


The Crush Teacher

by glowparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 120,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowparrilla/pseuds/glowparrilla
Summary: Emma Swan's life was easy. She was constantly with her friends and was dating the most beautiful boys at school. But everything changes when a new teacher starts teaching her. Feelings and sensations that Emma had never felt before begin to appear.





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters or any storylines from Once Upon A Time. I do not own the song's lyrics published in later chapters.
> 
> *Important: English is NOT my first language but I have a Beta.
> 
> I've been writing this fic for one year since it was my first work for the SwanQueen fandom, but only right now I decided to post it. 
> 
> I hope you like this first chapter! I'm very excited to see your opinions!

Summer was officially over and Emma felt like crying. Her senior life was just beginning and she couldn't wait until it was over. She is a student at a public school in Boston, but lately, she hadn't been feeling very happy about her life. It had turned out to be very monotonous, and nothing new happened. It was always the same things, people and friends. She was bored. At school, the teachers were so horrible that the will to study decreased every semester.

“Hey, Emms! What are your goals for this semester?” Ruby, her best friend, asked happily.

“The same as always, Rubes,” she said bored. “School is still the same and I predict that nothing will be different this semester, for me or the others.”

Ruby nodded affirmatively and they walked toward the history room, which would be her first-period class.

“Where is Killian?”

“Right here, love,” Jones kissed Emma’s and Ruby’s cheek and joined them on the way to class. It was always the same routine. Every semester, Ruby, Killian and Emma always chose the same classes (so they could be together and gossip during class), with the same teachers, who were boring as fuck. You’re probably asking yourself: ‘Why don’t they change their classes if they don't like the teachers?’ The actual fact is that no one likes change, so… they just got used to it. Plus, Emma is in her last year, thankfully, so why change now?

“I hate history class,” Killian muttered with a bored look as he sat on his chair with Ruby by his side.

“Mr. Henderson is cool, don't you think?” Ruby asked with sarcasm which made Emma and Killian laugh.

“History lost its importance to me a long time ago,” Emma commented with a bored tone. When she looked at her friends to continue the conversation, she viewed them looking straight ahead as if they were hypnotized. “What are you-”

Emma looked forward and immediately froze: her heart began beating three times faster; her hands started sweating; her mouth became dry, even though she had drunk water a few minutes ago.

_What the hell..._

Who is that woman?

“Good morning, students,” the woman grinned showing her incredibly white teeth. “I am the new history teacher. My name is Regina Mills and it's a pleasure to meet you all.”

The whole room kept silent while Miss Mills’ smile faded slowly. Emma looked behind her and viewed everyone equally paralyzed by this new teacher.

Emma already expected that reaction. After years with a fat, bald teacher who spat while speaking, looking at this woman is like having eye drops for sore eyes or even a blessing from the sky!

“The pleasure is ours, Miss Mills,” August said with a provocative tone and the teacher smiled with her lip quirking upwards.

“I know it's hard for you all to have a change of teacher after so many years with the same one. But I'm sure we're going to have some fun!” The whole classroom cheered happily after hearing that. With a new teacher like her, they would almost cry with happiness.

The class progressed and while Miss Mills spoke of her methods of teaching, the students smiled at her or said sweet words. _Sweet words?_ Well, that had never happened before. In previous years, the maximum compensation that Mr. Henderson got from the students were some fake smiles or not even that. The students sometimes barely looked at the boring, grumpy man they had as a teacher.

But right now, Emma focused on everything that was going on, maybe even too much. She watched every steady step that the woman took; she noticed how shiny her hair was; the way her plump lips moved when she spoke incredibly wise words. She checked the woman out from head to toe; she had dark brown hair that barely reached her shoulders; large, bright, chocolate eyes; she wore a dark grey dress that went down to her knees and opened in the area of her ample cleavage; her long sexy legs made Emma's eyes glue to her body, then travel up her slim curves, once again.

Her concentration was gone by the time a piece of lined paper reached her desk. It was a written note from Ruby:

_Look at Killian’s face! He is in love with Miss Mills._

Emma quickly looked at him and viewed her friend mesmerized, smiling non-stop at the brunette in front of him. As weird as it was, Emma didn't feel good about his expression. She needed Killian to stop doing that.

The class was over faster than normal, and then they have to attend another class period, which would be boring as hell. When Emma entered her next class, her concentration was utterly gone, so she just sat there and lowered her head on the table. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't get Miss Mills out of her head. She wanted to stop but she really couldn’t.

* * *

xXx

The next day, the hard-working students of Miss Mills’ history class received a surprise: history class won’t happen every day anymore. It now only occurs on Thursdays and Fridays; the other days are going to be gym class. Emma loves gym class, but she was kinda hoping that she would see that gorgeous brunette every day. Boston High seemed less boring with her here.

As if switching history to gym wasn't enough, a chorus of comments began spreading in the hallways about the new history teacher that made Emma to feel nauseous. Everyone just talked about how _hot_ and _gorgeous_ that woman is, and how she seemed to not be bothered by what anyone said about her. But Emma shouldn't be worried about that, right? Regina Mills is just a normal teacher just like anyone else. Emma didn’t even understand why she was so bothered. She shouldn't even be thinking about that woman! She is _not_ gorgeous. _Yes_ , she is. Oh fuck, whatever!

“Emma!” She heard someone screaming her name down the hallway. She turned back quickly to see Ruby panting and flustered. “What are you doing here?”

Emma shrugged, not understanding the question. “I am going to class, I need to-”

“You don't know? Miss Mills is doing a Drama History class in the auditorium. Everyone is there! Let's go!”

Emma didn't have time to think because Ruby was already dragging her towards the auditorium. When they arrived there, Emma couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. Killian Jones was on stage along with several other boys, dressed in military uniforms, while Miss Mills perfectly explained the 100 Years' War.

“And now, finally, I just need the name of the woman who faced England, her countries rival, and is an important influence in French history. Do you know who she is?”

The auditorium was silent for a moment until Emma — feeling her heart beat crazily hard inside her chest — said aloud and clear, “Joan of Arc.”

Everyone looked at her, including Miss Mills. She had a different look in her eyes and a satisfied smile spreading across her face.

Emma lost herself for a moment in those brown eyes which were fixed on her own. Her hands sweated and her body became static. Luckily, Ruby was at her side, otherwise, she would have fallen.

Miss Mills began clapping her hands, and all the present students followed her gesture. Emma blushed a little and Ruby laughed at her, as she pulled her toward the stage.

_What the fuck?_

Emma thought and stopped walking instinctively, not understanding why she was being corralled towards the stage.

“Let’s go, Emma! Miss Mills is calling you up there!” Emma's eyes widened and she felt dizzy instantly.

When she was able to notice what was happening again, she was already up on stage with Miss Mills holding her shoulders and grinning at her.

“Come with me, Miss Swan,” that sweet raspy voice sounded so close to her that Emma couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

A warm and tender hand pulled her to the corner of the stage where it was dark and covered by red curtains.

“What are we-”

“You will act.”

“No, I won’t,” Emma answered too fast, causing a frown to appear on Miss Mills’ face. “I mean… I don't know how to perform.”

“You know who Joan of Arc is, don't you?” Emma nodded. “Then you will know how to show who she is,” again that comforting smile was directed at her.

Miss Mills walked away, but soon came back with a wooden sword and handed it to Emma. “What's this?” The blonde asked curiously while she grabbed the sword.

“Just relax, Miss Swan,” and again, that soft and warm hand touched hers and pulled her on the stage.

“This is Joan of Arc,” Regina pointed to Emma. The blonde smiled sheepishly while Miss Mills continued to speak, “In Medieval times, Joan of Arc was born, in France, in the year 1412 and died in 1431, after defending her country against England,” Emma rose her sword in the air and the crowd giggled with the act, as well as Miss Mills. “In view of this, Joan was transformed into a Saint, in the year 1920,” Emma finished making a gesture with both hands glued to her chest which fired up the audience with an applause. “I hope you do not forget who this woman is because she is one of the most important in history. Thank you for participating in this Drama History class. I hope to have several throughout the year.”

All the students stood up from their chairs and clapped their hands at Miss Mills. The brunette smiled in appreciation and went behind the curtains, pulling Emma with her.

“You did very well, Miss Swan.”

“Thank you, Miss Mills,” Regina gazed at her as if she was reading her soul. Those brown eyes were so deep. Emma had never experienced a stare so intense before. Emma had to swerve this situation because otherwise, she wouldn't know what to do. “I-I think I should go,” she stuttered, smiling coyly as she started walking to the exit.

“See you in class, Emma,” that voice pronouncing her name made her stop right away.

She only just now noticed that Miss Mills had called her by her full name; that reminded her that Miss Mills hadn't taken the attendance on the first day of class. How does she know her name, then?

Emma turned back and found Miss Mills with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at her. “How do you know my name?” As much as it was a dumb question, Emma couldn't resist asking. It seemed that Miss Mills knew more about her than the other students… or was she just imagining things?

“I am a teacher. I need to know the name of my students,” the brunette smirked once again and turned her back to Emma. “Have a good day, Miss Swan.”

* * *

xXx

It had been months since Emma had suffered from insomnia; this is one of the worst insomnia inflictions of her life. She couldn't stop thinking about Miss Mills. All she wanted to know was why. Why is that woman intriguing her? Isn’t she just a history teacher?

_That's what you want to think, Emma…_

Her thoughts didn’t help one bit. Emma hated herself for thinking that. She just met this teacher two days ago and the woman had already caused her all this damage. Emma just desired to know why!

* * *

 

xXx

It was Thursday. The last period was history class with Miss Mills; the first two were just boring classes with annoying teachers, so most students used them to sleep. Well, Emma wanted to be able to sleep just like her classmates, but the terrible insomnia didn't let her sleep anymore. Even though she hadn't slept in school, the classes went by like a blur in her mind because all she could think about was Miss Mills and her instant intervention in her own life.

At lunchtime, Emma could barely eat. Her eyes constantly surveyed the hallways, to see if she could find Miss Mills. Ruby was not talking much and acting odd, but Killian and Emma did not object. Killian seemed to be looking for something too, but Emma didn’t know or care about what he was searching for.

“Killian! Emma! What the hell is going on with you two?” Ruby asked, seeming angry about the situation.

“I am looking for someone,” Killian replied without averting his eyes from the hallway.

“Who? Miss Mills?” When she heard that name, Emma immediately turned towards Ruby.

“Perhaps,” he gave her a cheeky grin and Emma felt her teeth grind.

“And you, Emma? You’ve been strange since yesterday. You look like you didn't sleep well. What's happening, blondie?” Ruby stretched out her hand on the table and took Emma’s.

“I couldn't sleep last night.”

“The insomnia is back?”

“I think so.”

“But why? What have you been thinking about that prevents you from sleeping?

What, no. _Who_ , yes. Miss Mills is the answer.

“School is already driving me crazy. You know,” Emma lied and Ruby nodded reluctantly.

“If you say so.”

The last period arrived and Miss Mills entered the room, observing Killian’s _stupid_ content face. “Good morning, my dears! How are you today?”

A loud buzz of voices started in the room and smiles were directed at the brunette woman.

“I am much better now, Miss Mills,” Killian said, causing his dumb friends to laugh and Miss Mills as well.

Emma didn’t enjoy any of it. What a terrible way to flirt! Although, she shouldn't worry about it, right? She had nothing to do with it.

“Today our class will be summed up in a review of World War One. I will test your knowledge through oral questions.”

She started walking around, her stilettos being the only sound in the room while she gazed intently at her students. Emma observed her, just like everyone else, realizing that the teacher’s gaze always came back to her, event though she was in the other side of the room. And that left the blonde kind of baffled.

“Who can tell me one of the major causes of World War One?”

The room remained silent and Miss Mills crossed her arms, causing her breasts to lift. Lustful eyes drove immediately to that area, but no words came out of anyone’s mouths.

Emma was dying on the inside. She was one of the students who was staring intently at Miss Mills’ cleavage. Besides, she also knew the answer to her question, but something in her mind told her that if she answered it, her voice would fail in talking to the woman that now seemed so intimidating to everyone.

“Won’t you answer? Or don't you _know_ the answer?” Her tone was harsh, which made Emma tremble slightly.

But she took a deep breath and gave up on thinking too much. This behaviour was bullshit! What was she doing? Miss Mills is just a normal teacher who wants answers to her questions!

“Militarism,” she said low and surprised eyes were hastily dragged to her as if she was an alien. However, she was unfazed by her classmate's staring. The only eyes that she could look at now were Miss Mills’, accompanied by a light smirk from the brunette. With confidence boosting in her veins, she continued, “Technological advancements created a new generation of high-tech weapons that generals were eager to try out. So generals in all great nations of Europe believed they could win any war they entered.”

“That’s great, Miss Swan,” Regina gave the girl a bright smile, uncrossed her arms and started walking around the room again.

When Emma took a glance around at her classmates, she realized that everybody had their eyes still pinned on her. They were all open-mouthed, including her best friends. They probably had no idea that anyone in their right mind would actually learn history with an annoying teacher like Mr. Henderson. But Emma used to study at home and she had a secret passion for the subject.

“Who knows another cause?” The authoritative voice spoke again, startling everyone.

And again, the room remained quiet. After a few unbearable minutes, everyone looked at Emma with the hope that she would say something. And that's what she did with the greatest pleasure. “The Alliance System. All the great powers in Europe created alliances with one another. If one country in an alliance was attacked, all members of that alliance were then required to join in the war to protect their fellow member.”

“Again, well done, Miss Swan,” Miss Mills said with no emotion in her voice while everyone looked intently at her, seeming slightly scared by the sudden events of the class. “I see that only one of you knows history. And let's admit that that will be a problem,” she paused and turned her piercing gaze to Emma. “Except for Miss Swan.”

Miss Mills turned to the board and wrote a title that Emma didn’t bother to read. The only thing she could think of was Miss Mills’ last words. 

_And her incredibly peachy, firm ass._

Dear God, why is she looking at Miss Mills' ass? And why did her voice sound so irresistibly sexy, yet so scary?

_Except for Miss Swan._

By the way, why is she thinking that Miss Mills is sexy?

What the hell is going on with Emma Swan?


	2. Miss Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Beta! Yay!!! Sorry, it took too long, we had to edit it.
> 
> I'm very grateful for the kudos and comments! Thank you very much!

After the last class of the week with Miss Mills (unfortunately, because this Friday was a holiday that Emma didn't care about), the weekend was more confusing than the previous days. Emma even accepted to hang out with Ruby and Killian, but her head was traveling to other places. Killian was having fun with other girls and seemed to have forgotten Miss Mills for a moment. Emma wanted this to happen for her too, but _someone_ seemed to never get out of her mind.

“Look who's coming, Emms!” Ruby exclaimed and then stood up to embrace Graham, August and Tinker who had just arrived.

Emma hugged them as well, and was surprised when Graham gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“Whoaaaaa!” Ruby screamed loudly causing everyone in the diner to look at them.

“Ruby, quiet,” Emma said with gritted-teeth. “And Graham? Take it easy, okay? The night is just beginning.”

The boy smiled due to those words and sat down beside Emma. “You are beautiful, Swan,” he commented and Emma smiled at the compliment.

At least she had Graham — who was a very kind boy, by the way — to be with her during the night. So maybe with this encounter, she would stop thinking about Miss Mills and her sexy voice? Yeah, probably.

The next day, Emma woke up with a good feeling and her body was relaxed... Actually, very much relaxed. Graham was by her side sleeping peacefully, and then she realized she was in his bed. She didn't remember much of the night before, but she didn't care at all. It had been a night of casual sex, as usual.

And when those nights happened, Emma would rather leave as soon as possible. She _hated_ the morning after.

* * *

xXx

Monday morning, Emma still felt the remnants of her hangover. She hadn't answered Graham’s calls since yesterday afternoon and she wasn't worried about it. He should have known that things weren't going forward.

After she opened her locker and looked at her schedule, she realized that the first period was Miss Mills’ class.

_Fuck._

She wasn't ready for that. She was not prepared under any circumstances to face those piercing brown eyes. And there was an annoying headache that still remained from the night before. _Shit._ She had nowhere to run. But well… deep down in her soul, she really wanted to look into those chocolate eyes. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

When she entered the history room, Miss Mills was already sitting on her chair, reading a large book. When Emma walked in front of her table, she told herself that she wouldn’t look at the brunette. But that plan was totally in vain when she felt the enticing scent of that fascinating woman.

Did she smell like... _apple?_ Seriously? Who smells like apple?

But Emma wasn't complaining, though. Because, _damn_ , she loved apples so much.

When all the students were already seated, Miss Mills stood up and said an excited good morning. She quickly took the attendance and began explaining the content of today’s class and all students — all literally — looked at her. No one was sleeping or pretending to attend class. Their eyes were glazed over the majestic woman in front of them, paying a lot of attention.

Emma was the third person sitting in the middle row with Tinker by her side. She watched the class as her body maintained slouching while her eyes observed the teacher. And Emma felt extremely satisfied to see that Miss Mills was returning her stares.

The teacher walked around the room elegantly, with her Jimmy Choo’s clicking against the floor and her hands gesturing slowly throughout her wise words. With a smile, Emma started observing every inch of that woman. She looked at her mouth that moved so gracefully as she spoke and suddenly, the blonde felt like touching those crimson lips just to feel the captivating texture… 

Regina Mills was speaking so passionately about the content as if she knew everything and much more. Miss Mills’ ability to rule was too extensive, and Emma could tell that by just looking at her.

When the class was over, it was noticeable that the students were all extremely sad. They started heading towards the exit one by one, doling out smiles to Miss Mills as she returned it gently. Emma was nearly one of the last people to leave, and the only one that Miss Mills gave the most sincere smile.

Emma just didn’t understand why. Why was she chosen? She just wanted to understand what was happening! But that chance seemed impossible at this point.

* * *

 

xXx

It had been one month since Miss Mills started teaching at Boston High. It had been one month of learning and having fun for all the students who decided to take history class this semester. Miss Mills' classes were all full and there was no space for anyone else.

Emma started studying hard, trying to learn even more so she could show her knowledge to her teacher. The blonde noticed that Miss Mills still kept gazing intently at her during class. Sometimes Emma got completely lost into those chocolate eyes that she couldn't avert it and Ruby had to distract her because Emma’s attention didn't waver. It was weird, but she couldn't help it.

One day, Miss Mills gave them an activity so they could get ready for the upcoming test. Emma got all the answers correct and she was very proud of herself, especially when Miss Mills said, _Very good, Miss Swan_. Her classmates were now looking at her with hope that she would get all the answers _incorrect_. They were jealous of her because she was the only one that _ever_ gets compliments from Miss Mills in this class. Her approval was like a prize to win. It was becoming almost a fight to receive Miss Mills' attention. Almost every student wanted it, especially the stupid boys — including her friend Killian. However, Emma was the first person to answer Miss Mills’ questions on the first day, and now the blonde was still the only one who had the courage to answer the teacher orally. Emma was feeling confident about the powerful situation and she was learning history as much as she could each day. Seeing the bright and proud smile Miss Mills gave her every time she got an answer right was the best feeling ever. She wouldn't let anyone else take her place.

In spite of that, if you think Emma discovered what was happening to herself, you're wrong. She had no clue of why she was so obsessed with her history teacher. She also didn't know why Miss Mills kept staring mostly at her. The blonde couldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't liking this attention. It was amazing, actually. But for now, she would have to stick with unfulfilled curiosity and only study for more compliments of Miss Mills.

* * *

xXx

After meeting the new teacher, Emma's insomnia never left her. Because of that, she started staying up at night to do what she loved. With her guitar always in hands, she started writing decent songs; also listened to her favourite artists and bands; and finally learnt how to play the piano. The only problem was that when she wrote new songs, the only person that came to her mind was her history teacher, Regina Mills.

And that only worsened her insomnia. 

After a busy day at school, Emma felt tired and instead of going out with her friends like usually, she went home to get some sleep.

It was 5pm when she woke up, and the sky was already getting dark. Emma was sick of thinking about Miss Mills all the time, and for that reason, she simply forgot that she had a very important assignment due tomorrow at school. She should have known that it would have a price if she continually thought about Miss Mills this much.

She went to find her biology book and realized that it wasn't in her backpack.

Shit.

It could only be at school.

* * *

 

xXx

Emma walked angrily on the sidewalk cursing herself mentally for being so off lately. If she had paid more attention to the things she did at school, she would have brought the biology book home. But so many things have been upsetting her lately that she thinks the whole thing was not a choice.

She took the first bus that passed, and after ten minutes, she arrived at school. The gate was still open, so Emma got in without being questioned. She went as hastily as possible to her locker and picked up her book. When she turned to leave, a sexy, husky voice made her stop in her tracks:

“Miss Swan?”

She turned around and saw the brunette with her arms crossed over her chest and an inquisitive look on her face.

“Y-yes?” Emma’s voice failed at that moment and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

“Why are you here? School has finished, Miss Swan.”

“I came to get my biology book,” Emma smiled sheepishly, feeling a little bit embarrassed for being caught even though she wasn't doing anything wrong. “I forgot it. It was in my locker.”

“Hmm…” Regina unsubtly looked at Emma’s body causing the blonde to feel uncomfortable as she blushed slightly. She was wearing her casual clothes: tight blue jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket. She was feeling fine, but Regina’s eyes lingered on her body and that somehow made her shiver.

“What is it?” Emma asked, but Miss Mills remained silent, and the blonde got even more worried, wondering if she had _actually_ done something wrong. “Did I do something wrong, Miss Mills?”

The teacher shook her head negatively. She smirked and Emma let out a puff of air that she was holding. The blonde knew that she had to go, she needed to do her assignment. But something inside her made her want to stay and talk more with Miss Mills. She looked a lot less intimidating now, outside of the classroom, and that gave Emma a slight boost of confidence.

“Are you alone here?”

Regina gazed at her suspiciously, but then nodded. “Janitor Wilton is also here, but he’s outside working in the garden. Well, I feel pretty much alone here,” she looked away and Emma took a few steps closer, with a coy smile on her face.

“Why do you stay at school till late?”

“Because I am marking my student’s work.”

“Wow. That must be boring stay here all day.”

Emma was feeling like a complete idiot. She couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth, let alone her body’s reactions. Everything was happening so quickly that she didn't have time to think about controlling herself. And Miss Mills wasn't helping at all! She looked even more gorgeous today wearing this black pantsuit and a long-sleeved white blouse; the crimson lipstick, that seemed to be permanent on those kissable lips…

_Why was she thinking about her lips? And why, for fuck’s sake, was she thinking that they look kissable? She is a woman! She must not think about this!_

“Yes, very much,” Regina replied, looking deeply into Emma’s eyes.

The blonde didn't know what she was feeling for this intriguing woman, but something she knew she desired to do right now was to talk more with her, to get to know her. She seemed so fun. Why not, then? “Do you want some company, Miss Mills?”

Regina laughed this time but quickly stopped when she realized that Emma wasn't doing the same. “Are you serious, Miss Swan? Do you really want to be here when you could be at your house?” The brunette joked and Emma nodded readily.

“I don’t have anything to do at home,” Emma lied and Miss Mills’ gaze dropped straight to the book that she was holding.

“What about the biology book?” The brunette asked with perfect arched eyebrows.

“Come on, Miss Mills,” Emma began with a playful tone. “I will help you be less bored.”

Regina laughed out loud and that was music to Emma’s ears. She started walking away and Emma followed her. Soon they were in a different room that it seemed like an office and Emma looked around, interested.

“What has your interest, Miss Swan?”

“This room. What is it?”

“It’s my office.”

“You have your own office?” Emma asked bewildered.

“Yes,” she smiled smugly. “It’s cool, isn't it?”

“Totally,” she replied as she took one more look around and finally sat down in front of Regina, who was seated in the chair in front of a big wooden table.

“You did a good performance on the day of the Drama class,” Regina changed the subject drastically and Emma lost track of the conversation. Her face blushed and she lowered her head. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Miss Swan,” the brunette chuckled, showing those pearly, white teeth.

“I just did what you asked me,” Regina nodded and leaned over, putting her elbows on the table, which made her stay closer to Emma.

“Why are you the only one who answers my questions in class?” Another completely random topic and Emma was even more embarrassed. She is definitely so fucking stupid. Why is she feeling embarrassed? She’s not usually that shy. “Are you really the only one who knows history, in that class?”

“Not necessarily. I think they are just…” Emma took a deep breath, realizing was she was about to say. “Um… intimidated by you.”

“Intimidated by _me?”_ The brunette asked mockingly and Emma saw mirth in her eyes.

“Well, yeah. Those who probably know something, they are intimidated. There are the others that slept in most classes and don’t know anything, literally. And there are also the assholes who think they’re better than everyone else and if you ask them anything that is _not_ related to history, they will find a way to flirt with you,” Regina was looking at her so deeply that her legs became wobbly.

“Where do you fit in those descriptions, Miss Swan?”

She blushed immediately. _Goddamn it!_ What was she supposed say to that? Say that she’s different from the others? Isn't that too much bragging of herself?

“I guess I… uh- don’t fit in those,” she stuttered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

“No, you don’t. You are a very good student, Miss Swan. And thankfully, you’re not intimidated by me.”

Emma really wanted her face to stop burning. _Shit._ When did she become so shy?

Smiling shyly, she finally rose her head to face the teacher. “Um, thanks. I appreciate that, Miss Mills.”

They spent a few seconds in silence while Emma squirmed slightly under the brunette’s scrutiny and that small smile on her face. Thankfully it didn't last long.

“History is very important to me, Emma,” the teacher started with a soft tone. “It reminds me that every person I know has a story to tell from the most ridiculous to the best of stories. And I’m also reminded of the past and how things used to be.”

“I love history, too. I've always liked it, I just haven't had a brilliant teacher like you before.”

Well, she shouldn't have said that, should she? Maybe it was too soon to throw compliments at her teacher like that… 

Silence emanated through the room, each woman got lost in their own thoughts. Emma had never thought about Miss Mills’ reason to teach history. It really impressed her. Probably, the previous history teacher’s reason for turning up to work was to receive his salary at the end of the month, not to teach the syllabus.

“Thank you, Emma,” she showed the blonde a small smile and they remained in silence again.

During the silence, Emma started observing her teacher. She was much closer to her now, so she could easily notice the brunette’s features. She has a scar on her upper lip, which you may be think is an ugly flaw. But she’s completely beyond that. It’s the most beautiful scar Emma has ever seen. It doesn't make her teacher less beautiful. Instead, she’s even more gorgeous now. Oh my, how can she be this beautiful? And why is Emma observing her so much? She has never done this with women before. She’s into men… right? Yes, she is, isn't she?

“Emma,” the blonde heard her name and quickly looked to the teacher’s eyes, instead of her mouth. “What do you think about us studying together?”

Emma was lost for a moment. She didn’t quite understand the question, and the brunette seemed to notice.

“Oh, sorry for not being clear, dear,” she chuckled. “I mean, what do you think about me teaching you privately?” Emma widened her eyes a little and continued gazing at Miss Mills completely speechless. “I appreciate your interest in the subject and I've been looking for years for someone who might be interested in me being their private tutor,” the blonde arched her eyebrows and she was clearly holding herself to hide her happiness at hearing this idea.

“Hmm... I-I’d love to!” She stammered, feeling anxious already.

The brunette grinned, showing all those beautiful white teeth. “We could study in the library at night, what do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea. But it won't be a problem for you if we do this?”

“Of course not. I'm just helping a student,” she smiled and stood up. “So let’s start tomorrow at 6pm?”

“Yes, Miss Mills,” Emma stood up as well and saluted, which made the teacher laugh.

The brunette began to pack her things and Emma wondered why. “Where are you going?”

“Home, dear. It’s time to go home. Time has flown by, Miss Swan.”

“See? I think I should come here more often,” Emma said jokingly. But it wasn't a joke. She would definitely come to school to stay with Miss Mills.

They were leaving the building when Miss Mills asked if Emma wanted a ride home. “Hmm... I'm not going to- I mean- uh, bother you, Miss Mills?” The blonde asked, being polite.

“No, of course not, Emma. I'm inviting you,” the teacher smiled and placed her black, leather handbag on her right shoulder. “Come with me.”

She started walking towards the parking lot with Emma beside her and then stood in front of a Harley Davidson green motorcycle. When she saw that, the blonde opened her mouth several times not knowing what to say.

“What’s wrong, Miss Swan? Never seen a teacher who owns a motorcycle?”

Emma looked at her with wide eyes and her face blushed with embarrassment. “No, I-” the blonde was so surprised, she couldn't draft complete words.

“Cut it out, Emma!” The brunette chuckled. “I’m just kidding. My car is right there,” she pointed to the other side of the parking lot.

Emma let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled playfully. “Wow, Miss Mills. You got me this time.”

The brunette smirked and bit her lower lip, causing weird things to occur in Emma’s body. “What a peculiar taste Janitor Wilton has, isn't it?” Emma nodded readily.

“Very weird.”

* * *

 

xXx

Emma couldn't believe that she was in Miss Mills’ car! The brunette had a very classy black Mercedes Benz 560, which was so cool and fancy. As soon as she entered the car, Regina turned on the radio and an indie rock band started to play. The brunette put it on louder and started to sing.

The blonde then had time to notice how beautiful her teacher’s singing voice was. It was funny how classy she seemed when she sang… and Emma couldn't stop smiling. It was funny the way that that fancy and intimidating woman sang and behaved around her. And Emma was loving every minute of it!

The teacher drove the car with skill and coordination, speeding every chance she got. Emma could only scream her address because Regina didn't lower the radio nor stopped her melodic singing; this just made her laugh even more. When they arrived at Emma’s house, the brunette finally lowered the radio and listened to Emma with clarity.

“Thank you for the fun ride, Miss Mills,” Regina smiled and winked playfully at Emma.

What that simple wink caused to Emma’s body is beyond her mind. She felt her breath catch for an instant and her stomach blew with butterflies.

“Not at all, Miss Swan. See you tomorrow!” She smiled one last time and left, speeding away in her Benz.

Emma couldn't stop smiling! What the hell was that? Miss Mills was so amazing! Emma was really liking this new teacher.

* * *

 

xXx

That night, Emma didn’t have insomnia. She slept like an angel and dreamed with one majestic brunette in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter too! @glowparrilla
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Private Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry it took too long. I want you to know that my chapters were written all in Portuguese, and now I have a beta so she's helping me to give the best you to you guys, okay? I hope you understand!

“Emma…”

“Emma.”

“Emma!”

“EMMA, FUCKING WAKE UP!” She felt her face being slapped by a cold hand and opened her eyes startled by the action.

“Ruby? What the hell! I was having a good dream!”

“ _I_ say what the hell! You slept in, Swan! Get that ass out of bed now!”

“After a month not being able to sleep, on the first night I can, you wake me up like that? What the fuck, Ruby!”

The brunette giggled at the sight of her annoyed friend getting out of bed, walking towards the bathroom and slamming the door angrily.

Emma took a relaxing bath, not bothering if she was late or not. Ruby banged on the door and shouted horrendous words at the blonde but instead of taking notice, she just laughed with her eyes closed.

_Oh, yes._

She laughed with her eyes closed due to remembering the dream she had with Miss Mills. Emma had never imagined that the person who stole her sleep could give her lovely dreams.

* * *

 

xXx

Ruby and Emma were in the car going to school, and the two remained quiet. However, the blonde could notice that her friend was tapping on the steering wheel constantly with her fingers and she _hated_ that noise, but Ruby kept doing it regardless.

“Ruby, can you please stop?” The brunette looked bewildered at the blonde. “What? You know I don't like that annoying noise.”

“Yes, and that's why I'm doing it.”

Emma knew that when Ruby tapped that irritating beat, something she had done was making the brunette angry.

“What!” Emma exclaimed with annoyance. She sighed and tried to be very direct in getting rid of a bigger argument. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing… yet.”

“Come on, Rubes! Just because I snapped at you this morning?”

“Emma, don't pretend like you don’t know, please.”

“I am not pretending anything! I just want you to explain to me what's going on. Is that hard?”

“Emma, I thought you were my friend,” the brunette averted her eyes, from the road just for a second, and soon there was a car honking at her, so her eyes quickly directed back to the road.

Emma didn't feel very comfortable when Ruby was driving the car. Not at all.

“Ruby, I am your friend and I will always be. What you have done for me is incomparable, nobody has given me the chance you have.”

Emma knew that when she spoke about their past, the brunette always became thrilled and it soothed her nerves. And it would have helped in some situations where they were in danger like this one now…dangerous driving.

Once again the brunette had taken her eyes away from the road, and the car was nearly out of track. Emma held firmly at the door handle and expressed a frightened face. “Ruby,” she muttered nervously. “For the love of God! Keep the car on the track!”

Her friend nodded and didn’t take her eyes off of the road anymore.

“Well, back to what we were talking about…” Emma started reluctantly. “Ruby, please, tell me what’s going on!”

The brunette took a deep breath and began to speak, without looking at Emma. “You daydream so much lately and you never tell me anything. Since the night you slept with Graham, you’ve stopped telling me things. I don't know what's going on with you. You’re never at home anymore! I know I'm paranoid sometimes, but I need you to tell me things. I need to know how you are, Emma.”

The blonde smiled at that. It was so good to hear her best-friend-almost-sister saying those things to her. It always warmed her heart.

“I know, I'm sorry. But it's complicated what I'm going through right now. I wish I could tell you, but I still don't really know what it is.”

“Emma, what are you talking about?” The brunette began tapping her fingers on the steering wheel again and Emma took a deep breath.

“When I'm ready, I'm going to tell you everything. I trust you, and I will always share things with you when I feel able to, and please, don’t ever forget that,” she smiled tenderly and Ruby returned it.

“I love you, blondie,” her friend said with her eyes fixed on the road and a huge smile on her face, causing Emma to laugh with her frightened attitude.

“I love you too, Rubes.”

* * *

 

xXx

The day went faster than Emma expected. She studied more than she expected. She was more anxious than she expected to be. The night was coming and with it the private lessons with Miss Mills.

The only thing that Emma was not expecting was how the private lessons with the teacher would go. And as much as she thought about it all the time and created the situations likely to happen, she still feared her own actions towards that woman.

* * *

xXx

Ruby and Emma were home after school, and what Emma also _hadn't_ expected to happen, happened. 

“Ruby, are you staying at home?”

“Yes, why?” The brunette said while grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

“Um... I was... I-I was... ugh,” Emma sighed and let her hands drop to the side of her body.

“You were going out?” Her friend asked with arched eyebrows.

“I am going out,” Emma replied and Ruby looked at her incredulously.

“You’re going to leave me _alone?!_ Again?!” The brunette asked angrily.

“Ruby, don't start. Please.”

The girl sighed loudly and stayed quiet. A few seconds later, she blurted out her angry words at Emma, “Just for your concern, Emma Swan, when Granny comes home, you won’t be sneaking out like this ever again!”

Emma covered her face with both hands and refused to believe in what she was hearing. “Ruby, we know very well that I'm not the only one who has been sneaking out. I saw you doing it two nights ago,” the brunette's eyes widened. “I should make you tell me what you’re hiding from me, but unfortunately, right now, I no longer have time. I’m going out!”

Emma left, leaving her friend there, on the sofa, slightly open-mouthed. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to see Miss Mills.

Okay, _yes,_ she cared. But she couldn't turn back now. _Not now._

Emma took the car and soon had driven to school. The gate was half open, so she entered. Most of the lights were off and the main hall was lit. This place was really eerie at night, though.

She took a deep breath and continued walking. When she reached the library’s door, through the circle of the glass on it, Emma could see Miss Mills concentrating on her books with only two ceiling lights on and a lamp on the heavy wooden table. Emma felt her heart was almost beating out of her chest. My God, how she hated that feeling. She looked like a fan desperate to see their idol.

Carefully, she opened the door and Miss Mills’ gaze soon followed her movements.

“Good evening, Miss Mills,” she said politely.

“Good evening, Miss Swan,” the teacher smirked. “Make yourself at home, dear,” Emma grinned at that and approached the table where Regina was.

Emma noticed there was an empty glass of wine on Regina’s table and thought it was odd. As much as she was a little bit embarrassed, she could not hold her tongue to ask certain things to Miss Mills.

“What was in that glass, Miss Mills?”

Regina looked at her with a cheeky smile and then bit her lower lip. “Wine, Miss Swan,” Emma's eyes widened slightly. Her teacher was drinking alcohol in front of her, in school! “Emma, don't look at me like that. I'm not an alcoholic.”

The blonde nodded, smiling reluctantly. “I know you're not. But why are you drinking wine, now?”

“I like drinking wine. Makes me more focused. And besides, I'm in love with wines.”

Emma shrugged and changed the subject. “So,” the brunette with deep chocolate eyes gazed at her. “What am I going to learn today?” Emma supported her hands on the table and looked at her teacher intensely, almost letting the joy trespass at the feeling of being there.

“I have several future ideas for you, Miss Swan. But today, you will show me what you know.”

“Show _more?_ ” Emma looked at her with false indignation.

Regina made a serious face and arched an eyebrow in a domineering way. Emma immediately stretched her hands and palms wide apart in front of her trying to convey she was defending herself. “Okay, okay. You don't have to look at me like that, Miss Mills.”

Regina let out a chuckle. “You can sit right there. I'm going to be watching you while you work. I don’t want you cheating,” she slid the printed paper across the table with five questions on it. It caused Emma to roll her eyes. “Are you already bored of the private lessons, Miss Swan?” The teacher asked with sarcasm.

“Not yet,” Regina looked at her with fake disbelief and Emma laughed.

“Calm down, Miss Mills. It's just a joke. I really love to answer questions about history,” the teacher laughed at Emma’s sarcasm and then turned her attention to her books.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma became confused with a question. But when she looked at the woman in front of her, she froze when viewing her opening the first two buttons of her silk, grey blouse.

Regina noticed the look, and soon she realized where Emma was looking at. The blonde averted her eyes away from her teacher’s cleavage immediately, feeling the blush already appearing on her face. “Sorry, Emma. It’s a little hot in here and I think it’s absurd that a library doesn't have air conditioning.”

Emma cleared her throat before speaking. “Yeah, hm- It-it is absurd.”

“Do you mind?” She pointed to her own cleavage and looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Don’t worry about me, Miss Mills. I'm very focused on these questions you gave me,” Emma rolled her eyes playfully and Regina chuckled again. Soon, she returned to read her book.

Emma couldn't stop staring at her teacher, though. She had a query about the quizzes question in mind, but all that sight lead her to be, was unfocused. The black, shiny hair draped over her shoulders; her eyes fixated on the words of the book; and that beautiful, alluring cleavage which made Emma feel things for this woman that she had never imagined she would feel for any woman in her life. It was very weird, but she couldn't stop feeling and _liking_ it.

“Miss Mills?”

Regina lifted her head and smiled tenderly at her student. “You know what, Emma? You don't have to call me Miss Mills, all the time. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Oh, sorry, Miss Mil- Oops…” Emma smiled a little embarrassedly and continued. “Regina?” She asked with a tone that said was searching for permission and loved the sound of that name on her lips.

“Yes, Emma?”

“It’s about the Gulf War. I don’t understand the question.”

“I knew you were going to stop there,” the teacher huffed and Emma raised her eyebrows. “Come here, Emma,” she said, pointing to the seat next to her.

Emma stood up and walked towards her teacher, feeling her heart race during every step. She sat right next to Regina so their shoulders touched slightly.

“It wants the main point, the goal of the... oh-ouch!” Regina’s back made a weird noise and the brunette put her own hand over the curvature of her spine.

“What is it?” Emma asked worriedly. And by instinct, she put her hand on the brunette’s back, right above her hand.

“My back hurts a little bit. I guess I've been walking and doing too many exercises lately.”

“Whoa... I think I’ll have to call you Miss Mills again,” Regina stared at her with an incredulous look, causing Emma to laugh out loud.

“Emma Swan! How old do you think I am?” The blonde lowered her shoulders immediately, not wanting to answer the question.

“Answer, Miss Swan!” Regina demanded seriously.

“Hm... I don’t... I-I think…” She rolled her eyes because of the stammering and became even more intimidated due to the look of the teacher in front of her. “Shit, I think you’re, um… twenty-six? I don’t know!” She said, her tone letting it show how unsure she was about answering this.

Regina smirked and bit her lower lip. _Geez, she should stop doing that._ It was making Emma’s body feel so… different. “I’m twenty-seven, Miss Swan,” Emma let out a puff of breath that she was holding and Regina chuckled throatily.

“Is it really that bad?” The blonde asked, pointing to her teacher’s inclined back.

“Well, not so much. It’ll be better. Don't worry, Emma,” Regina consoled and commanded. “Go back to your questions.”

“Regina, don't try to be so tough. Your health matters more than these boring history questions,” Regina shrugged and looked at Emma, waiting for her to continue. “I can give you a massage, if you want,” the brunette looked at her warily, but still seemed to be considering the idea. Emma sat there, twiddling her fingers and thumbs as nerves arose at her answer. She wanted and _needed_ Miss Mills to say yes.

“What about the _boring history questions?"_  Regina teased, smirking playfully.

“I’ll do it later Miss Mil-” Emma stopped when she remembered her mistake. “Regina.”

The brunette turned her back to Emma and straightened her position. As they were seated on a hard wooden bench, Emma turned to the same position as Regina and sat facing her back. Her hands were sweating, so she wiped it on her jeans and soon her hands touched that clothed shoulder.

She wished the silky smooth top was not in the way, preventing her from truly helping her very tense teacher by massaging her soft warm skin.

She noticed the lack of Regina’s reaction and that her muscles felt relaxed, that information combined quickly, with the realization that her problem must be lower.

As her hands rubbed and glided down the back, she came across a knot in her lower lumbar. Emma used her thumbs to circle on either side of the knot, working together symmetrically at the same pace. After a short while, she moved onto using one single hand to restrict the muscle and release with her thumb and forefinger apart, causing the muscles to relax a little further. That’s when Emma lost her breath. Regina let out a moan that paralyzed Emma, causing her hands to stop moving immediately.

“What’s wrong, Emma?” The brunette looked behind her to try to find the blonde's eyes, but Emma quickly put her hands on Regina’s back again to keep doing the massage.

“You have many knots. You're too stressed, Regina.”

“Being a teacher is a great challenge. And it's not easy as everyone thinks. We should be valued.”

“I totally agree.”

The brunette’s moans started coming out more often and louder. Emma was no longer able to breathe calmly. She felt a warmth between her legs and she wanted to rub it to stop it, but doing that right now would be seen as weird.

Suddenly, it happened again; her body was betraying her as it instinctively leaned in, her breasts now brushing the brunette’s back. Feeling that apple scent even closer, Emma had to move away quickly, or otherwise, she would do something totally impulsive and that would ruin everything.

“Any better?” She asked when she leaned back.

“A lot better! Thank you, Emma. I owe you one.”

“Oh, don’t worry! You don't owe me anything.”

The brunette smiled tenderly and turned to her previous position. “Shall we go back to the questions?”

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully and said wryly, “I would love to!”

* * *

xXx

The next day, Emma was very excited to go to school. She didn’t have class with Regina, but the night before had compensated for all the week.

“What made you that smiley today, Em?” Ruby asked, nuisance still laced in her voice.

“I would tell you if I could.”

“Emma, stop with the fucking suspense! I'm sick of it!”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me your secret first.”

“I have no secrets,” she pouted and looked away from the gaze of her blonde friend.

“Oh, neither do I, then!” Emma shrugged childishly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

When Ruby opened her mouth to grumble, Killian interrupted, “Good morning, ladies!” He was happier than usual. And when he was dumbly happy like this, something with a chick had worked out right for him, of course. He had always been like that.

“Why are you so smiley, Killian?” Ruby asked, using the same tone she used with Emma.

“No big deal... I just found Miss Mills in the hallway and had a chat with her,” he smiled coquettishly. 

Oh, that fucking womanizer’s smile really irritated Emma. Sometimes she even felt like strangling Killian due to his stupid attitudes. _Fuck_. And why was he talking to Regina in the hallway? Who let him do that? Ugh! She really wanted to punch him in the face right now.

Emma noticed that Ruby was looking weirdly at her and she realized her hands had crunched into fists and her face was probably red with anger.

“I was asking her some questions about history, of course,” he smirked like an idiot. “And you know, I used my wonderful charm. She smiled at me a lot and was extremely friendly. Soon we will have a more _intimate_ conversation if you know what I mean,” he winked at Ruby and Emma and they both rolled their eyes at their friend.

Now Emma felt like screaming! She wanted to snap at Killian to get rid of all the anger she had inside her. She was disgusted with him. She was sick of Killian’s stupid words. How could he be so petty?

“Emma, are you okay?” Ruby questioned her with that look that said _‘I know what you're up to, you stupid bitch.’_

“I am great!” She looked intently at Killian, showing him her best fake smile. “Killian, I think you shouldn't talk about Miss Mills’ like that,” she said with a passive voice, trying to keep her calm. Her shameless friend returned her look with disdain.

Emma had never felt too bothered about the love affairs that Killian had in the past with the other teachers. But now things were different, she couldn't hold back any longer. She also never imagined this would happen to her… A crush on a teacher? Let alone a _female_ teacher. _Holy fuck! What’s happening to her?_

“Why do you care about Miss Mills, Swan? Are you feeling pity for her, now she is falling in love with me?”

Oh, yeah. Her fist would look amazing hitting Killian’s face. Oh, she wanted to fight him so badly, but she also knew that she couldn't give into her feelings for her teacher. She wasn't ready to talk about this with anyone. Especially someone like _Fucking Killian Jones!_

“I can’t believe you think she’s in love with you, knowing you’ve only talked to her once,” she laughed cynically. “You’re so naive, Killian.”

He gave her a cold glare and looked around realizing that some people were looking at them. Emma just felt like laughing at his stupid face. He is far too childish for one person.

“No teacher has ever resisted my charms before,” he put both of his hands on the table and leaned in closer to the blonde. “She won't be the one that will resist me,” he finished the idiotic sentence as if he just sprouted a famous quote and walked away with his chest lifted up high. _What a moron!_

Emma felt overwhelmingly disgusted to have a friend so petty and futile. How had she never noticed this before?

* * *

 

xXx

“Ruby, stop bothering me! I'm not going to tell you anything.”

“Emma, you know you can't hide anything from me! I don't know why you still insist on hiding the truth.”

“You are… you are a- ugh, stupid!”

Ruby released a bitter laugh. “Whatever!” She snorted in annoyance. “Go on, tell me the truth. I know what’s happening.”

“If you know the fucking truth, then you don’t need me to tell you!”

“Are you having some kind of _thing_ with Miss Mills?” The brunette asked hesitantly, gazing deeply at Emma.

The blonde widened her eyes, startled by her best friend’s words. “What the hell! You have a very… um- _creative_ mind, don't you think?” Emma was stammering, and she really shouldn’t. She was giving up her secret! Fuck!

“Save it, blondie. I know you're hiding your biggest secret from me!” The brunette paused to think, and then started again with a much softer voice. “Emma, I thought you were into men.”

“Ruby!” The blonde covered her face in embarrassment and turned away to face the opposite direction, ashamed to look at her friend.

“It's true, isn't it? Why were you so angry when Killian talked about her that way?” Emma did not respond. The blonde kept her hands on her face, trying to hide her blush. “What's going on, Emms? Tell me, please? I can help you!”

“You can help me by leaving me alone!” She snapped and whipped her hands away from her face to glare at the brunette, craving for her friend to desperately leave her alone and stop with these questions.

“How do you feel about her?” Ruby insisted. “Is it a crush? I know that she's pretty and all, but you were always into men, blondie! Well, that I was aware of- but I just… I-I don’t get it.”

Emma shook her head negatively, finding all that crap a little bit overwhelming for her mind. She really wanted to share her secrets with her best friend, but she was afraid of what might happen to Miss Mills if Ruby said something. She knew Ruby would never tell anything to anyone, but she still had that horrible fear. Even though, she and Miss Mills were nothing but teacher and student… they were just a little more intimate than the other students, she still wasn't ready to tell anybody about her curiosity towards the fairer sex. Emma didn't know if she liked women, men or both. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She just felt… something more for Miss Mills; that’s all she understood.

“How does it feel to- you know, like _like_ a woman?” That question made the blonde focus on the curious brunette in front of her. “It’s okay Emma, you can trust me. It doesn't matter what you like, I will always love you just the way you are,” she smiled tenderly and Emma lowered her shoulders, surrendering herself.

“It’s different, Ruby. Weird, good, it makes me happy and makes me sad. I don’t know- I-I’m not sure of anything. I just feel these weird things for her. It’s new to me. I don’t even know how to explain!”

“Weird in what way? Does she turn you on? Or do you have feelings for her?”

“Ugh, no! No, no, no!” She covered her face with her hands. “I can't tell you that! It’s too complicated. Stop, please?”

“Can you tell me how you feel?” Her friend clearly didn't want to stop.

Emma huffed, but continued, “I don't know! I just started to feel new things... new sensations and all. That weekend I kissed Graham, I thought I would have overcome my obsession. I thought that I would kiss a man and then I would forget Miss Mills. But the next day I saw her and everything collapsed again,” Emma sighed and Ruby approached cautiously.

“Emma, I know this may seem strange to you, but maybe this was meant to happen. You never liked _liked_ any boy, right?” The blonde nodded reluctantly. “Then maybe Miss Mills came into your life to show you your true destination,” she finished with a smile and left Emma’s mind more confused than before.

_Fuck_.

“Ruby, you don't understand! I'm not gay, and I never was. I don't know how I feel about her. Besides, Miss Mills is obviously straight,” she took a pause to breathe and try to calm her insanely beating heart. “This is confusing enough. I never want to talk about this again. Let’s just forget it, please,” she crossed her arms and avoided her best friend’s eyes.

“Okay, Emma. I can imagine that this is a big step for you,” the brunette grinned sweetly. “But if anything happens between you two, I demand to be the first to know!” Ruby said in an authoritarian tone causing Emma to laugh dryly.

“As if something is really going to happen between Miss Mills and me,” she said wryly, not believing that such an impossible thing could happen.

Ruby Lucas smiled mischievously as some interesting thoughts came to her mind. She knew her friend was too stubborn to try something new, so of course, she would give her a little push...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> PS: next chapter is full of SwanQueen <3


	4. I'm A Woman Just Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'll try to update sooner!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I'm so happy that you're liking this story! <3
> 
> Have fun!

Friday had arrived, and as usual, it was a busy day at school. There were a lot of assignments to do and to deliver, and the exams to attend in some periods. The students were working harder, waiting patiently for the most expected class of the day, that it was, indeed, Miss Mills’.

“Good morning!” The teacher entered the class with her classy composure and smiled at the students. “Today we will talk about the Totalitarian Regimes,” the classroom stayed in silence while they waited for Miss Mills to organize herself and write on the board. “Totalitarianism is a form of government in which the state controls every aspect of the individual’s life and all opposition is suppressed. The government is completely in control that nothing is above it.”

Emma wanted to pay attention. She really liked this part of history. But watching Regina dominating the classroom and the students, caused Emma to travel far away into a daydream. She just couldn’t help it. Regina’s potential to teach is astronomical; she is so smart; so talented that the students can’t stop looking at her, learning from her; and her beauty is just an added bonus. 

She remembered spending time at the library with Regina last night, and how good it felt to touch her back, hear her moans... _God_ , that made her desire to have more intimate moments with the teacher. Although, her conscience said it would never happen which made her sad.

Emma never imagined that having a crush on a woman could be so painful. She never paid attention on topics related to crushes when someone talked about it. For Emma, it was stupid and she thought it would never happen to her.

_Not with a man…_

Her mind was slowly getting used to the feeling of liking a woman, and wanting to be with one. It was still weird, but her body liked the sensations. Well, except for the part where her soul felt sad and hopeless, because nothing would surely _never_ happen with her history teacher.

Emma looked around for a second and realized that Ruby was gazing at her intently. _Shit_. This would last forever. She should never have confessed her feelings about Regina to Ruby… Well, but she also knew that her secret of having a crush on a teacher wouldn't last long; no one could hide anything from Ruby. Especially _not_ Emma.

The blonde noticed that her friend was doing a strange signal with her eyes. It seemed to indicate that Emma should look forward. And that's what she did: there Regina was intensely staring at her while she explained the Totalitarian Government.

The blonde returned her gaze to Ruby and saw the brunette shaking her head negatively. She shrugged, clearly not understanding what her friend was saying and started to pay attention in class, but the bell rang right at the moment when her mind went back to focus on Regina.

The students left quickly, and some stayed behind. Those that dawdled and stayed behind were Emma and Ruby.

“What are you doing?” The brunette whispered angrily, seeming mad at Emma.

“The same as you. I'm in class,” she whispered back, due to Miss Mills still being in the room.

“Emma, don’t get lost in thoughts in Miss Mills’ class! She looks at you all the time. Go get her!” She pushed a little on Emma’s shoulder, but the blonde shrugged her off.

“Ruby, leave me alone!” Emma replied with her voice a little too high causing Regina look at them curiously.

Emma felt a pinch at her side and looked behind with anger, wanting to rip her friend’s hair out of her head as she pushed her towards Regina.

“Go, go, go!” She whispered one last time.

Emma was moving. Yes, without fear. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Killian appeared by the teacher’s table, causing Emma to stop in her tracks. She shot him a glare, which he readily ignored, and watched as he started chatting with Miss Mills.

“Ruby, hold me back or I'll punch Killian,” Emma said with gritted teeth while her friend quickly held her elbows.

At this point, Killian turned around — finally acknowledging her presence — and glowered at her. “Swan,” he smiled wryly. “Class is over.”

“Oh yeah, that's right,” she replied in the same tone. “But I am here, with Ruby,” the brunette came closer when she heard her name. “Wanting to ask Miss Mills questions about the Totalitarian Regime,” Emma noticed the anger on Killian’s face as she looked tenderly at the teacher and smiled.

“Sorry, Swan, but right now, it's my turn,” he turned to Regina again and smiled coquettishly. “I’m struggling with the new topic, Miss Mills. I would like to study with you in a more comfortable place where we will be more pleasant. What do you think?” Regina arched her perfect eyebrows and Emma crossed her arms, gazing at Regina with an inquisitive look, waiting for her answer.

Emma desperately wanted Regina to refuse his bold request. She really hoped that she was the only one having private lessons with their new teacher.

“Oh, Mr. Jones. You'll have to forgive me. I've been too busy lately to provide private tuition,” his smile withered and Emma’s increased. “But I still have another solution for you,” she sought for something inside her purse and handed it to Killian. “This is the card of one of my friends who’s a history teacher. He is very good and I think you’ll love studying with him,” Killian snorted at the card being offered and left, stomping out of the room with Ruby following him while she tried to hold her laugh.

“See you tonight, blondie!” She blew kisses in the air for Emma and left.

The blonde let out a muffled laugh and Regina accompanied her. They got lost in each other’s eyes automatically but promptly averted their eyes to glance anywhere but each other; both a little bit uncomfortable with their intensity.

“So, Emma, what questions do you have for me?” The teacher asked, looking at the blonde with amusement in her deep brown orbs.

“Oh, nothing at all... I just wanted to get rid of Killian,” she shrugged and Regina chuckled throatily. 

“Thank you, Miss Swan. That was very helpful,” she put her handbag straps on her shoulders and sighed in content.

Emma smiled at the beautiful brunette in front of her, and all of a sudden, she started feeling nervous. _Damn, she didn't know what to do now._ Actually, she wanted to ask when their next private lesson would be, because the last one was… _Oh God,_ so fantastic! However… she shouldn't. Maybe Regina is too busy to give Emma another private lesson so soon.

“Oh, okay! Um… I’ll see you around then, Miss Mills,” Emma waved goodbye and left the classroom practically stumbling on her nervous feet.

When she got outside, she let out the breath she held.

* * *

xXx

Emma was going home, and this time she decided to go walking around the streets of Boston. She thought the whole time about Regina and her wonderful smile. Emma really would like to stop thinking about that woman, but it seemed that nothing was going to stop her from that. When she opened the door of her house, she smelt something delicious cooking in the kitchen... However, Ruby wasn’t home to cook anything. Suddenly, Emma started to feel worried. She entered the house and went straight to the kitchen. She stopped at the door and sighed with relief when she saw Eugenia Lucas by the stove.

“Granny?” The lady turned around and smiled, seeming happy to see the girl.

“Emma, my dear! I’ve missed you so much!” They embraced and Emma grinned. “Where is Ruby?” Granny peered around searching for her granddaughter.

“Umm... Ruby is...” Emma scratched her head while thinking about something. She couldn't say where Ruby was because she didn't know where her friend was! “Ruby's at school, Granny. She had to do some extra activities for the math test tomorrow.”

She let out a breath of relief when Granny smiled at her, seeming to believe in her lie. Emma was sure that when Ruby came back, she’d force her friend to tell her all her dirty little secrets. It wasn't fair only as she knew Emma’s.

“I thought you were going to come back next week, Granny,” Emma sat on the stool in front of the counter and watched while her grandmother prepared pasta.

“Oh, I missed my granddaughters so much and they didn't even bother to call me to ask how I was!” The lady spoke with disappointment in her voice, and Emma chuckled dryly, not knowing exactly what to say besides apologizing.

“Sorry, Granny. We've been very busy with school lately. You know, with the beginning of the semester, meeting new friends and teachers.”

“I understand, honey,” the grey-haired woman said with a sigh. “It doesn't matter, though, because I'm back now. So, how are you, darling?” She asked with a fond smile and Emma wanted to hide so she wouldn't have to lie to Granny about her feelings. She didn't want to lie to the woman who helped her when she needed the most.

Emma smiled remembering the moments she spent together with Granny and Ruby. She was very lucky to have such wonderful people in her life, like them. She suddenly stood up from the stool and approached Granny, hugging her side while the grey-haired lady stirred the food in the pan.

“I love you, Granny,” she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, honey.”

* * *

 xXx

After lunch, Emma decided to lie down and nap for a little while. But who said she could sleep? She kept thinking about what Regina would be doing now. Was she still at school? Was she marking the student’s worksheets again? Or wasn't she doing anything? Was she bored?

She rolled on the bed and laid in another position. She couldn't even close her eyes without the stunningly beautiful brunette running through her thoughts with that bright smile of hers. She knew that the only way to stop thinking about Regina right now as if she went to school to see her.

Emma Swan couldn't control herself. She'd have to see Regina. Even if it was only a few minutes, she was going to see her.

* * *

 xXx

“You're lucky nobody ever watches you, otherwise you would have been fired a long time ago,” the brunette raised her head from the table and expressed relief when she recognized it was just Emma standing in front of her, smirking mischievously.

“Emma, you really scared me.”

“You thought you were being fired, Miss Mills?” She joked with a sarcastic tone.

“For a moment, I thought I was in trouble, not being fired. I’m not doing anything wrong,” the brunette smiled sweetly.

“You were sleeping at school, Regina.”

The teacher rolled her eyes. “It was minutes at the most. I just got too tired from marking all these worksheets. You students fall asleep in classes all the time! You can't judge me.”

Emma laughed. “Seriously, I am not judging you. It’s just… funny.”

Regina smiled again. “Yeah. I’m glad it's you, Emma. By the way, what are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed curiously at the blonde.

“Again, Miss Mills,” Emma walked over to the table and took a few steps towards Regina. “I came to save you from the boredom that this school emanates,” she grinned goofily.

“I think I'd better switch to a profession that has less boredom, then.”

Emma promptly shook her head negatively. “Never do that. You are extremely good at what you do, Regina,” the brunette smiled even more with that lovely compliment. Oh gosh, that smile was irresistible, Emma just wanted to kiss her.

_Damn, Emma! Kiss Regina Mills? Don't you dare to think about that again!_

Emma raised her right hand and leaned over to Regina's face, touching her hair and caressing the silky, soft locks.

“Your hair is a mess,” Emma smiled playfully, reluctantly retracting her fingers from the strands of hair before she crossed a line.

“Thank you, Miss Swan. You're my saviour from boredom and messy hair.”

“I love the title,” she replied shyly and watched as Regina sat in her chair. Emma went to the other chair in front of the desk and settled herself, sitting quite different from the classy brunette. “And you woke me up from the weirdest dream. Thanks for that, too.”

“You slept so much that you got to dream, Miss Mills? I can’t believe it!” She gestured a little dramatically and put her hand on her chest.

The teacher huffed. “Let's face it. I haven't been sleeping well for days, and when I can, I'm interrupted.”

Emma offered tight-lipped sympathy and added, “What were you dreaming about?”

The brunette pressed her lips together and said, “My mother.” 

Emma shuddered at the moment she heard the word _mother_. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, “Why was your dream weird?”

“Because, in the dream, I wasn’t my mother’s daughter… I lived in an orphanage. My life appeared in flashes showing me the difficulty I had in the orphanage... It was so very strange.”

Emma swallowed hard once more but forced herself to keep asking as if nothing of that conversation was affecting her. “Why was it so strange?”

“Because I know my mother and I have a good relationship with her. And I don't understand why I had that dream, I've never experienced anything like that.”

Emma suddenly became pale. Her heart started beating so fast that it was giving her fatigue. She wanted to run away and stick her head in a pillow to cry all night. It had been a long time since she had thought about her past life in the orphanage. Remembering that was too painful now.

“Emma,” Regina called her with a worried tone because the blonde was looking down absently with a vague look on her face. “You okay?”

Emma lifted her head and smiled weakly, soon lowering her head again. Regina immediately got worried. Emma could hear it in the tone of her voice. “Emma, did I say something wrong?” The blonde shook her head negatively without gazing at Regina, but the way her body language changed, it inescapably displayed how bad she was feeling right now. “Emma, look at me,” the blonde denied her an answer and Regina approached her, a desperate look on her face. She commanded, “Emma Swan, look at me now!” Emma quickly lifted her head and could feel the tears streaming down on her face. “Emma!” She said sadly, already grabbing the blonde’s hand and pulling her out of the chair. Regina wiped away the blonde’s tears with her thumbs and lifted her face by her chin. “What did I do?” The girl bit her lower lip and stared into the piercing chocolate eyes, smiling sheepishly, letting another tear slip down her cheeks.

“It's just a bad memory.”

Regina held Emma’s face with both hands. “Do you want to tell me?”

“You don't want to know, Regina. And I don't want you pitying me.”

“Emma, regardless of what it is, I'm not going to do that. Sometimes it's better to vent than to keep it to yourself,” Emma nodded and Regina smiled tenderly. “Come here,” she guided her to the two-seater sofa near the door and sat down with Emma by her side.

The blonde sat quietly for a while until Regina encouraged her, putting her arm around the sofa and reaching the other end of the shoulder of the girl. When she felt the warm comforting touch of the teacher on her shoulder, Emma did not hesitate to start speaking, “I have always been an orphan, Regina, ever since I was a baby. I’ve lived in foster homes, all my life. I was never adopted by any family and I’ve never had the chance to meet my birth parents,” she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. “And I don't know if you know the reality of the orphanages…” Regina denied all knowledge with a shake of her head and Emma fixed her eyes on the brunette’s.

The blonde was thinking that Regina should already have that disgusting pitying look on her face, but all the brunette showed was seriousness. She seemed to hear everything carefully.

“When the kids grow up, the organizers stop caring and everything becomes more difficult than it was before. While I lived there, I ran away several times, but I always got caught. Once, I was able to get to the border of another city. I travelled very far away, but still, it wasn't enough. I think they searched so thoroughly for me because they thought I was a thug, that I would steal or do something unthinkably worse,” in painful disbelief she quietly adds, “that I was dangerous for the society and the orphanage’s reputation.”

“In the foster homes you lived in, were there many children?” Emma shook her head negatively.

“There were a few children, and among those few, I suffered the most. The majority were younger boys who liked to annoy girls, especially me. I’ve never had any friends there, just enemies,” she paused for some seconds. “But after so much insistence on my part, they let me study at an elementary school, just like all the other children. Everything got better after that because I spent a lot of time at school and fewer hours at the orphanage. I met several people and finally had some friends. Among those was Ruby,” Regina smile was small, but she didn't dodge looking at Emma. “She was always such a lovely girl. She made me laugh all the time and we had fun, too. She was the only one who knew I was an orphan. One day, Ruby took me to her house for lunch after school and I met Eugenia, her grandmother, or for shorter — Granny. She is a sweet and affectionate lady who’s always worried about her granddaughter. She liked me right away, so I went there almost every day after school for dinner at Ruby’s house. After a few weeks, while we were having dinner, Ruby had an idea that she said it would change my life completely. And she was right, it really changed. They adopted me the next day, leaving everyone in the orphanage surprised and happy to get rid of me and of my imaginary crimes,” she said wryly. “So, since then, I have lived with Ruby and Granny since I was 14, and I’ve been very happy ever since,” Emma smiled openly and turned to look at Regina, who returned a bright blinding smile.

In an unexpected gesture, Regina approached Emma and hugged her tightly. The blonde currently paralyzed from head to toe. She felt the strong scent of apple entering her nostrils as well as Regina’s form pressing deliciously against her own. She desired to never let go of this amazing woman. She wanted to hold her forever.

“Emma, I didn't realize you had suffered so much. I always see you smiling happily, I never imagined that you had been through all of that. I'm sorry for bringing that up. I was really intrigued and curious about my dream… I'm sorry, Emma.”

The blonde shook her head negatively and smiled tenderly at the teacher. “You have nothing to apologize for. I know you didn't intend to and you certainly didn't know my story,” Regina released a huge grin and Emma was surprised with that gesture. “What is it?”

“I have an idea,” Emma arched her eyebrows with slight curiosity as the brunette continued, “I’m going to take you to a very special place! As my apology,” she rose and pulled Emma with her.

* * *

 xXx

“Regina! I can't believe you brought me to…” She stopped to see the huge structure in front of her. “Oh, wow!”

Before she could exclaim something else, Regina pulled her into the Harvard Museum of Natural History.

“Regina, I…” She stopped again. She couldn't believe she was in one of the most renowned museums in the country. And the most well-known University in the world. “This is a dream!” The brunette smiled at her and continued pulling her inside with excitement.

“It has everything here. But I want to show you the Peaboy Museum, where there are objects from the early civilizations of the Americas. I know you like history as much as I do, and I really want you to cheer up since I was responsible for making you sad.”

Emma shrugged, still smiling. “Couldn't ask for anything better.”

They started to walk inside and Regina began to explain several things to Emma as if it was a class in the museum. The blonde felt increasingly fascinated with the way Regina explained. They laughed and learned together everything they could. When they finished visiting that part, Regina realized that it was already 8 pm.

“Wow, it's late already. Emma, I stole all your time, I’m so sorry!”

The blonde giggled happily and denied. “Of course not! I had a lot of fun here with you.”

“I'm glad because that was my purpose.”

“But what about now…” Emma spoke lowly, leaning in closer to Regina. She felt the brunette get tense and her own heartbeat three times faster. “I think there's still something we need to do to complete all this fun,” Emma smiled as her mouth approached Regina’s ear.

“What?” The brunette's voice came out husky and slightly surprised.

“Food!” Emma whispered innocently.

“What?” The teacher repeated, seeming not to understand the question.

“I'm hungry,” Emma whispered again and stroked her own stomach.

Regina let out a loud laugh, and Emma did the same. The blonde was impressed with everything that was going on. She could never imagine that she would behave so civilly near Regina; the woman who made her feel the strangest of sensations; the female-crush of her life. She didn't know what she exactly felt about Regina, she only knew that she couldn't stop thinking about her.

“So I'm going to take you to dinner in Harvard Square. Come with me,” the brunette took the blonde’s hand and started walking, holding hands with her.

Neither of them bothered by it, and even with the crowded restaurants and bistros in Harvard Square, nobody cared enough to think it was something else.

Soon they were accommodated in a table in a more private corner of the restaurant. They were ready to order when Emma's cell phone rang. She saw on the screen that it was Graham and canceled quickly. When she looked forward, she realized that Regina was gazing intently at her mobile. When Emma smiled at her, the only expression she received back was a fake smile that Regina had never given her before.

“So, Emma Swan, what are you having to kill your hunger?” The brunette asked, looking at the menu.

“I want a hamburger, of course. Nothing will satisfy my hunger better.”

“I can imagine.”

“Really, _teacher?”_ She asked wryly, receiving a playful glare from Regina.

“Yes, Miss Swan. Teenagers only eat junk food.”

“Teenagers? Are you calling me a teenager, Miss Mills?” She put the menu on the table and stared at Regina.

“What’s the problem, Miss Swan? Are you going to tell me that you’re a grown-up woman?” The teacher asked sarcastically.

“Of course!” Emma said a little high pitch. “Besides, I’ll be eighteen in four weeks, and I consider myself a very mature woman. Physical age cannot begin to compare with my mental age, Miss Mills. Some people can be decrepitly old and still act like a stupid teenager. I am quite mature and my experience in life is way beyond someone my age.”

Regina arched her eyebrows and looked sharply at Emma. “The age does not interfere, Emma,” the brunette started with a calm tone. “Why did you get so mad at me questioning you in this way?” She finished with a tone of defiance.

“I didn’t get mad, Regina. I just want to show you that I'm a woman just like you. The only difference we have is the profession,” Regina nodded, getting closer to Emma on the table.

The blonde — realizing how close her teacher was now — leaning in as well, putting her elbows on the table.

“So you're not just a teenage girl. You’re a woman instead?” Regina questioned with the same tone of provocation used before.

“Yes, exactly.”

“I'm not convinced,” Regina said, moving away quickly, leaning her back on the chair, and taking back the menu.

Emma sighed and crossed her arms. “How do I prove it to you then, Miss Mills?” The blonde asked, feeling defeated.

“It’s simple! Discover it by yourself,” the teacher smirked playfully after finishing her sentence.

_Oh, this woman…_

Emma was going to lean in towards her teacher again, but she felt her phone vibrating on the table and the display lighted up, showing that it was another call from Graham. She looked at the brunette in front of her and saw that she stared directly at her mobile phone. Emma turned the cell phone off and smiled at Regina. She didn't want her teacher to know about… _anything_ that happened with the boys at school.

“Why are you not answering your calls, Miss Swan?” The teacher asked, although she didn’t stop staring at the menu in her hands to look at Emma.

“I don't want to talk to that person.”

“By this person, you mean Graham Humbert, from grade twelve, who takes my classes on the second-period?” She asked without taking her eyes off the menu.

The blonde swallowed dry before answering, “Yes.”

“Don't worry about me, Miss Swan. You can answer Mr. Humbert.” Emma could notice the irony in Regina’s voice and this was letting her stomach roll into butterflies.

_Is it possible that Regina was jealous?_

“I'd rather be talking to you than to answer the call of that asshole.”

“Oh, so you think I am as bad as your _boyfriend?”_

Emma raised her eyebrows, surprised by that question. “Regina, of course not. Where did you get that? And Graham is not my boyfriend and never will be.”

“Emma, I’m sorry about that. I just...” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I don't want you to stay here by obligation. I know we're on a Friday night and you have more important commitments, and I know I'm messing up with your life. If you want to go, you can go,” she said everything without looking at Emma. The teacher seemed really uncomfortable with the situation.

Emma wanted someone to put her inside a straitjacket just to prevent her from doing whatever she now wanted to do, but the will of her body was larger than her poor little mind.

In a sudden movement, her hand crossed the table and grasped Regina’s. She started caressing the smooth, warm skin of the brunette's hand, causing the latter to look deeply into her eyes.

“Regina, don't you think that if I wanted to be with my friends, I would be already?” The brunette smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. “Besides, instead of listening to the crap that my friends talk about, I can hear all your wisdom about history,” Regina let out a chuckle, and Emma grinned at that wonderful sound, yet not releasing the warm and soft hand she was holding. “Do you believe me?”

The brunette shrugged, gazed at their hands together on the table and gently stroked Emma’s fingers. Then, reluctantly, she pulled her hand away. “I think I'm going to order a burger,” the blonde smiled when she heard that comment.

Nothing. Yeah, nothing can take away that smile that springs up constantly on her face when she’s with Regina.

* * *

 

xXx

“You’re dropped off safely, Emma Swan,” Regina said when she turned off the engine of the car in front of Emma’s house.

The two locked eyes at each other for a moment; it seemed like they wanted to say something, but instead, they remained in silence. Emma let out a sigh and stopped thinking for a moment. After everything that had happened today, she was no longer afraid of her own behaviour and her teacher’s reaction.

She kissed Regina’s cheek, a sheepishly smile spreading across her face as she said, “Thank you for tonight, Regina. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

The brunette nodded with a smile and replied low, “Me too.”

Emma opened the door of the car and got out, stopping by the open window a second later to stare at the beautiful brunette one last time.

“Have a good night, Regina.”

“Night, Emma,” and she sped up, gone in seconds.

Emma was left behind with her lips tingling; she wanted to kiss Regina again, even if it was on the cheek. The soft skin that came in contact with her lips made her mind cross beyond the invisible line and she started thinking of all the experiences and sensations she now knew that she wanted to delve into and enjoy with Regi-

“Emma! What are you doing outside in the dark?” She heard Granny’s voice and turned to the door of her house.

“Oh, Granny, sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Where were you, young lady?” She asked bossily. Emma couldn't resist laughing. “Ruby only just got home! Look at the time! Who decided you two could home so late?” Granny put her hands on her waist and shook her head negatively. “Come inside, Emma Swan!” The blonde laughed again as she walked into the house.

She could admit that she loved how concerned Granny gets with her and Ruby. It was so funny and it made her laugh every time. Especially now that all she could do was smile over the events of her great life. Plus nobody before Granny had truly ever cared for her that way a parent should. It truly made her heart warm in a way it never had before, in a blessed way a true parent could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what to do, right? Okay, tell me your opinions because it matters a lot to me! Comment or talk to me on twitter @glowparrilla
> 
> PS: next chapter is soooo very special... LOL


	5. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapters of the whole fic. I’m sorry, but the next ones are very big, I promise. 
> 
> This chapter is very special and you'll know why soon. This fic is a songfic because Emma likes to sing. That’s something you’re going to see a lot more of the other chapters. I hope you like it!
> 
> The song of the chapter is: Arms - Christina Perri
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments! It makes me very happy to know that you're enjoying it.

The exam week had arrived and the school was in complete chaos. Emma — for the first time in her life — was really studying hard, especially for the history test. She wanted to try her best for Regina.

Yes, all she could think about was Regina. After last Friday, when they went out together, things became more complicated. She wanted to meet her again, to talk and catch up, but with the arrival of the exam week, nothing worked out for them. They barely saw each other at school, only at history classes, which wasn't enough for Emma.

And today would be no different because they had their history test. The blonde had no idea of how today would go, but she wasn't afraid, though. Quite the contrary! She felt confident and totally prepared for her test.

“Emma, I'm afraid of the history test,” Ruby candidly admitted.

“Why, Rubes?”

“Because it’s Miss Mills, darling! Just by looking at her I feel small. And I'm taller than her!” Emma shrugged between giggles. “Oh yeah, I get it. You don't have to worry about anything, do ya? You already know everything, you motherfu-”

“Whoa, whoa! Don’t be pissed at me, Rubes.”

“Whatever! If you think I don't know about the private lessons she's giving you, then you are a fool. I know everything you’re doing, blondie,” Ruby provoked.

“Ruby, don't start. I had one extra class with Miss Mills, but that doesn't make me better than anyone.”

“That I'm sure, Emms. But in history, you are better than everyone in this school,” the brunette walked faster to a corner far away from the teacher's desk. Emma, unlike her brunette friend, sat as close as she could to Regina’s desk. She wanted the brunette to watch her while she rocked this test.

“Good morning, students. Are you anxious for the test?” She walked in the room suddenly, with the sheets in hands.

The students replied a _yes_ in a chorus and the beautiful brunette smiled. Soon she began to deliver the tests to everyone. When she got at Emma’s desk, she winked at her and passed the tests for Emma to hand their copy to other students behind her.

Emma’s body immediately shuddered with that wink. It made her remember the night of the museum, where she kissed Regina on the cheek… She really wanted to feel so much more than that… _Damn, Swan._

The room remained quiet while Miss Mills finished delivering the tests, and when she was done walking, Emma could finally focus on the questions of the sheet in front of her.

“Good luck to you all!”

Emma finished her test in twenty minutes. When she stood up to deliver the sheet to the teacher, all the students stared at her, but they didn't seem surprised. Regina smiled at Emma and she left the room, feeling happier than ever.

Who would know that doing a history exam could feel so good?

* * *

 xXx

After school ended, Emma went home to eat something and then returned straight to school. She desired to see Regina again.

She felt her heart beat insanely fast inside her chest as her hand rested on the door handle. Eventually, she opened the door of Regina’s private office.

“Are you already marking our tests?” Emma asked, with her voice a little higher than normal, which caused Regina to look startled by her abrupt appearance in the room.

“Emma!”

“Hi, Regina!” She entered the room and sat down in the chair in front of the wooden table.

“I didn't expect you to visit me today.”

“I figured you’d be here marking the tests and… well, I’d love to see my mark, so I had to come.”

“Just for that?” The brunette asked, looking disappointed. “I'm not going to show you your mark,” she gave Emma a fake tight-lipped smile and continued correcting the sheets on the table.

“No, not just for that. I would never just visit you for that,” Emma said, as she felt her hands sweat while her eyes locked on Regina’s for a couple of seconds. Soon the teacher averted her eyes from Emma’s and proceeded to correct the tests again.

A period of silence passed in the room, neither of them spoke a word for quite a while. Emma could hear sighs of exhaustion from the brunette due to all those annoying answers the students wrote on the exams. But suddenly, an idea came to Emma’s mind to cheer the teacher up and perhaps get her own way.

“Hmm, Regina?”

The teacher raised her stare from the table and looked at Emma. “Yes?”

“I think I know how to persuade you to show me my mark.”

Regina smirked and crossed her arms. “Oh, really, how?” Her gaze intently challenged Emma.

“I’ll be right back!” The blonde ran out of the office and went to the music room.

After a few minutes, she came back to the office and observed through the small circular window on the door. She viewed Regina concentrating even more on marking the exams.

Emma took a deep breath.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four fucking times._

She stood with an acoustic guitar in her arms, about to sing for the most intimidating, majestically stunning, intelligent woman she had ever met. And not only that; the one that she had taken to hopelessly liking too much and feeling deep sensations that she shouldn't be feeling.

She entered the room. Her skillful fingers touched the strings, formed the chords and began to play, strumming softly. She looked at Regina, who oddly enough still hadn't noticed her presence in the room. 

Without hesitation, her lips moved and her melodic voice flowed softly in the room, singing the first verses of the song:

_I never thought that you_

_Would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that is easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Regina finally lifted her face and looked at Emma with a stunned expression and a bright smile on her face.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life_

_Or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around and I'm home_

Emma now stared at her with her eyes fixed, not caring if she was doing badly or not. She just wanted to show how she felt about Regina through this song. And the brunette reciprocated to the song by smiling brightly while looking so amazed at Emma, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

_The world is coming down_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around and I'm home_

Emma saw Regina biting her lower lip, and this simple gesture caused innumerable sensations in her body.

_I try my best to never let you in_

_To see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved till you_

_Put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_•_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let out love get so close_

_You put your arms around and I'm home_

Emma smiled sheepishly and lowered her head, feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous due to what she just did. She really hoped that Regina liked her voice and the song, just as she had loved to sing it for her. But she was too scared to ask now…

“Emma,” Regina stood up and walked over towards her. Emma put her guitar on the couch and approached the teacher as well. “Wow. I mean, what was that?” The girl shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I didn't know you could sing!”

“But I can’t. I just wanted to impress you. But... I don't think you really liked my performance, Regina,” she looked away from the brunette’s gaze, feeling her face burn.

“What? Emma, I completely loved it! You have a beautiful voice. I am… in love,” she pulled Emma's hands and tangled their fingers.

The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Emma was completely mesmerized by Regina’s compliment about her voice. She was so happy that her first instinct was to lean in closer to Regina, with a huge grin on her face. Their intertwined fingers seemed the perfect tangle. Emma never wanted to loosen them.

“It's much more than that! You totally impressed me, Emma,” in a sudden movement, Regina hugged the blonde tightly, bringing Emma's body firmly against hers. The blonde's hand remained on the brunette's warm curvy waist, while the latter stroked the blonde hair with her fingers.

Emma felt her body petrified. Her heart pounded so terribly hard and fast that she thought even Regina could hear and feel it beating through her skin. “I just wanted you to know that…” She started to say, but stopped immediately when Regina pulled away from their hug, but still remained close. _Very, very close._

She was face to face with full red lips and piercing chocolate eyes staring deeply at her. Her body was paralyzed because of that magnificent woman. She wanted to be in control, but she couldn't. The trapped tension pushed her to do what her heart was in charge of, although her mind offered impositions several times which caused her to rethink if this was the right thing to do.

But for a moment, she stopped thinking.

Her lips captured Regina’s and she melted completely. Emma had never felt lips so soft, plump and so flavourful; she felt her whole body tingle with excitement. Her hands were sweaty and everything she felt inside was happiness.

Regina's mouth opened a little bit more and Emma did not hesitate to interlace their tongues. Both of them moaned simultaneously when they felt the hot warmth of their tongues together. The blonde lowered her hands to the teacher’s hips and squeezed slightly, pushing her towards the edge of the wooden table.

The teacher put her hand on each side of Emma’s cheeks and pulled her face against hers, deepening the kiss. Emma quickly glued their bodies together and gasped when she felt the perfect slim shape against hers. It was the best feeling ever! Actually, Emma had never felt such brilliant sensations and feelings with any man before. And with just one kiss with Regina, the blonde was feeling far beyond what she had imagined was possible.

Emma felt that her mind would explode anytime soon. She couldn't stop thinking about how the life-altering kiss was so stupefyingly and phenomenally sensational. She wanted to have the power to never stop kissing Regina. But all of that was in vain when the teacher let out a low gasp and pushed her away gently by the shoulders. 

“Emma,” red lips — now blurred by the lipstick — pronounced her name. “Someone’s coming,” they were in silent, gazing at one another looking for an answer to what had just happened, until Regina spoke again, now looking a little saner and put together. “Act normal,” immediately, she walked away and sat in her chair. Regina’s hand wiped her own lips to clean the blurred strikingly red lipstick away and Emma copied the movement, swallowing dryly for what was coming next.

The door suddenly opened and Janitor Wilton entered, holding a shovel in his hand.

_That sight was scary._

“Ma’am?” He gazed at the brunette, and then his weird expression travelled across to Emma. “Emma Swan, what are you doing here?” The blonde swallowed dryly as she stared at Janitor Wilton.

“Mr. Wilton, Miss Swan just came by to clarify her doubts about the test with me. But she’s leaving now,” she gave him a fake smile.

“Oh, of course,” he continued observing Emma.

“Thanks for your help, Miss Mills,” Emma waved goodbye and left practically running from the room.

* * *

 

xXx

“Hi, Emma, I’m glad you're here. I wanted you to-” Ruby stopped the moment she saw the state of her friend. “Emma, are you okay?” The blonde didn’t look at Ruby, she simply stayed put, staring at the wall blankly. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The friend put her hands on Emma’s pale face, moving it to aim at herself. “What happened?”

Emma’s breath became trapped and shallow as she finally admitted the truth, “I kissed Regina,” she abruptly walked away to her bedroom and started pacing in the room.

“You what?!” Ruby followed her, doing the same.

“Ruby, I kissed Regina,” she touched her lips and stayed quiet for a moment until a thought reached her mind, “and she kissed me back,” she grinned widely, remembering the best kiss of her life.

“Emma! Dear God! Ho-how did you... Shit. I’m-”

Emma interrupted Ruby with a tight hug. “She kissed me back, Ruby! She kissed me back! Can you believe it?” Emma hopped on the bed, like a crazy person, laughing out loud.

Ruby failed to contain herself towards that happy situation. So she started laughing as well and hugged her best friend tightly.

“Now you have to tell me everything!” The two laughed and embraced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? What’s going to happen between them? What about Regina? What is she going to say to Emma? #cliffhanger #lol #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Comment here your opinions or talk to me on twitter (@glowparrilla)
> 
> PS: I’ll be back on Thursday if life doesn't get in the way.


	6. Say What We Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a chapter, and here I am! *Unfortunately, it's not beta'd. Lo siento mucho.
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos! Jeez, you have no idea how happy I am with your opinions! TYSM!!!!
> 
> *Disclaimer: the excerpts from the song mentioned in the chapter are NOT mine. It's Christina Perri's song called Distance.
> 
> PS: I don't know for sure when the next one will be posted. Maybe on Thursday.
> 
> Have fun!

It was Tuesday morning and Emma couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She had barely slept at night. She was daydreaming for hours in the class of the other teachers, and she couldn't pay attention to anything, literally. When Ruby nudged her to show that the English teacher was asking her a question, Emma got lost, not knowing exactly what her teacher had asked her. Her classmates started to laugh at her, but she didn't care at all.

Soon, she returned to daydream; although the unfortunate thoughts about that kiss still tormented her mind. She just wanted to find Regina. But she feared this moment. She didn't know what the woman would say. Emma was completely _bewildered_. She had kissed her history teacher, and oddly enough, the teacher had kissed her back. She never imagined that this would happen. She was feeling sad and happy at the same time. And, of course, aimlessly.

When the English class was over, Emma picked up her backpack and hurried out. She couldn't stand there anymore, listening to the voice of that useless teacher. She needed air and a good place to think.

“Emma, where are you going?” She heard Ruby call her.

The blonde turned and smiled weakly at her friend. “I need some air.”

“I know what kind of _air_ you need,” the brunette made air quotes with her fingers, causing the blonde to chuckle lowly.

“Thank you for supporting me, Ruby,” and she left, walking towards the school garden.

She loved that place. It was always quiet and Emma loved to go down there to think. And now that she thought more than _ever_ , she should go back there more often.

Looking at the horizon full of trees and flowers, she felt empty. And when she felt that way, she knew that she had to vent in some way. And the only way she could do that was through music, just like her old days in the orphanage.

Her thoughts wandered to the kiss. Her hands touching the curvaceous waist of the teacher. The soft lips touching hers tenderly. The taste of her tongue mixed with the apple scent…

But then, it came the whirlwind of negative feelings, which was what inspired her to write songs: the pain.

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

She sighed at the end of the thought. She felt the pain of having kissed her history teacher, and at the same time, the happy feeling was remembered when reviewing that moment in her mind.

Emma wanted to stop thinking. She just wanted to see Regina once and end the agony of having to wait for a response from her. 

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To say what we have_

She huffed in annoyance and threw her notebook on the ground. Her head fell back to the bench where she was seated and she felt like crying. _Shit_.

Every time she thought about their next encounter, she imagined Regina coming up to her and giving her a wonderful kiss — and at the same time, she imagined Regina pushing her away _forever_. What if Regina would push Emma away and never talk to her again? That would kill her!

“Emma, _seriously_ , I can't stand here seeing you like this. I refuse myself,” the blonde heard Ruby’s voice right next to her and opened only her left eye to look at her friend. “Get up, grab your notebook and let’s go out for a drink. So maybe you will forget this- um,” she took a deep breath before continuing, a little baffled. “This kiss.”

“Ruby, I thought you were my friend,” Emma said dramatically.

“I _am_ your friend! Your bestie _and_ sister, by the way. Now c’mon, let’s go.”

“I can't believe you're asking me out to drink. Imagine if Granny hear you saying that. She’ll ground you forever.”

“She will never hear this, darling. Anyways, I want you to go out with me. In fact, I deserve it, don't you think? Lately, you've been replacing me for Regina all the time!”

“And look what happened!” The blonde replied with annoyance, already sick of her miserable situation.

“Yes, so your only chance is to go out with me to redeem yourself and put away those crazy thoughts that I know are going through your head right now.”

“You're right. I need to stop torturing myself,” Emma stood up, walking towards Ruby.

“That's the Emma I know and love!”

“You mean you don’t love me when I’m crushing over a teacher?” The blonde asked mockingly.

“Drama queen, gimme a break, alright?”

They laughed together and Emma felt lighter.

* * *

 

xXx

The night had come and Emma was ready to go. She was wearing dark jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket; also because it was cold. On her face, she had only put some mascara on and her hair was slightly curly.

“I'm glad you're going, blondie.”

She heard Ruby’s voice behind her, and turned to her friend, smiling tenderly. “What would I do without you, Rubes?”

The brunette nodded promptly at that sentence and then embraced Emma. “Come on, Emms. Killian's downstairs waiting for us.”

“What did you say to Granny?”

“I told her we’re going to the movies.”

Emma let out a muffled laugh. “Did she believe you?”

“Yes. She trusts us, and that’s a good thing.”

“Let’s just not get too drunk.”

“Exactly.”

When they reached the first floor, Granny came to the embrace them. Emma could notice the smile on the woman’s face, and at the same time, some kind of worry on her features.

“Be very careful and do not accept _anything_ from strangers,” the grandma emphasized firmly, pointing her index finger at both of her granddaughters.

“We’re going to the movies, Granny. They’ll offer us popcorn.”

“It doesn't matter. You have to be careful everywhere you go.”

“Don’t worry, we will be. Can we go now? Killian’s waiting.”

“Be careful!” Granny said one last time before they left the house.

* * *

 

xXx

They arrived at the Lord Hobo in less than fifteen minutes, getting in without any trouble with their fake ID’s. And despite being a Tuesday, the pub was full of people. Belle, Tinker, and August were already sitting at a table in the centre of the bar. Their drinks were in their hands and they looked cheerful. Soon, the waiter came to take the orders of the rest that had arrived and Emma asked for a glass of wine. Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

“Wine, Emma? Since when you drink wine?” Tinker asked, finding the situation extremely strange.

“Since today,” Emma answered without looking at her annoying friend.

Emma had ordered wine simply because of the colour and refinery that reminded her of Regina and their moments together.

_Shit_.

She tortured herself even unintentionally.

Some time had passed and Emma kept drinking her wine. She was being very quiet and wasn't talking to anyone at the table. She just watched the people around the bar and didn't care about the weird conversation that her friends were having. But suddenly, something remotely scandalous coming from Killian got her attention.

“I wonder what Miss Mills is doing in a bar like this on a Tuesday evening,” he said with a lazy voice, probably because of the drinks he already had.

Emma turned her head quickly to where Killian was looking and found the brunette with a smiling redhead in front of her. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt her body sweat from head to toe.

“Emma?” Ruby called her carefully, but the blonde could not take her eyes off of Regina. “You okay?” The blonde nodded, finally deflecting the look.

“I would never have guessed that Miss Mills was like that,” August said making everyone in the table laugh, except for Emma and Ruby.

“She is so damn _hot_ ,” Killian said looking shamelessly at Miss Mills’ ass. Emma immediately felt her face reddening in jealousy, but she controlled herself to not say anything impulsively. “And who is that woman with her? She’s damn hot, too. And she is a redhead!” Everyone now was looking at Regina and the redhead woman who was with her. The two embraced, and the redhead seemed very pleased to embrace Regina because she didn't want to release the teacher at all. “Uh, is she a _lesbian?”_ Killian questioned looking more intensively at that scene. “It would be even better to have the two-”

“Killian! That's enough!” Emma snapped angrily, startling her friends with her tone.

“What’s the matter, love? Are you jealous?” He blew a kiss in the air to her and Emma pretended she was going to puke, causing her friends to laugh. “I don't care about you, blondie. I'm going to say hello to Miss Mills,” he stood up but stopped after hearing another protest from Emma. “You’re so boring, Swan! Chill, I’ll just say hi,” he turned and started walking toward Miss Mills and her redhead friend.

“Shit,” Emma muttered, standing up from the chair.

“Emma, where are you going?” Ruby asked worriedly.

“I'm going to stop Killian,” Emma could hear the giggles of Tinker, Belle, and August, but she didn't care at all. She knew how much they were drunk at this time of night.

“Shit, girl,” Ruby said, standing up as well and accompanying her friend on the way to Miss Mills.

“Good evening, Miss Mills!” Killian said cordially when he got near the teacher. He took Regina’s hand and placed a kiss on it. He also kissed the redhead’s hand, who looked fascinated at him.

“Mr. Jones!” Regina muttered, seeming surprised by his presence. “What a surprise- oh, Emma!” Her eyes widened as she looked at the blonde who had just appeared in front of her.

“Hi,” Emma smiled sheepishly, putting her hands in her jeans back pocket.

Emma couldn't resist looking at Regina unabashedly. She was desiring that woman so badly that she couldn't help herself. And when her eyes reached Regina’s, she saw that they were shining intensely. She wanted to be able to deflect from the look, but apparently, it wasn't possible.

And that situation was drawing the attention of her friends, for sure. Killian, Ruby and the redhead looked blankly at them both, waiting for a reaction.

“Hey, sis! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?” Regina averted the look from Emma to look at the redhead.

“Hum, yeah- Zelena, these are my students: Killian, Ruby, and Emma,” she said pointing to each of them.

“Students? Hmm, interesting! Nice to meet you!” Zelena gave them a warm hug. “My name is Zelena and I’m Regina’s sister.”

Emma, Ruby, and Killian looked a little speechless due to the difference of the two. “Hum, you're a little different from each other-” Ruby started and Emma nudged her with the elbow discreetly.

“It's a long story-” Regina started.

“That I'd love to tell!” Zelena interrupted her sister and pulled Ruby and Killian to her arms. “Where are you sitting? Let's have some fun!” Killian gazed at the redhead woman with amazement and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“I'd love to have some fun with you, Zelena,” Killian said, making the redhead laugh out loud.

“Come with us, Gina,” the brunette nodded, but raised her hand asking her sister to wait a few minutes.

As Killian was drooling for Zelena and her charisma, Ruby just nodded to see that Emma would be there with Regina. In fact, they had a lot to talk about.

The silence hung instantly and the blonde wanted to crawl herself in a hole. She couldn't stand the agony of being able to see Regina and unable to say anything she wanted. She needed to say something! Even though she was going to apologize for what happened at school…

“Regina, I… I want to apologize for-”

She started to speak with some fear in her voice when she was pulled away from the bright side of the bar. It all happened so fast that she only heard a whisper in her ear, calling her name and her back being pressed against the cold wall. Soon her lips were attacked by Regina’s. Emma couldn't resist unleashing a low moan in surprise. She had waited so much for a new kiss or an answer that the actual situation was driving her crazy. Her hands traveled to Regina’s waist and pulled her against herself; their bodies impacting tenderly and tongues mingling. Emma felt drunkenly in love with the taste of that woman’s mouth. She wanted her closer. She wanted to merge their bodies, feeling how good the pressure was.

They stopped when the air was missing and put their foreheads together.

“Emma,” Regina whispered out of breath.

“Regina,” Emma gasped with surprise and smiled.

“Sorry about that. My sister, she makes me very-”

Emma chuckled. “Are you apologizing for kissing me?” She couldn't believe that Regina had kissed her and even apologized for such an act.

“Not exactly, Miss Swan,” the brunette gave her a flirtatious smile and crossed her arms in front of her chest, backing away from the blonde slightly. “But it's not right to do that,” she said looking straight at the floor as if she wanted to avoid Emma’s eyes.

“Maybe, Regina,” Emma started carefully, approaching again. She grabbed the brunette's chin and kept their lips close. She really wanted to kiss Regina again, but she needed to respect the teacher’s space.

“Let’s go. They're probably worried about us,” the brunette started walking away, but Emma held her hand, stopping her.

“Regina,” the teacher looked at her and then looked at Emma’s hand holding hers. “Let me take you out,” Emma didn't know where this courage was coming from. Everything she wanted to say, her tongue flowed naturally and spoke.

Regina seemed to ponder for a while but shook her head negatively. “That's not right, Emma,” she untangled their hands. “We are teacher and student. It's wrong.”

Even though she feared the answer, she asked boldly, “So why did you kiss me?”

Regina, one more time, avoided Emma’s green eyes. She looked slightly embarrassed and the blonde almost kissed her again, noticing how cute her teacher was. “Because.”

Emma smirked as her hands grabbed the brunette’s again. “Regina, we already went out once together and you didn't bother back then. This time won't be any different,” Emma gave her an encouraging smile. “Please?” The blonde pouted and Regina smiled, biting her lower lip.

“Okay,” she sighed and walked away from the blonde.

_Emma wanted to scream! Yes, scream! But this time would be of happiness!_

Soon, the two were back at the table, but they didn't go unnoticed by arriving together.

“Where were you?” Tinker asked; a weird shine in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips. _Oh, great._

Everyone at the table headed looks at them. Emma felt her mouth dry and her heart beat faster, but everything was back to normal when Regina started speaking, “We were in the washroom,” she paused, returning all the inquisitive gazes of the table. Her look was confident and it didn't seem to be giving away their forbidden _moment_ like Emma’s eyes were. “Zelena, I think we should go.”

A riot of voices of protest began on the table, what made Zelena drop a high laugh. “My little sister is right though, my darlings. We have a lot to do today and it’s getting late,” she said while getting up.

“It's a shame that this has to happen,” Killian said while standing up too. “I hope to see you again, Zelena,” he said in a sexy tone, causing everyone in the table to giggle, except for Ruby, Emma, and Regina, who rolled their eyes.

“See you at school, students,” Regina said, before leaving with her sister Zelena.

“Wow,” there was a pause on the table. “That was weird,” August said while everyone at the table stayed in silence.

* * *

 

xXx

It was Friday morning, and Emma had awakened earlier than normal. Her heart was beating fast — as always — and she had a smile that she couldn't wipe it off of her face. She had barely closed her eyes during the night. All she could think about was the day before: the hot kiss with Regina she had at the bar. She had been surprised to see that her teacher had the initiative to kiss her. She never imagined something like this happening. She actually never thought Regina would kiss her back in the first place.

“Ruby!” Emma cried out loud when she entered her best friend’s bedroom.

“What the fuck, Emma! Why are you yelling so early?”

“You're going to be late for school,” the brunette friend lifted her head from the pillow to look better at the blonde. Emma had a mischievous smile on her face and, even though it was only 6 in the morning, she had her face clean and away from dark circles.

“You're not going to school?”

Emma denied with the head. “No, I need to prepare my date with Regina,” she smiled even more when she said the words _date_ and _Regina_.

Ruby opened her mouth in surprise. “Emma, do you have a date with our history teacher?” The brunette asked loudly, her voice full of sarcasm.

“Don't say it like that,” the blonde winced. “It sounds weird.”

Ruby nodded promptly. “So Miss Mills accepted to have a date with Emma Swan?” The blonde rolled her eyes at that. “Awesome!” The brunette stood up and approached Emma to look at her closely. “And you want to repay this madness that you call a _date_ by missing your favourite teacher’s class? I think that she will be upset with you, Emms,” Ruby said in a sarcastic tone. She gazed at her friend holding the urge to laugh at the annoyed face Emma made.

“Yes, you're right,” she snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The blonde rethought for a while in silence. Ruby watched her quietly, waiting anxiously for what Emma would say next. “Ruby, would you help me?” The blonde asked, looking a little desperate. “I don’t know where to take her. I'm afraid she won’t like it and will never go out with me again,” Ruby let out a muffled laugh. “Don't laugh, asshole!” The blonde exclaimed, a little angry and embarrassed.

“But you two have gone out before, right?” The brunette wondered.

“Yes, but nothing was like now.”

“Right,” she gave pause. “Emma, first I think you should go to school.”

The blonde bit her lower lip, seeming thoughtful. “No matter what I do, do you think she'll like it?”

“Regina seems to be very sophisticated. But if she allowed herself to be kissed by _you_ , the rest won't matter much. Your behaviour might matter more to her.”

Emma nodded, letting a smile slip through her lips. “You're right.”

* * *

 

xXx

The morning went by a little fast, and soon Miss Mills’ period class arrived. Emma felt her palms sweat from nervousness. She hadn't thought about where she would take Regina for the date and that was scaring her ridiculously.

“Good morning, students. I hope you are ready for our surprise test today,” the brunette said with seriousness while the students were trying to process the previous lines of their teacher. Soon, a riot of protest started, causing the brunette to laugh. “Calm down, it’s a joke!” The students started laughing in relief.

Emma couldn't avert her eyes from the captivating woman in front of her. And today she smiled more than usual. Regina seemed _happier_.

“Today we’ll have a different class. We’re going to watch a movie related to the War in the video room,” the students smiled happily and were getting up to follow the teacher out of the classroom. After a few minutes, they were in the video room and the students were accommodating themselves in the chairs, the nearest to the TV as possible. It was hard having a different class, especially when they were in grade 12 of high school. Emma, unlike her classmates, was sitting more in the back, near where Regina remained quietly seated. Her hands were holding her head and her elbows were on her knees.

Emma approached the teacher and gently whispered near her ear, “You okay?” The older one freaked out right away, putting her hand on her chest, but soon smiled upon seeing that it was Emma by her side.

“Wow, Emma! You scared me,” the blonde chuckled and sat in the chair spot next to Regina. “And yes, I'm fine. Only with an annoying headache.”

“That’s why you decided to do a different class today?”

“Exactly. After last night, I can't even think straight,” Emma laughed, thinking about how the word straight seemed ironic to her now.

“Zelena is a great sister, apparently.”

The brunette smiled tenderly, “I'm sure she is.”

They stayed a few intense seconds staring deeply at each other, until Emma said boldly, “I would kiss you right now if we weren't at school.”

Regina bit her lower lip, trying to hide a smirk. The blonde couldn't help to smirk as well as she felt her face reddening slightly with what she just said.

“So, are you ready for our date tonight?” Emma asked, changing the topic fast, hoping her blushing would go away.

Regina looked astonished at her. “And since when is that a date?”

“Since now,” the blonde smiled mischievously.

“You said it would be normal like before.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” Emma smirked, approaching slightly as Regina pulled away reluctantly.

“Emma,” she said with a sigh. “We can't have a date.”

“Of course we can. It's not going to be too much. We’re going to have fun as we always do together.”

“I don’t know…” The brunette said, her voice sounding reluctant.

“No one will know about it. Please, Regina?” Emma now was looking at her teacher with pleading eyes. She wanted to have a date with her so badly.

“Fine, Miss Swan. I’ll go on a date with you. Now tell me where you want to take me.”

“I'm sorry, but no,” she smirked playfully when a great idea about the date came to her mind. Now she knew exactly what to do.

“So I'm not going,” the brunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight ahead, where she could see her students paying attention to the movie.

“Oh, c’mon Regina! Don’t you like surprises?”

“Depends on the surprise, Miss Swan.”

The blonde squinted at her, watching her closely. “I’m sorry. You won't know anything until the date. Give me your address so I can pick you up.”

“And how will you pick me up? By walking?” The brunette asked wryly.

“Miss Mills, what an audacity!” Emma replied in the same tone. “You are underestimating me before you even have a date with me. That's not fair.”

“Knowing your age, I'm sure to have my doubts.”

“There you go again with this age thing!” The blonde whispered annoyingly at her teacher, feeling slightly hurt. She hated when Regina talked about her age. “Apparently, I'm going to have to prove that I'm not just a girl,” Emma left scorn bleed out on her voice.

“Good point,” Regina replied, hiding a smile.

“Careful, Miss Mills,” the blonde began with a sexy tone causing the brunette to gaze at her intensely. “You might be surprised with what I can do,” Emma winked at the brunette and smirked one last time before leaving a slightly open-mouthed teacher behind. 

She went to the front of the room and sat next to Ruby.

“Finally, blondie! I thought you'd never come back. You and Miss Mills don't even disguise!” Her friend whispered with a hand on her mouth.

Emma raised her eyebrows. “I was just talking to my teacher like normal kids do,” she shrugged and smiled smugly.

She was getting crazy with anxiety. She felt so excited that she thought she was going to scream! Oh damn, Emma couldn't wait for her date with Miss Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! A date!!!!! What's going to happen in this date with the history teacher, huh? Tell me what you think!
> 
> Your opinion matters a lot!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Happy Easter!!!!


	7. A Wine Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Hope you had a great Easter!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter too!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! <3
> 
> PS: This chapter is beta'd :)

Emma’s afternoon was based on phone calls and notes as she wrote down all the things she needed to make this date perfect. Regina had already taken her to visit the Museum and she had loved it. Emma desperately desired to create the best date Regina had ever been on; she wanted the brunette to be happy and have the upmost fun.

What she had prepared for her teacher was making her quite excited. She hoped so much that Regina would enjoy their date, just as much as she was loving preparing it.

It was 5:30 pm when Emma texted Regina, asking for her address. Seconds later, the brunette replied:

**Regina: _I’m not so sure I should give you my address, Miss Swan._**

Emma laughed a little nervous, but then replied:

**Emma _: I promise you won't regret it ;)_**

**Regina _: Fine. Brookline, Mifflin St, 108._**

Emma grinned ridiculously at her phone. Her heart began to beat three times faster and she tried to control it by taking deep breaths. She typed to Regina:

**Emma _: Thank you, Miss Mills. See you soon!_**

Putting her phone down, she decided to take a cold shower. Every second her anxiousness was driving her crazy.

She quickly finished her shower and opened her wardrobe. _Oh, right._ This is the final battle. Emma had no idea what to wear and had the obvious impression that her casual clothes would not be good enough for her date with Regina.

She walked firmly to Ruby's bedroom and found her reading a book laid in bed. “Hey, Rubes!”

The brunette gazed at her quizzically. “Let me guess: you’re indecisive about what to wear and came to me to ask for my opinion. Or even to borrow one of my dresses,” Emma smiled sheepishly at her friend who continued, “I can’t believe you’re asking, blondie. You’ve never asked before.”

She shrugged. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn't there?”

Her friend smiled and stood up. “Of course. As I know that you don't have a suitable dress for a date, I will lend you one of mine,” the brunette opened her wardrobe and looked inside. “I have several types: the most slutty to the simplest. Which type do you prefer?”

“The one that _less_ attracts attention.”

“Thought so,” Ruby answered with a sarcastic tone. “I have this one here,” she extended a pink dress and Emma promptly denied. “Black and white?” She extended another, a little too short.

“No.”

“Red?”

“Not really.”

“Yellow?” The blonde rethought because her favourite colour was yellow, but then she denied. _Too flashy._

“Emma, you're so hard to please! Damn, think about Regina. You have to please _her!”_

Emma nodded reluctantly. “Okay. Give me that long-sleeved white dress,” she pointed to the dress that was hiding in the corner.

“White? That’s boring. How about another colour? To give contrast to your skin.”

“No. You know I don't like dresses.”

Ruby sighed, feeling defeated. “Okay, Emma. It’s your choice.”

* * *

 

xXx

Emma wore the white dress with long sleeves and a gold necklace. She felt pretty and comfortable with this outfit. She put on her favourite perfume and did a light make-up. Her hair remained very wavy, just the way she liked it.

She heard a car horn beep outside the house and rushed down the stairs. Before she could get to the end of the stairs, Ruby stopped her and looked carefully at her outfit. After a sigh of relief, she said, “Emma! You look gorgeous!” And gave her a tight hug.

“Emma, honey, where are you going?” She heard Granny’s voice and turned around.

“Whoa, Granny! I didn't know you were here,” she stopped talking, a little baffled by her situation. Emma thought that Granny would be in the diner, and not at home. And now Granny was going to want an explanation on the intentions of her evening and outfit.

“Where are you going all dressed up like that, young lady?” Her grandma asked quizzically. 

Emma chuckled nervously. “I'm going out with… um, a _person_.”

Granny raised her eyebrows in suspicion. “You’re just eighteen in a few weeks, my dear,” she said sweetly, but still with a tone of concern.

“I know, Granny. But today is a very important day for me and rest assured that I'll behave myself,” the lady smiled at her and then popped a peck on her cheek.

“Where are you going with this _person?”_ The grey-haired woman arched eyebrows. 

“We’re going to have dinner.”

“Um… Okay, have fun, honey!” And she left, leaving Ruby and Emma alone.

The door opened and there entered Killian with a smug smile on his face — as always. “Aye, Swan! You look hot!” Emma rolled her eyes but then smiled.

“Thank you for lending me your car, Killian,” she took the keys from his hands and smiled in gratitude.

“You're welcome, Swan,” Emma was walking to the door when Killian held her by the shoulders. “But still, there’s one thing that is making me very intrigued,” the blonde crossed her arms, already waiting for something stupid to be spoken from Killian. “I thought it was the man who picked up the woman for their date, not the other way around.”

She gritted her teeth in anger when she heard that. _Fuck._ Now she immensely regretted borrowing Killian’s car, because he obviously would ask questions that it wasn't his business. _Damn_ , Emma couldn't wait to have her own car.

“Killian, although you're being kind enough to lend me your car, I still don't owe you the details of my personal life,” Ruby put her hand over mouth as she laughed at Killian’s annoyed face. “And besides, what you said is extremely _sexist._ A woman can pick up a man and vice-versa. Get out of your _fucking_ old-fashioned bubble, man,” she hissed with anger and viewed as he raised his hand in defeat, stepping away from her way.

“Jeez, Swan, don’t be so harsh on me,” Emma smiled sarcastically in response, and left the house, feeling as if a weight had left her back.

_Uh, her friend is so exhausting to deal with. For God’s sake!_

After the fairly short journey in the car, Emma found Regina’s house... And, jeez, what was that? _A mansion?_ She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and three more steady breaths when she arrived in front of her teacher’s door. When Emma was about to press the doorbell, the door opened in a clink and there appeared Regina, dressed as a goddess from head to toe.

Black lace started at the base of her neck and wrapped skintight around her olive arms, finishing slightly past her elbows. The dense black material formed in a heart shape clinging elegantly around her chest as the lace encased and helped enhance her ample cleavage. The black material continued clinging to her curves but flowed perfectly over her ass and hips. Her black hair touched her shoulders and the attractive crimson lipstick on plump lips that Emma desired so much to kiss.

“You can close your mouth now, Miss Swan,” Emma closed it immediately, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You don't make it easy,” the blonde suavely answered and shrugged. Afterward, she approached the brunette to give her a kiss on the cheek. For now, that little touch of her own lips on Regina’s soft cheeks lasted longer than she expected.

“You look cute in that dress, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a provocative smile on her face that caused Emma’s legs to turn to jelly.

She looked at her own clothes, not understanding why Regina was calling her cute. “Did you just call me _cute?”_

Regina chuckled throatily. “I may have, Miss Swan.”

The blonde arched her eyebrows at Regina. “You don't mean that, do you?” The teacher crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. “I mean, cute is what you call _kids_ , Regina.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Emma nodded promptly. “Yes, you’re cute. But you’re also very _beautiful_ in that dress, dear.”

The blonde grinned, finally feeling satisfied with the compliment. _Oh, this woman!_ “Thank you, Regina.”

The two were in silence for a while, each stuck in each other’s gaze, until the brunette broke the silence, “Can we go?”

“Of course,” Emma reached out and grasped Regina’s hand. Luckily the teacher wasn't opposed to the action, so she smiled and led her date to the car.

* * *

 

xXx

Soft music was playing on the radio as they drove to the where their date was taking place. Regina was looking out the window of the car with a sweet smile on her face. Emma was holding the urge to pull over the car and kiss her teacher. But she knew she couldn’t just do that. Not now.

Emma noted that the brunette started shaking her leg restlessly. She let a smile escape when she realized that meant Regina was nervous.

“Feeling nervous, Miss Mills?”

“Maybe a little,” she gave pause. “I just hope you're not kidnapping your history teacher, because that would be stupid,” Emma let out a giggle.

“Regina, it’s just a date. You can relax,” Regina bit her lower lip, avoiding a smile. “We're here,” the blonde said as she finished parking the car.

Emma looked over and found the teacher observing the place in front of them. When she tried to open the car door, Emma stopped her.

“Wait here inside,” Emma got out, walked around the car and opened the door to Regina, extending her hand next.

“Oh, so chivalry isn’t dead, is it?” Regina teased, holding the hand that was extended to her.

“I hope not,” she teased back, holding the hand in hers tighter.

They walked towards the entrance, which had a round wooden door covered with green leaves and bunches of purple grapes.

Regina looked at Emma, a radiant expression on her face. “Are we at a wine tasting?”

“Yes. I hope you haven't been here before.”

“No, I haven’t. Wow, Emma, I wasn’t expecting for this.”

“Oh, that I already knew,” the blonde smiled goofily and took Regina’s hand again. This simple gesture was already getting so normal to the blonde that she didn't care anymore. Of course, as long as her teacher didn't... “We’re first going to start with the tasting, and then we're going to a restaurant to have our dinner.”

“Uh, Miss Swan,” Regina started, gazing inquisitively at Emma. “This is a wine tasting and you’re seventeen. How do you expect to get in there?”

The blonde sighed. Well, here it comes.

“Please, I beg you not to freak out,” she said with hesitance in her voice. Regina narrowed her eyes at her and she continued, “I have a fake ID, just like _many_ of my friends. That’s how we get into bars… but not that often, so don’t worry.”

“You have a fake _ID?”_ The teacher squealed the last word, her eyes now wide.

“Yes, Regina, don't freak out, please?”

“Emma-”

“I know what you’re going to say, but… that’s the world we live in now. It’s basically normal for people my age to have one of those,” she shrugged sheepishly.

“This is _wrong_ in so many ways, Miss Swan,” the brunette said while she shook her head negatively, touching her forehead in the process.

“I know it is, but we’re here to have fun, aren't we?”

Emma observed as Regina closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She lasted a few seconds like this, and when she finally opened her eyes, she seemed slightly calmer.

“Shall we go on with this, Miss Swan?”

“Sure, Miss Mills,” the blonde grinned and guided the teacher inside.

At the reception, Emma only told her full name to the woman behind the counter and they let her in with Regina. Luckily she had made a reservation during the afternoon and everything was perfectly ready for them.

She led Regina through the few doors and they were finally around the rest of the people that were going to join in for the tour of wine tasting.

A man of about 40 years old was dressed formally and he seemed to be the guy who would explain all the information about wines. Emma was excited. She didn't know anything about wines, and she really wanted to learn something. But with the specialist who was by her _side_.

“Good evening,” the grey-haired man started. “I'm glad you're here today for a journey of wine tasting. I expect that you all will leave here today as an _oenologist_ ,” Emma arched a brow in confusion and looked quickly at Regina. “Just kidding. This is just for fun.”

The teacher returned the look and chuckled at the confused face that Emma was doing. “What is an oenologist?” The blonde whispered in the brunette’s ear.

“People who specialize in analysis or study of wines,” Regina shook her head. “Emma, what's the point of coming to a wine tasting if you don't know what it is?”

Emma shrugged. “I’m here to learn. That’s the point of a wine tasting, right?”

The teacher laughed throatily. “Yes and I’ll help you. You’re a pleasure to teach,” Regina looked at her deeply with those big chocolate eyes. Emma had to hold on to the table to not fall right there.

“Today you will taste five of the best wines in the world,” the old man continued. “You’ll take advantage of each refinery and tastes provided by these wines,” the man began to walk forward and the group followed him.

Some waiters were waiting behind the bar with several fancy glasses lined up on the counter.

“The name of the first and best wine of the five is Imperial Rioja Gran Reserva. This wine is produced from grapes harvested in vineyards that are over 20 years old in the area around Villalba and Haro in La Rioja Alta. Only the healthiest and ripest grapes are selected. Following a long maceration to achieve optimum colour and structure, the wine goes through a malolactic fermentation, to refine the wine, and to leave it with the necessary acidity to complete its American and French oak maturation, and subsequently the bottle ages prior to its release on the market.”

Regina seemed extremely interested in what the man was saying. Emma, on the other hand, stopped listening when the guy mentioned where the wine was produced. _Where the fuck is Rioja Alta?_

“You can taste it now,” the waiters filled several of the wine glasses and Regina took one. Emma quickly imitated her movement.

Emma began to observe her teacher: she held the glass by the stem at the base and looked intently at the wine as if she was analyzing it. She sniffed it before she started swishing it around in the glass. She then started sniffing it again; her eyes closed while she used her sense of smell. Next, she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip of the liquid.

It seemed like hours that Emma watched her teacher taste that wine. She was so serene, seeming to know exactly what she was doing.

When Regina opened her eyes, it shone intensely more than previously. She let out a grin showing her perfect white teeth and Emma returned it immediately. “What?”

“This is really the best wine I’ve ever tasted,” Regina took another sip, releasing a satisfied hum, which caused shivers on her body at that melodic sound.

“You seem to be really enjoying this date, Miss Mills,” Emma teased, approaching a few inches closer.

“I am, Miss Swan. You’ve done a great job with this… _date_ … so far.”

Emma smiled genuinely, feeling proud of herself. “I’m glad you think that. Now, if you don’t mind, I was wondering if you would help me?”

Regina smirked while she took another sip of her wine. “Of course, dear. I will teach you step-by-step,” Emma smiled. “First, before everything, you should look at the appearance of the wine. You need to decide if it is a young wine or an aged one.”

“And how do I decide that?”

“By the colour, but that's not very important now. Let's move on to the next step: the smell. The most enchanting part of wines are their scents; closed in the bottle for months, years, decades, the wine develops and evolves. The olfactory examination is performed by placing your nose on the rim of the glass and smelling it vigorously,” Emma nodded. “Okay. Now swirl the wine gently and take a good, deep smell.”

Emma sniffed the wine scent and quickly looked at Regina. “Wow, it smells amazing!” She said excitedly.

“What does it smell like?”

“I don’t know… like _grapes?_ ”

Regina rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. “What _else_ can you smell besides grapes?”

“Don’t call me crazy, but… I think I can smell cherries? Or berries? I’m not sure.”

“That’s correct, Miss Swan. A wine can have a lot of fruits, nuts, and spices. It depends.”

“That’s cool.”

The brunette smiled and then continued, “The next step is the tasting: you have to take a large sip of the wine, hold it in your mouth and count to 10. Patiently, savour the taste in your mouth; there’s no rush. This allows us to properly palate through the different regions of your tongue that percept each individual flavour,” she paused, waiting for Emma to taste it. “So? What do you think?” She asked when the blonde swallowed the wine.

“Wow! It's incredible! It’s like an explosion of flavours.”

The brunette smirked. “I know. It really is one of the best wines.”

“And this whole process is very interesting,” Emma looked deep into Regina’s eyes. She wanted to kiss her right there and then, in front of everyone but she knew she couldn't. “Thank you very much for teaching me, Regina.”

The teacher smiled mischievously — and this smile caused Emma to hold her glass tighter, trying to regain control of herself. Emma watched as Regina’s crimson-red lips approached her face; she observed the scar on her upper lip — that she desperately desired to run her tongue over and commit to memory — move past her face and blew whispered words smoothly into her ear. “Calm down, dear. The night is just beginning,” she leaned back and gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips. Then, she started walking towards where the rest of the group was.

The chills erupting through Emma's body at that moment was inexplicable. The joy that burst into her heart was even better.

Emma was so surprised by Regina’s sudden kiss that she thought she would never be that surprised again in her _life_.

* * *

 

xXx

After the wine tasting, many laughs, taunts and learning, they were finally ready to have dinner. Emma led Regina to a restaurant in the heart of Harvard Square called Russell House Tavern. A sophisticated place decorated with red bricks and that has the best American culinary dishes. And also — _of course_ — more wine.

They sat at a table outside of the restaurant beside the decorative red bricks. Soon the waiter came over and left the menu so they began to peruse it.

Emma tried to focus on the fancy dishes-names that were in front of her, but Regina made it clear that she could _not_ do that. The teacher seemed to have a somewhat high alcohol content due to the five world class wines previously tried. Due to the small size of the table, they were seated, Regina's bare thigh pressed against Emma’s. And as if that wasn't enough torture, the teacher had to move constantly and rub her thigh on Emma’s. The blonde didn't know if it was intentional, but she didn't care. Feeling Regina’s legs rubbing against hers was very pleasurable; she couldn't pay attention to anything around her. Only in Regina, her beauty, and her touches.

“Emma?”

“Mm?” Emma could barely say a whole word. _Damn it._

“What do you want to eat?”

The blonde took in a deep breath and smiled. “Oh, I'd love a burger, but I think today I'm going to follow the opinion of someone more refined,” she bit her lower lip, trying to avoid eye contact with her teacher. She was sure that she was going to blush in any second.

Regina raised her hand to call the waiter. While he made his way over, she regarded Emma and questioned, “Are you sure you want me to choose for you?”

Emma nodded, putting her elbows on the table as she finally gave in and gazed into Regina’s eyes. “Without a doubt.”

“What can I get for you, ladies?”

“Two Smoked Lamb Belly Meatballs,” the brunette said and then gazed at Emma. “And to drink?”

Emma smirked. “Wine, of course.”

“And a bottle of Oberon Cabernet Sauvignon, please.”

“Great choice, ladies. I’ll be right back with your orders.”

Silence hovered over the table while they stared at one another. Both trying to figure out what was running through each other’s minds.

“So, Regina, what do you think of our date so far?”

“I'm impressed with your creativity, Miss Swan.”

“Then I proved I'm not just a _girl_ ,” Emma grinned happily.

“Hm,” Regina paused and made a thoughtful pout. “I didn't say that, Miss Swan,” the blonde rolled her eyes.

When Emma opened her mouth to speak, the waiter came back with the dishes. She snorted when she saw Regina’s convinced smirk. Emma sometimes got annoyed with the teacher; she hated the fact that Regina considered her only to be a girl… or worse, only a _student_. She needed Regina to see her as more than just a student. All the concern caused Emma to want to believe that Regina was just teasing this whole time.

They ate in silence, each focusing on their dishes and wine glass. Every once in a while, Emma looked at Regina and saw her returning the same expressions and smiles.

When she was almost finished, Regina asked, “Did you like it?”

Emma nodded promptly. “I knew that if I followed your choice, I would be happy.”

Regina smiled and bit her lower lip and then drank another sip of her wine. “For someone who eats like a child, I’m very surprised that you liked it,” Emma let out a laugh.

The waiter took out the dishes and they were alone again.

“Emma,” the teacher called her, looking intensely at the blonde. “I think we should go. It's getting late.”

“Hmm, you're right,” Emma looked at the clock on her phone and saw that it was already 10 pm. “Granny is probably home by now,” Emma raised her hand and called the waiter once again. When he arrived, she said, “Could you get us the bill, please?”

He nodded and simply walked away. Emma took out her credit card from inside her wallet while Regina looked at her warily.

“Emma, let's pay the bill together, okay?” She said, but Emma promptly insisted.

“No. It was my idea to bring you here. I’ll pay.”

Regina demanded, “ _We_ will pay the bill, Miss Swan.”

“We won’t. Regina, please, let me do this. I planned our date; I want to pay. It’s no problem, honestly.”

“Emma, you're being unreasonable.”

“No, I’m-”

“Here's the bill, Miss,” the waiter interrupted her and left the receipt on the table. He extended the card machine towards Emma and she took it. She looked at Regina and viewed an angry stare. Although Regina was glaring at her, Emma wouldn’t let her pay the bill; it didn't matter how furious Regina was. The blonde could afford to pay for the entire date because she was completely _prepared_ ; she had planned it all so carefully. Emma ignored the teacher’s protests and went ahead passing the credit card. After the boring process was complete, the waiter wished them goodnight and withdrew to continue his stressful job.

Regina stood up abruptly from her chair, just after the waiter and started walking out of the establishment, towards the parking lot.

“Regina, wait!” Emma ran to her teacher and grabbed her hand. The contact fell apart quickly when the brunette disengaged Emma's hand in anger.

“No, Emma. You were unreasonable and stubborn,” the brunette said sharply, jabbing a finger at Emma’s chest.

“Regina, I was just trying to end our date the way I planned. What's wrong with me paying the whole bill?” The teacher did not reply and continued walking towards the car. Emma snorted, feeling defeated. She knew she had screwed it up, but she wouldn't admit it. “Regina, are you underestimating me again because I am _seventeen?_ ”

“Yes,” she replied without looking at the blonde. _Again_.

“Shit, Regina. I just wanted everything to be _perfect_.”

“Let's go, Miss Swan. Your grandmother may be worried,” Emma sighed and followed Regina until they got in the car.

The trip back to Regina’s house was extremely silent. Emma didn't bother to turn on the radio because she wanted to think of what had happened. She could hear Regina’s sighs and glanced at her whenever she could. Her arms remained crossed over her chest and her upset expression was aimed at the window.

Eventually, when Emma parked the car in front of Regina’s house, the brunette finally looked at her. Her eyes showed her disappointment at the blonde.

“Thank you for the date,” she opened the door and withdrew from the car without taking a second glance at the blonde. _Fuck._

Emma swore in her head a thousand times at herself; she had been _stupid_. Paying the bill didn't really matter; she could really see how foolish she had been now. She had upset her teacher with her actions and all of that stubbornness for what? She could just have let it go, couldn't she? Well, but now that she knew that she had screwed it up, she refused to let them finish their date on such a bad note; she must fix this somehow, and end it in a way the divine brunette could never forget.

Without thinking twice, she got out of the car and walked up to Regina, who was already opening her house’s door. Emma pulled her by the arm, causing her to turn and face the blonde. The sudden twist caused the teacher to appear even angrier than before but Emma didn't allow her harsh glare to bother her; not caring in the slightest at how angry she was.

“Regina, I don’t want to end our wonderful date like that,” she said holding the teacher’s left hand now, with a slight fear of her running away.

Regina sighed and said, “I would have preferred it if you had shared the bill with me like normal people do on dates. And besides, you are a seventeen-year-old girl with a fake I-”

In a fast movement, Emma pulled Regina’s body against hers and kissed her senseless. Her tongue invaded that delicious mouth and she immediately relaxed when Regina kissed her back. _God, she had been wanting to do that the whole night…_

Emma’s hands went down to the curvy waist and pulled her tightly against her form, bringing the brunette incredibly close to her. Regina’s hands tenderly cupped Emma’s smooth face and deepened the intense kiss, an act that surprised the blonde. Emma’s body gently guided Regina forward and pressed her into the wall. While the teacher collided, Emma slipped one thigh in between hers, hearing the gasp that she let out at the sudden thrust. Things were getting too heated, and the blonde realized that she had no idea how Regina was letting that happen right outside of her house, where some prying neighbours could definitely see them.

So Emma fought against her horny desires and stopped the kiss, but still stayed close enough to feel the teacher’s hot, ragged breaths against her face. She looked deeply into brown orbs that now were filled with lust. Emma had never seen them like this before… and knowing that it was probably because of the sudden kiss she had initiated, the blonde couldn't avert a smug smile from appearing on her lips.

“Forget my age, Regina,” she said while still holding the gorgeous brunette in her arms. Feeling bold as ever, she placed one last cheeky peck on those deliciously kissable lips and stepped away from her, walking down the path to her car, leaving the brunette quite surprised standing against the wall.

Once in her car, she wasted no time in driving home with the smug smile still on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect it to end like this? Well, I don't think so, right? Hahaha
> 
> And now? What will happen? Is Emma going to apologize? Is Regina still going to talk to Emma?
> 
> OMG!!!! #cliffhanger #nodrama


	8. Regina Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m late! I told you I have 14 chapters already written, but I’ve read your comments and your opinions, and some of you asked for Regina’s POV, so here it is! 
> 
> Regina’s POV won’t happen very often… Just the times that are REALLY necessary. I hope you like this chapter! It was very overwhelming to write :-D  
> PS: It is beta’d.

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

What would you do if you were a teacher and one of your students kissed you? It’s a fact that most teachers would never let a student kiss them, let alone kiss them back. Especially if this student is a seventeen-year-old girl.

Regina was left petrified standing on her own porch by a seventeen-year-old girl who is her student. The student that had kissed her after singing a beautiful song, and just ran away. The student who made Regina act impulsively and kiss her senseless against a wall in a bar. The student who persuaded Regina to go on a date with her. A date that ended with Regina pressed against a wall with soft lips all over her. The student that is so sweet and so beautiful and so full of kindness that makes Regina’s heart melt… Well, Regina really should start finding reasons to why she _shouldn't_ be seeing Emma again.

Feeling the cold air touch her skin, she opened the front door and entered her house. She went directly to the bar in the study and poured herself a drink. _Whiskey_. Yeah, she really needed something stronger than wine to deal with her thoughts right now.

She sat on the comfy leather couch as her mind traveled to the kisses she and Emma shared. Regina wouldn't lie and say that she didn't like… _kissing_ her student. It had been a while since Regina had been with someone intimately. She missed the touches and the moments of being with someone. And maybe… just _maybe_ Regina was feeling vulnerable and that’s why she let herself be kissed by her student.

Regina has to admit that, when she started teaching at Boston High, her hopes were also _high_. She was really excited to meet her new students. And knowing that they didn't like their previous teacher made her job easier because most of them liked her right away.

Regina has been a teacher for a long time and she loves what she does. She loves helping students that are really interested in history… _like Emma._ However, she is not that much of a fool to believe that all of her students at Boston High love the subject. Regina knows that they like her — mostly the boys — because of her beauty. Despite that, the brunette knows that there are some dedicated students that want to learn… _like Emma._

On the second day of school, when Emma was the only one to answer her question in the auditorium, she knew at that moment that she had found a good student. When the blonde was the only one to answer her oral questions in class, she was even more impressed with the girl’s actions and intelligence. The other students were maybe feeling intimidated by her presence, but… _not Emma._ She was brave, smart and sweet. That’s when Regina decided she would love to teach Emma privately. _Only Emma._

After that day, one month passed as she taught many classes and exchanged eye contact with Emma Swan. Regina became quite intrigued as to why the blonde kept looking at her… _differently_. She knows what a look of desire is — that’s how most of the boys look at her — but Emma wasn't looking at her like that. It was different. Different like Regina had never seen before.

All the moments that they had shared together since: their first talk at school; their first private lesson; their first night out together; their first kiss; their first date… And here she was, sitting on her couch as thoughts about how she had let these moments take over so much of her _sanity_. And also, how she was going to deal with this problem if all she wanted was to be with her student again.

She finished her glass of whiskey and quickly stood up to head upstairs. It was enough thinking for today. She would have to deal with this problem tomorrow. Tonight she was just going to enjoy the memories she already had with her sweet student Emma Swan.

* * *

 

xXx

On the next morning, Regina was glad that she hadn't woken up with a hangover. Her night of sleep was really good, besides her mind being tormented by that _problem_. Today was Saturday, and she had nothing to do besides study and read. What she usually did, anyway.

She entered the kitchen to start preparing her breakfast when an idea came to her mind: what if she invited Emma to her house so they could study together?

“No, Regina! You’re trying to deal with that problem. Please, don't make it bigger than it already is,” she reprimanded herself.

Although she knew that she shouldn't invite Emma over, deep down in her soul, she wanted to call her to see how things would go, just one more time. Regina was curious to see Emma’s intentions with her. What was Emma planning when she kissed her? What Emma exactly wants with her?

The teacher was very curious to know the blonde’s intentions, so she would invite her over. To _study_. The brunette smiled to herself when she picked up her phone and sent a text to the blonde.

**Regina:** **_Good morning, Miss Swan. I would like to invite you to my house so we can have another of our private lessons. I’m waiting for you here at 9 o’clock sharp. Xoxo._**

Done. Regina was finally going to deal with that problem.

While preparing her breakfast, she waited for Emma’s reply. It had been ten minutes already, and there was no response yet. Grabbing her phone again, Regina typed:

**_[7:28 AM] I bet you’re still sleeping._ **

**_[7:29 AM] Oh, I forgot that you're just a teenager._ **

Letting go of her phone, she finally was able to eat her breakfast in the silence of her house. It was 8 am when Regina realized she had been desperately waiting for a reply from Emma. This girl probably slept too much. She typed again, at last:

**_[8:00 AM] If you arrive late, you will not have breakfast with me._ **

After regretting sending those texts to her student, Regina tidied up her kitchen and started reading a book. It was exactly 9 am when Regina heard her phone buzz. She immediately picked it up and saw that Emma had replied:

**Emma:** **_You want me to study on a Saturday morning, Miss Mills? That’s crazy!_**

“Typical teenager!” Regina murmured to herself, rolling her eyes at the blonde’s text.

**Regina:** **_If you don't want to, I can invite your friend Killian. He really wants to have a private lesson with me, so there will be no problem._**

Regina smirked at her own text. She knew that she would strongly provoke Emma with what she just said. Plus, she knew Emma didn't like Killian hitting on her. It was the only thing she was sure on how Emma felt.

**Emma _: I’m on my way._**

Regina smiled smugly at the text. She loved being victorious. She loved provoking people and having things go the way she wanted them.

Thirty minutes later, Regina heard her doorbell ring. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to dismiss that feeling. She mustn't feel this anxious just because she was going to _teach_ a student. Absolutely not.

Regina quickly opened the door and found Emma with her backpack hung on her back and a smirk on her face. Before the brunette could say anything, she saw Emma approaching her with haste. When she realized what was happening, her student was kissing her. _Again_.

The teacher didn't think twice about kissing her back, savouring a heady kiss. Emma’s tongue slid out, requesting entrance into her mouth as she accepted easily, receiving chills all over her body when she remembered how wrong this was. This kiss felt like it was _forbidden_. But Regina couldn't help herself with liking it more and every single second.

When Emma pressed their bodies together, the brunette let out a gasp. The fact that she shouldn't be kissing her student was hidden in the back of her mind. The only thing Regina could now think of was the softness of the blonde’s lips brushing against her own.

Emma licked the brunette’s bottom lip, ending the kiss with a soft peck. Regina almost melted at that, feeling her heart beat incredibly fast against her chest.

When Regina looked into the blonde’s green eyes, seeing her pure smile, the thoughts about that problem came back tormenting her. Her actions followed her mind’s protests as she backed away from Emma, trying to normalize her breathing.

“Miss Swan,” she muttered low, trying to avert her eyes from the beaming blonde in front of her.

“Good morning, Miss Mills. Thanks for inviting me to your house,” Emma glanced curiously around the place. “Wow, that’s a very beautiful house!” She said with wonderment.

Regina was trying so hard not to smile at Emma’s excitement, so she forced herself to be composed, and then formed a serious expression. “You're late, Miss Swan.”

“I’m a teenager,” Emma started with sarcasm. “It's my job to wake up late on a Saturday.”

“Glad you reminded me of that,” she crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes wandered at Emma’s _not-so-teenager_ body. She began to walk away, going towards the kitchen. “I hope you're hungry.”

The blonde followed her and sat on the kitchen’s stool. Her eyes were looking at everything in the kitchen around her with a delighted expression on her face.

Regina questioned curiously, “What are you looking at?”

“This kitchen is so fancy. I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Emma directed her gaze to the brunette. “Are you going to tell me that besides being a great history teacher, you’re also a very renowned _chef?_ ”

The brunette chuckled while denying with her head. “No, dear. I just like to cook. By the way, do you like pancakes?”

“Yes! I love them.”

“Good.”

Regina started picking up some ingredients from the fridge and the cabinet while Emma remained seated on the stool. After a few seconds of silence, the blonde spoke again, “Were you eating strawberries before I arrived?”

“Yes,” Regina answered, not understanding why her student was asking that.

“Oh, that explains a lot.”

She turned to face Emma as placed her hands on her waist. “What are you talking about?”

“Your lips. They taste like strawberries,” Emma smirked and Regina blushed slightly.

She once again turned towards the counter so that Emma couldn't see her blushing. It was really embarrassing feeling like this because of a student. _Ugh, she must stop feeling like this!_

“Okay, Emma. Eat your pancakes,” she put the food on a plate and gave it to the blonde.

“Oh, do you have maple syrup and cinnamon?”

“Yes,” she said as she went to grab the condiments. “Don’t you think they are too sweet when mixed together?”

“No. When the flavours mix, it becomes the most delicious explosion of sweetness I have ever tasted in my life!”

Regina stared her down, intending _more_ than she said with her words. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Miss Swan,” she teased.

“I’m totally not, Regina. It’s so good. You should try some,” Emma responded, missing her teacher’s other meaning.

“No way,” she started walking away from the kitchen when the blonde clasped her wrist gently.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going to the study to read a book.”

“You’re not staying in here?” Regina almost melted at the pout Emma was giving her.

“No, dear. As I said earlier, you’re late, Miss Swan,” she let go of the blonde’s hand and walked to the study, trying to calm her heartbeat.

After a few minutes, Emma appeared in the study, looking around completely bewildered by the room. “Oh my God, Regina! This is… incredible! Wow! You have a lot of books in here,” she said, looking around completely enchanted by the grandeur.

“Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding! This is awesome!” Emma said excitedly.

The teacher took a glance over her own study: it was a huge space with several bookshelves lined up from the ceiling to the floor, surrounding all the walls of the room; in the centre, there was a round rustic wooden table with black, leather chairs; in the corner, a brown counter with tons of different beverages stood with fancy glasses on top. Yeah, it was really amazing.

“This place is a lot better than the school library,” Regina rolled her eyes at that, even though she thought the same. “Whoa, I didn't know that being a teacher could be this profitable,” Emma said, and once again, the brunette rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been a teacher for many years, Emma. It takes a while to be recognized as a talented teacher, and finally, it happened,” she shrugged, dismissing the topic.

“I agree. You really are a brilliant teacher. The best of ever, actually.”

Regina smiled amid the praise. “Thank you, Emma,” she gazed at the blonde, seeing the sparkle in her green eyes. “What do you want to study today?”

Emma looked at her with surprise in her eyes. “Am I allowed to choose the topic?”

“Today, yes. Just because it's Saturday.”

The blonde smiled. “Okay. I’m now thinking about a lot of things… but none of them are history.”

The brunette rolled her eyes at the teenager’s obvious antics. “Your topic _has_ to be about history, Miss Swan. Don’t you have any questions about any of the topics I’ve explained in class?”

“Hmm…” She touched her chin, showing she was thinking. “I actually do. Why did our country decide to enter World War II?”

“Because of a battle…” Regina looked at Emma expectantly, assuming that she would know the answer. “You don’t remember?” The girl shook her head negatively. “You don’t even know where the battle happened?”

“Um, no. I’m going to guess. Hawaii… maybe?” The blonde asked with a lack of conviction.

“Yes, that’s correct, Miss Swan. The attack was in Hawaii. I want you to tell me the name.”

“Oh, _shit_ , I can’t remember.”

“Firstly, _language_ , Miss Swan. Secondly, aren’t you paying attention in my classes anymore?” She asked with irritation. Regina was becoming very disappointed in her favourite student.

“Well, it’s kinda hard, when you’re standing there, looking so stunning in front of me…”

Regina took a deep breath, trying to hold herself back from saying something stupid. Okay, she understood that most of her students usually drooled over her during class. But this is _Emma_. The student who was brave enough to answer her oral questions in front of everyone. Why isn't she answering now, that it’s a lot easier when they're both alone?

“That’s _not_ an excuse, Miss Swan,” she stood up and walked to the bar to grab a drink. If she was going to have to deal with that problem now, she at least needed a drink to keep her sanity.

“I’m sorry, Regina,” she heard the blonde’s steps coming closer to her but didn't turn her body from the bar. “You know that I like history, but… after we kissed, it got a lot more complicated for me to pay attention. All I can think about is-”

Regina turned angrily at her. “What? How _hot_ your teacher is? And that you cannot understand a word she is saying, just because you can’t take your eyes off her body?” She snapped at her with questions, not being able to hold in her anger.

“No, Regina, no. It’s not _that_ ,” Emma said as she tried to reach the brunette’s hands, who immediately dismissed the contact.

“If it’s not what I said, what it is then? Why can’t you pay attention in my class?” Vulnerability cracked through her voice.

“You know I pay attention in class, I just… you distract me sometimes, but that’s all. I’m sorry if I don’t know the answer to your question. I’m not perfect. I can forget things, like everyone else,” Emma’s voice was small as if she had been hurt by what Regina said.

Her expression immediately softened, after realizing that she had been too harsh on Emma. “Okay, I’m sorry. Let’s try again,” she walked to the chairs and sat again, Emma by her side on the other. “Do you remember the name now?”

The blonde shook her head negatively. “Can you explain it to me again, please?” Her soft voice melted Regina once again and she smiled.

“Yes, but don’t forget this time, all right, Miss Swan?” The blonde nodded promptly. “Okay. It’s known as the Attack on Pearl Harbor. It was a surprise military strike by the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii Territory, on the morning of 7th of December, 1941. The attack led to the United States' entry into World War Two.”

“Ohhh, _now_ I remember.”

The teacher rolled her eyes and gazed at Emma with seriousness. “Fine, Miss Swan. As the Attack on Pearl Harbor seems to be the only thing you forgot in class, can I ask you random questions about what we’ve learned?”

“O-okay,” the blonde replied hesitantly.

Regina gave her a tight smile and started thinking about the questions. “Which three countries comprised the Axis in World War Two?”

“Germany, Italy, and Japan,” Emma quickly responded and Regina smiled proudly.

“Very good, Miss Swan. Now, what was the Manhattan Project?”

“Hmm, that’s a difficult one, Regina,” the brunette arched her eyebrows, causing the blonde to shift on her seat. “Okay, umm… Oh! It was the code name for the United States to create the atomic bomb!” Regina nodded as a smile reached her face. “Yes!” The blonde celebrated excitedly.

“Next question: which country was first invaded by Germany?”

“Oh, this one is easy. Poland!”

“Well done, Miss Swan. Last question: on which date did World War Two begin?”

“Oh no, I’m terrible with dates! I can barely remember my friends’ birthdays. Imagine me, remembering historical dates, Regina.”

“Try, Miss Swan. I know you can do it. Just think.”

“Okay, hmm… It started after Germany invaded Poland causing two nations to declare war on them… It happened in… August?” Regina once again arched her eyebrows. “No? Hmm… September then! But I don’t know the day. It was in 1939. At least I know the year.”

“Correct. It started on the 1st of September on 1939.”

“Awesome! See? I know history, Regina. I pay attention in class.”

“Yes, you do, Miss Swan.”

Emma smiled sheepishly, leaning in closer to Regina.“So, um… I think I deserve a kiss, now.”

Regina smirked as she felt eager to kiss the blonde. She was desperate to feel those soft lips against her own again. “I don't know, Miss Swan. Do you really deserve it?” She asked mockingly.

“It’s up to you, Miss Mills.”

The teacher smiled before pulling Emma’s mouth to hers into a gentle kiss. Quickly, they became intense, as Emma’s hands pressed hard on her waist and Regina's hands moved to run through Emma’s long hair, gripping the thick locks tightly while she angled the blonde’s head to part her lips and deepen the kiss.

The kiss definitely tasted like an explosion of sweetness, just like Emma had mentioned about the syrup and cinnamon. Regina quickly became addicted to that amazing taste.

In the heat of the moment, Regina realized that her student was getting too… _eager_ about this make-out session. Emma was tracing her hands along Regina’s body, and palming her ass. That, somehow, was making her uncomfortable, as the thoughts she hadn't been thinking for a few hours, came straight back to her mind, tormenting her once again.

What if Emma was just… _messing_ with her?

What if Emma was taking _advantage_ of her?

What if Emma just kissed her to tell her _friends?_

What if Emma just wanted to have sex so she could eventually brag that she’s had the complete Miss Mills’ experience; the hottest teacher in school?

_No! This is wrong! Regina can’t do this anymore._

She pushed Emma away and quickly stood up, starting to pace in the room.

“Regina? Are you okay?” She saw Emma standing and walking reluctantly towards her. “Did I do something you didn't like?”

“I’m not okay, Miss Swan,” she responded acidly, not being able to look into the green eyes.

A hand reached out to touch her shoulder. “Hey, what-”

“Don’t touch me,” she dismissed the contact immediately.

She was so angry. So _fucking_ pissed that this might be Emma’s intentions with her.

What if Emma and her stupid friends had made a bet on who would _fuck_ the history teacher first?

What if Emma was lying to Regina this whole time?

_Fuck_.

“Regina, you’re freaking me out! Stop pacing the room!”

“Fine,” she stopped and turned to face Emma, making sure that her expression was the most enraged ever. “I have some questions for you, Miss Swan.”

“Questions? You mean, history questions?”

Regina chuckled bitterly. “No, Miss Swan. I have important questions to ask you and you shall answer with nothing but the _truth_.”

“What happened, Regina? Why do you want to ask me questions?” The teacher noticed that the blonde was clearly worried about what she was going to ask.

“Just answer them, Miss Swan,” she took a deep breath before starting, “why did you kiss me that day when you sang a song to me?”

The blonde’s pale face turned slightly red, amusing Regina. But she didn't laugh. She wasn't in the mood for laughing right now.

“Be-because I feel… attracted to you, Regina,” the blonde stammered. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I decide the questions. You answer them,” she said sharply, glaring at her student.

“I thought we were cool, after the date,” Emma said low, with a frown.

Regina just lost it. “Miss Swan, _stop talking_ , please. Just answer my questions,” the blonde swallowed hard and nodded. “Is that a thing?”

“What?” The confused girl asked.

“Kissing teachers at school? Is that a thing you and your friends do every semester?”

“What the… _fuck_ , Regina! What the hell are you talking about?” 

The teacher closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to be calm. “Just answer the question, Miss Swan.”

“No, Regina, it’s not a _thing_. Not that I know of. But if this shit exists, I’m not participating.”

“So why did you kiss me?”

“ _Because!_ Have you looked in the mirror, Regina? You’re drop-dead gorgeous!” Emma exclaimed, seeming very nervous.

“That’s the only thing I am for you, aren't I? Gorgeous and hot for a good _fuck_ , isn't that right?” She asked bitterly.

The blonde’s eyes widened. “No! Of course not!”

“I am a prize that the students want to win, aren't I?”

“Umm, yo-you may be. Yeah, for _them_. For the stupid boys who only care about sex and their own pleasure, but…” Emma took a deep breath. “Not me, Regina. You’re not a prize for me. Not at all. I can’t- ugh,” the blonde looked away, blushing hard.

“You can’t _what_ , Miss Swan?” She persisted.

“Well, Regina, if you haven't realized yet, I’m not just… _messing_ _around_ with you. You’re not a toy. You’re so much more- God! I like- shit, I like you more than I should, Regina,” Emma blurted it out, red as a tomato; her expression showing her embarrassed and troubled she was feeling right now.

“I’m your teacher and you’re my student,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“I know. It’s completely crazy and wrong, but… I can’t help it. What I’m feeling for you… is something new to me.”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

“I don’t know, I… I didn't know you felt this way.”

“Well, I sure do, Emma. I am a teacher. You are a student. This kind of relationship has never happened to me before. It actually should never have started.”

When Regina looked at the blonde, she saw hurt in her eyes. She even thought that maybe… _maybe_ her student’s eyes were watering.

“Okay, you may be right, Regina. This is beyond complicated, but… I don't want to end what we have.”

She grasped Regina’s hands and tried to entwine their fingers, but the teacher simply said, “Don’t.”

As stubborn as Emma has always been, she didn't let go of Regina’s hands this time. “Regina, in case you don’t know, you are the first woman I’ve ever kissed in my entire life.”

The brunette snorted, not believing in the blonde’s words. “Oh, really?” She asked wryly.

“I’m serious, Regina. I was completely _straight_ before you showed up,” Regina arched her eyebrows, finding it hard to believe that Emma was just straight. _Well…_

“I’ve never taken anyone out on a date before. Not a man and even less a woman. Before you started working at the school, I didn't care about anything. I didn’t even study history, for God’s sake!” The teacher let out a small smile and Emma leaned in closer. “Regina, please. You have to believe in me.”

“It’s hard for me to do that, Emma.”

“Regina, please. Listen to me. You know I like you, and that I’m not after the things you have been thinking about, _at all_. I really like talking to you, having our private lessons, kissing you... And our first date was amazing until… _I_ screwed it up. By the way, I’m very sorry for that,” the blonde held Regina’s hands firmly as if to show her what she truly meant. “And if you feel… if you like me somehow, please, don’t end this. If you feel something for me, just… let it be.”

“I-I’m sorry for that, too. I was too harsh with you, Emma. I was so worried about what we were doing. I was thinking about how wrong that was and-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the blonde said, as her hand caressed Regina’s cheek softly. “I understand,” the brunette smiled.

Regina could admit that she was literally falling even more for Emma’s charm. Her gestures, her words, her eyes… It all said that she should believe in the girl. But it was also too risky.

“Please, Regina. You have to believe me,” her body completely melted when she was graced with Emma’s strong arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and tried to calm her poor heart.

She could feel Emma’s quick heartbeats against her chest, as their body glued in a beautiful way which made Regina feel warm, peaceful and happy…

“Because you are special, Emma… I will try to.”

Strong arms tightened around her neck as a chaste kiss was placed on the top of her head.

“Thank you,” Emma said, her voice muffled by the brunette’s soft hair.

Regina knows that it isn't right.

Regina knows that she should stop.

Regina knows that she won’t be able to.

Regina knows that she can’t let go.

Regina knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET IT BE, REGINA!!!!! 
> 
> So, what do you think? They are in a complicated situation, aren't they? Well… Aren't you excited to know how they are going to be together? LOL I hope you are!!!
> 
> Thx a lot for comments and kudos!!!


	9. Letting It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking too long to update! I had to take a break, and things are getting busier for me. I’m very sorry.
> 
> Anyways, here it is a big chapter for you all! Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos and comments! 
> 
> I’m very grateful!

_** Emma's Point of View ** _

After hearing that Regina would at least try to believe in her, she felt happier. It was an intense conversation, but now she knew that things would change for the better.

Emma had been tense during the whole conversation. She wasn't sure of what to do at first, but then she had no choice but to answer Regina’s questions.

The blonde was completely confused when Regina kept asking her those crazy questions. She hadn't thought about how wrong dating a student might feel to her teacher. It freaked her out, just to think of the possibility of not… _being_ with Regina anymore. She really needed the brunette to believe her. She didn't want this to end. She _wanted_ to be with her.

Emma was now looking at Regina as she typed on her computer, looking very focused. Ten minutes ago, the teacher had suddenly decided that she had to finish marking all the tests for tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, Emma was in her house, waiting for the brunette to be finally finished grading.

The brunette still seemed a little bit upset with the previous conversation, and so was Emma. But she was feeling more… afraid of losing Regina. She really wanted things to go back to normal… before everything fell apart.

Emma was starting to understand her feelings for the teacher. They were becoming stronger than she expected, and now if Regina suddenly decided that she wanted to end this, Emma would be devastated.

Putting these thoughts aside, Emma gazed at Regina. She was so damn beautiful. How could Emma not feel something for this woman? It was completely impossible.

The blonde was standing behind Regina’s chair, with her hands on it, waiting patiently for the teacher to finish her duties. Emma took a deep breath as her face lowered down to look closer at Regina. The brunette quickly stared at Emma quizzically.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, looking into chocolate pools. “Is this going to take long?”

“I suppose,” the brunette licked her own lips, as her eyes stared at Emma’s mouth.

The blonde instantly tried to fight the urge to kiss her teacher. Her lips were deliciously wet and she didn't want to do anything but kiss her.

Not being able to prevent herself anymore, Emma guided Regina’s face closer and their lips met. The blonde was very surprised when her teacher slid her tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Emma quickly granted her access as she felt her body being pulled down, straddling Regina’s lap.

The hot, passionate kiss continued as Emma started to move on Regina’s lap, feeling slight arousal in her panties. After the intense conversation they had, Emma shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't have started a kiss… It was too soon.

Ending the kiss abruptly, she stood up awkwardly. “Sorry, sorry, Regina. I shouldn’t have-”

She stopped when she heard Regina’s laugh; her fingertips wiping off the wetness on her lips caused by the kiss. “It’s okay, Emma.”

“Uh, I- okay. Umm, shall we go?” Emma was completely breathless, trying to think about other things than her _arousal_. They needed to do something else. She couldn’t stand there, looking at Regina and controlling herself like this.

“Where?” Regina asked confused.

“Eat something. I’m very hungry,” Emma let out a soft smile and Regina stood up, mumbling ‘ _teenagers_ ’ in a sarcastic tone, and left the room.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully and followed her teacher to the kitchen.

“What do you feel like eating, Miss Swan?”

“Wow! I have a lot of choices today!”

“I’m in a better mood now, so I’ll let you choose again.”

“Okay, hmm, I want a giant burger with as many ingredients possible!”

The brunette rolled her eyes once again and denied with her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do not even _think_ about it. And, besides, there's nothing that unhealthy here.”

“But I thought you said I could choose,” Emma said not overly bothered at that she wasn’t getting a burger, but simply that Regina dislikes burgers, and now her choice was stolen.

“You’ve gone too far, dear,” she turned to the counter and began to withdraw some condiments from the cabinet.

“Regina, what do you have against burgers?”

“Everything, honestly.”

The blonde hissed and leaned on the table. After a while of silence, the blonde asked with a hopeful tone in her voice, “Can I choose the dessert, then?”

“Are you already thinking about dessert? Wow, Miss Swan, you have a deep hole in your stomach!”

“I’m growing up, Miss Mills,” she said rhetorically, making Regina laugh.

“I noticed,” Regina flirted, as her eyes traced Emma’s shape. The blonde's body immediately received all kinds of shivers when she realized what was in those deep brown orbs.  _Desire. Lust._ Damn, woman. “Well, Miss Swan, what are you waiting for? Come help me,” the blonde smirked and started helping Regina.

Soon, their meal was ready. They had made barbecue chicken, salad, and sauce. Nothing that Emma had considered eating, of course. But she ate willingly and found it delicious.

While they ate, Regina asked what Emma would want for dessert. The blonde hadn't thought of anything yet, but when she looked forward, she saw a basket full of apples on the counter. Suddenly, with that view, an idea came to her mind.

“Apple pie!” Regina smiled genuinely in a way that Emma had never seen before.

“That is the best idea I've ever heard!” Emma smiled back. “Great choice, Miss Swan.”

“I'm glad at least we agree on that,” Emma said with a shrug.

The brunette nodded. “Apple is my favourite fruit,” she got up excited and walked over to the counter, putting the apples on the table in a row.

“Oh really? Why?” Emma stood up and followed her teacher.

Regina’s lips quirked up as she picked up an apple, holding it close to Emma’s face. “Because the apple represents the symbol of choice between good and evil,” Emma raised her eyebrows at that. What was Regina talking about exactly? “Don’t look at me that way, Emma. I'm not a serial killer or anything. This kind of evil is the lack of control within yourself. The temptation of desiring something you shouldn't have…”

Emma held her breath for a moment. That made sense. Emma wanted something that was completely forbidden. And she was bringing Regina to this path as well.

“However,” Regina continued, more serious than before. “There is the power of choice.”

Emma nodded promptly and smiled. “That is really nice, Regina. But do you know what is nicer?” Emma approached the brunette, who slowly let a smirk appear on her face. “Your essence. Everything about you... smells like apple,” she said, leaning in even closer.

She grabbed Regina's waist gently as her face followed the path to the brunette’s delectably scented neck. Emma inhaled deeply into the crook of the brunette's neck; her body shivering instantly as she felt her nose touch the soft skin and smell the breathtaking scent. Emma was sure that she would never forget Regina's apple scent.

Remembering about boundaries, the blonde pulled away quickly and asked awkwardly, “So, what should I do?” The brunette looked at her in a funny way that Emma didn’t understand.

“Collect the dishes and wash them,” Emma's smile faded quickly, making Regina laugh.

“Oh, c’mon Regina! I like to cook.”

“Emma, apple pie is not just a recipe. Not everyone can make it.”

Emma opened her mouth, feeling slightly upset about that. “Regina, you're underestimating me. _Again_.”

“I always am, dear,” the teacher approached her student, pressing a quick peck on her lips, and then opened the fridge to grab some ingredients for the recipe. “Emma, pull yourself together and get on with the dishes. When you're done, maybe I’ll let you help me with the dessert.”

Emma hissed in displeasure and headed to the dirty dishes on the dining room table. She took them to the sink and started washing them. Regina put the ingredients on the counter in a fast and practical way. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Watching Regina cutting the apples skilfully made Emma smile. At least her idea of making an apple pie had made Regina smile.

Emma soon finished washing those dishes and finally was next to Regina with a smirk on her face. She asked the teacher if she could help and Regina, as usual, rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Emma. You can help me by mixing these ingredients,” Regina gave the blonde a bowl that contained flour, sugar and baking powder.

The blonde nodded and began to stir slowly.

“Faster,” the teacher commanded.

Emma obeyed the instruction and stirred a little faster.

“Faster, Emma!”

The blonde started stirring faster — too fast for her own good — and when she realized what would happen, it was too late. A small spoon of dough flew towards her face, covering half of her mouth.

Regina let out a muffled chuckle while Emma looked bewildered at her, due to what had just happened.

“Well, that wasn't supposed to happen,” Regina said amusedly.

“Technically it was you who-”

Regina encouraged Emma to stop talking when she pulled the blonde by the chin and licked her lips covered in dough. Emma froze as she felt that hot tongue sliding all over her lips.

“Mmmm, it tastes good,” Regina said, pulling away as if she had done nothing  _purely erotic_ seconds ago.

“Oh yeah?” The blonde asked, causing the teacher to smile mischievously at her.

In a sudden movement, she took the bowl from Emma’s hands and moved it away from her. She began putting the sliced apples in a square shape and then put the stirred dough on the top of it.

“Okay, what do I do now?”

“Now you go back to the sink and wash the rest of the dishes.”

“What?! Oh, come on, Regina!”

“I’m serious, Miss Swan,” Emma snorted in annoyance and walked away to the sink.

Still bored, Emma began to wash the dishes. Once in a while, she watched Regina preparing the apple pie with skill. Emma knew she could never do it the way Regina did. She sighed as she stared at the dirty dishes; well, at least Regina seemed to be fine with their situation now. Emma was happy about it.

The blonde allowed herself to become distracted for a minute and there was a strange noise of something breaking and suddenly a jet of water sprayed at her. She didn't have time to dodge, and rapidly the water soaked her shirt and half of her pants.

“Emma! What the hell just happened?” Regina asked surprised, running to turn off the faucet.

The blonde was still in shock at what just happened; her mouth became slack-jawed, unable to say anything.

“You are all wet,” the teacher said when she looked at the white t-shirt tighten even more around the blonde’s flat stomach.

“The water just spurted at me. Regina, I swear, I really didn't do anything,”the blonde said, trying to come out of it as innocent.

The brunette let out a muffled laugh. “Your skills in the kitchen are nonexistent, Miss Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “It’s just bad luck, I have washed the dishes before. And besides, I know how to make amazing waffles.”

“Oh, really?” Regina asked sarcastically, crossing her arms next. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Well, Miss Mills. Let's schedule a day for you to try my amazing waffles.”

Regina rolled her eyes as her gaze fixed on Emma’s body. Her white t-shirt was literally wet and clinging to her shape, it was so transparent, showing parts of her black bra, nearly all her torso. The jeans were wet only in the most explicit part. In her crotch area, that, in fact, did the teacher snicker and point at it.

“Bad luck,” the blonde followed the teacher's finger and smiled sheepishly. It was important to her that Regina would notice certain parts of her body, not laugh at the water’s accidental mark placed on her jeans.

“It seems likely. Now, Miss Swan, please, take off your clothes,” her eyes snapped open widely due to that phrase. The brunette just smiled mischievously and bit the tip of her index finger.

“Wh-what?” The blonde stuttered, causing the brunette to smile even more.

“You need to get out of your wet clothes, Miss Swan. If you stay drenched, you will get a cold.” 

“Yes, but-”

“No buts. Take off your clothes and then go have a shower.”

Emma bit her lower lip, wondering if she should or shouldn't do what her teacher was asking. She was not shy about her body, but taking her clothes off in front of Regina, as she was being asked, was clearly unnecessary. She could do that directly in the bathroom, right?

An interesting thought came to her mind and she decided to simply do what Regina wanted. Take her clothes off in front of her.

Emma pulled her soaked tank top off —as sexily as she could—, and then her tight wet jeans. Now she was standing only in a black damp bra and matching panties in front of Regina, while the brunette stared at her with an attentive look, seeming to check out her body from the top down.

“Can you take me to the bathroom, Miss Mills?” Emma asked faking an unaffected voice, mimicking an innocent child.

“Sure,” the teacher replied smiling. “Come with me, dear,” she made a sweet voice and pulled Emma by the hand, leading her to the bathroom. She made sure that Emma walked in first, and as the blonde turned around, she caught Regina eyeing her ass. Chocolate eyes darted up to meet Emma’s as the teacher cleared her throat and added, “Make yourself at home. The towel is right there,” she pointed to the wall. “When you're done, I’ll leave some clothes in my bedroom for you to wear,” Regina bit her lower lip — as her eyes followed Emma’s shape one more time, making sure to work slower and truly absorb the sight before her; they stopped at her bust; travelled down her toned stomach; and then took in her panties; and gazed along her strong thighs and legs — whilst trying to prevent a smile before leaving the bathroom.

Emma started showering and tried to pretend that Regina’s gaze didn’t affect her at all, which was obviously a lie to herself. She used as much soap as she could because she wanted to be extremely fragrant for Regina. _Oh, yes._ She kept thinking about these things for the brunette. She wanted to please her teacher at all costs, and also, of course, _tease_ her. 

When she finished, she put on the same panties that she was wearing before and covered herself with a towel. Soon she was in Regina’s bedroom, observing everything around. It was huge, all decorated in white and black. Sophisticated just like Regina. 

She saw a long-sleeved white blouse on the bed and touched the fabric. It was soft and it smelt like Regina. Emma sniffed vigorously before putting on the shirt. She was doing up the last buttons when the bathroom door opened and the teacher came in fully dressed, wearing dark blue jeans and a thin crimson sweater.

Regina’s gaze went straight to the toned bare legs, going up until arriving at Emma’s crotch, where it was just covered with blue cotton panties.

“Hmm, Emma, I didn't look for any pants for you. I didn’t know what would fit you.”

The blonde smiled slyly, whilst trying to hide the expression. “No problem, Regina. I'm fine like this,” the brunette nodded, smiling with a flirtatious glint in her eye. “I'm impressed that you have a pair of jeans, though. I've never seen you wearing any before.”

Regina rolled her eyes and left the room while Emma followed her. “I don’t like them very much, plus they would not be seen as professional for work, but I wear jeans at home occasionally.”

The blonde nodded, wondering for a moment what Regina did in her spare time. _What kind of clothes she casually wore?_

“Alright then, umm… what do you feel like doing now, Miss Swan?”

That was definitely a trick question. Emma’s imaginary list had ‘make-out with Regina’ on top, but she had to control herself to _not_ give in to her desires. She came here to study, and that’s what they’re going to do.

“Um, how about if we watch a movie about World War Two, or something about history since I came to study?” The brunette looked at Emma through the corner of the eye and then gazed at the DVD player, which was on the shelf close to the TV.

“Okay. Just to make it clear, I've seen literally all the movies about wars in general. So you decide which one you want to watch,” Regina handed a collection of DVDs to Emma, which made the girl open her mouth in surprise.

“Whoa, Regina! You're a history DVD collector,” the brunette nodded promptly. “Don’t you wanna give me a suggestion? I’m feeling kinda indecisive here.”

“Okay, um, what have you watched already?”

“Hmm, I've watched _The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas, Stalingrad, The Fall_ , and _Casablanca_.”

The brunette nodded. “Have you watched The Schindler's List?”

“I haven’t, but I've heard about it. It is about three hours long, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” the teacher paused and seemed to think for a little bit. “Are you going to tell me that that’s _why_ you haven't watched it yet, Miss Swan?” The blonde shrugged a bit disconcerted. It was exactly why she hadn’t watch it. “Well, let's watch The Schindler's List, then.”

Regina put the movie into the DVD player and walked over to the bed-couch. She turned off the lights and laid down, while Emma observed her every single movement. When the TV was turned on, Emma could see Regina’s silhouette on the couch and realized that she was staring at her with a smirk on her lips. Emma smirked back, not believing in the situation she had gotten into. She never thought she’d be this close to Regina. She never thought the teacher would be interested in her. It all looked like a dream that Emma would wake up from and realize that nothing was real.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me during the whole movie?” The hoarse voice spoke, bringing shivers to her body. _Damn._ That meant that Regina was _clearly_ inviting Emma to lay down by her side.

“Sorry…” she said while walking to the couch. “I got distracted for a moment,” the brunette arched her eyebrows at her. “Oh, and it’s raining.”

“Mmm,” the teacher hummed, seeming pleased with the news. “The movie is about to start.”

“Okay,” Emma bit lower lip and approached Regina a little more on the couch, not touching her yet.

The rain was pouring outside, the air inside the living room was getting cooler, while the movie had just started on the TV. The warmth of Regina’s body so close to her was driving her insane. Emma was finding hard to control her heartbeat as it drummed hard against her ribcage each second. When she turned her head to look at Regina, the brunette was licking her lips, her eyes focused on the movie. _Damn, that tongue._

She felt cold because of the rain and, at the same time, warm, knowing that the teacher was so close to her touch. Well, now Emma really felt like embracing with Regina, just to feel her warmth and calmness. However, she didn't know if the brunette was open to intimacy like that.

For a second, Emma decided to just forget about boundaries and embraced the teacher’s body awkwardly, while also placing her arm over her shoulder.

“I'm a little bit cold,” she swallowed her pride and shyness and hid her face in the curve of the brunette's neck, feeling her tense up right away. She bit her lower lip, trying to avoid a smile as she squeezed her even more with her arm.

“If you want, I can get a blanket for you,” the blonde promptly denied. She didn't want to let go of the warm body she was holding onto. It was making her warm.

“I will prefer it if you warm me,” with pride and shyness gone, Emma slipped her own leg beneath Regina’s and placed her other one on top and over the brunette’s thigh, her calf gently resting between the teacher’s open thighs. She felt the brunette’s chest heave in response as she took a deep breath. “Do you mind me staying like this?” Emma lifted her head to look at Regina’s eyes and found the brunette biting her lower lip, seeming nervous.

“No, I don't mind,” Emma nodded, letting her head fall back to the curve of Regina’s neck. Her fragrance was so addicting… Emma wished she could spend forever trapped in her essence. 

A few more minutes passed and they were still in the same position. Emma intently watched the television, but she couldn't focus on anything about the movie. Regina was so close that the blonde could barely believe that she was holding her like this. But… what if Regina wasn't liking it? What if she felt uncomfortable with all this situation, and couldn't say no to Emma? _Shit._ She suddenly became afraid of her own actions again. She was loving every millisecond of this moment, but she also was fucking terrified of Regina pushing her away. She didn’t want to be rejected. She didn’t want to cross the line.

How would Regina react if Emma kissed her? Well, the blonde wanted the teacher to trust and believe her. Maybe it wasn’t right to do anything else right now…

Emma moved her leg a little bit in the middle of Regina’s and heard an irresistible hum fly out of the teacher’s mouth. _Oh fuck._

_Shit, Emma! Control yourself!_

The blonde looked away from the TV for a moment and set her eyes on the tempting neck in front of her. Her body trembled in anticipation of what she wanted to do right now. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Get a grip, Swan!_

Her conscience was trying to control her, but her traitorous body wouldn't let her behave as she should.

Without thinking twice, her hands slid down the brunette’s arm towards her hip, caressing slowly, moving straight to her ass. Emma grabbed the luscious ass, fighting against the urge to moan at the warm firm jean-clad ass. Letting out a muffled gasp, her palm traced down the leg to pull Regina’s thigh over hers, bringing their bodies even closer causing her to straddle Emma’s leg. The brunette gulped as they both realized her core was close to Emma’s leg, but Regina didn't move away from the contact, as Emma’s hand fondled its way back up to the voluptuous ass.

Emma then continued, connecting her mouth to the warm neck and pressing feather kisses against the soft skin, to then rapidly change the style of kissing by beginning to nibble and suck at a slow pace. Regina groaned low, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, encouraging the latter to continue.

“Emma,” she gasped and moved her neck, giving more access to the blonde.

Emma smirked while listening to her teacher moaning her name. It was so _arousing!_ After that glorious moan, she felt even more crazed with lust; being able to control her body now was completely beyond her.

“Do you like it?” Emma teased with a whisper in Regina’s ear.

“Mhmmm…” the brunette moaned as an answer. “Kiss me, Emma,” the blonde smiled before biting Regina’s earlobe and maneuvered herself to straddle her hips, to then kiss her intensely.

Her core was in contact with Regina’s jeans and Emma became frustrated at the lack of bare skin. She wished nothing was between them. She imagined touching the teacher’s smooth, warm skin under her clothes and… _shit._

Emma felt so aroused, so… _horny_ that she barely could think straight. Her actions didn’t match her mind as her hips started grinding increasingly on Regina’s core, feeling the heat of the latter’s body.

That was when she felt Regina’s hands gently clutching her bare legs, caressing up and down with her nails. Her mind spiraled crazily into lust as she stopped the kiss for a second; she kept her eyes closed, feeling only the teacher’s hot breath tickling her lips. Suddenly, those skillful hands squeezed her ass tightly, encouraging the blonde’s hips to thrust faster on her core.

This time it was Emma who moaned. The teacher smiled and started to kiss her again, continually grabbing and fondling her backside while deepening the kiss.

Steadying her breath, the blonde stopped the lip-lock abruptly and butterflied gentle kisses up the path of Regina’s neck to then suck her earlobe. “What do you want, Regina?” she whispered into her ear, asking in a provoking tone. Regina chuckled huskily.

“I want to be in charge,” her voice was laced with a silky sexy undertone.

In a fast movement, Regina switched their positions and straddled Emma’s hips, and began kissing her once again. The new dynamic made the blonde overwhelmed with lust. Regina’s shape pressing gently into her skin whilst being on top of her was the most incredibly sexy feeling and sight she had yet to come across; the delicious pressure and touch made her delirious with pleasure!

Emma ran her hands along Regina’s torso and touched the hot flesh underneath the crimson sweater. Forgetting all of her boundaries and lines or… _whatever_ , Emma opened the zipper of the brunette’s pants. She thought Regina would stop her right away, but she just raised her hips, giving more access to the blonde. Emma managed to get those damn jeans off with Regina’s help, which left her wearing only panties now and... _Holy fuck! How can she be so fucking sexy?_

They returned to kiss passionately, touching each other's bodies wherever they could, exploring new areas and flavours… Their tongue tangled with ease as if they’d been born knowing how to kiss each other.

When Regina seated with her centre pressed directly into Emma’s, her body started to tremble. She could feel the teacher’s damp panties against hers. The aching and throbbing that she was feeling right now was growing unbearable.

She almost lost her breath when their hips slowly started to move in sync together, desperately seeking friction.

Her eager hands were about to remove the sweater that the brunette was wearing when she heard an annoying ringtone sounding very loudly in the room. Regina stopped their kiss right away and gazed at her with wide eyes.

“What is that?”

“I-I guess that is my cell phone,” the blonde stammered, licking her lips in nervousness.

The teacher had set her eyes on Emma's swollen lips that now had her smudged red lipstick upon them, and then cleared her throat. Her body was now sitting up straight, and then she just stood up and left the couch.

“I’m- I will- um- water,” Regina stammered while her cheeks blushed slightly. “Pick up your cell phone. It might be your grandmother.”

Emma nodded and got up soon after Regina disappeared into the kitchen. The blonde searched for her cell phone and found it inside her backpack. When she gazed at the screen, she snorted seeing that it was Granny. She guessed the woman was probably worried about her. She quickly started thinking of an excuse to explain her disappearance and whereabouts.

“Hello, Granny,” she said faking excitement in order to persuade her grandmother to be a little less strict with her.

_“Emma Swan, where the_ hell _have you been?!”_

Was Granny cursing? Was she listening correctly?! Fuck! Emma must be in deep shit for Granny to swear.

The blonde cleared her throat for a moment whilst viewing Regina returning with two glasses of water in her hands. She handed one glass to Emma, turned off the movie that was still playing on the TV and sat on the edge of the sofa bed, and began observing Emma’s movements.

“Granny, why are you talking to me like that? I didn't do anything wrong,” Emma glanced at the brunette in front of her and saw that she was constantly biting her lower lip while keeping her eyes wide open as if something horrible was going to happen.

_“Didn't do anything wrong, huh? How would I know that, if I don't know where you_ are?!” she said in an elevated tone, making the blonde move her cellphone a few centimetres away from her ear.

“Granny, I told Ruby where I was going. Everything is all right. Don't worry, I’m fine, I swear.”

_“It’s impossible for me to not worry about you, Emma,”_ the blonde smiled with tenderness at hearing that. _“And you know that I don't like you and Ruby going out without telling me where you have gone! Don’t make me paranoid, please.”_

“I told Ruby exactly where I was going. Didn't she tell you?”

_“She’s here now, just telling me that she remembers you saying you were going to your history teacher’s house to study. Since when do you study on Saturdays?”_

The blonde laughed nervously. “Since I noticed that I need to focus more on studying, Granny.”

_“Uh-huh…”_ the lady mumbled sarcastically. _“I don't know if I believe that, my dear.”_

Emma bit her lower lip without knowing what to say next. She looked at Regina and viewed the brunette watching her intensely with the same scared look she had expressed earlier during their argument. Emma beckoned her over. The brunette sighed and crawled towards the blonde, dressed only in her sexy black panties and crimson sweater.

_“Emma, are you there?”_ Queried the voice on the telephone.

“Yeah, Granny. Just a minute,” Emma covered the phone speaker and looked at her teacher. “Regina, will you please tell my grandmother that I'm at your house um… _studying?”_

The brunette rolled her eyes and took her phone. “Good afternoon, Miss Lucas,” Regina said with a voice a lot softer than her previous one, seeming to be prepared for a situation like this. She turned the other way, letting Emma stare at her back.

_“Um, good afternoon... May I know who I'm talking to?”_

“Oh, sorry for being so rude. I am Regina Mills, Emma’s history teacher,” Emma’s grandma released a sigh of relief and Regina continued, “I invited her to come over to study at my house today. Emma is an extremely dedicated student and I enjoy teaching her, especially with the difficult topics. She has quite an aptitude for History,” Emma crawled over to Regina and circled her waist with her arms, standing behind her. Once again she was reminded of the incessant throb between her legs, as the brunette’s form pressed into her, allowing her to feel every curve of her body, especially that delectable firm ass. “I apologize that Emma did not tell you about her extra tuition. She should have at least told you that she would be studying at my house,” the blonde chuckled softly in Regina’s ear, which caused her to earn an irritated glance from the brunette.

“Oh, it's okay. It’s not your fault Emma didn’t tell me. But I am very proud to hear Emma has so much potential that you’re willing to spare your precious time in your weekend,” Regina blushed with embarrassment as the voice on the phone paused. Soon after, Granny added, “As long as she is with you, I’m happy to continue to let you teach my granddaughter after school hours.”

Regina smiled, even though she still seemed extremely nervous. “That’s great, thank you. Right now, I don’t have any plans to pick up a schedule for teaching after school hours but if I do, I’ll tell Emma to notify you properly this time.”

“Okay, thank you. I appreciate you keeping me updated.”

“That’s okay,” the teacher paused. “Want to speak with Emma again?”

“Yes, please!” Regina handed over the phone to the blonde who let go of the brunette’s waist for a moment. As she did so, the brunette stepped out of the embrace and moved to Emma’s side facing the blonde. “Emma, honey, I want you to be at home within half an hour!” The blonde bit her lower lip, thinking of some excuse so she could have more time with Regina.

“No, Granny, it's raining! Can I go after it stops?”

The line stayed silent for a moment until Granny took a deep breath and said, “Okay, that’s fine. But I want you studying hard, okay my dear? I better let you make the most of your teachers valuable time, so I'm going to go now, dear. See you later, my darling!” Emma popped a kiss on the phone speaker and turned off the phone call.

She looked at the Regina who had her arms crossed and smiled sheepishly. She faced her and stepped towards the brunette, uncrossing her arms in the process and bringing them to her own waist, as she pressed their fronts together.

“Did you hear that conversation? How can you complain that I call you a teenager, Miss Swan?” Regina’s voice sounded harsh and nervous. _That wasn't good, oh God._

Emma sighed deeply. “It's not about my age, Regina. Granny is just worried about her granddaughters. Nothing else,” the blonde began to place kisses on Regina’s jaw to lighten the moment.

“So?”

“So what?” Emma asked without stopping the kisses.

“What did she say? Do you have to go now?”

She denied. “Just after the rain stops.”

Regina nodded. “So you have more time to study as much as you can,” The brunette began to move away, but Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Regina back against her body again.

“Oh no, Regina. We've studied too much already. Let's do something fun.”

“We haven't studied at all today, Miss Swan.”

“The oral questions count, don’t they?”

The teacher rolled her eyes and _finally_ let a smile appear on her beautiful face.

“What do you want to do now? Because you clearly can’t pay attention to the movie,” the brunette teased with an arched eyebrow.

“Well… you seemed pretty distracted too, Miss Mills,” Emma teased back.

The brunette bit her lips while she tried to hide a smirk. “Tell me what you want to do.”

_Oh, that’s tempting._ Emma knew it was best _not_ to say the dirty things she wanted to do with Regina. They clearly couldn't continue with their heated make-out session because who knows what they’d end up doing afterward? _Damn._ Just thinking about it makes her sex throb with arousal. Taking a deep breath, she said the first thing that came to her mind, “What about reading a book?”

Regina shook her head, releasing a chuckle. “Everything we do always end up being something less productive than we aim for.”

Emma shrugged. “Okay, hmm... how about we do something that will be equally productive and relaxing, then?”

“And that would be?”

“Sleeping, of course! I also feel a bit tired. I woke up too early today, you know.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Well, I’m tired too, Miss Swan.”

“Okay,” the blonde smiled and leaned over to kiss Regina’s lips. “Let’s go?” she pointed at the couch next to them as she looked at the brunette.

“No way! I'm not sleeping on that couch. I will sleep in my bed, of course,” Regina released Emma’s hand and started walking to another room.

Emma hurriedly followed her. “Am I allowed to sleep in your bed, Regina?” she asked with hesitance.

The teacher glanced at the blonde, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips. “As long as you don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

_Oh, she’s such a tease. Fuck._

Emma cleared her throat, also trying to clear her perverted mind. “Okay, Miss Mills. I won’t,” she smirked, kind of flirting back while raising her hands in a signal of surrender. The brunette expressed doubt at Emma, but still showed a brief cheeky smile.

Soon after, Emma observed as Regina went to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand; then she covered herself with the duvet. Emma smiled and instantly walked towards the empty side of her teacher’s bed and climbed onto it. As the brunette was facing the other side, she slid behind Regina and held her. She put her hand on the brunette’s waist, and supported her own head on Regina’s pillow, which caused her to be incredibly close to her hair, therefore immediately smelling the addictive scent.

So they slept, tenderly and smoothly, without any dirty thoughts.

_Well, kind of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is week is even busier for me, so I’ll probably update on Saturday! See you soon! 
> 
> Leave comments! :)))


	10. Swan Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey! Long time no see! I'm so sorry I let you waiting for so long! Seriously, accept my apologies. 
> 
> PS: It is beta'd.
> 
> It's a huge chapter! The largest one, so far. I hope you like it because I loved writing it!
> 
> So, forgive me and have fun!!!

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

Apple scent filled her nostrils. It was so close. She felt utterly addicted to that essence; she would go as far to say it was the best she had ever had the pleasure to smell. She could tell that the scent was impregnated on Regina’s majestic body.

Because of that, Emma refused to open her eyes. Her body felt so cozy pressed against the other beautiful form; her hand firmly clutched the waist of the brunette. Emma wished she would never let go and never stop embracing Regina. They were lost in their own world, laying in Regina’s bed, cuddling. Emma just wished this moment would last forever.

After a few more seconds of enjoying Regina’s shape curved into her own, the blonde sighed, feeling defeated, knowing that she would have to let go of her teacher, one way or another. The rain had stopped and only Regina’s breath could be heard in the silent, dim-lit bedroom. Emma wanted to stay but she would be risking going against her grandmother’s rules. 

But wake up Regina? Seriously, should she do that? Just to keep Granny happy? Even in the dark of the room, Emma could see the tender, relaxed features of her teacher. She looked incredibly peaceful with a slight smile on her lips. However, she knew if she wished to be allowed to see Regina again, without Granny looking over her shoulder, she really had no choice but to wake her and go home.

She placed a light peck on Regina’s cheek and stood up carefully, trying not to make any noise. She went to where her clothes were — now completely dried — and put them on. She washed her face and found Regina’s hairbrush sitting on the unit. She decided to use them and correct her messy bed hair. Afterward, she went back to the fancy bedroom where the brunette was sleeping so peacefully, just like when Emma had left her.

The blonde sat down on the edge of the mattress — on the side Regina was lying — and gently gripped her shoulder; in response, the brunette mumbled something incoherent and kept her eyes closed. Once, Emma gently shook Regina’s shoulder, and the brunette finally opened her chocolate eyes.

“Emma,” Regina murmured low as she looked at her student. “What time is it?” She sat straight up and primped her hair as best as she could without a mirror.

“It's time for me to leave,” Emma said sadly, a weak smile on her face.

Regina bit her lower lip and nodded, standing up. “Okay, I will walk you to the door, then,” the blonde nodded in response and followed Regina out of the bedroom.

After their journey to the door, Emma picked up her backpack resting on the floor and turned to face Regina. Oddly enough, she was still only wearing the crimson sweater and black lacy panties. Emma couldn't avoid checking out every curve, dip and unclothed skin of her drop-dead gorgeous body one more time. Her legs went on for miles, they simply were to die for. In that second, Emma wished she could feel her hands skim over the soft warm skin of the toned curvaceous thighs, just one more time before she had to leave.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Miss Swan.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you for inviting me,” Regina returned the smile and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I wished I didn’t have to, but I just didn't think it was fair to leave without saying anything; plus, I really wanted to say goodbye to you,” Emma smiled flirtatiously.

The brunette shrugged. “It's okay. I’m glad I have the chance to say goodbye, Miss Swan,” she smiled back, mimicking Emma’s flirtatious smile, with an extra sexy twist that had the blonde’s legs melting.

Sighing deeply, Emma suddenly started feeling uncomfortable not knowing how to do this so-called ‘farewell’. It felt utterly excruciating for the blonde. She didn't know what to do, even if Regina’s smile was mind-glowingly sexy right now. In fact, it made it worse. She felt completely unsure what to say because she just didn’t _want_ to go.

“Oh, Emma! You didn't even eat the apple pie we made!” Regina said randomly as if she'd remembered the most important thing in the world.

“I can’t believe I never got to taste your apple pie!” Emma answered in the same tone and huffed in discontentment.

“Do you want a slice to take home with you?”

The girl nodded, gratefully and happily. “Of course I do. I’m dying to taste your apple pie.”

The brunette laughed and walked towards the kitchen, mumbling a flirtatious, “Stay right there. I will be right back,” and winked before leaving.

That wink only added to the desire to stay as well as the wobbly feeling in her legs. Patiently, Emma waited and then Regina was back with a plastic container full of apple pie. Emma’s mouth watered just by looking at the dessert, let alone the incredible smell.

“Thank you, Regina,” Emma said putting the sealed tupperware inside her backpack.

When she looked ahead, she saw that the teacher was making eye contact, with a light sparkle in her eyes. She seemed to be utterly lost inside the blonde’s eyes. And it didn't take long for Emma to get lost too.

Their eyes were lost in a sea of emerald and chocolate. Emma craved to stay. Regina seemed to _want_ her to stay. But unfortunately, it was not possible. Not now, at least.

“So I… I better go,” the blonde said a little unsure, pointing to the door behind her.

“Bye, Miss Swan,” the teacher said with a smile.

Emma cleared her throat at what her body wanted her to do. _Shit_. She seemed to not have any control of any part of herself. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she controlled her impulses. “Um... Can I kiss you before I go?” The blonde asked uncertainly.

Regina chuckled throatily. “And since when you ask permission to kiss me, Emma?”

The blonde shrugged playfully and approached the brunette to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss but also very desirably steamy at the same time. Their tongues tangled and they enjoyed what seemed to be their _last_ kiss. Emma expected so much that she could never foresee it being so. She didn't know how things were going to be from now on, and she was completely afraid of what might happen. Emma wanted to be with Regina as much as she could because she felt that if she didn’t pay attention for a moment, she would lose Regina easily. And maybe _forever_.

“See you at school, Miss Swan,” Emma took a deep breath, and reluctantly, stepped away from her teacher.

“See you, Regina,” the brunette opened the door and Emma left, her heart slowly clenching against her chest.

* * *

 xXx

Sunday morning, Emma woke up because Ruby was screaming her name — like always. She swore Ruby was becoming her own annoying alarm clock. Her friend began complaining that she only went out with Regina and that she was forgetting about her. Well... That was kind of true. Emma was so crazy about Regina that she had been spending less time with her best friend, but forget her, she never could. She had given her hope where no one else ever had before.

“Okay, Ruby. You’re right. I haven’t spent much time with you. I promise we will spend time today. What do you want to do?” The blonde asked with a robotic voice, raising only her shoulders and leaning on her elbows on the bed.

“I want to go out with you, Emma. Just the two of us! We need to catch up!”

“Yeah, you’re right, we really need to do that. In fact, you’re actually the one who need to tell me things!”

The brunette nodded, admitting defeat while being a little embarrassed. “So, how about a walk in the park?”

* * *

xXx

“So, tell me, blondie! I’m dying to know how your ‘ _relationship’_ with the history teacher is going,” the girl did quotes with her fingers and laughed at the _not_ _funny_ face Emma did in response.

The blonde put a spoonful of Slurpee in her mouth and said, “First, we do not have a ‘relationship’,” Emma did the quotes movement as well. “We are just discovering ourselves,” the brunette friend arched her eyebrows. “Well, technically, _I_ am discovering myself, but I don't know about Regina.”

“What do you mean you don't know?”

The blonde shrugged. “She never told me if she is gay or not.”

“Uh, it stands to reason that she is a lesbian, Emma. She is _kissing_ you!”

“Not necessarily, Ruby. She may just be... discovering herself, just like me. Or she might be bisexual. Bisexuals do exist, you know?”

“Or she might be a _lesbian_ ,” Ruby said matter of factly.

The blonde laughed and nodded, “Well, I don’t know. Labels don’t matter to me, actually,” Emma bit her lower lip, remembering her heated kisses with her teacher. “I’m also having a great experience with Regina,” she gave a suggestive wink to Ruby.

“Experience, huh? So your  _fling_ with the history teacher is just an experiment for you, Emma?”

“What? Of course not!” The brunette crossed her arms and looked at Emma inquisitively. “Well... I wanted it to be just a fling,” she finished the last words with a low voice, not wanting to admit to her friend her deepest feelings.

“Emma Swan…” Ruby started. “I never thought this would happen someday.”

“What?” Emma asked feeling confused.

“You’re in love.”

Emma took a deep breath. She really, really wanted to protest and say that she wasn't beginning to fall for Regina. But she couldn't lie to herself. Not anymore.

“I guess that's why you have never really liked any boy before,” the brunette added, watching Emma carefully.

“Well… I _tried_ to like them. I guess I just didn’t.”

“Kissing most of the boys at school can be considered an attempt to like them? Maybe. But not a very effective one,” the blonde shrugged. “Emma, do you feel attraction towards boys?”

“No… I- I don’t like them… _at all_. I feel disgusted by most of them all the time. Especially Killian and his stupid attitude,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Alright,” the brunette made a thoughtful expression. “Emma, what if Regina isn’t a lesbian and she is just messing with you? What if she hurts your feelings?”

“Why would she do that? She’s the one who thinks I’m messing with her. And that is obviously because I am her student and she is my teacher. It’s complicated. I didn’t realize how forbidden this was until she told me yesterday. She was freaking out! I got so scared that-”

“Wait, she told you all of that?” Ruby asked with surprise.

“Yes. I was so scared that she was going to end what we have.”

“And what exactly do you have with her?”

“I don’t know, I just… I’m in love with her. You know that. I just want to be with her like… all the fucking time. _Jeez_ , love is so complicated,” she touched her forehead and started massaging the upcoming headache.

“Oh, blondie. You have no idea,” they stayed in silence for a moment, until Ruby called out, “Emma,” which made the blonde face her friend again. “What is like kissing a woman?”

“You mean, what is it like kissing _Regina Mills?"_  Emma smirked.

“She is the only woman you’ve ever kissed, so really, I’m implying her as well.”

“I just think the only woman I want to kiss is Regina Mills,” she finished with a look full of overbrimming love, making her friend laugh.

“If you say so…” Ruby smirked and continued, “So tell me, what is like kissing Regina Mills?”

“Amazing, incredible, wonderful! I've never kissed anyone like her...” Emma paused and looked at her friend who had a mischievous smile on her face. “But it’s not only the kisses that are good… we do more uh… _stuff_ ,” Emma’s lips quirked up while remembering her make-out sessions with Regina. _Again_.

“What?! You had _sex?"_  The brunette asked showing a shocked expression.

“No! Ruby, no,” Emma smiled baffled by her line of thought but added, “Well, not yet,” the blonde yelped when her friend slapped her on the arm. “Holy shit, Ruby! That hurt!” She said caressing her bruised skin.

“Holy fuck, blondie! You are so _naughty!_ ”

“Of course not. We didn't do anything else than... making out.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said wryly. “I bet by the time Granny called you, you were fucking her.”

Emma incredulously looked at her friend. “I didn't fuck Regi-”

She stopped talking when she was interrupted by Ruby pinching her arm really hard. Emma almost whimpered but froze when she saw who was in front of her.

Regina Mills.

_Regina fucking Mills._

Holy mother of Jesus.

“He-hey,” the blonde stammered, smiling awkwardly.

“Emma!” Regina muttered out her surprise and turned to Ruby. “Miss Lucas,” she smiled. “Nice to see you girls here.”

“Hello, Miss Mills.”

“Oh, so you're the _one?”_ Zelena, which until then had not spoken yet— and neither had been noticed — said.

“Zelena, please,” Regina murmured to the redhead woman.

“What? Sorry, I didn't understand,” Emma said, uncertain of what was being communicated between the two sisters.

“Are you _Emma?”_ Zelena asked, pointing a finger at her. Emma felt her face turning red and suddenly wanted to stick her head in a _hole_.

She swallowed hard and replied reluctantly, “Yes.”

“My sister speaks _highly_ of you,” Zelena commented, ignoring Regina’s glare on her.

“Oh… She _does?_ ” Emma asked, glancing at the teacher for a second. Regina looked like she was about to kill Zelena with her bare hands. And the blush on her face just added to the murderous look she had.

_Shit_. Emma didn't know if she would cry of shame or if she’d smile and try to discover what Regina had said about her to her own sister.

“Uh, sis, I'll leave you alone with your favourite student,” Zelena popped out a kiss on Regina’s cheek and left, pulling Ruby with her.

A silence settled for a moment between them, until Emma broke it, her voice demonstrating how embarrassed she was feeling, “Um… Yo-you wanna taste my Slurpee?” The blonde extended her frozen cup towards Regina and received a denial in response.

“What makes you want to drink coloured ice?”

“It’s delicious, Regina. Why don't you try some?”

“Because it doesn't look good.”

“Don't judge a book by its cover.”

The brunette snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm judging a _Slurpee_ , not a book.”

“Fine, I have an idea,” Emma said and quickly grabbed Regina’s hand, pulling her towards a hidden corner of the park, covered by the shadow of a big tree. “Regina, I will give you two choices,” she said while approaching the teacher and making her back touch the trunk of the tree.

“Oh, really?” The brunette teased with a smirk.

“Do you prefer to taste the Slurpee like normal people or do you prefer to taste it in my mouth?”

Regina's eyes widened. “Emma!” She exclaimed in surprise, trying to be serious, but her smirk couldn’t leave her face. “And what will you do with me if I don't want to do _either_ of them?”

Emma pondered for a second. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes, because I know you will choose the second option,” the blonde smirked mischievously.

“Ohhh,” Regina let out a chuckle. “Since when do you know me so well?”

In a fast movement, she felt the collar of her jacket being pulled hard as her mouth crashed into soft lips. Emma felt Regina’s tongue exploring her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the Slurpee. That drove her completely crazy which meant she couldn’t hold back a low groan.

When did she imagine that she would be kissing Regina Mills against a tree in a park?

Their bodies were pressed firmly together; Regina sucked Emma’s tongue deliciously which caused her to completely lose the sense of where she was. The only thing she could focus on right now was Regina and the warm shape of her body, essence and amazing tongue. It didn’t matter if they were in a park and how the grassy fresh fragrance of the air made this moment even better. They were making out against a fucking _tree_. This was something Emma never envisioned happening with her history teacher.

Regina stopped the kiss abruptly, but kept the blonde’s mouth near hers, almost glued.

Emma quickly questioned, “What do you think? Is it good? Delicious? Amazing?”

“It’s good,” Regina answered, biting her lower lip. Emma’s eyes dropped to that talented mouth; desperately wanting to kiss Regina again. “You kiss amazingly well, Miss Swan. In fact, quite deliciously. But I can't say the same about the Slurpee.”

“Oh,” she murmured, feeling a little bit surprised by the compliment. In a fast movement, Emma felt a grip on her hip and suddenly she was the one pressed against the tree as the teacher started kissing her again.

That sudden action made her breathless and her legs turned into jelly due to the feeling of Regina kissing her so passionately — and, let me remind you, against a _tree_ in the _park_.

The brunette dropped the blonde's collar and smirked at her, “I don’t know what feels better: your tongue or your body pressed so firmly against mine,” she whispered huskily into Emma’s ear and the blonde felt her heart race and her stomach being attacked by fluttering butterflies.

A shiver ran through her spine as her eyes closed just to hear the amazing huskiness of Regina’s voice so close to her. The teacher leaned back and started gazing deeply into the blonde’s green eyes. _Fuck._ Emma completely forgot how to speak. Her mouth gawked to mumble something, but she sounded unintelligible even to herself.

“Can you even remember your own name, dear?” Regina playfully questioned, her smug smile telling the blonde she already knew the answer.

Confounded, Emma found herself unable to respond. A silence passed between them with the chocolate eyes observing her, causing Regina to chuckle and then walk away.

Trying to breathe properly, Emma followed her immediately.

Walking beside her, Emma had the chance to look at that beautiful face and realize how much in love she was with this woman. Everything she did, it thrilled Emma. The blonde was afraid of the consequences of feeling this _crazy, forbidden love_ , but at the same time, she knew for sure that her teacher liked her back — well, at least a _little_. And that was enough for now.

Emma clearly didn't want to be far from Regina for too long. The blonde felt that if she left Regina alone for long enough, the brunette would think that all the kisses and moments they shared were in vain.

And in the midst of so many thoughts and ideas, Emma came to a conclusion. Or better, a _plan_ : she would do everything possible in her power to prevent Regina from being able to forget her even for one day…

* * *

xXx

**Day 1: Monday, 5:40 p.m.**

Emma was in front of Regina’s house holding the tupperware previously filled with the amazing apple pie Regina made. The blonde knew it was a silly reason for her to return to the teacher’s house, but, unfortunately, she hasn't been able to think of a better reason to start with her plan.

The door suddenly opened and Regina was there, smiling tenderly and with a curious expression on her face.

“Good afternoon, Miss Mills!” The blonde smiled flirtatiously. “I came to give you this,” she extended the tupperware towards the brunette.

“Oh!” Regina took it and smiled. “Did you like the pie?”

“I loved it! It’s the best apple pie I've ever had in my entire life!”

The teacher laughed. “I’m glad you liked it, Miss Swan.”

“That pie is magic, seriously. Ruby and Granny loved it too. They barely left enough for me.”

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. “Wow, dear, that’s a lot of compliments. Thank you, Emma.”

“You deserve it, Regina. Believe me,” the blonde approached the door jamb, getting closer to the brunette. “Oh, I think I still have the taste of your pie in my mouth. Would you like to try some?” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing the brunette to laugh aloud. 

That laugh was like music to her ears. _God, she’s so incredible._

“Again with the taste testing kiss, Miss Swan?” Emma shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Want to come in?”

“I'd love to, but I have to warn you that I can't be here for too long. Granny has been picking on me since Saturday. I think she will only let me go out properly again after I turn eighteen.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Nobody told you to be irresponsible and not tell your grandmother where you were going,” Regina said authoritatively.

The blonde bit her lower lip, crossing her arms. “Yes, you're right. I should have told her something.”

The two were silent for a while. But not in an uncomfortable silence. They were staring at each other’s eyes finding themselves deeply lost in an ocean of emerald and brown.

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Regina asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

“If you have cinnamon, yes please,” the brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate. Emma followed her and sat on the stool in front of the counter.

While she waited for the hot chocolate to get ready, Regina asked a question that made the blonde sweat from nervousness. “Tell me what your plans are.”

Shit. Did Regina discover that she was _purposely_ doing this whole ‘plan’ thing?

“Plans? What plans?” She feigned indifference.

“For your birthday, dear. It’s on Saturday, isn't it?”

“How do you know my birthday is on Saturday?” Emma asked curiously.

“I just… know,” the teacher avoided eye contact with the girl, which made Emma even more curious.

“I’ve never told you the exact date. How do you know, Regina?” She crossed her arms, gazing intently at her teacher.

Regina let out a breath and said low, “I read your school file when we met.”

“You read my _file?_ I thought the only people who read students’ files were those working in the office, _not_ the teachers.”

Regina rolled her eyes while stirring the chocolate in the milk. “I was just curious. Do you have a problem with that?” When she turned to look at her student, Emma was smiling from ear to ear.

“So you were interested in me, huh?” Emma asked in a suggestive tone. Fuck, she couldn't stop smiling.

“I didn't say that,” a serious tone replied. _Trying_ to look serious, actually.

“You said you were curious. It's almost the same thing,” the brunette shrugged and approached the counter placing the chocolate mug down with force behind it.

The teacher turned her back to Emma and began staring at the empty kitchen. Her arms were crossed, and by the fast movements of her shoulders, Emma realized that Regina’s breathing was choppy which made her think she was nervous.

After a while observing the brunette, Emma asked, “Won’t you admit it?”

“You said you couldn't be here for too long,” the teacher said, without turning to face the blonde.

Emma drank a big gulp of her cinnamon hot chocolate and smiled, seeing the brunette still facing the other side instead of her eyes. “Okay Regina, if you don't want to admit that you were interested in me, I'm not going to talk about my plans for my birthday,” she drank the rest of the hot chocolate and almost hissed at the burning liquid on her tongue.

Emma smirked when Regina turned angrily to face her. “Don’t be a child, Emma Swan.”

“Hmmm, this hot chocolate is so delicious!” Emma said wryly, finishing her drink and standing up. She approached her teacher sneakily. “Hope to see you tomorrow,” she planted a kiss on Regina’s cheek and left the kitchen, waving goodbye.

* * *

 xXx

The next afternoon at school, it was lunchtime. Emma wasn’t hungry and she hadn’t thought about any other idea to surprise Regina. She wanted to firmly pursue her plan, but nothing plausible was coming to her mind. She even pondered to ask Ruby for help, but the latter was angry with her since last Sunday in the park when Regina’s sister had interrupted their walk and escorted her away.

Emma clearly noticed that Ruby _hated_ Zelena for that intrusive interruption now. Plus, she was also immensely angry with Emma for letting the meddlesome redhead ruin their time together.

Emma, at the contrary of her friend, couldn't complain about the events of that Sunday: Regina had spoken of Emma to her own sister; the delicious Slurpee tasting kiss and Regina Mills herself —the blonde had had an unforgettable afternoon in the park.

She was about to return to the cafeteria to apologize to Ruby when she saw her brunette in the hallway with a blonde boy.

_Who was that?_

Emma didn't know him and his attitude naturally seemed to be Killian’s style… Uh, _great_. She hated those kind of boys. They hit on teachers just to get attention… or even worse! Get them into bed.

Without blinking, Emma walked with conviction to where Regina and the blonde boy were talking. Emma cleared her throat when she approached them and Regina looked at her immediately, biting her lip, while Emma glared at the boy from top to bottom.

“Sorry to interrupt, but…” She stopped talking to think of an excuse. Damn, she clearly had acted impulsively. Trying to think of something, she quickly blurted the first thing that came to her mind, “There’s someone looking for you in the teacher’s lounge, Miss  Mills,” Emma saw the boy arch his eyebrows and she held back a laugh.

The teacher nodded, biting once again those tempting lips and looking Emma deeply in the eyes. The boy was lost in the midst of the two. Regina didn't even notice him after Emma had arrived.

“Uh, alright. Thank you for letting me know, Miss Swan. And I'm sorry Mr. Hood, but I won't be able to tutor you privately. I am very busy lately with the tests and assignments. My apologies,” she gave a political smile to the boy and turned her back to him, receiving a small smile from Emma while walking away with the blonde next to her.

* * *

 xXx

**Day 2: Tuesday, 3:20 p.m**

After the incident at the school, Emma had one silly idea to save her plan. Buy coffee at Starbucks and take it to Regina at school in the evening, as the teacher was always bored when she was there.

However, her plan and behaviour frightened her all the time. Emma wasn't sure if this plan was working because she didn't know what Regina was thinking of it. She could be hating to be disturbed, or she could be loving all this nonsense. The blonde had no way of knowing because the teacher was slightly unpredictable. The blonde had realized that when Regina started asking those questions to her on Saturday.

Holding tightly onto the two Starbucks cups in her hands, she stood ready to enter Regina’s private office, stopping to do her usual: look out at the window of the door and see if there were no surprises in there.

The teacher was sitting up straight, concentrating on the computer. Emma took a while to absorb the scene in front of her: her teacher was wearing black-framed glasses, a tight skirt, and a red buttoned dress shirt. Emma daydreamed whilst watching Regina, and at that moment, she wished to look at her forever.

“I'm glad you're not sleeping today,” she said smiling as she entered the room.

“I'm not going to sleep on my last day. It would show a lack of respect,” Emma’s heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

Would Regina no longer teach at her school? _What the hell?_

“Regina,” Emma said, her voice low. She tried not to shake although she knew her face must be white as a ghost. “You’re leaving school?”

The brunette just blinked, her face unreadable as she looked at Emma. The blonde just tried to understand what the fuck was happening and why Regina was looking at her that way. _Was she really leaving school?_

After a few torturing seconds, the teacher burst into laughter.“Of course not, dear. I’m joking.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” Emma breathed out while putting one of the cups of coffee on Regina’s desk. “You really got me. That joke was not funny, Miss Mills. You scared the hell out of me.”

Regina laughed one more time. “That was my intention. The expression on your face was priceless!”

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile. “Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Mills. Don’t complain later when I make a joke and you don’t find it funny.”

Regina grinned. “I won’t say sorry because I loved seeing your expression. Now, tell me. Why are you here today? Is there a special reason?”

“Well, yes. I actually brought you something very special,” she pointed to the extra large cup of coffee on the teacher’s table.

“Coffee?” Regina arched her perfect eyebrows.

“It’s not just coffee. It’s the _E.S.S.”_

“The what?” The brunette asked, not understanding.

“Emma Swan’s Special. You’ve never heard of it?” The brunette denied amid laughter. “I'm glad you haven’t. Otherwise, I would sue that damn Starbucks. My Special is  _mine_ only.”

“Then why are you offering me a cup of your famous special?”

“Because you're a special person. Isn't it obvious?”

“Well… It’s obvious _now_ ,” she chuckled as Emma retributed with a huge grin. “Thank you for deciding I’m a special person and allowing me to drink your E.S.S,” Regina used the abbreviations and Emma smiled even more.

“Are you ready to taste the best coffee in your life?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and opened her cup. It smelled different. It had a contrasting ingredient. “Hmmm, that’s… it smells like…” The teacher gazed at Emma and found her smiling ear to ear. “I think it smells like you.”

“Oh,” the blonde murmured. “Really? It’s just cinnamon with whipped cream, milk and coffee. Do I smell like that?”

“No, dear. You smell like cinnamon,” Regina said as she sniffed the warm fragrance of the coffee.

“Oh,” she murmured again, feeling surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, I like it.”

“Great! We’re the perfect match, then. You smell like apple and I smell like cinnamon.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, causing the latter to shift her weight awkwardly. Well, yeah, she was feeling nervous. Saying that they were the perfect match could mean a lot. She didn’t know what her teacher was thinking right now, but the look in her eyes was unreadable. Emma was surprised that she didn’t start sweating.

“Maybe we are.”

And she died internally.

* * *

 xXx

**Day 3: Wednesday, 3:30.p.m.**

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Regina went to the lobby when she heard the bell ring. She wasn't waiting for anyone right now. She looked through the peephole, but there was no one there. With curiosity dominating her instincts, she opened the door and a strange noise was heard. A _well-known_ noise. Regina was startled knowing that she was being photographed… by _Emma Swan._

In a fast movement, she put her hand over her face and muttered an “Emma”. When she heard the blonde’s laughter, the clicks stopped. When the brunette looked forward, she noticed what her student was wearing a red and white flannel shirt, tight black jeans, black sneakers and a black stylish hat. In her right hand, was an old Polaroid camera and on the left, there were the photos taken minutes ago.

Regina couldn't deny that she was very surprised with… _everything_. She never imagined that Emma would come today — or most of the days when she had appeared at her house or the school — and she certainly didn't know the reason why Emma was at her house today as well. She discarded mentioning the extremely different clothes that her student was wearing due to the pressing matter of Emma’s behaviour. Why did she look like a professional photographer?

“Good afternoon, Miss Mills. I'm from the school’s newspaper and they sent me here to capture moments of the Best History teacher of all time!”

Regina couldn't resist laughing, and she only stopped when several other captured photos were aimed at her direction; she instinctively used her hand to block her face from the flash. “Okay, Emma, what are you up to?” Regina stepped out of the way so Emma could enter her house.

“I am the new photographer of the school’s newspaper,” Emma replied and returned to taking pictures of the teacher.

“I didn't know you were a photographer,” Regina didn’t block her face this time. Her silly smile wouldn’t leave her face as she watched her beautiful student in front of her.

“Neither did I,” more clicks were heard, and the blonde moved like a real photographer around the room, directing the camera towards Regina.

The brunette put her hand over her face and laughed. Soon, she felt Emma's hand on her waist and their bodies slightly pressing against each other.

“Tell me the truth, Miss Swan.”

The blonde lowered her head and pouted. “I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Mills, but I'm not really working for the school’s newspaper. I came here today to take pictures of you and keep your beauty forever with me.”

Regina looked at her amazed and speechless. She didn't expect to hear something like that.

“Why are you pulling that face?” Emma asked in a soft tone, but at the same, she seemed nervous.

“Nothing… you're just… different today. And I wasn’t expecting you to show up.”

“I couldn't waste my time.”

Emma held Regina by the hand and whirled her around, taking pictures while the brunette burst into laughter. All of a sudden, the girl pulled Regina’s body against hers with an excessive force, causing the brunette to gasp at the thud of their bodies.

“Did you like my surprise?”

“Well…” Regina sighed, trying to hide a smile. “I’m always surprised by your actions, Miss Swan.”

The blonde smiled widely and leaned in. Their lips were mere inches from touching when Emma took another picture, startling the brunette as she gazed at the photo printing out of the Polaroid camera.

“Why are you taking pictures of us like this?” Regina couldn’t help asking. Pictures were too dangerous. They were evidence, after all. This could be Emma’s plan. Show the photos to the whole school proving her fling with the history teacher.

“Because I want to be able to look at this moment again someday.”

Trying to forget all of those negative thoughts, Regina put her hands on each side of Emma’s face whilst her mind couldn’t decide where to look: the pink lips or the emerald eyes.

The teacher heard another click but didn’t move at all. She waited for her student, patiently forgetting about those thoughts.

“You're not going to tell me to stop taking pictures of us like this?”

“Why should I?” Regina smiled weakly, desperately wanting Emma to say what she needed to hear.

“Because I could be a delinquent teenager and expose our photos to the entire school,” the blonde quickly looked away and Regina melted completely. Well, this could be some very good acting by the blonde, but Regina didn’t want to believe that. She wanted to trust her student. She wanted to try _harder_.

Gently turning Emma’s face towards hers by her chin, she gazed intently into emerald eyes. “I trust you,” the teacher could see the wide grin of her student and she couldn’t help grinning as well. “And take more pictures because I want to remember this moment, too.”

Not wasting any second, Regina kissed Emma softly. She heard more clicks and smiled into the kiss. The teacher pushed the blonde's hat to the floor and was finally free to grab the blond curls with her hands as the kiss deepened. Regina brushed her lips away from Emma's, then moved to lick them. The blonde did not hesitate to take a picture at this very moment when her lower lip was filled with Regina's sweet tongue. They smiled at the same time, and Emma reluctantly pulled away.

Regina could feel her body heat up due to the amazing kiss. She gazed intently at the blonde’s — now swollen — pink lips, wanting to kiss her all the time, almost not being able to hold herself back due to the desire. “Why did you stop?” She asked, as her voice came out huskier than she expected.

Emma smiled, biting her lower lip. “Unfortunately, I have to go,” the blonde moved away, leaving Regina without the warmth of her body.

“Seriously? But you just arrived,” well, now her voice sounded sadder than she expected. She wished Emma didn’t have to leave now.

“I'm sorry,” the blonde muttered and leaned in to place a quick peck on her lips. Soon after, she bent down and began to pick up some photos off of the floor.

Those included photos of Regina alone and some of them together. She left some on the floor and just looked at Regina expectantly. “Thank you for trusting me,” she said with a sincere smile as she walked towards the door. Regina followed her reluctantly. “See you tomorrow, Regina,” the blonde murmured and winked at the teacher, who bit her lower lip and closed the door after her student left.

She walked back to the living room and saw the photos on the floor. She didn’t hesitate before picking up all of them and looking carefully at each one. Those negative thoughts didn’t even bother her mind anymore. All she could think of was how surprisingly incredible her student was.

Pressing the photos strongly against her chest, she smiled happily.

* * *

 

xXx

**Day 4: Thursday, 4:15 p.m.;**

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

Emma rang the bell and felt her hands sweat. This time she had no reason to be here. She just wanted to see Regina and continue with her plan to not let her teacher forget that Emma was always there for her. Even though it was without an idea to surprise the woman...

The door was soon opened, and when she saw Regina in front of her, a shiver ran through her spine. She was wearing a grey silk robe and her short black hair was a little messed up. Emma wondered if she had just woken up?

“Emma, dear, what a pleasant surprise,” the teacher said huskily.

The blonde bit her lips realizing — once again — how incredibly hot and sexy her teacher was. She fought against the urge to move forward and attack those plump lips.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked instead of doing something impulsive.

“No, of course not,” the brunette smirked. “Why are you here? Is there a specific reason for today?”

“Unfortunately, I don't have any reason for coming here today.”

“Well… that's surprising. You always have a reason.”

“Forgive me, Miss Mills,” they were in silence for a few seconds. Regina began smiling widely and then bit her lower lip in a very flirtatious way that made the blonde shift awkwardly, trying to avoid her own instincts.

“I think you'd better come in. It's cold outside,” Regina pulled her by the arm and soon Emma was inside that amazing and comfy house.

She looked around and noticed that something was different. She didn’t know what exactly, but-

“What are you looking at?” The brunette pulled Emma's face gently to focus on hers.

“Nothing... I just… Why are you dressed like that?”

Just the possibility of Regina _pleasurably_ enjoying herself before Emma arrived made the blonde crazy with arousal. _Oh, God. What if she had really been doing that?_

“Because I was… _relaxing_ on my bed,” the teacher replied as her hand caressed the blonde’s soft cheek.

“Is that so?” Emma smiled, not being able to control her words. “That’s the only thing you were doing before I arrived?”

She saw Regina’s eyes turning black with desire and her question was answered automatically. _Fuck! That’s so freaking hot!_

“Believe whatever you want,” plump lips were pressed tenderly against hers and she almost melted by the softness of Regina kissing her. She felt like she would be broken in thousand pieces every time her teacher touched her. “I hope you don't have to go,” the brunette said, and continued to kiss the blonde.

Emma didn’t understand the meaning of that phrase. She knew she couldn't be there for too long, but she wanted so much to be with Regina that her mind wandered into solutions to skip the curfew set by her grandmother.

The teacher started kissing her with more intensity, thrusting her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Eager hands began to wander over her body without any shame. Waist, shoulders, arms, thighs, breasts, ass. Regina had never touched her in those places before, and feeling this right now was making the blonde anxious about what could happen next.

As the heated kiss and wandering hands continued, Emma felt increasingly horny. When the brunette pressed her own body against the blonde with force, she had to suppress a moan of her own.

Emma began to repeat Regina's movements by caressing her hands along the perfect silhouette. When she touched the brunette’s firm ass, she felt the silk piece of clothing completely bare under her touch.

Was Regina _naked?_ _Fucking naked?_

Emma stopped the kiss abruptly, not being able to control her crazy beating heart. “You are...” the brunette smiled coquettishly and interrupted Emma with another kiss, this time with more voracity. While they kissed, she felt her body being guided by Regina’s to somewhere else. When Emma opened her eyes just for a second, she saw that they were heading towards the couch in the living room.

All of a sudden, Emma was seated and Regina was straddling her, holding the blonde’s hands pinned on each side of the couch, so she couldn't move.

Emma couldn't move and she couldn’t _breathe_. In fact, she thought she had died and gone to heaven when Regina started kissing her neck. A hot tongue darted out and touched her skin, starting to nibble and suck deliciously on it. Emma squirmed and moaned, loving the way Regina was treating her. The blonde knew that on the next day, her neck would be completely red and full of hickeys.

The blonde let her head fall on the back of the couch, not being able to breathe properly as Regina put her hands on her chest, starting to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing her white bra. Open-mouthed kisses followed the path to her boobs, causing her to moan and bite her lower lip forcefully.

Emma didn't know what was going on with Regina. She knew that the teacher had restrictions on their ‘relationship’, so she never pushed too much when they were together. But what was happening with Regina and her at the moment was something that Emma could never have imagined happening so _soon_.

Regina’s eager hands grabbed her bra-clad breasts, squeezing them slightly, causing a hoarse moan to leave her mouth. The brunette started kissing her neck again, placing feather kisses in that area while continuing to caress her breasts. Then, she started nibbling her earlobe, tangling her hands in blonde locks, driving Emma completely _crazy_ with arousal.

_Fuck, feeling this horny should be a crime!_

Emma totally belonged to that woman right now; she would let her teacher do whatever she wanted with her. Emma was no longer caring about her grandmother’s rules; she just wanted to stay where she was.

In a fast movement, Emma was lying on her back on the couch with Regina on top of her. The brunette stopped the kisses abruptly and kept her mouth a few inches from Emma’s. She grabbed the blonde’s cheeks with certain aggressiveness and placed a wet peck on her lips. Her tongue slid by soft pink, swollen lips and kept with the pressure of her fingers on her cheeks.

Emma thought her teacher was going to continue with the kisses and caresses, but she stopped for a moment and stared at the emerald eyes intently. The blonde was able to notice that the chocolate eyes were filled with lust and desire, and instinctively knew her _own_ were too. However, Regina’s look changed from desire and lust to indecision.

Regina got off of Emma and stood up, starting to pace the room like she did when she was nervous or struggling with her thoughts. “We can't do this,” she muttered low.

“We can’t do what?” Emma stood up and stayed in front of Regina, causing the brunette to stop pacing the room to look at her.

“Emma, you know what I’m talking about,” the brunette looked away and put her hands on her waist.

“Why can't we do that?” Emma asked curiously.

“Because you're _underage!_ ” Regina said matter of factly and started pacing the room again.

“Wait... Did I hear right? _Underage?_ Regina, I am eighteen!” She said exasperatedly, realizing only after that she had _not_ turned eighteen yet. She was still underage. _Fuck._

The teacher stopped pacing to look at Emma and pointed her finger at the blonde. “You’re not, and that's exactly why we should not do what we were doing here.”

“Well, it was you who started it, so it's not my fault,” she raised her hands in surrender.

Regina sighed loudly and said, “I know that too,” she walked to the blonde and pulled her closer, starting to button her blouse slowly. “And I apologize for my impulse,” she finished doing up all the buttons and stepped away a few inches.

Emma started laughing, and Regina stared at her, seeming not to understand why she was doing that. “What are you laughing at?”

“This situation, of course! It doesn't make any sense,” Emma crossed her arms.

“Of course it makes sense. You're a teenager who has to follow her grandmother’s rules and curfews. And why? Because you are a minor and have to abide by the rules.”

“I know that, but the fact that I have a curfew doesn't mean that we can’t make out.”

Emma observed as the teacher bit her bottom lip nervously. “Making out wasn't the only thing that we would be doing if I hadn't stopped it.”

The blonde smirked slightly, trying to hide it because she couldn't be doing that now. This was serious. “I know.”

“You didn't stop me.”

“I wanted you to continue. I thought that was clear, was it not?”

It was Regina’s turn to smirk. “It was pretty clear to me what you wanted, Miss Swan,” her arms circled the blonde’s neck and brought her closer. “But I couldn't continue with it. Not yet.”

“Not yet? So you mean-”

“I'm saying that we can't do that _now._ ”

“You mean… have _sex?_ ” The blonde asked with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

Regina was also blushing when she answered, “Yes.” 

Emma’s eyes shone with the news and she felt like she was tearing inside! She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at what Regina had just affirmed. She had never felt so happy. Holding herself from doing something scandalous, she only grinned smugly, showing all her teeth.

“You look extremely smug, Miss Swan,” the teacher teased, grinning back.

“Sorry, I just can’t help it sometimes. You drive me crazy, Miss Mills.”

“I’m aware, dear,” the brunette teased again, pressing a light kiss on pink lips, due to their proximity. “Emma, I just want you to remember that I am your teacher and what we have is _extremely_ complicated. But I want you to understand that, at the moment, we can't give in to our desires, but that doesn't mean we won’t be able to when the time is right and you’re of age.”

Emma couldn't stop smiling. Seriously, she just _couldn’t_. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach didn't help a bit.

“That sounds… _understandable_ , Miss Mills.”

“Good, so… maybe, after you turn eighteen, we can meet again.”

This time Emma couldn't hold herself. She let out an excited giggle and bit her lower lip to disguise her behaviour, which turned out to be clearly _unsuccessful_.

“Yes, dear teacher,” Emma smiled widely and leaned in. “It makes a lot of sense. Thanks for explaining,” she started placing a lot of quick kisses on the brunette's cheek, laughing happily, and making the brunette laugh as well.

“Okay, you need to go now,” Regina pushed her away reluctantly.

“Okay, okay. I'm going,” Emma turned away and walked to the door, Regina following her all the way back. “Uh, Miss Mills?”

Regina looked at her with a serious expression. “Yes?” She crossed her arms and Emma couldn't avoid gazing at her lifted breasts covered by silk.

“Just to remind you that my birthday is on Saturday, okay?” She smirked, receiving a provoking stare from Regina. The blonde blew kisses through the air and left without waiting for an answer or anything else from her teacher.

She just wanted to scream out loud at how happy she was.

* * *

 xXx

**Day 5: Friday, 4:00 p.m.;**

**_Regina's Point of View_ **

Regina was preparing her classes for the next week when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the door and opened it, finding a smiley Emma Swan in front of her. She didn't understand why the girl was here since they had agreed to _not_ see each other outside of school until Saturday — tomorrow, actually — which was Emma's birthday.

“Emma? What are you doing here?” The girl was smiling hugely. She seemed to be happier than usual. “I thought we agreed to not see each other until tomorrow.”

The blonde let out a dry chuckle and nodded. “I know. I just wanted to show you something,” she reached to grab Regina's hand and started to pull her out of the house.

Regina stopped halfway and slipped her hand away from hers. “Emma, we can't.”

“Regina, don't say that. I just wanna show you something,” the brunette stayed in silence, not wanting to continue with this situation. “Please, come with me?” She rolled her eyes with the persuasion and let the blonde take her hand again.

They walked towards the sidewalk while Regina looked around. There was a yellow Volkswagen Bug parked near her bushes. She thought about who would have such audacity to park this hideous machine near her beautiful bushes.

“Do you like it?”

“Like what?”

“My car! Isn't it beautiful?”

Regina looked at the yellow bug with surprise and then directed her gaze to Emma. “I'm not sure if this is _even_ a car,” she murmured while she stared at the bug, the bright yellow colour hurting her eyes.

“Ah, Regina,” Emma sighed and let out a giggle. “Granny gave me the car as a birthday present.”

Regina remained silent for a couple of long seconds. She thought about what would be the right thing to say to her student.

“You don't like it? It's so beautiful! And it's the best birthday present I've ever had!”

The brunette sighed loudly, rethinking if what she was going to say was nice or not. “It's not that I don't like it… it's just a little… _different_.”

“Okay, let me take you on a drive,” Emma started pulling her towards the car.

“No, Emma. Don't,” she stopped again.

“C’mon, Regina, _please?”_ The blonde begged. “Don't do this to me. I promise I’ll behave myself,” she raised her hands in surrender.

The teacher rolled her eyes and nodded, muttering an, “Okay.”

When they entered the car, Regina felt _really_ uncomfortable. She knew she was too sophisticated sometimes, but… this car meant a lot to Emma, so she just had to get on with it.

“I hope you know how to drive this thing, Miss Swan,” Emma let out a small laugh and turned on the engine. Soon, they were on the road. Emma led the hideous machine she called a car to a top of a hill, where there was a beautiful park, which Emma mentioned she always liked to visit.

“So, Miss Mills, what do you think of this place?” The blonde asked with a smile.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned back in the car chair. “It's nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Okay, it's more than nice. It’s beautiful,” they basked silently in the view for a few minutes until Regina broke it. “How did you find this place?” Emma smiled as she looked at the horizon and observed the sunset.

“I used to come here when I was living at the orphanage.”

“You mean when you ran away from the orphanage, right?”

The blonde nodded with a sheepish smile. “It was my secret place. They never found me here.”

“This place probably brings you bad memories. Why are we here?”

“Because it's stunning. And I also feel safe when I'm here,” Regina arched her eyebrows. “I know, it's weird to feel safe when there is no-one trustworthy around you. But I haven't been here in such a long time,” she sighed and returned her gaze to focus on the sun setting in the middle of the trees.

“I’m curious to know why you brought me here.”

Emma looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. “Because you're as beautiful as this place, Regina,” she paused. “I just wanted you to feel the way I feel when I look at you. ”

The teacher grinned, watching the amazing sight in front of her eyes. “Thank you for sharing this exquisite view with me and making me feel like this.”

Regina didn’t know exactly what she was feeling. Being with Emma always made her happy, regardless of the problems. And being meaningful with her student was bringing joy to her heart.

Emma took the brunette’s hand and brought it to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss. “Thank you for being the amazing person you are,” the blonde leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, causing her to grin happily.

_Very_ happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well... What's going to happen in the next chapter, huh? I guess you guys already know... LOL!!!
> 
> PS: Thanks for kudos and comments! Thanks for talking with me on twitter, too! It makes me really happy!
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter! 
> 
> PS2: I'm already editing the next one ;)
> 
> twitter: @glowparrilla


	11. Her Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been more than a week, but this chapter is veeeery important and I wanted it to be perfect. My Beta helped me as much as she could and we tried to make it better for you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos! You make me very happy! :D

_“Emma, it's time to wake up,” she heard Regina’s hoarse voice in her ear. A smile quickly appeared on her lips, but she didn't open her eyes, just so she could enjoy the sound of that sexy voice._

_“Mmm...” Emma gasped when she felt wet kisses on her neck. The heat between her legs was starting to increase. She ground that part rigorously against the bed to seek friction and felt more kisses on her skin. “Yes, Regina,” she moaned as her body shivered._

_She began to hear laughter, and suddenly, the kisses stopped. Emma became angry instantly and struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw that she was in her bedroom and no one was there. Regina wasn’t there._

“Shit,” she muttered angrily and let her head fall heavily on her pillow.

She closed her eyes and tried to normalize her breathing. When she was about to fall asleep again, a very strange noise occurred in the room.

_Meow_.

It sounded like a cat. A cat? What the hell! Emma raised quickly from the bed and looked around again.

More laughs. The noise was coming from under her bed. _Meow_. Emma sighed loudly. What the fuck was happening? The blonde bent down and looked under the bed. There she found Ruby looking at her with a startled stare.

“Emma! Watch out for Queen!” All of a sudden, Emma saw a white blur heading in her direction and she quickly climbed into bed again, hiding under the covers. But her effort was not enough, because then a fluffy white cat was under the covers licking her face.

“What the…” Emma tried to dodge away while a white Siamese cat licked her face. “Ruby, would you please explain why is there a cat in our house?” She asked while holding the licking-cat away from her face.

Ruby came out from under the bed and sat on the edge of Emma’s mattress; a cheeky smile on her face. Emma widened her eyes when she saw how her best friend was dressed: short pink skirt, white-flowery top, white and pink socks covering her calves until her knees and a very weird pink _wig_. Her makeup was extremely bright pink as well, with a strong amount of pink powder on her cheeks.

_Jesus Christ._

“It's just my kitty.”

“And also, please explain why you look like a fucking doll!”

The brunette burst into laughter as she picked the cat up from Emma’s lap.

“Queen likes you, blondie.”

“Where did this kitty came from?”

“Killian gave it to me.”

“He did what?” Emma snapped. Jones knew that Emma wasn’t a huge fan of cats.

“Emma, forget about Queen and let's talk about what really matters: your erotic dream staring Miss Mills!”

Emma suddenly turned red. She felt her face burn while her friend squirmed in laughter. “Ruby! What are you talking about?” She asked innocently, but the brunette didn't stop laughing. “Stop laughing, Ruby!”

Ruby stopped for a moment, trying to hold on her laughter as she looked at Emma’s embarrassed face. “Blondie,” the brunette started. “It wasn’t Regina who was kissing you. It was Queenie!” And she burst into laughter again.

“UGH!!!” Emma yelled in utter embarrassment as she hid her face with a pillow. The brunette laughed harder causing her anger to substantially rise. Angrily, she retorted, “Shut your _fucking_ mouth, Ruby."

“Yes, Regina,” Ruby said in a moaning sultry voice; Emma didn't think twice and started throwing all the pillows that were on her bed directly at the brunette’s face.

After a few more laughs from Ruby, Emma sighed loudly and giggled too. That was a very good dream, after all.

“Why are you dressed like that, you _freak?”_

“Because it’s Saturday _and_ it’s your birthday, blondie! Have you forgotten how special today is?” Ruby jumped into Emma’s bed to hug her tightly.

The blonde grinned hugely, laughing as a lock of pink hair entered her mouth and she spat it away playfully.

“Don’t tell me Granny is dressed like you too!” She added as they pulled away from the embrace.

“No, blondie. She’s _worse_ than me!”

Emma laughed out loud. “I can’t wait to see that!”

“Oh, you will see her soon! And you need to thank me for saving you from a huge embarrassment. Granny was going to come in here earlier, but I heard you moaning and I had to see what you were up to before she decided to surprise you.”

“Oh God,” Emma’s face was red again as she imagined how horrible, complicated and embarrassing it would have been if Granny had heard her moaning her history teacher’s name. _Holy shit._ “Was I loud?” She asked worriedly.

“A little. So compose yourself, blondie! I can already hear the bulb horn. She’s close!”

Emma laughed again, feeling so loved on the most important day for her. A few years ago, she used to hate the day of her birthday. She felt it was meaningless to be born if you have no parents, someone to take care of you or someone who loves you; so Emma just didn’t celebrate her birthday.

After expressing that sad fact to Ruby and Granny, they both started making Emma’s birthday the most important and exciting day of the year. The blonde couldn’t feel more loved. She felt very blessed and lucky to have met these amazing people that became her family so quickly. She could not imagine a life without them or believe that she managed to find them amongst all the billions of people of the vast world.

Suddenly, the door opened and Granny entered dressed like a clown and squeezing a loud bulb horn, which made the most obnoxious noise. Emma immediately put her hands over her ears and started laughing loudly, finding that moment so very special and joyful. She still couldn’t believe that people would go this far to make her happy.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Emma!” Granny said smiling ear to ear. “I’m so happy we found you, honey!” Emma couldn't hold back her tears when Granny and Ruby both hugged her tightly for at least a whole minute.

The blonde never thought she would cry with happiness; she never knew happiness like this existed, she had never felt this joyful before. One thing this had taught her was that 'good things come to those who wait', and now she was more loved than ever by this small and amazing family that welcomed her to their home and heart.

“Thank you so much,” she said amid tears. “You are the best family I could ever have.”

* * *

 

xXx

She viewed the dress in the well-lit mirror. Dare she say it: she looked hot. Her hair was curled to perfection as was her make-up. Her dress was the icing on the cake. She loved it. It was complete perfection. It really suited her, she decided. The dress was the colour of cobalt blue; the very top part of her arm had a very little sleeve, however, it did not cover her shoulder, instead a little inch strap existed; it wrapped tightly around her torso, encasing and showing her breasts perfectly; she decided it truly enhanced them whilst tightly wrapping around her toned stomach. Below the abdomen, the material flowed elegantly over her hips and backside. Yes, this dress truly made her ass look absolutely delectable, as draped over it, it stopped around mid thigh. She decided in that moment that her silver stilettos would perfectly suit her outfit.

It was 6 pm when Emma heard her phone beep. She quickly grabbed it, thinking it was someone very _special_ , but it was just more messages from her friends from school wishing her happy birthday.

Emma wanted Regina to text because the brunette had not even texted her once; hadn’t even wished her a happy birthday yet. The blonde was still hoping that Regina would text her and maybe even stretch as far as to invite her to her house like they suggested on Thursday. After that moment between her and Regina, she had been increasingly excited, nervous and anxious for her birthday.

However, there was something else happening today. Granny and Ruby were planning this huge birthday party for her this Saturday night and, sure enough, the blonde had to attend. Probably the vast majority of the school was invited. But who Emma wanted to be there most wouldn't be,and that made her sad.

Well, it was her eighteenth birthday and all she wanted was to be with Regina… well, at least most of the time. She had already spent the whole day with her family, so now the only thing she could think of was her history teacher and when she would celebrate it with her or even if the brunette would _contact_ her at her at all. Paranoia was starting to creep in; she was so nervous and worried that Regina wouldn’t call her. What if Ruby was right? Was Regina playing her rather than truly being interested in her? It’s possible that she was.

Emma was finishing curling her hair when she heard a knock on the door. “Blondie, are you ready?” 

“Yes!” Ruby entered her bedroom and the blonde turned around to face her friend.

“Wow! You look stunning!”

“Thank you, Rubes,” the blonde approached her friend and hugged her tight.

“Let’s go to your party?” Emma nodded and they went downstairs.

Emma greeted some of her classmates who were coming in and admired the decoration around; lights were placed at various locations in the huge backyard; it was all decorated with the colours pink and green; the cake was huge and beautiful with tons of sweets around it. On top sat a candle in the figure of ‘18’. Just behind the table, there were two purple huge balloons in the shape of 18. Everything was so beautiful! She couldn't be happier.

More guests were arriving at the party causing the garden to be more crowded. The party became livelier when the crazy adolescents began moving to the beat of the music on the dance floor. Emma was having a pretty good time, but nothing would change the fact that she wanted to be dancing with Regina right here right now on the dance floor. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for Miss Mills’ text to hopefully invite her to spend some time together. Well, maybe if she was lucky, she just had to wait a little more. In the meantime, she knew she would make the most of it and enjoy this amazing party created by her family.

Joining her friends on the dance floor, Emma started to dance with them, trying to forget about her history teacher for a few minutes. A lot of alcoholic beverages were being served around her and her friends, and she realized they were drinking a _lot_. But Emma couldn’t drink, even though she wanted to. The blonde had to be completely sober for when Regina called her… Well, she really hoped her teacher was going to.

A few more minutes of dancing and having fun, Granny called everyone to stand around the table with her cake on so they could sing happy birthday to Emma. The blonde couldn’t stop smiling when all of her friends gathered together around the cake and started singing happy birthday in the funniest and nice way.

After the singing stopped, she blew out the candles as well as the 18 one. After doing so, she cut up and dished up a piece of cake for everyone at the party and sat down to eat her own piece quietly. Her legs were already sore from dancing, and now she felt like chilling a little bit. A slow song started playing and some boys invited the girls to dance with them. Observing that moment, Emma desired to invite Regina to dance with her as well. Her heart clenched inside her chest as she remembered her teacher hadn’t sent anything to her yet.

Sighing loudly, she started walking through the crowd when she saw Granny — of all people —, serving food and drinks and interacting with Emma’s friends. The blonde was very grateful to have a person who cared so much for her like Granny did in her life and someone who would go to all this trouble for her happiness and desires. 

A few minutes later, Emma saw her grandmother sitting in a chair with a sigh, seeming to be very tired. The blonde followed her and sat beside her.

“Are you alright, Granny?”

“Of course honey, I’m just a little tired,” the grey-haired lady smiled and the blonde returned with gratitude.

“Thanks for everything, Granny. I love the party!” Emma embraced her again.

“Thank you for being a cute little teenager!” Granny squeezed Emma’s cheeks playfully, causing her to laugh. “But now you’re becoming an adult and I am hoping you’ll be a very good person and make the right choices, alright?” She said motherly, and Emma quickly nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Happy birthday, my dear. Be responsible, okay?” Emma nodded, knowing Granny was trusting her to behave at the party. She placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s cheek and left, waving goodbye.

Resting her back on the comfy chair, the blonde started to watch her friends on the dance floor. She laughed at some of the pranks Tinker and August were participating in together and admired the others on how well they danced. Ruby and Killian were amongst the crowd; they were dancing, swaying together as if they were a couple. Ruby’s head was resting against Killian’s shoulder, his hands were too low on Ruby’s back which suggested more than friends. She couldn’t believe her eyes! Do Killian and Ruby have a thing? Or more importantly, what type of thing was it? 

In that moment, she watched Killian’s hand slip lower as if he was going to grasp her ass in his palm. She felt her jaw drop open in shock, just before his palm took to grasping her friend’s ass cheek. What was she seeing? How can this be happ-

The buzz and ding of her cellphone rudely distracted her from the scene in front of her. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from her best friend’s and viewed the screen to see who it was. Suddenly her world was focused on the phone as if she had entered a bubble that blocked most sound and peripherals of her vision. Her heart began to race three times faster as she saw Regina's name on the screen. She rushed to unlock her phone and opened the text whilst feeling her head spin.

**_I'm waiting for you._ **

Her body immediately reacted to her minds excited but sharp reaction. She just had to get to Regina as soon as possible. She was so elated and excited the brunette was waiting. Waiting for _her_. Hopefully waiting for her in a _way_ that she really hoped for… _Oh God, she hoped so much…_ She hoped Regina would relentlessly claim her between her sheets tonight. 

Her body took to determinedly dashing to where Ruby slow danced with Killian. She clutched her friend’s hand, causing Killian’s face to erupt in anger, as she pulled them apart until Ruby was facing her.

“Oh! Come on, Swan!” He complained, but Emma didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

“Ruby, I need to leave,” she said exasperated and the brunette’s smile faltered.

“Why? It’s your party!”

“You know why…” The brunette arched her eyebrows, a slightly impressed look flitted across her face, before irritation took over and she crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

“Why the birthday girl would want to leave her own party?” Killian argued, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

“Killian, thanks for the party and everything, but I don't have to tell you where I am going,” he raised his hands in surrender and walked away from the two of them.

Emma dragged Ruby further away from the crowd, into a corner. “Emma, you've got to be kidding-”

“Ruby!” She interrupted sharply. “Look at the text she just sent me,” she showed her the bright screen of her phone with Regina’s message displayed.

“Wait, she really texted you that?” The brunette eyes widened a little bit.

“Yes! That’s why I have to go!” Emma started to walk away, but Ruby pulled her back immediately.

“Emma, calm down. You’re acting like a teenager!” Her eyes widened in realization and worry. _Shit, she can’t act like a teenager!_ Regina will not be impressed if she does. Especially _tonight_. “You’re an adult now, so calm the fuck down,” Emma nodded as she tried to relax a bit and normalize her breathing.

Ruby started laughing nervously and Emma soon followed her. This whole situation was so overwhelming that even Ruby’s face displayed slight nervousness.

“Are you sure you want to go? God knows what will happen in that house today.”

Emma smiled and bit her lower lip as she thought about what could happen tonight with Regina, her lips, incredible body, and suggestive voice. “Absolutely sure, Rubes.”

The brunette smiled and gave Emma a quick hug; afterward, she smirked at her as she playfully added, “Have fun tasting the forbidden fruit!” Ruby winked at her and blew kisses in the air as she sprinted away before Emma could react to that sentence.

* * *

 

xXx

Emma rang the bell of Regina’s mansion while feeling her entire body tremble with anticipation. The door opened pretty rapidly, and when Regina appeared in front of her, Emma stopped breathing for a second.

Holy fuck.

How will she ever breathe again?

Regina was stunning as _hell._ How can she be so beautiful all the time, and even more today? Emma just realized that her teacher was surely going to be her _undoing_. 

Regina Mills was wearing a crimson red silk dress, that clung to her form like a second skin; it emphasized, lifted and encased her breasts in a heart-shaped bust line; the straps of the dress curved inwards and were an inch wide; it showed her perfect waistline and curved delightfully around her hips and thighs. She accessorized with shiny red stilettos. _God, she was smoking hot!_ Emma felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world to get to view the perfection stood before her. And maybe, if she was _incredibly_ lucky, she would get to touch and skim her fingers along Regina’s form tonight — clothed or not.

“Close your mouth, Miss Swan,” she rushed to do so as she saw the devilish smirk of her teacher. Well, _fuck_. “Come in, dear,” composing herself, Emma entered the house, smelling Regina’s sensuous perfume. That soft-sultry voice asked, “How was the party?”

“How do you know I had a party?” Emma asked with surprise. The blonde had been so eager to hear something from Regina that she didn't tell her that she was going to have a party. She felt slightly guilty, but she knew she couldn't invite her history teacher. What they have is _forbidden_. Emma didn't want to think of that either. 

“Well, I saw some pictures on Facebook,” the brunette replied nonchalantly.

Emma’s eyebrows arched. “You have _Facebook?”_

“I do, Miss Swan. Why are you so surprised?”

“I just… You’re a teacher.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “It seemed like you were having fun in the pictures,” the brunette grasped her hand and they walked towards the couch.

“It was fun. I enjoyed the party,” she said with a smile.

The brunette sat on the couch opposite Emma and crossed her legs. Her eyes were immediately drawn to that motion. “I hope I didn’t bother you when I texted you, summoning you to visit me,” Regina seemed slightly worried about encouraging Emma to come over and that was so cute of her.

How can this woman be so cute and so sexy at the _same_ _time?_

“No, Regina, no,” she responded, leaning forwards towards the other seat to grasp the teacher’s hands. “I think you know how much I wanted to be here today.”

“I think I do,” the brunette smirked flirtatiously. “But everyone was okay with you wanting to leave early?”

“Well… Ruby was a little bit irritated with me. But she understood why I was leaving.”

Regina arched her eyebrows. “Ruby _knows_ about us?”

The blonde nodded reluctantly. “I didn’t tell her. She technically discovered it by herself,” Regina’s eyes and hands became tense and Emma held them tighter, not wanting to let go. “Hey, don’t worry. She won’t tell anyone. She’s my best friend,” she assured, looking deeply into worried brown orbs.

“I know, it’s just…” Fear rippled across her face before it turned neutral and she added, “Never mind.”

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, thinking if she should or should not ask about what Regina had told Zelena about her when they met at the park. In the end, she decided it was now or never. “You told Zelena about us?”

The teacher’s eyes widened slightly. “I… yes.”

The blonde smiled sheepishly. “What did you tell her about me?”

“None of your business, Miss Swan,” Regina responded sharply, followed by a roll of her eyes.

“Of course it-”

Emma was interrupted by a soft kiss from plump lips. She melted completely feeling Regina's essence even closer to her.

“I have something for you,” Regina said as she parted their lips. She leaned towards the coffee table on the centre of the living room and grabbed a velvet blue box.

Emma felt her heart beating crazily fast inside her chest. She eyed the velvet blue box and felt so nervous that her hand slightly trembled.

The brunette extended the velvet box to Emma. “Happy birthday!” She said as the blonde stared at her with bright joyous eyes.

“Oh, you didn’t,” she gazed longingly at the blue box and started to open it. Inside, there was a golden necklace with an apple pendant. Her eyes widened instantly, remembering what an apple meant to Regina. “Regina,” she exhaled in awe as she looked at the brunette with a huge smile on her face. “It's beautiful! Thank you,” the teacher returned the smile. “And the apple is…” Emma analyzed the elegant necklace with interest in every little detail.

“The apple is so you remember me wherever you are.”

That simply melted her heart. Emma was smiling so hard that her jaw started to hurt. “With or without the necklace, there is no way I could ever forget you, Regina.”

Regina mimicked her smile and leaned closer to the blonde. “Stand up and turn around,” they both stood, and the brunette took the necklace from Emma’s hands and placed it around her neck, connecting the clasp next.

“Thank you, Regina, really,” Emma muttered, turning to face the alluring woman.

When their eyes met, Emma couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She was feeling nervous before, but now, she felt more relaxed than _ever_. Now she knew Regina felt something more for her. Maybe she even felt the same way that Emma did.

The blonde smiled and leaned closer to the teacher. Now she was standing very close to Regina; theirs faces only a breath away. “You are the best teacher ever, you know that, right?” Regina let out an amused chuckle, while grinned happily and pulled the woman into a tight hug. They stayed pressed against each other for extended seconds, enjoying the warmth of each other's body. “Oh, Miss Mills… you smell delicious,” she said, sensing the fragrance of the brunette's neck, who laughed salaciously at her comment.

They were both in a comfortable silence, but all Emma felt was excitement and arousal. Having Regina’s body so close wasn't helping her at all. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Regina would do with her next. 

To her surprise, they didn't start kissing or anything of the matter. Instead, Regina parted from the embrace and pulled her to sit where they were seated before, opposite each other in armchairs.

“Emma, we need to talk,” the teacher said with a concerned expression, causing the blonde’s heart to beat increasingly fast inside her chest. That wasn't a good sign… _Oh God, was Regina going to break up with her?_

“Okay,” she answered uncertain and slightly scared of Regina’s intentions with this talk. The last time the teacher had started a deep conversation, it hadn't ended very well as the blonde expected. 

Emma observed Regina, feeling the tight lump in her throat. The brunette looked like she was holding her breath, her eyes showing slight concern of what she was preparing herself to say it.

Eventually, the brunette just burst out, “Are you a virgin?”

Baffled, the blonde felt her eyebrows quirk up in surprise. After analyzing the brunette in front of her, seeing a lack of expressions carved in her beautiful face. Emma can’t help but let out a light chuckle, and say in an assured tone, “Um, no, I’m not.”

Regina was watching her intensely, seeming to seek for any expression that Emma was ready to show. She viewed the perfect eyebrows furrow in concern, rapidly after the brunette fired off another question, “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

Concerned where this was going, Emma quickly answered truthfully, “No, Regina. I’m not.”

The brunette seemed appeased, her demeanour and worry now lighter on her features. She watched as Regina leaned back and crossed her legs in the sexiest manner she had the pleasure of viewing. Emma’s eyes naturally drew to the motion, starting to admire every piece of skin that was on display: she began at the tip of the red stiletto, then looked up to the curve of the tanned calves; her eyes following past Regina’s knee, along the toned, sexy thigh to the very edge of her red dress. At that moment, Emma wished she could push the material up to view the rest of those sexy legs, to touch and feel her thighs. She betted they were incredibly soft and smooth… And maybe, just _maybe_ , she would even dare to press her lips along the brunette’s inner thigh…

Interrupting her delicious thoughts, the brunette teasingly said, in the most breathy alluring tone, “I’m up here, dear.”

Her eyes moved up rapidly to grace upon her majestic face, a little embarrassed for being caught staring so unabashedly at the teacher’s legs and thighs. The blonde immediately noticed the knowing smirk across the brunette’s plump lips and, _God_ , she desired to kiss that look off of her smug lips so much it was killing her to refrain herself.

The crimson lips moved into the most breathtaking playful but also promising smile at her. Regina picked up the glass of wine seated on the coffee table, wrapped her lips on around the rim of the glass and took a sip whilst watching the blonde with intense eyes. Eventually, the lips parted and her voice dropped to a husky tone that Emma had never heard before, “Am I the only woman you have ever kissed?” 

Feeling her lust tenfold, her voice naturally dropped to a tone of desire as she breathed the words, “The one and only.”

Emma watched as brunette’s eyes showed pride and appreciation in knowing that. After that, those lustful brown eyes dropped along Emma’s form, working themselves down to her breasts, abdomen and then dragged them down to the apex of her thighs; all of what the dress would allow her to see anyway, which was just as much as she saw of Regina before.

The brown orbs now completely possessed by lust continued tracing down her thighs and along her bare calves to the tips of her toes. Regina then re-stepped through her journey and swept her eyes back upwards this time, stopping to enjoy the view of her most favourable assets. Eventually, after Regina’s dilated eyes reached her own and assessed Emma’s flustered state, she took another small sip of her wine while she stared the blonde down with her piercing gaze. 

A tongue darted out to lick the remaining wine on plump lips, and Emma’s mouth went dry at the sight. When Regina spoke with the most salacious voice she’s ever heard, the blonde felt the slickness between her thighs increase, soaking her panties completely, “So I’m assuming you’ve never had sex with a woman before.”

She exhaled, feeling incredibly aroused but at the same time feeling slightly embarrassed at her lack of experience. She uttered shyly, “No, I haven’t.”

A smile erupted on Regina’s beautiful features at that news. She grinned from ear to ear and admitted, “I’m glad, Miss Swan.” 

She then stood up abruptly and sauntered sexily towards Emma. She stood before her and encouraged the blonde to stand up as well, by holding a hand out. Emma took it promptly, mimicking her position. A teasing smile flitted across Regina’s lips as she leaned in. Just as Emma thought she was going to receive the headiest kiss of her life, the lips crimson dodged her mouth and swerved to her ear.

Emma smelt the shampoo the brunette used and she was _so_ _not_ surprised to discover that, once again, the fragrance was apples. She felt and heard Regina’s breath skim past her ear before she questioned with her voice whispering like pure sex, “Do you want me to be your first?” If Emma thought she was turned on before, now was sure she was _alight_ with _desire_.

Emma just gawked at her, feeling speechless all of a sudden, not knowing what to do next. Regina, though, seemed to be extremely amused by Emma’s state, and, at that moment, she smirked, holding the blonde’s gaze. Until that second, Emma never thought someone could smirk more than what she had just viewed on Regina’s face. However, the brunette proved her wrong and her smirk grew wider, doing crazy things to her insides.

She licked her lips nervously, finding them dry as ever. Her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself; trying to find her voice again. Finally, she responded breathily, “Oh God, yes, please.”

Her voice still sounded like pure sex, Regina confidently whispered, “I’m no goddess, dear. I plan to do things to you that is pure sin,” at that, Emma’s legs became extremely wobbly and it was hard to stand still. Also, her newly bought lingerie was completely rude by the amount of juices that was pooling between her legs.

Olive hands reached to touch her shoulder and it started pulling her blue dress down. Regina’s fingertips were touching her skin so gently and soon the dress fell down to the floor, leaving the blonde with only a set of blue, lacy lingerie.

Deep brown eyes fixed on her body, causing Emma to shift slightly under the scrutiny. She could notice how Regina’s eyes were turning even blacker, fulfilled with desire, and she assumed hers were like that as well.

Regina licked her lips and reached the blonde’s body with her hands. She stroked her shoulders, her arms, her curvaceous waist, where she pulled the girl's body tentatively against hers. Emma felt Regina’s mouth on her ear as her body shivered when the brunette started nibbling her earlobe.

“You’re beautiful, Emma,” the blonde grinned when she heard that husky voice complimenting her.

Regina placed both of her hands on Emma's face and pulled her closer. Their lips touched slightly, starting a calm kiss. The blonde was surprised when her teacher’s hand slid shamelessly down to her ass and stayed there as if she had just claimed property.

The blonde felt her hands trembling, but as she slid them down the curvature of Regina’s spine, she mimicked the latter’s movement and touched her ass as she tried to find the zipper of her dress at the same time.

Emma felt adrenaline she had never felt before. This was so good. Having Regina touching her like this achieved all of her fantasies. As they kept touching each other, she felt the urge to feel Regina more, to kiss her wildly, touch her entire body. But she knew it had to happen slowly. It was her first time with a woman, and she didn't have a lot of experience. Emma only knew what her body and impulses commanded her to do.

Her mind was crazy with desire, as well as her heart, so her hands tightened even more around Regina’s firm ass, feeling the wonderful thickness.

“I like what you're doing,” the brunette whispered in her ear. “Continue, dear,” Emma smirked and continued squeezing that gorgeous ass, bringing the brunette's body flush against hers.

Regina started kissing her neck, leaving soft hickeys on her skin, causing Emma to move against her, always wanting more and more. The blonde glided her hands up, caressing Regina’s back to finally reach the zipper of her dress.

The brunette leaned back and fixed her gaze on Emma’s slight blushed face; that seductive smirk never leaving her face. The blonde smirked back at her and continued working to open the zip of Regina’s dress. While she did that, her mouth started to explore the soft skin of the teacher’s collarbone, going up to the neck until her jawline, where she placed light feather kisses. Pushing down the straps of the red dress, Emma was finally able to see Regina’s beautiful olive skin under that piece of clothing. She was wearing a red lacy bra that made her even sexier; the blonde had to hold back a moan due to the view in front of her. Regina was completely breathtaking! Emma couldn't wait to see the rest of her gorgeous body.

She was going to pull the rest of the dress down when her teacher held her hands, making a tutting noise with her tongue and shaking her head negatively. “It’s my turn now, Miss Swan.”

That said, Emma’s lips were attacked by soft and plump ones, starting a desperate, needy kiss. The teacher maneuvered and forced the blonde’s body against the wall, pinning her own body against the blonde’s next. 

Regina opened the clasp of Emma's bra and let her breasts leap out and touch her own covered ones. The sensation was so new and exciting that Emma let out a low moan; her mouth still glued to Regina’s, feeling the lace of the brunette’s bra grazing against her hard nipples.

The brunette’s hands explored her back and slid down towards her butt, where she placed her hands under her panties and squeezed willingly, causing the blonde to moan even more.

Emma — viewing that things were progressing more and more — did not miss the chance to ‘take advantage’ of her wonderful teacher. She opened Regina's bra and they stopped kissing for only a few seconds to remove the fancy piece of clothing. When their bare breasts came into contact, Emma felt that she was going to die right there and then. The situation was completely new to her, and she was finding it all so pleasurable. All the emotions she was feeling now were making her feel slightly anxious as to what could happen next. At the same time, she was very grateful to have become a lesbian, because, so far, that was better than _everything_ she had _ever_ done with men.

The blonde gasped a little longer with the contact, as Regina parted her lips from hers, leaning back a few inches. “Do you like that, Miss Swan?” Regina asked with that sexy-raspy voice that unequivocally would make anyone tremble.

The blonde bit her lower lip and smiled. “That’s so _damn_ good,” she murmured between gasps while Regina pressed her breasts deliciously against Emma’s.

“Nice to hear,” the brunette smirked mischievously and began to kiss the blonde's collarbone, going down to her breasts. She kissed them softly and then started sucking hard on her nipples as she gazed into Emma’s lost eyes.

Yes, she was lost. Lost in all of the sensations Regina had just started giving to her. Honestly, she couldn't wait for more and more.

The blonde watched as Regina kept going down, kissing her toned stomach, nibbling her skin until she reached her panties. She pulled the soft clothing with her teeth, causing the blonde to gasp with desire while she observed such a luxurious scene.

The teacher lowered her panties to the floor quickly, and then Emma noticed she was completely exposed to brown, desirable eyes that were taking her in. Her legs started to tremble when Regina bit the skin above her navel, and she went further down, tracing a wet path with her tongue until she reached Emma’s dripping sex.

_Fuck_.

Regina started to tongue lightly over her clit as one of her hands grabbed the blonde’s boob and the other palmed her ass, bringing her throbbing sex toward her mouth.

“Oh God, Regina,” Emma moaned, letting her head hit the wall behind her as the brunette worked with her tongue vigorously on her sex.

The silkiest sexy sound was murmured against her core, “Open your legs for me, Miss Swan,” and Emma almost came just by hearing that authoritative order. Gathering her bearings, she promptly obeyed, widening her legs while she slipped a hand into Regina’s hair, urging her in closer, silently begging for her to lick her over and over again.

And that’s what the teacher did. She attacked her sex again, kissing, licking, and the best of all, sucking hard on her clit, driving her completely crazy. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore. She was getting louder and louder as her hands caressed the head of dark hair that worked so relentlessly between her legs.

The blonde was clearly close to her release and couldn't hold on much longer. Regina continued with her ministrations and seemed to enjoy Emma’s taste as the blonde saw the teacher closing her eyes and humming against her sex. The expression alone made her insides flutter and clench with want. The vibrations of the humming completely added to her arousal and made more juices collect between her legs. Regina relentlessly moved faster and demanded her pleasure. Pressing her hands forcefully on the wall behind her, Emma was sent over the edge as she screamed loudly, experiencing an earth-shattering orgasm. Her legs were instantly wobbly and her body slipped to the ground in ecstasy, hearing a throaty chuckle before closing her eyes and trying to breathe properly.

“Don’t close your eyes, Miss Swan,” she heard Regina’s sultry voice in her ear. “I want you to keep looking at me,” Emma quickly opened her eyes and saw Regina on her knees in front of her, smirking proudly. Emma grinned, looking at the sexiest woman in the world who had just given her the best orgasm she had ever had.

Regina leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Emma quickly deepened the kiss, savouring her teacher’s mouth and tasting her own juices.

In a fast movement, the brunette got up and stood half-naked in front of Emma. She started pulling down her dress in the most provocative way ever seen and the blonde almost passed out. She couldn't believe she had Regina Mills stripping for her. _God, she was so fucking lucky to be here tonight. Fuck._

After Regina threw the expensive dress on the floor, she winked at Emma and started walking away slowly, with her stilettos still on. Teasingly, Regina’s voice dropped an octave lower and laced her voice with a tone that made her core drip with want. “I hope you don't stay there all night, Miss Swan.”

Emma chuckled and quickly got up to follow Regina into the bedroom. She clasped her hands around the waist of the brunette from behind and started kissing the back of her neck. Even after the mind-blowing orgasm, the blonde was still extremely aroused. Now, she assumed it was her turn to enjoy Regina.

In a fast movement, the girl spun the brunette around and pushed her on the bed, causing the latter to flash a devilish smile, seeming to like what Emma had done. The blonde returned the same smile and climbed on the bed, straddling Regina in the process. She grasped the brunette's wrists and held them above her head.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, with a small smirk on her lips.

“I’m kissing you,” she responded and started kissing her, sticking her tongue inside the teacher’s mouth deliciously. She nibbled Regina’s swollen lips and began to kiss her lower, going to her jawline and then to her neck, until she reached Regina’s well proportioned curvaceous breasts.

When the blonde began to kiss and suck hard on the brunette’s nipple, she heard a muffled moan as her teacher’s eyes drifted closed. “Oh Emma, don’t stop,” she muttered out of breath, causing the blonde to smile and continue to suck and lick wantonly.

She caressed one of the breasts with her fingers but didn't let go of the brunette whose hands were above her head. As she kept using her tongue, she noticed how good this felt and how much she wanted to do it again and again. She started imagining how it would be to taste Regina down there… and she couldn't feel any more excited to have that opportunity within her grasp. 

Emma was back with her lips on Regina’s collarbone again, going up to kiss her soft lips one more time. As her body moved on top of Regina’s, she started feeling an interesting sensation. Her dripping sex was against Regina’s soaked panties, moving increasingly harder and faster and seeking for friction.

When her body found a rhythm, she couldn't stop moving on top of the brunette, enjoying that amazing friction and listening to her teacher’s soft gasps and moans.

Emma started moving faster each second, not being able to hold herself from careening towards another orgasm. She let go of Regina’s hands to steady herself on top of her stomach, as the latter moved one of her hands down, finding Emma’s soaking folds and began caressing her slowly. The blonde stopped moving completely, closing her eyes as Regina’s fingers teased her soaked centre.

“Take it easy, dear,” Regina said as she pushed and guided Emma off of her to lay down on the bed. “Today, _I'm_ going to take care of you. You're all mine,” she ended with a seductive voice, making the blonde shudder in pleasure.

Regina teased her entrance once again and Emma moaned loud this time. “Regina, please,” she begged, wanting so much to feel her teacher inside of her…

“Oh, Emma, you're so _wet_ ,” Regina thrust one finger inside the blonde, starting at a low pace as Emma arched her back, silently asking for more. Regina added another finger, causing the girl to whimper beneath her. “You like my fingers inside you, Emma?” The blonde nodded, without opening her eyes. Her hands were clutched on the bed sheets as if she depended on it. “I want words, Miss Swan. And I want you to look at me,” she opened her eyes and focused her gaze on Regina. “Don't take your eyes off mine,” the blonde nodded. “Words, Emma. I want _words_.”

“I won’t, Regina. I'm looking at you,” she replied out of breath.

“You want me to stop?”

Emma quickly denied. “No, Regina, please, don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop!” She responded, her voice lost in lust and desire. Having Regina’s fingers inside of her was one of the most pleasurable feelings she had ever experienced. She felt possessed by her teacher in every way and increasingly more aroused each second.

“Emma, tell me what you want me to do,” the blonde licked her lips, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. She looked at Regina's fingers thrusting slowly inside her, sliding back and forth. 

“I want faster, Regina. I want your fingers deep inside me. I want you to taste me again!” Emma blurted out, her body screaming for Regina, for her warm, skilled tongue and dexterous hands. She honestly wanted it all she could get. Emma would just never get enough of Regina. 

“You want a lot of things, my dear,” the brunette teased with a smirk, leaning in closer to her face. “Lucky for you that today is your birthday,” the teacher kissed her soundly on the lips, invading Emma’s mouth with her tongue in an overpowering kiss.

Regina's fingers on her sex began to move faster as her thumb started to stroke circles around her clit, leaving the blonde even hornier, panting for her breath and close to a new orgasm.

The teacher stopped the kiss abruptly and kept her face inches from Emma’s. “This is the way you like it?” The blonde nodded promptly. “You want more?” She nodded again. “I want _words_ , Emma.”

“Yes, Regina.”

“Call me Miss Mills,” she whispered with desire laced through her voice as her mouth stayed at Emma’s ear.

The blonde’s body was trembling hard; she could already feel her orgasm coming. “Miss Mills, please, _more,_ ” she pleaded, seeing Regina’s pleased smile. It didn't take long for her to start a new kiss, sliding her tongue inside Emma’s mouth and tasting every inch she could.

“You want more, my dear? I'll show you more,” Regina's fingers increased the speed, going very fast, already feeling Emma’s inner walls flutter around her fingers.

“Regina, I'm going to-”

“Shh, shh,” the brunette put her index finger on the blonde’s lips, shutting her up. “It's not the time yet, dear.”

“But Regina-”

“Shhhh,” the brunette shushed her once more. “Do you want me to taste you again?” The brunette asked seductively. Emma’s heart started beating faster as she was even closer to the edge. “You want to come?” Emma moaned out loud, panting heavily, and grabbing the sheets forcefully with her hands again.

“You're going to kill me!”

The brunette laughed mischievously. “Answer my question, Miss Swan.”

“Yes, Miss Mills. Please!”

“Please _what?”_ She insisted.

“Please, taste me and let me come!”

Regina smiled slyly and moved her face lower. She started sucking on Emma’s clit whilst her fingers followed the rhythm of her tongue.

“Regina, I can’t hold any longer…” Emma murmured between breathy moans.

“Come for me, Miss Swan. Come all over my tongue. Now!” Her muscles relaxed and she came instantly. A scream of pleasurable moans escaped her lips as she felt Regina licking all her juices. “You're delicious, Emma,” the blonde couldn't help but moan loudly once more when she saw Regina also licking her two fingers that were inside of Emma minutes ago.

“Oh, Miss Mills,” the blonde grinned as she looked intently at Regina and her own fingers in her mouth. “You are indeed amazing.”

Regina laughed amusedly and laid on the bed next to Emma. “Are you tired?” Emma nodded, blinking her eyes slowly. “Then go to sleep.”

“But I want to-”

“Shhh,” Regina put her index finger on her lips again. “Don't worry about me, my dear.”

“But Regina-” the brunette interrupted her with a quick kiss.

“I am satisfied because _you_ are. Don't worry about it,” she said while caressing the blonde's cheek. “Happy birthday, Emma Swan.”

The blonde grinned happily as she embraced Regina and closed her eyes to fall into a deep, satisfied night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well... It finally happened, huh? What's going to happen on the morning after? What is Emma going to do? *suggestive wink*
> 
> AND, did you like their first time? I hope you did ;)
> 
> Next chapter coming with a lot of emotions and... *suggestive wink again*
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!
> 
> BYE


	12. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the delay. But seriously, you guys. I lost my (host) father, so I needed some time to grieve. And I guess you know how hard is to write and edit those scenes you’re about to read. So I hope you’ll understand.
> 
> Don’t give up on me. Please?
> 
> My beta and I worked very hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it!

Emma woke up with a smile on her face, stretching her body in that soft, spacious bed. She turned to the side and saw the most beautiful brunette of all, sleeping tenderly. Regina was sleeping soundly and with a calm expression on her face.

Observing her teacher intently, Emma could only think about how magnificent and extraordinary she was. She could not believe how lucky she was to have had such a privilege in her life since Regina had appeared. It seemed crazy to have had a crush on a woman from the moment her eyes viewed the majestic brunette — especially said woman being her teacher — but now everything was perfect because she knew that Regina liked her back.

And last night, without a doubt, was the best birthday of her _life_. Regina had made it better than Emma had ever expected a birthday could be. And what she had done to her last night, the pleasure she'd given her was an experience Emma would never forget, and that just made her fall deeper in love with Regina. All Emma wanted to do now was to equally reciprocate what the teacher had given her the night before.

As the brunette was still sleeping deeply, Emma thought of a very nice way to wake her up.

Her face moved closer to the brunette's, and her eyes watched her more closely, admiring her features once more. Smirking mischievously, Emma lowered down to look at Regina's breasts, beautifully taut and exposed. She didn’t wait any longer to start kissing the smooth skin, sucking and nibbling the teacher’s nipples which caused them to quickly harden under her touch. Then, she lowered down fluttering, light kisses on the brunette's flat stomach, until she reached her warm sex which was still covered by her red, lacy panties. The blonde touched the edges of the fabric carefully, as she did not want Regina to wake up yet. She slowly pulled the material past her hips and down her long sexy legs, leaving the brunette completely exposed to her. Emma had never given pleasure to a woman before; and the fact that it was her first time doing it and with Regina excited at a great level. At the moment, she was particularly nervous, but even so, the intense throbbing she felt between her legs showed her that she wanted to do that the most.

With gentleness, she touched the warm sex for the first time with her fingers, exploring slowly, just to get to know the area, finding out that her teacher was still a little bit wet from the night before. She smirked as she lowered her face down and took in the view in front of her: Regina was beautiful, literally _gorgeous_ in every single part of that magnificent body. She just couldn’t believe that she was here getting to touch this woman like this.

She stroked Regina’s sex again, teasing her entrance with a finger, seeking to coax wetness from her soft, heated sex. Emma heard a whimper coming from Regina’s lips, and the heady sound just added to the juice collection between her legs. _Fuck._ Emma _needed_ to have her first taste of Regina right now. She needed to know what it was like to lick between the brunette’s thighs. 

She leaned her face in, smelling the fragrance of that particular smell of arousal, and parted the teacher’s inner lips. When her tongue met the hot sex, Emma had to hold back the moan that wanted to erupt from her throat. _Fuck_ , she tasted absolutely _delicious_. 

Emma started energetically exploring as much as she could, licking her all over, tasting her everywhere. She was definitely loving it. Suddenly, low whimpers came from Regina’s mouth which encouraged the blonde to start sucking her clit slowly, and then teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves harder. She was rewarded not only with a wanton melodic moan but also the sudden forward rush of Regina's hips.

_Oh my God, giving pleasure to a woman… this was the best feeling ever!_

“Emma... hmmm…” When she heard her own name, she couldn't suppress a moan coming from the deep of her throat, which from judging Regina hips thrusting forward, she gained full benefit of the delicious vibrations of her moan. _Holy fuck._ “Oh God,” she heard the brunette’s husky voice again.

Looking at the beautiful teacher, Emma noticed that her eyes were still closed, so she was probably thinking this was a dream. The blonde quickly stopped her ministrations and pulled away.

“Regina, wake up,” Emma said, leaning up to quickly peck the brunette on the lips and return to laying between her legs. This abrupt sensation persuaded Regina to rapidly open her eyes, leaning on her elbows whilst expressing surprise at Emma. “This is not a dream, Miss Mills,” Regina was gawking at her, seeming completely out of breath. There was also a small blush on her cheeks that made Emma smirk devilishly. She loved the fact that she was causing her teacher this much pleasure.

A dirty look glazed over Regina’s eyes while lustful dilation showed her desire, strongly begging Emma for _more_. Begging for her to put her hands on her body, and demanding to return giving her more pleasure.

Regina kept that expression carved into her face as well as making sure their eyes were connected, as Emma slowly lowered down and made a show of flicking her tongue once, then twice over the brunette’s clit. After feeling the teacher’s hips tilt and move forward, she began licking her pussy again with long strokes, now harder and faster. The blonde went wild when she heard the loud, sexy moans her teacher was letting out. Her body writhed on the bed, and her legs opened wider for the blonde, giving her more access.

Regina gasped Emma’s name again, bit her bottom lip, caressed and squeezed her own breasts... And that was the sight of the gods to Emma. _Fuck._ Regina was the sexiest person she had ever seen.

To her surprise, the teacher’s fingers from her right hand weaved through her blonde hair and caressed her scalp gently to then wrap her legs around her head, forcing her mouth against her wet core. Emma found the gesture simply _magnificent_ , which created even more arousal for her.

The blonde licked the full extent of Regina's sex and made sure to play with her clit with every pass; she teased her dripping entrance too, and in seconds, she felt the brunette coming hard on her tongue, her hand pulling hard on her hair. As she looked up, she realized how sexy the sight of Regina coming undone was: her soft, plump lips were parted in pure devastating bliss, her back was arched, her hands were clawing the bed sheets in pure electrical elation. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as she tried to find her breath.

After a few moments of the taut shape, her body softened completely, as juices slicked onto Emma’s mouth, and she closed her eyes, panting hard. Her teacher stayed in ecstasy, orgasming beneath her for quite a while. This was too much for her to handle. She felt so aroused that she could barely breathe properly.

“What a wonderful way to wake up,” Regina muttered with her eyes closed, just enjoying the mind-blowing orgasm Emma had just given her.

“Did you like it?” She asked sheepishly.

“Oh yes, I _loved_ it,” she gazed at Emma with a smirk on her lips. “Come here,” the blonde crawled over and laid on top of Regina to kiss her tenderly on the lips. “You are amazing,” her teacher said as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, deepening the kiss. After long seconds, the blonde pulled away to look at the questioning brunette. “What is it?”

“I need to get up,” Regina frowned and looked with a confused expression at Emma. Realizing her mistake, the blonde quickly said, “Oh, no, I'm not leaving. I just need to grab something,” she rose abruptly from the bed and wrapped the white sheet around her body, leaving the bedroom.

She went towards her purse that she had brought with her last night and grabbed a velvet jewelry box. Emma came back to the bedroom and found Regina expressing an inquisitive look.

“Sorry for running. I just wanted to…” Regina arched an eyebrow, waiting for Emma to finish. “I have a gift for you,” she sat on the bed next to Regina. “Open it,” she handed the box to the teacher and the latter opened with caution, but when she saw what was inside, she gasped.

“Oh my God, that’s beautiful, Emma,” Regina said, analyzing the gold necklace with a pendant of a swan.

“You know you _stole_ my idea, right?” Emma asked in a funny tone.

“If you say so,” Regina responded with a smirk.

“I have the same goal as you. I'm giving you this so you will never forget me.”

Regina’s smile grew bigger. “I can't forget you even if I wanted to, Emma.”

The blonde grinned, feeling her heart beat crazily fast inside her chest. She was so happy, but at the same time, she was dying inside at what she had planned to ask Regina.

“There is also something else I want,” she said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable and too _shy_ for her own good.

“What is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Emma said as quick as she could, “Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend,” the brunette frowned and denied with her head, showing that she hadn't understood a thing. Emma closed her eyes and took another deep, steadying breath. “Regina, will you be my girlfriend?”

The brunette opened her mouth slightly, looking at Emma with wide eyes. “ _Oh_ ,” the blonde looked at her teacher expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “Emma, I-” Regina began, but Emma quickly interrupted her, feeling her heart breaking in tiny little pieces.

“No, please. If you don't want to, just say so. Don't try to explain anything. I will understand,” she closed her eyes for a few seconds, receiving the pain of rejection. “Just tell me, Regina.”

Emma was waiting for a simple ‘no’ when she was surprised by Regina’s lips on hers. The blonde returned the kiss promptly, feeling her whole body tremble and her heart almost jump out of her chest.

“Yes,” the teacher murmured against Emma’s lips and continued to kiss her repeatedly.

“Wait, what?” Emma stopped the kiss and held Regina by the shoulders.

“Yes, Emma. I want to be your girlfriend,” the brunette smiled and kissed the blonde again.

Emma was so dazed that she wasn’t even capable of kissing her back. “Are you serious?” 

Emma viewed the brunette biting her plump lips as she ran her eyes along the blonde’s form, truly appreciating the view. “Oh, I’m sure, Miss Swan,” Emma smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that Regina had said yes. Well, Emma actually thought she was going to receive a ‘no’ as an answer due to the fears that the teacher had about her career. But instead of a painful rejection, everything went well and she couldn't be happier.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe you said yes!” She said excitedly, causing her teacher to laugh.

“Well, it’s simple: I like you a lot and I want to be with you. I’m glad you asked, Emma.”

“I’m glad too!” She embraced Regina tightly, feeling the heat of the stunning naked body pressed to hers. Smiling like an idiot, Emma started placing feathery kisses all over Regina’s face and shoulders. The brunette kept laughing, seeming just as happy as Emma.

“ _Erm_ , Emma, just one thing,” the blonde stopped the kisses to look at her teacher. “We have to keep this between ourselves, okay? No one can know.”

“Not even my best friend?”

“Um, okay. Ruby can know. But no one else, you hear me?” The brunette said with a stern look on her face.

“Okay,” Emma nodded promptly. “You can trust me, Regina.”

“I know I can,” Regina said softly and Emma didn't wait any other second to jump on her and kiss her searingly.

* * *

 

xXx

**8:30 AM, Boston College High School, First Period**

Emma left Regina’s house late that Sunday. They had fun all day and her grandmother had not even bothered to call her. Since Emma was now of age, a lot seemed to have changed in her life, apparently. It was weird, but at the same time, it was a _good_ -weird. Emma felt very mature and responsible, especially now that she had a girlfriend. Well, not just a girlfriend. She had _the_ girlfriend. The teacher that she had been crushing on for a few months was now her girlfriend! How crazy and wonderful was this? Well, basically it was one of the best things that had ever happened in her life, without a doubt.

On Monday morning, she went to school in an amazing mood, looking brighter than everyone else. She felt like the happiest girl in the world and she couldn't wait to tell Ruby what had happened between her and Regina.

“Good morning, Emma Swan,” Ruby greeted her with a seductive voice, looking at the blonde with an inquisitive look. “May I know where you were last night?”

Emma smirked and said, “You know _where_.”

“Ahhh, tell me everything!” The brunette clapped her hands while she jumped excitedly.

“Not now, Ruby. We're in class. I’ll tell you later,” Emma smiled when her friend nodded in response.

**11:40 AM, Coffee Shop, Lunch Time**

“So, you've had your first time with a woman who is your history teacher, on the day of your birthday,” Ruby said rapidly, causing Emma’s eyes to widen.

“Shhh, don't say it like that! Anyone could hear.”

“I want to know everything! Please tell me now with details!”

“Well, you know… we… we did _that_ and it was all wonderful and magnificent. Oh God, she is so amazing and hot and _fucking_ delicious.”

“Emma, I said I want details!” Ruby demanded.

“No, I won’t give you… _explicit_ details. That’s awkward!”

“Why not? I’m your best friend and we tell everything to each other!”

“Here is not the place nor the time to talk about it, Ruby. I’ll tell you some other time.”

With a sigh, the brunette said after some seconds, “I can also see that you are completely, _deeply_ , madly in love with her.”

Emma widened her eyes by the overstatement. “Whoa, you’re exaggerating, Ruby. I’m not _deeply_ in love with her.”

“You were just saying how delicious, magnificent and wonderful she is.”

“Who is wonderful?” Killian approached the table and sat next to Ruby, staring at both of them with a curious expression.

“I was telling Emma how lucky you are to have me as a _girlfriend_.”

“ _What?!_ ” Emma asked with surprise, looking at Ruby to Killian.

“Ruby, why did you tell her? I told you she would never accept us.”

“What? Can someone please explain what's going on?”

“Killian and I are dating,” Killian snorted in discontent. “Calm down, babe. I know that she will accept us,” Ruby stroked Killian’s arm while talking to him.

“Are you serious?” The two remained silent, looking expectantly at Emma. “Look, I'm just surprised. I don’t… I don't even know what to say.”

“Just say that you accept us being together,” Ruby said with the most serious expression she had ever seen on her friend’s features. Their relationship must be serious, then.

“I do accept your relationship. I have nothing against you two being together, I am just… bewildered because… _God_ , how did it happen?”

“Killian found out he likes me more than a friend and I discovered the same.”

“But I mean… how long has this been going on? How did I not see this coming?”

“I guess you were too busy with your…” Ruby cleared her throat and seemed to avoid Killian’s eyes. “You just didn't realize it because I didn't want you to, blondie. You can be really slow sometimes,” the brunette teased, causing all of them to laugh.

“Well, I guess you are right. Although I think I remember some groping in my party…” They both blushed and Emma held her laugh. “It’s okay, guys. No need to be embarrassed. I’m super cool with it,” Killian looked at her not seeming to believe what she was saying. The blonde just shrugged and smiled at Ruby, who returned promptly. “I’m happy for you guys, seriously,” Emma held both of her friends’ hands.

“I’m happy for you too, Emms,” Ruby said, looking intently at the blonde.

“Wait, is Emma dating someone too?” Emma’s eyes widened at Killian’s question. “Who’s the lucky _guy_ , huh? You’ve never dated anyone before.”

“Umm, I’m-”

“She’s not ready to say anything yet, Killian,” Ruby interrupted.

“Yeah, Killian. I will tell you eventually… I hope.”

**1:30 PM, Boston College High School, English Hall**

While going to her next period, Emma decided to text Regina before entering class.

**Emma _: Can I see you later at your house?_**

**Regina** : **_Yes, you can. But first I have a surprise for you._**

**Emma** : **_Surprise? What is it?_**

**Regina** : **_Wait and you’ll see._**

* * *

**2 PM, Boston College High School, Last Period**

It was the last period of the day and Emma was so happy that after school she would see Regina again. Seated behind her desk, Emma observed the room around her. There was something odd about this period. They were told to go to the history classroom instead of the gym, and that didn't make any sense.

“Good morning, students!” _That_ voice interrupted her thoughts and she saw girlfriend entering the room. Well, that was a surprise indeed. They never had history class on Mondays. Physical education was usually in the last period. What had changed? “I can see that everyone is a little surprised by my presence here today. I can say that I have good news for some of you and bad news for others,” everyone remained silent, just waiting for Regina to finish. “You’ll now have history class every day, in the last period, since physical education is no longer needed for those who do not want to. Anyway, I'm glad we’re going to work more together and I hope you are, too,” most of the students celebrated — happy that they would see Miss Mills every day — while Emma and Regina lost in each other’s eyes. After the celebration stopped, they finally looked away and Regina started the lesson.

When class was over, Emma waited for all her classmates to eave, so she could be alone with her girlfriend. The blonde knew that it wasn't safe for them to talk about certain things in the school, but at the same time, she wasn’t so worried as long as Regina wasn't either.

“Interesting surprise,” Emma said, walking over to where her teacher was.

“I know,” Regina responded. “Are you happy to be taking more of my history classes, Miss Swan?”

“I couldn't be happier,” Emma approached further, getting closer to the brunette. “So, I’ll see you later at your house?”

“Unfortunately, not today.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Emma asked, feeling disappointed.

“Because I have a meeting with the other teachers here tonight. It’s important, Emma. I'm sorry.” 

The blonde remained silent for a minute, just absorbing the reality of being without Regina in their first official day of their relationship. _How nice._

“Seriously? Ugh! That’s so unfair.”

“I know, but there's nothing I can do to change it, my dear. I have to be here,” the blonde nodded with reluctance. Emma was upset now. She knew it wasn't Regina’s fault, but still.

“I understand,” she said with a pout. “But I'm upset that we won’t be able to spend the first day of our relationship together. “

“I know. I am upset too, my dear,” her dilated eyes wandered down Emma’s body, checking every inch as if trying to view what was beneath her clothes. Finally, her eyes returned to the hazel orbs as a knowing smirk appeared at the effect her gaze had on Emma. The blonde felt her cheeks blaze into a blush, her mouth dry and… _Oh boy, one look and Regina had turned her to jelly._ The sexy teacher sultry added, “I’m so very sorry we can’t spend time together later.”

* * *

 

xXx

After school, Emma went home. Without Regina’s presence, she felt sad and alone. What she wanted most was to stay with her girlfriend tonight. But sometimes fate did not seem to cooperate with her desires.

“Hi, Emma, my dear! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, huh?” Granny greeted her sarcastically, making Emma laugh.

“Sorry, Granny. I've been busy since my birthday.”

“I noticed your disappearance. You’re barely eighteen and you’re already running away from home.”

Emma laughed nervously. “Sorry, Granny.”

“You're not going to give any excuse to why you vanished like that?”

“I have nothing to say. I just... had things to do.”

The lady smiled and went over to hug her granddaughter. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I trust you.”

* * *

 

xXx

It was 9 pm, and all Emma could do was to look at the ceiling of her room thinking of Regina. What was she doing right now? Was the meeting still happening? Was she bored?

Minutes after her trance looking at the ceiling, she heard her cellphone buzzing. She looked at the display and saw Regina's name. Emma first thought she was daydreaming, but then she unlocked the device and opened the message.

**Regina:** **_I’m sorry I didn't stay with you tonight. The meeting sucked and I missed you… I promise to make it up for tomorrow. Have a great night. Xoxo._**

Emma could not avoid the smile on her lips. She could not believe that she was dating her _crush_ teacher! She was so lucky!

**Emma:** **_I missed you too. Dream of me. Xoxo._**

* * *

 

**Tuesday Morning, Boston College High School, History Class**

Emma was looking at Regina intensely. She was doing everything to provoke her teacher with her eyes. Responding to her looks, the teacher suddenly became uncomfortable, which Emma assumed it was due to this happening during a lesson. Today’s class was only reading and the whole class was in complete silence.

Emma first tried to concentrate on the book, but when she lifted her head to view her teacher, she saw that the woman was staring back. The blonde smiled, starting then to stare back. When a student asked Regina the meaning of a particular word, the brunette blushed slightly because she was caught in the act of eyeing her ‘special’ student with lust. Thank God the girl who asked the question didn't notice…

When class was over, Emma, as usual, waited for each of her classmates to get out of the room to stay with Regina — including her sister-best-friend Ruby and her _boyfriend_ , Killian.

“So…” Emma said, walking towards Regina. “I guess I will see you tonight?”

She grabbed Emma’s hand, causing her to stop walking. “Why not after school?” She asked, still holding Emma’s hand.

“Because I should stay a while with Granny. She says she misses me.”

“I totally get it,” the teacher answered. “But remember that I miss you too…” 

Emma grinned, approaching her again. She gently kissed Regina’s cheek and said, “I’ll be there by 5:30.”

* * *

 

**Regina’s House, 5:40 PM**

Emma knocked on the door, already letting her horniness take over. When Regina appeared, she had a mischievous smile on her face.

“You’re late, Miss Swan.”

“Just a few minutes.”

“Not quite what I expected.”

“What do you expect from me, Miss Mills?” She asked while approaching her teacher.

“I expect many things from you, Miss Swan. But right now,” the brunette traced a finger slowly down the blonde’s arm. “Even more,” Emma closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her body tremble in anticipation. _Fuck, she already missed kissing Regina._

“You drive me crazy, Miss Mills,” the blonde said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Tongues started to dance deliciously while hands groped all over their bodies. Emma just wished they were naked already.

“I see that you are eager today, Miss Swan,” the brunette said against her lips.

“Oh yeah, I couldn’t be more eager for _you_ , Regina,” Emma kissed her again.

“You know, before you arrived I was just heading to the shower,” Emma’s eyebrows arched as her mind thought about Regina’s naked form laved with soap as the shower poured droplets along her olive skin. _God, that’s sexy as hell. And such a turn on…_ “Wanna join me?”

“Do you even have to _ask?_ _Fuck_ , Regina, of course I want to.”

They headed to the bathroom between heated kisses, clinging to each other as much as they could, leaving their care aside and knocking some objects to the floor. Emma took Regina's clothes off even before they reached the bedroom, leaving the brunette with a huge smirk on her face because of her eagerness. That smirk made her realize how eager to have Regina again she actually was.

“You’re very fast today, dear,” the blonde smiled and continued to do what she loved most: explore Regina’s body.

Emma started placing wet kisses from her teacher's jaw to her chest, where she pulled the brunette's bra with her teeth making the brunette gasp with desire. Her dexterous hands opened the bra quickly and threw it far away. After appreciating her view, Emma lowered down so her face now was close to Regina's centre where she carefully absorbed the image of the brunette nearly naked, only with the sexy, black panties covering her core.

Emma suddenly felt an enormous urge to fuck her with her fingers and slip deeply into the steamy wet silk between Regina’s thighs, but she knew she would have to wait for the right moment.

“You're killing me, Miss Mills,” the teacher chuckled darkly as Emma began running a finger along the hem of her panties down to between her thighs, finding the black material completely drenched with arousal. A smirk rose onto her lips as she placed a teasing pressure at her searing, covered sex while she observed Regina’s eyes fulfill with lust as if starved.

“I know,” Regina answered with a smirk. In a sudden movement, the teacher pulled Emma up by the collar of her jacket and pressed their lips together. She pushed her into the shower with their bodies glued to each other.

Acting skillfully fast, Regina pressed the blonde forcefully against the wall. Afterwards, she started to take off all of Emma's clothes. Well, it seemed that the blonde was not the only one who was eager.

It was Emma’s turn to pin Regina forcefully against the wall and lower down again with her face moving towards her sex, leaving the brunette surprised one more time. She knelt on the floor and grabbed Regina’s ass, sliding her hands underneath her panties. She pulled them down, discarding the lingerie completely, fighting the urge to tear off the thin, expensive piece of clothing.

Her mouth was now face-to-face with the brunette’s dripping sex; the sight and scent made her desire increase so much and she craved to touch, lick and _fuck_ Regina all day if she could, in every way the teacher would permit her until her body succumbed to an earth-shattering orgasm. She needed to see that perfect face and body shatter into pure orgasmic bliss. She had tasted Regina only once and she could not begin to forget her delicious taste and scent — besides, she really never wanted to. This woman was perfection.

When her tongue teasingly touched Regina's exposed pussy, she could hear the brunette's groan echoing loudly throughout the bathroom. The moan encouraged her tongue to work faster and harder; throwing all teasing out of the window by exploring every millimetre of the brunette's sex, licking from her clit to the labia, once again tasting all the sweetness of her teacher.

The brunette fidgeted against the cold wall of the bathroom and moved her pussy against Emma's mouth. Her hands grasped the blonde’s curly locks and firmed the girl’s mouth in what area she wanted her most.

But once again, Emma surprised Regina with her audacity. The blonde could feel that her teacher was close to her release, so she decided to stop licking her sex and climb up, making sure to gaze at Regina with fiery desire and boldness.

“ _Emma_ , what do you think you're doing?” Regina asked through gritted teeth. Her eyes showed how impatient she was to come all over Emma’s tongue.

The blonde smiled smugly. “I’m teasing you, Miss Mills,” she pulled Regina into a languid kiss, not caring about her girlfriend’s sexual dissatisfaction at the moment. She really wanted to tease her now. It was too fun not to.

Emma felt Regina's hand move to her ass and squeeze hard, tearing a moan from her. When the blonde saw Regina moving her hand towards her own sex, she hastily stopped her, shaking her head negatively at the brunette's intention to touch herself. The blonde would not let Regina finish her work that easily.

“Miss Mills, you are so impatient,” she teased with a smug smirk, leaning in to kiss her again, now more passionate than before. Regina looked nervous and anxious at the same time. Her body brushed against Emma’s often, seeking more contact, especially between at the slick apex of her thighs. The blonde stopped the kiss abruptly and started to kiss the exposed neck. Emma heard her girlfriend let out a loud groan as her teeth gently nibbled her pulse point.

“Emma… I _can’t…_ ” Regina muttered between gasps while the blonde lowered down, now kissing the area between her breasts.

“Tell me what you want, Regina,” Emma watched as the brunette closed her eyes, trying to breathe properly.

“Emma, don’t _play_ with me,” the blonde chuckled against the soft swollen, plump lips and viewed as Regina refused to open her eyes. Emma had realized how much Regina liked to be in control, and what she was doing now to her was practically driving the brunette completely crazy in _anger_ and _arousal_. But Emma wouldn't give up that easily. She wanted to tease her teacher as she did with her on their first night together.

“Come on, Regina. You know what you have to do,” Emma teased with her voice full of desire.

“You'll be sorry for this,” the teacher snapped, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

“Just say it, Miss Mills. I’m waiting.”

The brunette took a deep breath and opened her eyes very slowly as if her eyelids were too heavy for her to open. “Emma… please…” She said low, the words barely audible.

“Please _what?”_ The blonde bit her lower lip, holding her excited giggles from coming out of her throat. She was trembling from head to toe at having Regina at her mercy.

“Please, _eat me out!_ ” Regina cried desperately, her eyes raging in the anger she felt. But it all faded when Emma knelt down and started to work with her pleasurably devious tongue inside her entrance for the very first time. Regina’s taste seemed to be more concentrated inside her velvet heat and she felt overwhelmed with fabulous delight at the new information. She decided this may very well be her favourite taste and place to be: her tongue inside Regina Mills. She couldn't help but smirk into Regina’s sex.

The brunette moaned loudly, completely surrendering herself to Emma. The blonde slid out of the hot, juicy channel and dipped the tip of her tongue through slick folds and went to her clit, where she only kissed slightly around to provoke Regina even more. After hearing her teacher’s impatient sounds, she then began to suck gently as the brunette’s hips thrust towards her lips. She continually kept with the gentle sucking, causing Regina’s face to rapidly overcast in incredible delight while she observed Emma persistently fucking her with her tongue.

It didn't take long for her to reach an orgasm. Her legs trembled enough to make her fall, but Emma's secure grip on her waist kept her from collapsing on the floor. The blonde continued with her mouth on her sex, licking all over her juices.

When Emma was face to face with Regina again, the latter kissed her longingly, as if the anger she was feeling minutes ago didn't even exist.

“I love your tongue,” Regina sighed the words over Emma's mouth.

“And I love how you taste,” Emma smirked.

The teacher smiled mischievously. “You played me well today, Miss Swan.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the blonde said, pretending to be sorry because she wasn't even a little bit.

“Right,” she paused as she looked at Emma intensely. “But now it's my turn to play with you, Miss Swan.”

Regina started pulling her out of the bathroom, Emma going willingly, and pushed her onto the bed. Then she climbed onto it, more precisely, over Emma. She held the blonde's arms over her head and kept their faces inches apart.

“You have me at your mercy, Miss Mills. What are you going to do to me?” Emma asked with a sly smile.

With a smirk, the teacher responded with those piercing eyes fixed on hers, “More than your imagination could begin to dream of, dear.”

_Fuck, Emma couldn't wait to see what her teacher would do to her._

After a brief kiss, Regina gently opened Emma’s legs, slightly arching the right thigh in the air, and sat on top of her, with her hands supporting her weight behind her on the mattress as she settled down, making her hot, wet pussy touch Emma’s. She started moving very slowly, creating a delicious friction between their centres. Emma could feel Regina’s arousal mixing with her own and it felt _so damn_ _good_. The vision, sound and the sensation of their two dripping pussies pressing against each other was so amazing. Emma couldn't help but be open-mouthed. The scene beneath her was so incredible, so fucking good. She almost lost her breath.

The movements suddenly stopped, and Regina asked her, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she nodded. “ _Fuck_ , Regina that’s so good… Please, don’t stop,” Emma held the teacher’s waist, making her move again, and she gasped as a loud moan released from the deep in her throat.

“Yes, Emma. I like that,” the brunette murmured in a sexy voice. Emma let out another moan, eyes fixed towards their clits and the increasing friction that was making her whole body tremble.

“Oh, _fuck_ Regina! That’s so amazing,” Emma’s eyes were almost closing at the great sensations but she couldn’t let that happen. She had to concentrate on the beautiful vision of her own pussy touching Regina’s in such a delicious way.

“Emma, you’re so wet.”

“I am, _fuck,_ this is so _hot_ ,” Emma mumbled while biting her lower lip, repressing another loud moan.

“You love women now, don’t you, Emma Swan?” They both laughed at the heat of the moment, smirking at each other.

“I definitely do.”

The brunette leaned closer and kissed Emma passionately, playing with her tongue while her hips continued to move at a quick pace. Her hands went to the headboard of the bed, changing the speed. The friction got even better, their movements making loud wet noises. Emma’s view was absolutely stunning; her firm thighs and their wet connection; Regina’s undulating hips and flat stomach; her voluptuous breasts and strong arms gripping the headboard; the incredible desire and pleasure written all over her girlfriends’ face.

“Holy shit, Regina! I’m-I’m gonna… _Fuck!”_

“Yes, Miss Swan,” with a loud moan, Emma came, feeling breathless when Regina kissed her at the same time she moaned against her lips. The feeling was fucking incredible. One of the best orgasms Emma had ever had.

They were trying to control their breathing when both laid down looking at the ceiling.

“That was the best experience of my life, Regina. I have never felt an orgasm so strong before.”

“Knew you’d love it,” Regina laid on Emma’s breasts, waiting for their breathing to normalize. After a moment of silence, Regina asked, “Did you have dinner before you came here?”

“No, and I’m starving now.”

The brunette chuckled happily. “I was expecting that, my dear. I made lasagna when I arrived home.”

“Oh my God, Regina, you’re so _awesome_ ,” she embraced the teacher by the waist, snuggling onto her side. “You read my mind.”

“I know what teenagers need,” the brunette teased.

“You know, huh?” Emma’s hand went under the sheets and found Regina’s sex still completely drenched with arousal. When her fingers started playing with her wet folds, the teacher squirmed on top of her.

“Emma, _don’t_ tease me,” the blonde smirked as she kissed Regina’s cheek.

“You know, your bed is so comfy that I never want to get up, but I’m so hungry though,” she said, laying tiredly on the fluffy pillows around her. “And you curdled up with me is one reason more to not leave this bed.”

Regina smiled brightly and pulled Emma into a peck firmly on the lips, gently slipping her tongue along her lip, before teasingly pulling away. “I like all those reasons as well, Miss Swan, but I still can hear your stomach gurgling.”

“That’s right. Let’s get up and eat.”

* * *

 

xXx

Later that night, they ate lasagna together between sweet talks and laughs, having plenty of fun with each other. After dinner, they went to Regina’s bedroom and laid in bed to watch something on TV until they fell asleep, cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE GIRLFRIENDS!!! OMG!!! Were you expecting that?
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think! You know how much I love reading your comments!
> 
> PS: The next chapters are already being edited and more is being added, so I guess it’ll be posted soon!
> 
> Thank you!


	13. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking too long to update, I know. I haven't told you yet but I'm going on an exchange program in Mexico during one year, so I have to prepare the docs and a lot of other stuff. That slows me down and I have only one month left in Brazil. I'll definitely continue the fic while I'm living there, so don't worry. Forgive me for the delay!
> 
> I want to say thank you for all the loving comments and the kind words about my host father. Thank you all! <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The next morning, Emma went to school with a wonderful mood. She was feeling so happy that she had spent the night with her girlfriend. Just by remembering what they had done last night, she felt goosebumps all over her body.

In the first period, Emma started texting Regina about random things until they realized they couldn’t stop talking to each other. Emma was almost caught using her cellphone during math class, but she was clever enough to hide it when the teacher walked towards her. When she texted Regina how she was nearly caught, the brunette replied:

**Regina _: I’m a teacher and I shouldn’t be texting a student during school hours. I must remember to remind myself of that more often when it comes to you._**

Emma laughed at her girlfriend’s reaction. After that text, she didn’t receive any communication from Regina.

In history class, Emma could not contain her smile. She loved seeing Regina teaching her favourite subject, whilst viewing how passionate the woman seemed to be about history, her enthusiasm affected the whole class causing most of her students to learn more than they did in any of their other classes. Well, that’s how Emma felt anyway. If this was true for the others she couldn’t truly say, but she loved how much she learned in her girlfriend’s class.

They did not talk after class was over. Ruby had invited Emma to hang out in the mall with her and Killian after school. The blonde decided to go since it had been awhile since she had hung out with her best friends.

When they had walked at least the whole mall with Killian complaining incessantly about having to hold their shopping bags, they finally left. Emma surprised her friends and even herself when she realized how many clothes, perfume, and lotions she had bought. Well, now she had substantial reasons to buy these things because she was dating the most elegant woman she had ever met. It’s essential to entice and impress her stunning girlfriend.

She journeyed home to drop off her shopping bags. After that, she went to Regina's house, hoping she would every day, from now on. She couldn’t stand being away from Regina for too long as well as not seeing or not touching her. She would feel lonely and that wasn’t a good feeling. Thinking about it, Emma guessed that Regina was becoming used to her presence in her mansion. If she didn't complain, Emma wouldn’t stop going there every time she could.

* * *

xXx

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Regina was mixing a cake on the kitchen's counter when she heard the front door open and close. That was weird. She thought she had locked the door. Light footsteps were heard and she felt her heart beating increasingly fast inside her chest.

“Regina?” She heard Emma’s voice and her body instantly relaxed.

“In the kitchen!” She replied, starting to mix the cake mixture again.

A few minutes later, Emma entered her kitchen. “Why was your front door unlocked?”

“I must have forgotten to lock it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. Anyone could walk in, just like I did.”

“Hmm, worried about me, Miss Swan?” She teased with a smirk.

“Of course I am! I won’t let anything happen to you,” Emma walked towards her, standing behind her back and circling her hands around her waist.

“You sound so promising.”

“I am. Besides, you should give me the key.”

“A key? What key?” Regina turned to face Emma.

“Erm… the key to your-your… house,” the blonde stammered, blushing slightly. “I mean, if you want to… because it would make your life easier not needing to open the door every time I come over.”

The brunette smirked, watching her student mumble and blush. “That’s actually a good idea. I’ll think about it, Miss Swan,” she turned to the counter again, focusing her attention on the mixture.

“Okay,” the blonde placed a kiss on the curve of her neck and kept holding her waist.

“You surprised me.”

“By coming here today?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you were already getting used to this.”

“I am.”

The blonde smiled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making a cake.”

“I can think of something more fun for us to be doing, you know,” the blonde turned Regina by the waist, and she saw the mischievous smile the girl had on her face.

“You’re so naughty, Miss Swan,” she said in a provoking tone, smirking at her student.

“Naughty, huh? I guess you're right. I can't stop being naughty around you,” Regina chuckled and turned to face the mixture in the pot again. “But if I'm naughty, what are _you?”_ The blonde asked close to Regina’s ear.

“I… I am a teacher,” she stuttered and it was Emma's turn to chuckle.

“Right,” Emma kept looking intently at her for a moment. “So what a teacher does when her naughty student does something bad…” The blonde grabbed Regina's forefinger and put it into her own mouth, sucking it slowly.

Regina was open-mouthed, looking at her student with desire alight in her eyes. _Oh boy, Emma always surprised her._

She suddenly pulled her finger out of Emma’s mouth and drove those mischievous lips to her own. She kissed her hard, sticking her tongue inside the blonde's mouth and allowing her to taste the soft lips.

The teacher bit Emma’s lower lip while she gazed deeply into emerald eyes. Smirking at her student, Regina pulled the blonde hair to the side and attacked the warm neck with her mouth. She bit hard for a few seconds, causing the girl to whimper and gasp. She marked the white skin slightly and then used her tongue to relieve the pain a little.

_“Oh my God!_ Did you just give me a hickey?” The blonde asked, touching carefully the bruised skin of her neck.

“Maybe,” Regina replied, turning to the counter and bumping her ass against Emma’s front, causing the latter to step away from her a few inches.

“You are so _naughty_ , Regina!”

Smirking, the teacher responded, “I guess you are right, Miss Swan.”

“I’m always right, aren’t I?”

“Haha, no, Miss Swan. Not at all,” Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed the mixture and poured it into the cake pan. Then, she placed it in the oven and turned it on. “Okay, I'm done baking and now I'm going to bed,” she started to walk away from the kitchen.

“Wait, _what?_ Going to bed? Right _now?”_ Emma followed her, mumbling desperate.

Well, that’s what Regina wanted. She knew her student would be mad if she was going to sleep right now. She had probably turned on her girlfriend and now would let her suffer for a while… because of her _naughtiness_.

The brunette turned to face Emma, hiding her smirk. “Yes, Miss Swan. What's wrong with that?”

“But… it’s _early_. Don't you think?” Emma was approaching, her features showing a pout. “I know, I'm just tired. I’m going to rest until the cake is ready.”

“Erm… I don’t believe you. I think you're just messing with me and claiming you're going to bed so I can go with you and we can have amazing sex?” Regina smirked, already knowing that Emma would imply something like that.

“No, Emma. No sex. Just sleep,” she started walking again with a smirk still on her face. She heard Emma’s quick steps behind her and held the urge to laugh at her desperate girlfriend.

When they arrived in her bedroom, Regina started to lift the cover on the bed. Looking at Emma and seeing her suggestive smirk, she quickly snapped pretending to be angry, “You see how terrible you are? All you can think about is _sex!_ You’re like a teenage boy, Miss Swan.”

Emma shrugged, seeming to be offended. “Well, you make me feel that way.”

Regina answered nothing and just laid in bed, covering her body with the covers and turning to face away from Emma.

“Regina, please, don’t sleep,” Regina gave Emma the silent treatment and she heard the girl hiss with annoyance. She felt the quilt moving and soon Emma was laying beside her. “You’re evil,” the blonde murmured in the brunette’s ear. The hot breath quickly brought goosebumps all over her body. “Sex is so much better than sleeping,” she continued and Regina just kept her eyes closed, pretending she was asleep. “You should at least had taken your clothes off. It must be uncomfortable sleeping with these tight skirts.”

Emma’s hand touched the hem of her skirt, the soft fingertips caressing her thigh, and then going north towards her breasts. She was wearing a white dress shirt with gold buttons.

Regina tried to hold a gasp when her student started caressing her breasts slightly with her skilled fingers. A warm mouth reached her bare neck and placed a gentle kiss in that area.

A few minutes later, a frustrated Emma said a series of sentences:

“Don’t sleep, Regina. Please…”

“Oh fuck, I'm so horny and you're sleeping… or _pretending_ that you are, huh?”

“I love your boobs.”

“Regina!!!!”

“ _Damn_ , woman.”

Quick chaste kisses were being placed on her cheek, apparently with the goal of ‘waking her up’ — which she wouldn’t, by the way.

“Regina, you're tough! How can you pretend like this?” She didn’t say anything. “Fine. You want to sleep. I just don’t know what to do now. I guess I’ll just… go.”

The mattress moved and Regina quickly turned towards the blonde, grabbing her hand and making her stop. “No, stay with me, please,” she begged, looking intently at the blonde with vulnerability in her eyes. She really hoped she was showing how much she wanted Emma to stay with her. She just wanted to cuddle a little bit with her girlfriend.

“Regina,” the blonde whined. “You're killing me with this sleeping thing, you know that, right?”

“I'm sorry, dear,” Regina pulled Emma on top of her and kissed her softly. “I like to make you suffer sometimes.”

“ _What?!_ That was on purpose?!” The blonde asked, her voice showing resentment.

“Just sleep, dear. Sleep.”

“You're evil, Regina Mills. Evil and naughty,” the brunette chuckled with her eyes closed already. “I'm going to sleep because I feel like doing it, not because you told me so,” Emma seemed a little bit pissed.

“Sure,” Regina kissed Emma once more and smiled when the blonde spooned her.

* * *

 

xXx

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

On a Thursday morning, Emma walked carelessly into the school hallway, completely lost in thoughts. She had been thinking about how her life had changed in a way she never imagined. She also realized that each day she seemed to feel more attached to Regina; more attached to her in a way she did not know if she might ever be able to escape. This scared her a little bit, but maybe that’s what true love felt like.

_Oh, my God._ She literally couldn't believe she was saying it was true love. She didn't even think this existed before she met Regina.

Her heart still beat so hard when she saw her teacher, it’s like she was falling in love all over again. She just felt like embracing her tightly and never letting her go.

When she went over to Regina’s house after school, the two sat on the couch together and started watching TV. Emma just couldn’t stop smiling while she looked at the stunning brunette. She still couldn't believe they were a real couple.

“Why are you smiling at me, dear?” Regina asked, her cheeks already blushing.

“I just… can’t believe that we are a couple. This is too good to be true.”

The brunette smiled. “I know,” she kissed the blonde gently on the lips. “Oh, Emma, I need to ask you something.”

“Will it still be good?” Emma asked making a reference to what she had said.

“Yes, dear,” Regina said smiling. “So, tomorrow is a holiday. Do you have plans for the weekend?”

“Erm… I think I’m gonna stay with… _you?”_ She implied, making Regina laugh.

“If you don’t have any plans besides that, I guess you are staying with me. I was thinking of some interesting things that we could do.”

“Hmm, I’m curious. Tell me more.”

“I was thinking that maybe we could go on a trip.”

“A trip? That’s perfect!”

Regina nodded. “I have a beach house in the south of Boston. I don’t have any neighbours there and it’s quiet and peaceful. I think we could have fun. What do you think?”

“Wow! I think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard! I'd love to stay in a beach house alone with you. That makes me think of the tons of things we can do together…” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Regina laugh once more.

“Naughty girl,” the teacher murmured, pulling Emma to a quick kiss.

“I sure am! Are we going tomorrow?”

“Yes. We’ll leave at 9 am, so don’t be late!”

“I won’t, Miss Mills,” she saluted, causing them both to laugh and start kissing again.

* * *

 

**Friday Morning, Outside of Regina’s House**

Emma was helping Regina to put the luggage inside the car’s trunk and, _shit_ , Regina had a lot of stuff. She didn’t only pack one, but two bags just with clothes and another one just for the shoes! _Holy shit!_

“Why do you need all of this?” Emma asked while putting a heavy bag in the car’s trunk.

“Because I am Regina Mills.”

Emma laughed. “Well, I can’t argue with that,” she said wryly, seeing her teacher’s smirk. “But I really hope you have some lingerie inside these bags,” she gestured to the one she was holding and Regina crossed her arms, rolling her eyes playfully at the blonde. “Okay, I guess I’m done with your bags.”

“Where are yours?”

“I have only one, Regina. And it’s inside already.”

The brunette pointed a finger at the blonde and said, “I won’t lend you any clothes, just so you know.”

“Oh, that won’t be needed, Miss Mills. I’m sure we won’t be needing clothes _at all.”_

Regina rolled her eyes again, trying to hide a smirk. Emma approached hastily and stole a kiss from her. The blonde heard a noise coming from behind the bushes and suddenly she was pushed away by Regina.

“ _Emma!_ Don’t kiss me outside of the house,” the brunette scolded. “Anyone could see us,” she looked around, specifically at the bushes.

“Oh, don’t be paranoid. There’s no one there. Sometimes I think you have no neighbours.”

“I do have neighbours, Emma. And you have to remember that we can’t be caught. We have to be careful.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

The brunette gave her a weak smile and took a deep breath before speaking again, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes… Erm… just one question,” Regina nodded. “Are you taking any food, because I don’t see any in the car…”

“Of course I am, dear. I asked Jerry to put tons of food in the fridge for us.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “Who’s Jerry?”

“Jerry is the man who takes care of my beach house. Why? You’re jealous already?” Regina asked defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nah, just asking.”

“Uh-huh,” the teacher nodded and walked towards the driver’s door. “Hop in, naughty girl. We’re off to our road trip.”

“Oh, so this is a road trip now, Miss Mills?”

“It can be. It’s a little bit far from the civilization, dear.”

“Did I tell you that I’m loving every minute of this and we’re not even there yet?” She commented when they were already inside the car, putting on their seat-belts.

“No, you didn’t, dear. But I’m glad to hear you’re loving it,” Emma smiled in return, getting lost in Regina’s beauty and falling deeper for her each second.

After ten minutes in a comforting silence inside the car, Emma realized she couldn't keep her mouth shut for too long. And having a lot of questions to ask Regina, she wouldn't keep her mouth shut at all. This road trip was a great opportunity to know how exactly her teacher felt for her.

“Regina, how much time does it take to get to your beach house?”

“About two hours and a half. Why?”

“Because I’m getting bored.”

“It’s been nearly ten minutes since we left, Emma,” she said with incredulity in her voice.

“Uh, I just can’t stay quiet with this silence.”

“There’s music playing on the radio.”

“I know, I just…” She stopped. She didn't know if she had the courage to start asking Regina random questions about how she felt for her.

“What is bothering you, dear?”

“Nothing, let’s just… play a game or something.”

“A game? Which one?”

“A question-game. I ask you a question, you answer sincerely and vice-versa.”

“Only _you_ can ask questions?”

“You too, of course,” Emma smiled sheepishly.

“Fine, I will start. Emma, did you tell your grandma that you were going to spend the holiday away?”

“That’s not the type of question I was expecting.”

Regina chuckled. “I know, but it’s important. Did you?”

“Yes, Miss Mills. Don’t worry. I told you that I am an adult now,” she replied rhetorically.

“Good,” Regina smiled. “What did she say?”

“I think it’s my turn to ask a question, isn’t it?”

“Just tell me, Emma.”

“I don’t want to. It’s embarrassing.”

“Why is embarrassing? Now I’m curious.”

“She said that I shouldn’t be kissing random _boys_.”

Regina stayed a moment in silence, seeming to absorb what the blonde had just said. “Well, at least she didn't say anything about _girls_ ,” after a few seconds, she added flirtatiously, “Besides, I’m no random girl, dear. I’m your girlfriend.”

Emma smiled from ear to ear, giggling lightly as she looked at her teacher’s playful smirk. “Can I ask a question now?”

“Go for it.”

“When was the first time you became aware of me?”

“Oh, well- I’d rather not answer this question.”

“Why? I really want to know. You said you’ve read my files.”

Regina took a deep breath, tightening her fingers on the wheel. “Well, Miss Swan, after you were brave enough to answer my question in the auditorium, I became pretty interested in you.”

“But you already knew my whole name that day. How?”

The teacher let out another deep breath. “I always read the name of my students before I meet them. And yours… let’s say it called my attention. Swan isn't a common last name.”

Emma smiled brightly. “Whoa, I can’t believe this.”

“After seeing your name, I went to the office to read your files. I saw a picture of you and… well, you’re pretty, Miss Swan.”

“Oh my God, Regina,” Emma was shocked. She couldn't believe that was how she got her teacher’s attention. “You thought I was pretty just by seeing a small _school_ picture of me?”

Regina rolled her eyes, letting a smirk appear on her face. “Yes. I still do.”

“You’re so fucking perfect, Regina,” Emma grabbed her right hand and started kissing her knuckles, causing the brunette to laugh. “Pull over so we can make out. _Please_ , I’m begging you.”

Another laugh was heard that made Emma’s heart pound happily against her chest. “We need to focus on the road trip, Miss Swan. Save your desire for later,” she winked at the blonde, causing shivers all over her body.

“Okay,” Emma gave one last kiss on her teacher’s knuckles and intertwined their fingers. “Do you have a question for me or should I keep going?”

“It’s my turn now, Miss Swan. Don’t cheat,” the blonde shrugged and waited for Regina to continue. “What was your first impression of me? Did you ever dislike me?”

“If I ever _disliked_ you? How could I? How could anyone?” Emma asked dramatically. “You’re amazing, Regina. Since the first day you entered the school, you enchanted everyone with your charm, beauty and intelligence.”

“That’s it?”

“Do I have to tell you that you turned my life upside down?”

Regina’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “I guess I already know that, dear,” Emma smiled in return. “But tell me more.”

“Seriously?”

“You made me answer the most embarrassing question about you, Miss Swan. Now tell me how I turned your life upside down,” Emma was going to protest when her teacher continued, “with _details_.”

With a sigh, Emma started speaking, “Well, when I first saw you, I was mesmerized. I was waiting for a bald and boring teacher to come in, but there you were, shining like a star.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating a little, dear?” Regina questioned, her cheeks slightly pink.

“I swear I’m not. I wasn't expecting for that, Regina, so it really shocked me,” the teacher arched her eyebrows in response. “And then…” Emma took a deep breath. “Then that moment at the auditorium happened and I certainly couldn't stop thinking about you. My insomnia even came back to torment me. It’s all your fault, by the way.”

The brunette bit her lower lip. “Should I say I’m sorry?”

“No, because I’m not even sorry for myself! After that, we started to get to know each other and-”

“You kissed me,” Regina interrupted and Emma quickly felt her face burning in flames.

“Yeah,” she responded, avoiding her teacher’s eyes.

Emma was really ashamed of that performance she did to her teacher. Until today, she had no idea of where the courage of singing in front of Regina had come from. And she was surely not ready to talk about this with her now…

“Why are you blushing, dear?” The brunette teased, her voice sounding very provoking.

“Nothing, I’m- no- I-I’m not blushing, Regina,” Emma said awkwardly.

“You are, Miss Swan. Why you seem like you don’t want to talk about that?”

“Because, uh…” Emma fixed her eyes on the radio as she had just recognized a song that she very much liked and made she think about Regina. “Oh, listen to this song! It reminds me of you when I listen to it.”

And also, the distraction of showing this song to Regina was an escape to not explain why she didn't want to talk about the day she first kissed her.

**[Play on: Supergirl by Anna Naklab feat. Alle Farben & YOUNOTUS]**

Emma started singing low and softly, _“You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl. You can tell by the way, she talks, she rules the world. You can see in her eyes, that no one is her chain. She's my girl. My supergirl…”_

“You’re singing!” Regina said suddenly, looking at Emma with a grin on her face.

The blonde’s eyes widened instantly, realizing too late what she had been doing. “No, I’m not.”

“You are, Emma. Please, continue!”

“No, I- no.”

“You’re blushing again, dear. You’ve sung to me before. What’s the problem now?”

“No, I- I don’t wanna talk about that.”

“Why not, Miss Swan?”

“I just… I don’t feel comfortable with someone watching me sing.”

“But you sing so well!” The brunette protested.

“I don’t think so, Regina…” Emma lowered her head, feeling very uncomfortable about this conversation.

“Okay. If you don’t wanna talk about that, it’s okay. No pressure,” the brunette smiled genuinely at Emma and the blonde smiled back.

“Thank you, Regina. Thanks for understanding.”

“You’re welcome,” the brunette intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Emma’s hand. “Let’s enjoy the song, now.”

Regina turned up the volume and started moving her shoulders due to the beat of the song.

“Do you like the song?” Emma asked with a smile. She was loving how Regina seemed to care about her feelings.

“Yes. It’s very good!”

_And then she'd say_

_That nothing can go wrong_

_When you're in love_

_What can go wrong?_

_Then she'd laugh_

_The nighttime into day_

_Pushing her fear_

_Further along_

“Why do you think of me when you listen to this song?”

“Because you’re my Supergirl. Isn't that obvious?” Emma said with a cheeky smile, getting another from Regina.

“I guess it is.”

Looking at her girlfriend, Emma felt her heart warming up with love again, knowing that nothing ever could make her happier than being with Regina Mills.

* * *

 

xXx

Fifty minutes later, Emma felt her bladder was about to explode. That’s what happened when you drink too much water to hydrate and then go on a trip of two hours. _Fuck_.

“Regina, seriously, we need to stop at somewhere. I need to pee.”

“We’re almost at my house, Emma. Can’t you hold it?”

“No, I’m serious, I can’t.”

“Okay, fine. There’s a gas station a few meters from here.”

After a few minutes, Regina parked close to the washroom and Emma quickly stormed out of the car, running towards the washroom.

“Meet me at the pit stop!” She heard Regina say and only nodded in response.

Soon later, Emma relieved her bladder and was walking happily towards the pit stop, hearing her stomach growling at the same time.

When Emma entered the huge place, she saw Regina grabbing some water in the freezer.

“Hey, beautiful!” She said, placing a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek.

“Hi! Feel better?”

“Yes, but I’m hungry now.”

“Well, grab something to eat then.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled, grabbing an energy drink that was close to her and then going to the chips session.

She started picking some Pringles and Lays when Regina stood by her side. “What is all of that stuff?”

“I'm a teenager. I _need_ this stuff.”

“Well, I remember you turning eighteen so that makes you an adult now, don't you think, Miss Swan?”

“Inside I'm just a little teen, Regina.”

The brunette let out a chuckle. “I'm not surprised to hear that.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Emma focused her attention on choosing different brands of chips to eat. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the small bag of Doritos and the rainbow colours on it.

“Oh my God, Regina! Look at this!” She said excitedly, grabbing the chips and showing it to Regina.

“Rainbow chips. How nice of you to notice these meaningful colours, Miss Swan.”

“I hear sarcasm.”

“Indeed, my dear. Do you know what the rainbow means?”

“Of course I do, Regina. In case you didn't notice, I’m _gay_ ,” she answered sarcastically.

A smirk appeared on plump lips. “Believe me, I’ve noticed that, dear. But it surprises me that you know the colours of the LGBTQ flag.”

“Well, I’ve done my homework.”

“I see. Well, you said it’s your first time experimenting, so sometimes I try not to think about the possibility of you just enjoying the moment with your history teacher,” the brunette continued, sarcasm never leaving her melodic voice.

“Regina, don’t start again. You said that you trust me.”

“And I _do_ trust you, Miss Swan,” she responded, avoiding Emma’s eyes. “I’m trying to see things differently, but it’s not an easy task. I am human and it’s healthier if I bring them up at the moment they arise than letting them fester.”

“I know it’s not… Let’s just… change the topic. Do you wanna try the rainbow chips?”

“Sure.”

“Okay,” on the way to the cash register, Emma got another one of the many interesting questions to ask her girlfriend. “Regina, are you labelled?”

Dark eyebrows quirked up. “Hm, you’ve questioned me too much today, Miss Swan.”

“Just one more, please?” She begged.

“Not now, dear. Let’s pay for your treats.”

The blonde sighed and nodded, looking around the store and finding a session she forgot to take a look. “Oh, I forgot to grab some sweets!”

“You eat like a child,” Regina said matter of factly.

“I know,” she replied smiling and then ran towards the candy session.

Emma saw Regina going towards the cashier and focused on choosing some sweets and chocolate bars. After three indecisively minutes trying to choose the best one, she started walking excitedly towards the cashier when she viewed something that caused her heart to sink.

Was it just her stupid heart having weird sentiments or her girlfriend was being _hit on_ by the cashier attendant? And why was Regina smiling and laughing too much at what the other woman was saying? was her girlfriend — for some _odd_ reason — flirting back? _What the fuck was happening?_

Without thinking twice, she stalked towards the two women and put her hand possessively on Regina’s waist, placing a quick kiss on her lips next.

“Good afternoon,” she said looking straight at the attendant — who had an annoyed look on her face. “Can you please continue to do your job?”

The woman arched her eyebrows but said nothing. She added Emma’s sweets to the bill and stared between Regina and her. “How much?”

“Twenty dollars.”

Emma pulled some bucks from her pocket and delivered it to the woman. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her the whole time, but she didn't dare to face her. She was too pissed to look at her girlfriend right now.

“Thanks,” she said after putting her stuff in a bag and pulling Regina by the hand with her out of that store.

When they were out, she quickly let go of the warm hand and walked hastily to the Benz. She heard Regina’s voice calling out her name, but didn't bother looking back. She was angry. She couldn't look at Regina. 

Emma entered the car and crossed her arms; the angry expression wouldn't leave her face.

“What was that, Miss Swan?”

Still on the same position and not being able to look at Regina, Emma said, “I should be the one asking ‘what was that?’. I can’t believe you were flirting with that woman, Regina.”

“What? I was _not!_ She’s the one who was flirting with me.”

“I saw you smiling and laughing with her. If that’s not flirting, I don’t know what it is.”

“She’s nice! And I was just being polite, _Emma_.”

The blonde finally looked at her girlfriend, and snapped, “I saw the way she was looking at you!”

“Well, maybe because she was probably attracted to me, but that’s not my fault.”

“You were flirting with her.”

“I said I wasn't, Miss Swan! _She_ was flirting with me.”

“You didn't stop her.”

“Why should I?”

“Maybe because you have a girlfriend that would rather not see something like that?!”

“You’re being dramatic, Miss Swan.”

“Really? Am I? Because I think I am being rational!”

“You’re acting like a dramatic teenager. There’s no need for that.”

“I’m not dramatic. I know what I saw!”

“Emma,” the brunette sighed. “Stop with this crazy jealousy.”

“No! I have the right to be jealous. I can’t… I can’t believe you did that, Regina.”

“I didn't do anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell that woman that you have a girlfriend?”

“Because it was not _relevant_.”

“Why not, Regina? I was there with you!”

“Well, I told you that we can’t spill to the world that we are dating!” The teacher snapped.

“Yeah, but there was no need to flirt with her in front of me!”

“I said I-” Regina sighed once more and stopped talking for some seconds. “Emma, please stop,” she said with a much calmer voice.

“We share the same insecurities,” Emma said with her eyes fixed on the road.

“What do you mean?”

“Trusting each other is our problem. You still think I’m playing with you, so that means you don’t trust me like I wanted you to. And I am afraid of losing you.”

A few seconds in silence until Regina sighed for the third time in a row. “So that explains your jealousy,” the blonde nodded. “I guess you are right,” Emma felt chocolate, magnetic eyes on her and fought against the urge to look back. “Please, look at me,” she slightly moved her head to the side. “I'm sorry,” olive hands reached forward to touch her face and she let it happen. Emma couldn't be angry with Regina for too long. It was impossible not to look at her beautiful eyes and fall in love with her each second. After a few seconds of staring fixedly into each other's eyes, Regina continued caressing the blonde's face. “Why are you so afraid of losing me?”

“Because you're you and I'm just… _me_. You could dump me for any other woman or… ugh, a _man_ , I don't know."

The brunette smiled weakly. “Don't worry, dear. I don't feel like dumping you,” she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, but the latter quickly pulled away.

“Well, now you say that but who knows what's going to happen tomorrow? You could meet someone that I couldn't fight with and I'd lose you.”

“Well, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to trust me… Just like I am trying to trust _you_.”

Emma smiled and touched Regina's hand that was on her face. “Okay.”

“Do you trust me?” Regina persisted, holding the blonde's face with two hands now, causing the latter to face her and nowhere else.

“Promise me you won't dump me for someone who’s better than me.”

Regina gave her a cheeky smile and kissed her lips again, but Emma didn't stop talking. She needed answers and this conversation was too much for her to let go. She was almost exposing her deepest feelings for the woman.

“Promise you won't leave me.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you,” Emma hugged her teacher tightly, feeling the sweet scent of her neck in contact with her nose.

“We can't let this deep conversation get in the way of our trip, okay? I brought you here to have fun and enjoy your presence.”

“Okay,” Emma grinned, pulling Regina for a heated kiss. “This is gonna be the best trip ever!”

“I hope so, Miss Swan.”

And they kissed again, slowly this time, feeling the taste of each other's lips and enjoying this moment too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fight... Hmmm... Who is right? Emma or Regina?
> 
> The beach house is coming! I guess our girls will have plenty of fun there ;)
> 
> XOXO


	14. Lovely Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you please forgive me? It’s been too long, but I wrote a chapter with 11k words, so I hope this will make it up for the delay.  
> I’m in Mexico now and it was hard to find time to write here because I do a lot of stuff and I’m back to school LOL.  
> I also had a little bit of a writer’s block during some weeks, so I’m very sorry. I really hope you like this chapter and the next one will come soon. I don’t promise anything, but I’ll try.
> 
> PS: It's not beta'd.
> 
> Thank you.  
> Gracias.  
> Obrigada.

**Friday Afternoon**

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the beach house. As she stepped into the courtyard, the first thing she noticed was that this magnificent, grandiose beach house was very modern. Instantly she saw the beautiful square pool that was framed with pearly white stone paving and the incredible view of the ocean. The stone paving neatly carved a step down towards the sun-beds and continued on underneath them. On the end of the sun-beds there was a neat rolled towel, with a delicate bright pink flower perching on the side. She realized in that moment that someone always takes really good care of Regina’s beach house.

Her eyes travel around and view the courtyard that was covered in green, well-trimmed grass. Honestly, Emma couldn't help but stare in awe at how well kept this place was. It looked like a resort on a desert island — and yet it wasn’t. This was Regina’s house and they had it all to themselves.

As she looked up to the house, she viewed the massive palm trees standing way above the one-floor house. Immediately she noted that she could see directly into every facet of the house: the courtyard walls were glass in most parts; the room was a white right angle with glass doors for the viewing pleasure of the courtyard.

When she peered inside de house, she noticed a beautiful dining room with a brown modern table and benches to match the square modern, sleek design of the place. She saw a bedroom that, with relief, had a sliding white door, allowing the occupants the privacy that they would hopefully need. To be honest, she couldn't wait to see Regina on that white, soft, luxurious bed. On the left side of this immense right angle, there was an immaculate white living room fulfilled with comfortable couches and a huge, modern television.

“Oh my God! You didn’t tell me you have a pool! That’s so cool!”

“Beach houses usually have swimming pools, too. And I didn’t tell you because teenagers get too excited when they are going to the pool. And the road trip was already very _energetic_.”

“Regina, you’re misunderstanding me for a _child_. And in case you have forgotten, I am now an adult.”

“My, my dear. You were the one who said that inside you’re just a little teen.”

“For food, yes. However, do I look like a child when I do…” Emma grabbed Regina’s ass and squeezed it, bringing the warm body flush against hers. “...this with you?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and smirked when she saw Regina’s eyes sparkle with desire.

“Definitely not, dear,” she responded just before Emma attacked her with her lips.

Each second that they kissed, Emma kept caressing all over Regina’s body and taking her body towards the pool. When they were near enough to fall, Emma stopped kissing the teacher.

“This pool is so nice! I can’t wait to see you in it!”

“What?” the brunette asked, her expression confused while Emma distracted her with open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. “Emma,” Regina gasped her name when she started sucking and nibbling on her pulse point.

“The pool is not so nice if there isn’t anyone in it, right?”

“What? No,” Emma held Regina by the waist, causing her to have her back towards the pool. “Emma, what are you doing?” with a mischievous smile on her face, the blonde stepped forward as Regina stepped backwards, looking behind her for a second and showing a surprised expression when she noticed that she was very close to the edge of the pool. “Emma, don’t do this,” the blonde smiled coyly, holding a laugh. “Emma, if you do this, I will-”

All of a sudden, Emma grabbed Regina’s body in bridal-style and jumped with her in the pool. The blonde was laughing out loud when Regina emerged out of the water looking enraged and seeming ready to kill Emma with her own hands.

“Don’t be mad at me, Regina. It’s funny!”

“It’s childish!” the brunette snapped angrily.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Emma swam towards Regina and pushed her against the pool wall, gluing their bodies together once more. A soft moan was heard when the blonde crashed their lips in a fervent kiss.

Emma suddenly wished they were already naked, feeling every inch of each other’s body in contact with the cold water. With excitement and arousal taking over her body, Emma grabbed Regina’s ass with one hand and the other, she caressed one of her boobs, feeling the nipple already hard under her touch.

The brunette’s breathing became ragged when the blonde pushed a cup up, exposing one nipple to the cold water. The kiss became more passionate as Regina moaned softly, bringing shivers to her body, causing her to travel with her hand further down to the teacher’s jeans.

A hand held hers when she was about to open the buttons of the jeans. Their kiss was interrupted, so Emma focused her eyes into dark brown, full of lust.

“Why did you stop?” she asked still very close to the brunette’s lips.

“Because we have lots of things to do now and sex isn't one of them.”

“Really? What other things do we have to do?”

“Plenty. Plus, it’s already lunchtime. I think we should make something to eat first and… I really, really want to have sex with you again, but I also want to enjoy your presence,” Regina caressed her chin, smiling tenderly at her.

Emma grinned. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s make something to eat.”

* * *

 

xXx

Later that day, Emma and Regina took a shower — each in separated bathrooms, for Emma’s unsatisfied happiness — and finally put on their swimsuits. They were both in the kitchen now, ready to prepare something to eat.

“Emma, do you eat shrimp?”

“Oh yeah, I do,” she answered in a sexy voice, making full eye contact with her teacher.

“Stop with these looks, Miss Swan,” Regina said, her voice in a warning tone.

“I’m not doing anything, babe,” she raised her hands, trying to look innocent.

Regina just glared at her and started to grab the condiments to prepare the shrimp. She asked Emma for help and the blonde truly helped, loving to spend time with her girlfriend. Soon they finished and started eating. Emma was happily appreciating the fairly dish that Regina and she had just made.

“You're good in everything you do, Regina,” she said with her mouth full.

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You're not gonna say if I am good at something?” Emma asked, wiggling her eyebrows while playing with the food on her plate.

“You're good at many things, Emma.”

“Such as?”

“Can't say.”

“What? _Regina!”_ she complained, feeling slightly curious to hear what her girlfriend would say.

“Come closer…” Emma leaned in. “Something you're very good at is your delicious _tongue_.”

“Oh fuck.”

“You drive me crazy with it,” the teacher continued to whisper sexily.

“I'm gonna die if you keep speaking like this.”

“I have shivers all over my body when I think about your tongue down there on me again.”

“Holy fuck! Regina, you taste _so_ good…” Emma bit her lower lip, imagining her girlfriends’ taste in her mouth.

“What about you taste me again later?”

“Why not right now?”

“Because we're having a good time talking,” Regina said matter of factly.

“What? You mean getting _crazy_ with this dirty talk, right?”

“I'm just saying the dearest truth just as you asked, my dear.”

“Can I at least taste your tongue now?”

“Let go of the dirty thoughts, Emma,” the brunette warned, pointing her fork at Emma.

“You started this. Now I can’t make them go away.”

“You're impossible, Miss Swan,” Regina replied with a small smile.

“And you're freaking amazing!”

Emma pressed a quick peck on Regina’s lips while the latter grinned happily at her.

* * *

 

xXx

After lunch, Emma was at the pool swimming laps alone while Regina was in the kitchen doing some kind of dessert that she didn't want to tell Emma what it was.

When the brunette left the kitchen and walked to the pool chairs, Emma could see the several pieces of strawberry with chocolate inside a pot. Her mouth started to water just in time.

“Hmmm, that looks delicious!”

“And it is,” Regina sat on the pool chair and put a small strawberry in her mouth. Emma observed that scene carefully by resting her elbows on the edge of the pool. “I made it, so of course it's awesome.”

“I totally agree with that, but what about you give me some, eh?”

“It's all mine.”

“Pardon?”

“It's _mine_. All mine. _All_ of it, understood?” Regina asked adamantly.

“What? Regina, are you being selfish?” the blonde asked incredulously.

The teacher nodded. “Yes, because fondue is one of my favourite desserts, so no one touches it except for me.”

“What the fuck?”

“Watch your language, Miss Swan,” she said whilst putting another strawberry into her mouth.

“Not even _me?_ Seriously? I don't deserve a single taste of your precious fondue?” Emma asked wryly.

“No.”

“Regina, you're teasing me again, aren't you?”

“I'm not.”

“You are! I totally get it. And I want a strawberry right now. I like it as much as you do.”

“I'm sorry, dear. No strawberries for you today.”

“Regina _please_ , I'm hungry now,” Emma whined.

“No.”

“Please? Bring it to me, in my mouth,” she opened her mouth to wait for the strawberry.

“I'm not your servant. Come and get it yourself.”

Emma was getting out of the water when Regina said, “No, Emma! I was kidding! Don't come! You're gonna leave me wet!”

“I can leave you wet in two ways. Which one do you prefer first?” she asked already going towards the brunette; her body wetting the floor as she walked.

“You're not doing this.”

“I am,” she straddled Regina, soaking her clothes completely.

“No, Emma! Holy shit! The water is _cold!_ ” Regina squirmed while trying to get away from Emma, but the blonde held her teacher in place with the force of her thighs.

“But you are hot inside,” the blonde put both hands on each side of the chair and started hovering over Regina’s body.

“Emma, no! I took a shower thirty minutes ago. Do not soak me more!” the teacher complained.

“Sorry, your request will not be granted,” Emma smirked and started nibbling Regina’s earlobe, hearing the brunette gasp with desire. Strong legs circled her waist, causing her body to press harder against the one beneath her. She then started nibbling and kissing the warm neck, feeling the way Regina caressed her back, stroking and leaving some marks with her nails. Emma could feel the water droplets of her hair falling over Regina’s chest area, soaking her even more.

“Shit, Emma. I'm soaking wet…” the blonde stopped what she was doing immediately to smile seductively at her girlfriend. “I mean by _water_ , Miss Swan! _Water!”_

“Sure. Then you won’t mind if I check it, right?” Emma asked provocatively, seeing Regina bite her lower lip and gaze intently at her.

Emma licked her lips as she stroked Regina’s slick folds underneath her panties. “Completely soaked,” she murmured huskily.

“Stop teasing me, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed, pressing her thumb on Regina’s clit. “I’m not teasing you, Miss Mills.”

The blonde saw her teacher closing her eyes for a second, and then a hand touched hers. “Emma…” Regina murmured and grabbed Emma’s hand under her panties, leading the slender fingers of the blonde down to her entrance.

“Do you want me to…?” Emma asked uncertain, staring at black orbs fulfilled with lust.

“Yes,” the teacher murmured, almost out of breath. “Take my panties off, Miss Swan,” she commanded huskily and Emma was sure that was the sexiest thing she had ever heard Regina say.

“As you wish,” Emma quickly pulled off the brunette’s shorts altogether with her black bikini panties and threw the pieces of clothing on the floor.

Emma stared at the exposed flesh and soon started working with her fingers on the slick, wet folds. She kissed Regina hard, sucking her tongue as she teased the brunette’s entrance, feeling her shiver beneath her body.

Emma was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Although she had never been inside of a woman before, she desperately wanted to know how Regina was like.

“I can’t wait to feel you around my fingers,” she murmured with her lips against thick ones.

Smirking seductively, the brunette said, “What are you waiting for, dear? Fuck me,” she whispered huskily.

A great hint of arousal reached Emma’s body as she heard those words. Her hand quickly moved into action and a finger entered the warm center of Regina’s opening.

The blonde was really trying not to lose her mind, thinking about how good it felt to be inside another woman; the warmness and the slickness of the heated centre around her finger driving her completely insane with desire and arousal. Regina was tight, much tighter than she had expected, but it felt beyond incredible at feeling Regina's inner walls flutter around her finger.

Emma had her mouth slightly opened, feeling the breathy moans her teacher was letting out as she thrust her finger inside her; Emma’s mouth still very close to Regina’s, their breaths slowly mingling together.

Desperate hands reached her hair and grabbed her curls, causing their faces to be even closer now. “I need _more_ , Emma. I need you to go faster,” the brunette murmured out of breath.

The blonde quickly obeyed her teacher, adding another finger inside her and pumping faster, listening to the sexy moans her girlfriend was letting out. Emma could feel Regina’s dampness around her fingers as wet noises were heard as well, causing the blonde to be completely amazed by both sounds she was hearing.

It didn’t take long for her teacher to scream in pleasure, her body arching as an orgasm shuddered through her. Emma smiled like a fool, seeing what her — _previously ordinary_ — fingers could cause to another woman, especially a woman like Regina, who now seemed to be at her mercy.

“Emma,” Regina started, looking tenderly at the blonde with a satisfied smile on her face. “That was so good. You are very talented.”

Laughing sheepishly, Emma pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend’s heated center and licked her juices, watching as Regina’s lustful eyes darkened even more.

The blonde pressed a soft kiss on plump lips and laid her head on the brunette’s chest. Her hands reached to the pot of strawberries with chocolate and could not resist taking one, making Regina laugh with what she had just done.

* * *

 

xXx

After she and Regina were finally able to leave that pool chair, Emma jumped back into the pool while her girlfriend went to have _another_ shower. Twenty minutes later, Emma got tired of being alone in the huge swimming pool and finally decided to take a shower. After showering for at least one whole hour, Emma put on a hoodie and sweatpants because Regina had said it was usually cold at night. She was almost finishing to brush her hair when she smelled something very delicious coming from the kitchen. She quickly finished getting ready and ran to the kitchen, where she found Regina watching something in the oven.

“Hey, babe, what did you cook?”

“It’s a surprise,” she approached the blonde and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Hmm, I like surprises.”

The teacher put her hands around Emma’s waist and said, “I know you do. Now, I was thinking that we could have a bonfire while we have dinner. What do you think?”

“I think it’s awesome! I love bonfires.”

“Good,” Regina smiled. “Can you grab some wood and prepare the bonfire for me?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks,” the brunette said before going towards the oven to watch what was inside again.

Emma quickly started looking for some wood in the house’s backyard and when she finished grabbing a good amount of it, she put them in the circle of rocks surrounding a large pit of earth, dipping towards the centre. After that, she went to the kitchen to find Regina, and the brunette gave her some blankets, pillows and a match to light the fire. She prepared a comfy space with the blankets on the grass and soon was able to light the fire easily. She added more wood and poked it with long sticks, noticing that the flames grew hot, making Emma feel warm instantly.

As the sun went down, the fire became bright and vivid, as though someone had shown a spotlight on it. The intensity and excitement of the flames were like they were dancing in the moonlight, and the ocean nearby had the reflection of a distant glow, like a bright sun on land. She sat on the blankets and watched the ocean, getting lost in its immensity while waiting for her girlfriend to bring dinner. “Look what I made to my little teenager,” the teacher said mockingly, causing Emma to turn and look at her quickly.

“Oh my God, you made _pizza?”_ Emma asked looking intently at what Regina had in her hands.

“Yes, dear. And it’s pepperoni.”

“I can’t believe you cooked junk food for me.”

“I can’t believe it, either. However, you have been a good girl today, Miss Swan,” she put the hot pizza on the blanket, close to the fire.

“Yeah?” Emma asked provocatively, pulling Regina down so she’d sit on her lap. “Even when I irritated you and provoked you all day with my teenage hormones… I’ve been a good girl to you?”

“You should be grateful that I am saying that, dear.”

“I am very, very grateful for having you. _And_ pizza.”

Regina started laughing, but the blonde interrupted her with a passionate kiss, squeezing her ass at the same time and causing her to gasp.

“Okay, okay, let’s stop there. We need to eat, otherwise, the pizza will get cold.”

“I can eat cold pizza,” Emma said as Regina was getting off of her lap.

The teacher wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ugh, Miss Swan, that’s disgusting.”

“It’s not, Regina. Have you tried before?”

“I would never eat any _hot_ food cold.”

“Yeah, you’re too fancy for that.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Regina grabbed a slice of pizza while Emma did as well.

“One of the reasons I wanted to have a bonfire is because we can look at the stars,” Regina said looking at the sky.

Emma looked at the sky as well, and suddenly became shocked by what she was seeing. “Oh wow! There are so… many of them.”

“Haven’t you noticed that before?”

“Yeah, I mean… living in the city, I don't get to see these beautiful blinking fairy lights in the night sky with all those skyscrapers. But here is just… _magical!”_

“Indeed it is, my dear.”

A few minutes in a comfortable silence, both of them chewing pizza whilst laying under the stars, which were like a beautiful, surreal blanket above their heads, Emma felt the need to say what she was feeling, “I think I’m in love with the stars,” she said, looking fixedly at the glowing sky.

“Me too. They don’t say anything, they don’t judge, they just… watch you.”

“It’s really magical. Knowing that there is an immensity of them just watching us right now makes me feel so special.”

“You are special with or without stars, Emma,” the blonde grinned at her teacher, feeling her heart racing inside her chest.

Appreciating the comforting silence again, they finished eating their pizza. Emma ate three slices while Regina only one. They were laying on one side now, staring intently at each other’s eyes; both getting lost in the sea of chocolate brown and emerald green.

Emma was surprised when cold hands tangled in her hair and pulled her face closer. Smooth lips covered her thin ones, starting a tender kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

Emma instantly realized that this moment was turning into a very significative one. She realized that when she felt the beat of Regina’s fluttering heart so close to her chest, they are completely alone in the universe, kissing and maybe even _loving_ each other as if nothing would _ever_ break them apart.

With a beautiful smile, her girlfriend pulled away a few inches from her face. “I never thought I would be kissing a student under the stars.”

“And I never thought I would be kissing my history teacher under the stars.”

“It seems like we’re both surprised with fate.”

“Fate? Do you believe that we are together because of… _fate?”_ Emma asked curiously, gazing at swollen lips.

Regina avoided her eyes, laying on her back again to look at the stars. “It could be. I like to believe that is fate… That everything happens for a reason.”

Emma’s elbow lied on the blanket while her hand supported her head to look better at Regina. “That’s sweet,” she replied with a smile.

“You don’t believe that, Miss Swan?” Regina turned and stayed in the same position as the blonde, staring at her with a small smile on her face.

“Maybe I do. I believe in shooting stars, though.”

The teacher let out a laugh. “Really, Miss Swan? You prefer believing in shooting stars than fate?”

“Nah, I’m just making fun of you.”

“Sure you are.”

Smiling, Emma said, “Come here, I wanna feel your body against mine. I’m cold,” Regina moved a few inches closer and Emma quickly lied on top of her body, laying her head on her chest. “Oh, you’re so warm.”

“You’re using my body as a blanket, Emma,” she said amid laughs, causing the blonde to smile and close her eyes for a second.

“I know. You’re amazing.”

“You’re amazing, too.”

A few seconds in silence, Emma was almost falling asleep laying on top of her girlfriend when the latter shook her arm carefully.

“Emma, wake up.”

“Sorry, fell asleep for a few seconds.”

“We should get inside. It’s getting colder here.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They stood up and walked towards the master suite, where Emma and Regina quickly laid down and pulled the covers over their bodies. Soon later, they fell asleep with their arms and legs wrapped around each other as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

**Saturday**

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Stretching her body slowly, Regina searched for a warm body to snuggle with, but was rewarded only with cold sheets. Her eyes quickly opened as she sat straight on the bed, looking around her. _No sight of Emma._

She stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror, Regina felt some mixed feelings by not finding Emma by her side.

Panic shot through her body as those insecurities of dating a student came to torment her again. Shaking her head negatively, she soon sent those sentiments away when she entered the bedroom and saw a paper note with her name on it, laying on the bedside table. She hastily opened the material and started reading the very clumsy writing she knew all too well.

**_Good morning, Sunshine! Don’t freak out yet, I didn't run away. I had to wake up early because I wanted to do something special for you. It’s very cheesy, so be prepared. Just follow my rules, Miss Mills._ **

**_There’s a small paper note on the floor, near the front door of this suite. I want you to read attentively what’s written in there and then follow the path of small paper notes on the grass and read one by one, so you can reach me in the end. I have a surprise for you._ **

**_Emma,_ **

**_Xoxo_ **

Feeling her heart fluttering in excitement inside her chest, Regina walked to the front door of the bedroom and found the small paper note with the same clumsy writing:

**_Last night I was looking at the stars with you and realized I had one just laying by my side._ **

Grinning stupidly, Regina looked at her backyard and saw the huge line of paper notes on the grass, making a path that seemed to lead to the living room. Feeling even more excited, she moved on to read the next:

**_Your eyes are so expressive and beautiful I can’t help but get lost in them._ **

**_My favourite smell is your scent._ **

**_Your voice makes me melt._ **

**_You make me feel weak in the knees when I touch you._ **

**_I love the way your skin feels so soft when I run my hands over it._ **

**_You take my breath away._ **

**_You have this incredible way of making my heart happy._ **

**_Your smile brightens my day more than the sun can._ **

**_Every day would be as beautiful as this moment if you were with me._ **

**_You are more beautiful than all the beauty of this world combined._ **

**_I wonder how I got so lucky as to get you in my life._ **

Regina found the blonde sitting on the couch of the living room, her cheeks slightly red and a shy smile on her face. The brunette was open-mouthed, feeling speechless by her student’s gesture.

“You found me.”

“I did. Emma, I- that’s so beautiful!” Regina said while exchanging looks at the blonde and the paper notes in her hands.

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it! I wasn't expecting for something like this, especially because-”

“Those thoughts, I know. But I’m not playing with you, Regina. I care too much about you and I mean what I wrote.”

The teacher grinned and bit her lower lip, feeling a little bit overwhelmed with all these declarations. She walked towards the blonde and sat on the couch beside her. “Thank you… for doing this,” Regina said while caressing Emma’s angelic face. “I believe in you, Emma. I know that you meant it.”

Smiling from ear to ear, the blonde pulled Regina into a calming kiss. They both couldn't stop smiling while kissing each other. Everything seemed to be good for them; Regina always felt invincible when she was with Emma. It was like nothing else existed and, once in a while, she found it easy to pretend that this whole relationship with her student wasn't illegal. It’s a lot easy when you are far away from the school and it’s just them two. It’s a lot easy when they’re alone in the universe as if nothing else matters.

“I made you breakfast,” Emma said as she stood up, grabbing a huge tray with lots of food on it. “I hope you like this, too.”

“I’m sure I will, dear. Thank you for making this morning so special to me.”

“Thank you for being _you_ , Regina,” and they kissed again, enjoying this beautiful romantic morning.

* * *

 

xXx

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

Later, after an enjoyable lunch prepared by the two of them, Emma realized it was really freaking hot today. Her first instinct was to jump in the pool immediately with her girlfriend, but the brunette just put on her bathing suit and started practicing yoga on the grass while Emma watched her from the pool. The blonde really wanted her teacher to be with her in the pool, but the view of watching her doing yoga was much better at the moment, especially she being half naked with that bathing suit that was _not_ appropriate to do yoga _at all_. Deep down Emma knew that her teacher was trying to provoke her showing off that amazing body of hers in compromised positions. But the blonde just watched, her arms holding her floating body in the water at the edge of the pool.

When Regina turned her backside to Emma and touched her feet, the blonde couldn't help to let out a whistle. The teacher just rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk while she moved her body to the next position.

Ten more minutes of her girlfriend showing off her exotic body to her, Emma got tired of just watching. She wanted Regina to get in the pool with her. Or just kiss her. Or both.

“When are you coming in the pool again, Regina?”

“Later, dear.”

More ten torturing minutes and Regina was still doing yoga. Emma could see the sweat shining on the olive skin and the teacher’s tired breaths.

“Now is a perfect time to come in the pool, Regina. You’re sweating.”

“I know, that’s why I’m going to take a shower.”

“What! Shower? The pool is right here!” the blonde protested, splashing the water with her hands.

“I don’t like pools too much.”

“How come not? It’s hot as hell today!”

“I know. The shower is waiting for me, Miss Swan,” Regina started walking towards the master suite.

Emma just rolled her eyes and complained, “I can’t believe you were teasing me this whole time and then decided to leave me here wanting you.”

Regina let out a throaty laugh and blew a kiss to the blonde. “Enjoy the pool alone, Miss Swan,” and she was out of Emma’s vision.

Rolling her eyes again, Emma started swimming laps backward, her face to the light of the sun. The blonde realized she and Regina loved provoking each other, and she mostly enjoyed these moments of provocation very much. Smiling to the sun, thinking about how wonderful her life had become, the blonde felt like doing something she loved to do when she was feeling happy and inspired: sing and write songs. She was glad Regina was taking a shower, so she wouldn't listen to Emma. The blonde was still _very_ ashamed of singing to Regina.

Emma had seen a guitar somewhere in the living room, so she went there to grab it and sat on the comfy pool chair. She started to sing a song that also reminded her of Regina, feeling her heart flutter as the lyrics came out of her mouth.

**[Play on: Her Lover by Ally Hills]**

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn’t you love to love her_

_Now here you go again you say_

_Who will be her lover_

 

_It’s only right that you should_

_Play the way you feel it_

_‘Cause all your life you’ve never seen_

_A woman taken by the wind_

 

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_When dreams unwind loves a state mind_

_What you lost and what you had_

_Were taken by taken by the sky_

 

_Thunder only happens when it’s raining (Rhiannon)_

_Players only love you when they’re playing (Rhiannon)_

_Say women they will come and they will go (Rhiannon)_

_When the rain washes you clean you’ll know (Rhiannon)_

_You’ll know_

 

_She is like a cat in the dark_

_And then she is the darkness_

_In the stillness of remembering_

_When the sky was starless_

 

_It’s only me who wants to see_

_Your crystal visions_

_You say you want your freedom_

_But would you stay if she promised you heaven_

 

* * *

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Inside the master suite, Regina had finished her brisk shower and was changing into something comfortable when she heard a very familiar voice coming from the pool area. She opened one of the curtains and found her student singing and playing guitar by the pool. Regina smiled at that scene, loving to see and _listen_ to Emma’s voice, singing with the passion that only she had.

Her heart suddenly got warm and started beating faster. Emma’s voice was so melodic and beautiful. Regina couldn't suppress a smile and soon walked towards her amazing student.

When the blonde saw Regina, she stopped singing immediately as her face changed from white to completely red. “Regina!” she said exasperatedly. “I thought you were in the shower.”

The brunette smiled, sitting on the same pool chair as Emma, leaning very close to her. “Please, don't stop.”

“You know I’m shy when I sing,” Emma replied, the blush still creeping on her cheeks.

“You don’t have to be, dear. You sing so well,” Regina said, caressing the wet curls of blonde hair.

Emma smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, Regina.”

The brunette grinned and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Emma’s lips. “You should participate in the Talent Show at school,” she said casually.

“What? No way!” Emma quickly denied.

“Why not? You have to show your talent to the world, Emma.”

“I don’t even know if I have a _talent!_ I just… sing for fun. And no one is supposed to be listening to me when I sing.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her student was so insecure about herself. “You can’t be serious, Emma. I love your voice. I love when you sing to me.”

“The first time I sang to you was very embarrassing…”

Regina chuckled. “Of course not! I don’t know why you’re embarrassed of that day. You did a great performance… I was very surprised by your actions, by the way,” she grinned causing the blonde to do the same. “I loved your actions as well as your voice that day.”

“I still don’t know where the courage to kiss you came from. I was… out of my mind, I guess. It was the first time I’ve ever kissed a woman in my life. And not any woman, I kissed _you_ , my history teacher,” the blonde gave pause to take a deep breath. “I still don't know how you kissed me back.”

Regina smiled, the memories of their first kiss going on her mind. “Well, it’s simple. I liked you then and I still do. I don't know what you were thinking, I just know that it’s all fine now. Look what you’ve accomplished with your actions that day,” Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the cheek, seeing the wide smile appear on the blonde’s face. “I like you even more now, Emma Swan.”

“That’s so good to hear, Regina,” the blonde clasped her hands on either side of the brunette’s face and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

“But still,” Regina parted the kiss to look intently into emerald eyes. “I think you have to show your talent to the school.”

Emma huffed annoyingly. “Only _you_ like my voice, Regina. Only you,” she said dramatically.

The teacher crossed her arms, looking quizzically at her student. “I bet you’ve never sung to anyone besides me, am I right?”

“Uh, Ruby sneaked into my room once and caught me singing, but that wasn’t free will. I didn't want her to see me singing,” She paused for some seconds. “I’m not confident enough.”

“You’re going to participate in the Talent Show,” Regina said. “On Monday I’m going to put your name on the list.”

“What?! Regina, I can’t do this.”

“You have to lose this fear, Emma. I know you can do it.”

“No, I can’t. I won’t be able to do it in front of all those people looking at me.”

“Yes, you will,” Regina grabbed Emma’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “If you can’t do this for you, do it for _me_.”

“But-”

“No buts,” she interrupted.

“Damn it,” Regina pulled Emma by the chin and gave her a peck on the lips. “Okay, I’ll do it for you.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“Okay, but now answer me something: why do you still take showers since we’re close to the pool? You know it’s _useless_. You _know_ what could happen,” the blonde smirked mischievously at Regina, putting the guitar that was on her lap on the chair as she stood up carefully.

“Miss Swan, don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Regina warned, already trying to step away from _The Mischievous Emma._

“Trust me, I won’t regret _anything_.”

“Miss Swan, I-”

Regina started speaking, but suddenly she was interrupted by eager lips on hers, kissing her soundly as a hand caressed her dark hair and the other one pulled her body shape against Emma’s. Regina had her eyes closed the whole time while they kissed, and only came to sense again of what was happening when Emma jumped with her in the pool. The cold water brought shivers to her body as her lips tried to stay glued to the blonde’s.

When their bodies emerged from the water, Regina remembered that she was wearing clothes and not a bathing suit. “ _Fuck_ , Miss Swan!” she cursed, trying to be angry at her student who had a smug smile on her face. “Why do you keep doing this?!”

“Ohhh, watch your language, Miss Mills,” the blonde teased. “You are using the worst curse word so you must be _really_ pissed at me.”

“You bet I am!”

“Sure you are,” the blonde leaned in and stole a kiss from the brunette, taking her time to tick and nibble the plump lips.

“Damn it, Emma. You think you can fix everything with a kiss.”

“Who said I can’t?” the blonde kissed her again, this time deeper while her hands groped Regina’s body under the water.

“I’m going to punish-” a kiss. “…you-” another kiss. “later,” Emma and her _mischievous_ mouth nibbled on her earlobe and then her neck, where she teased mercilessly. “Mmm, fuck,” Regina moaned. “Oh, Emma stop… I mean, hmm, stop teasing me. I-I need you to do something for me,” Regina managed to push Emma a few inches away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. “Okay, you win. You can fix everything with a kiss, but now I want you to sing to me.”

“Regina, _seriously?_ It’s good here, with the kissing…” Emma pressed a quick kiss on her lips. “Why do you want to stop and hear me sing?”

“Because I miss your voice, I miss you singing to me since the first time,” she paused to take a moment, her hands reaching for Emma’s face. “Please?” she pouted and right at this moment, she knew that her student would give in and sing to her.

“Okay, okay, I will,” Regina grinned with the victory. “What song do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

“Okay,” Emma rolled her eyes and then smiled sheepishly. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this again.”

“Just breathe, Miss Swan. You know I love your voice, so there’s no need to be embarrassed anymore.”

“Okay,” the blonde took a deep breath. “Now come here,” she grasped Regina’s hand under the water and gently guided her to the middle of the pool. She circled her arms around the teacher’s waist as Regina automatically circled her arms around the blonde’s neck. Emma leaned in close, her mouth close to Regina’s ear. Then she started to sing, mostly like a whisper, the song Can’t Help Falling In Love With You.

**[Play on: Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Hailey Heinhart - Cover]**

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help, falling in love with you?_

 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

_Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can't help, falling in love with you_

 

When Emma finished the song, she leaned a few inches back to face Regina. The brunette was smiling like an idiot, feeling immensely surprised and admired by the sound and beautiful melody of Emma’s voice. She couldn't deny to herself that the tingle in her heart was there for _nothing_. She was feeling something _ridiculously_ _strong_ for her student, and that scared her more than anything. But instead of hurting herself with these thoughts again, Regina just wanted to enjoy this amazing weekend she was having with her student.

“Regina, _please_ say something. I’m trying so hard not to blush here, woman.”

The brunette laughed, pulling her student’s body against hers and hugging her tight. “I’m sorry, you left me speechless.”

“And that’s… a good thing?” the blonde asked uncertainly.

“Yes, Emma. You left me speechless because your voice is incredible and you should never be embarrassed about it. That was beautiful. Thank you for singing to me.”

“I’m starting to think you’re my biggest fan, Regina.”

“I sure am, dear.”

* * *

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

Emma was in the shower, being soaked by the hot steam of water, wanting desperately for the weekend to _never_ end. She had finally sung to Regina again, and she really wished the teacher had said how much she loved… _her_. Emma realized the obvious fact that she loved Regina, and also that what they have is completely _forbidden_. But she can’t stop because she loves her. Emma really expected Regina to feel the same. She desperately needed to know… needed to hear from the teacher’s lips the most three _terrifying_ words. The sentiment that she was so scared of feeling before, and thought she would never have it. However, now she felt completely devoted to this sentiment and just needed it to be reciprocated. She knew she couldn't say it right now. It was not the time yet. It was too soon and Regina would probably freak out.

Putting away these thoughts, Emma finished her shower and put on some comfy pyjamas. She brushed her hair and teeth and left the bathroom. The sight she saw right after made her go weak in the knees: Regina was wearing a short, light pink robe and rubbing moisturizer on her gloriously bare legs. One leg was dangled over the side of the bed while the other was stretched out; her toned calves and thighs were smooth and shimmering as her hands stroke and knead her skin.

“That’s a sight I wish I could see every day,” Emma said, pointing to her teacher as the latter smirked seductively at her.

“I’m glad you like it, dear. Ready to sleep?” Regina asked casually while putting the moisturizer on the nightstand.

“Sleep? Are you sure you want to _sleep?_ ” Emma asked wryly and saw Regina rolling her eyes with mirth.

“Yes, Emma. I’m a little bit tired,” she laid down under the covers and when she was well tucked in, she beckoned Emma over with her index finger.

“Alright, Miss Mills,” Emma laid under the covers and smiled when Regina snuggled into her body. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on the top of the teacher’s head and then started tracing her hand down on her spine to her ass, which was only covered by the pink robe. Emma’s eyes quickly turned wide when she realized her teacher was very _naked_ under that piece of clothing.

“Oh my God, Regina,” Emma murmured with her eyes closed.

“What’s the matter, Miss Swan?”

“How am I supposed to sleep when you’re naked under this robe?”

The brunette let out a throaty chuckle. “I’m testing your temptation.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No in the slightest.”

“You know, you’re technically making me suffer.”

“I have my reasons.”

Smiling, Emma said, “I’m not going to complain, though. Feeling you against me like this is enough already.”

“Good thing you think like that. Now let’s sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Regina yawned and rested her head on the crook of Emma’s neck.

“Hmm, you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Tons of them. Prepare yourself, Miss Swan.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.”

Both laughed happily, kissed each other goodnight and soon fell asleep.

* * *

xXx

**Sunday**

“Emma dear, wake up.”

“For the love of God, close the curtains!” Emma yelled, quickly putting her hands over her eyes.

She heard a throaty laugh which made her smile a little. But it was definitely too _early_ to open her eyes.

“Emma, wake up,” she felt a warm hand on her left arm and relaxed under the soft touch.

“Gina,” she murmured, smiling like an idiot.

“It’s time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I can feel the sun burning my eyes and they are not even open yet,” she said dramatically.

“You are such a teenager.”

“No, I’m a woman who doesn't like to wake up early, especially if it’s on a Sunday morning. What time is it, anyway? 5 am?”

“It’s just six in the morning, Emma. Come on, wake up. Open your eyes and look at me.”

Emma bit her lower lip, her hands still covering her eyes. “Only if you kiss me first,” another throaty laugh and then tender kisses were being pressed on her cheeks. Emma quickly turned tender, innocent kisses into a passionate one, caressing Regina’s bare ass under the robe.

“You’re good now?” the brunette asked when she pulled away, Emma’s hand still on her ass.

“Totally. But why are you waking me up this early?”

“Because we’re going to jog on the beach.”

“Wait, _what?_ Why would you want to leave this amazing, comfy bed with me on it to go jogging?”

Regina laughed. “Because it’s Sunday and it’s time to workout.”

“Oh, no, Sunday is definitely _not_ a day to workout. Please, tell me those weren't the plans you mentioned last night.”

“Those were definitely my plans.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Miss Swan. It’s a beautiful day outside and we should definitely go jogging on the beach.”

“Oh, no. Let me sleep, Regina. Let me sleep…” Emma put a hand over her eyes to block the sun and soon felt the tiredness taking over her body again.

“I’m going to take a shower now and you better be up when I come back here, alright?” Emma heard Regina’s steps and then the bathroom door was shut.

Ten minutes later, Emma was being slapped by a cushion.

“ _Emma!_ I can’t believe you’re still sleeping!” Regina pulled the sheets that were covering her, making her shiver instantly when she was exposed to the cold air. “Wake up, Emma! We’re late already.”

“No, thank you.”

“Emma, put your workout clothes on,” the teacher said adamantly.

“No, Reginaaaa,” Emma whined. “I'm tired!”

“Okay, Miss Swan. If you want to stay in this bed all day and let me remind you, _without_ me, be my guest. You’re the one who’s going to waste your time sleeping when you could be doing a whole lot of stuff with me. Goodbye.” 

Regina started walking away, and when Emma realized that she was really going, her eyes snapped open and she rose so fast she felt dizzy. “No, Regina, wait!”

“Changed your mind?” the brunette asked wryly, her hands on her waist.

“I want to go with you but… Are you sure you want to workout?”

“Yes, dear. That’s what I do on Sunday mornings.”

“You’re seriously one of a kind.”

“I am. Now, put on your workout clothes, please?”

Emma nodded while rolling her eyes, and then went to her suitcase to get some comfy clothes. She dressed up in front of Regina, very slowly, causing the brunette to glare at her and huff with impatience by the delay.

“Can we at least have breakfast first?”

“I already had mine. You're late, Miss Swan,” Regina responded grumpily.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just grab a fruit.”

A few minutes later, they were jogging on the beach a little bit fast. Regina was very concentrated and wasn't talking to Emma at all. She didn't even have enough time to have a proper breakfast and now she was running at the beach at 7 am on a Sunday. _How nice._

“Regina, I think we ran enough.”

“ _Enough?_ We barely started running!”

“Twenty minutes is totally enough, babe. I’m _dying_.”

“You’re not dying, Emma. You’re lazy. Incredibly lazy. How didn’t I know you were like this?”

“Well, I’m lazy for this, but I’m not lazy for sex, though,” the blonde stopped running and grasped Regina’s hand, causing her to stop and bump into her body.

“Emma, what are you doing?” the teacher asked with annoyance.

“Sex on the beach would be great, don’t you think?” the blonde had a mischievous smile on her face that made her certain Regina could barely resist.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Regina teased. “And sex on the beach brings sand to awkward places. No, thank you,” she tried to escape, but Emma didn't let her go.

“Sex is better than jogging.”

“Of course it is, dear,” the brunette smirked, but then turned away and started jogging again. Emma stayed put, a little bit shocked by this attitude of her teacher. “Start running. We’re not finished yet, Miss Swan,” Regina shouted.

“This is so _boring_ , Regina. I don’t wanna do it anymore,” Emma whined, running tiredly towards the brunette.

“Mmm,” the brunette stopped running and turned to look at her student. “I have an idea that it will make it less boring for you.”

“What is your idea?”

“It involves running.”

“Ugh-” Emma huffed annoyingly.

“But, if you run and try to get me, I might consider having sex with you here.”

Emma immediately smirked, loving the idea. The blonde was sure she could run faster than Regina if she wanted. “Great idea! Let’s do it!”

“Alright, Miss Swan. You stay where you are, and I’ll start here,” Regina said as she walked five steps ahead of Emma. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” the blonde smiled mischievously.

“Okay. One, two, three, now!” Emma started running as well as Regina, and when the blonde was very close to reaching the brunette, Regina started running three times faster, which actually made Emma gape at her.

“What the fuck!” she started running as fast as she could, but couldn't possibly reach her girlfriend. Emma then realized she really _needed_ to workout more.

She was completely out of breath so her knees fell on the sand, and she bent over, trying to regain some air. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then looked up to see her girlfriend with a concern in her beautiful eyes.

“Emma, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just… shit, you run so fast!”

Regina laughed. “I know, dear,” Emma extended her hand and Regina helped her to stand up. “You should eat something. Go to the house and have a proper breakfast, okay?”

“Aren’t you coming with me?” she asked with a pout.

“No, I’ll get tanned right here,” Regina said pointing to the beach chair.

“Regina, what you’re doing?” the brunette had started taking off her gym clothes. Now she was wearing only a beautiful red swimsuit, showing off that amazing body to Emma. Yeah, she was definitely provoking. “You’re being very unfair today, Miss Mills.”

“Well, that is absolutely _your_ fault,” she sat on the beach chair and laid on her back. “You woke up late, now go enjoy your breakfast. _Alone_.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, “Fine.”

* * *

 

xXx

Emma didn't want to do what Regina had said, but she knew she had to. The brunette hadn't woken up in a good mood, and that thanks to Emma herself. It was her fault, of course. The blonde thought that she had to do something to fix her laziness and be good to Regina because she really didn't want the teacher to be angry with her. And a good point to fix that was making Regina comfortable, giving her what she needed, _at all times!_

Emma decided to prepare a tray full of fruits and chocolate for her girlfriend. She knew that chocolate would make the brunette a little happier.

When she finished her own breakfast and prepared the tray of fruits, she changed into her bikinis and went to the beach again. She put a smile on her face and happily offered the tray to Regina, who seemed more relaxed now than before.

“Look what I brought to you, Gina,” the blonde knelt on the sand and held the tray close to Regina’s face. The teacher leaned on her elbows and lifted her sunglasses to look better at the tray offered to her. She smirked and laid back in the chair again. Emma waited for her to say something, but the only thing that came out was a simple _thanks_. She completely ignored Emma, put her sunglasses in place and looked somewhere else than the blonde and her tray of fruits.

Emma took long minutes to analyze the situation before she spoke again. This was even more serious than she thought. _Oh, gosh._

“Gina, pick a fruit. I made it for you,” the brunette picked a small grape and put in her mouth. She chewed slowly while Emma watched her. “Are you still upset with me?” Regina shrugged nonchalantly. “Gina please, don’t be,” she leaned closer to the brunette. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be… boring and lazy,” the teacher flashed Emma a smug smile. “Do you forgive me?”

Instead of saying something, Regina pulled Emma by the nape of her neck and kissed her fervidly, thrusting her tongue inside the blonde’s mouth.

“Is that a yes?” Emma asked when they parted away, incapable of hiding her own smile.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re gorgeous and sexy.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you for the fruits.”

“You are very welcome, babe,” Emma picked up a strawberry, took a small bite and offered the rest to Regina who accepted promptly. Then, she kissed her quick, just to taste Regina’s lips with strawberry. “Delicious,” Emma stood up, feeling very relieved now she had fixed the problem. “Alright, I’m going to swim now. Want to come with me?”

“No, I don’t like salty water.”

“I was expecting that. Anyway, see you later, babe.”

Emma ran off to the ocean and observed Regina getting tanned, her sunglasses on, a smile on her face and the sun burning her skin. Soon Emma got bored of enjoying the beach alone and walked towards Regina. The brunette simply held her sunglasses over her head and let out a gasp when Emma stopped in front of her, dripping of salty water.

“You like the view, Miss Mills?” she asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Well, I can’t say no to the truth,” Regina said casually, putting on her sunglasses next.

“Good to know. Now, you wanna swim with me?”

“I told you I don’t like salty water, Emma.”

“Right.”

Emma picked another fruit from the tray and observed Regina laying on the chair like the goddess she was. The blonde was figuring out a plan in her mind to take Regina to swim with her. She was a mischievous girl, so she couldn't help herself with the will of doing some mischief. When Regina changed her position and turned her ass towards the sun, Emma grinned knowingly. Now, she knew _exactly_ what to do.

She put her wet hands on the sand and observed Regina’s firm ass. She was a goddess _indeed_.

Emma approached slowly and whispered in the brunette’s ear, “I think I know how to take you to the ocean with me.”

In a fast movement, Emma put her hands full of sand on Regina’s ass. The brunette rose immediately while Emma laughed out loud death glare she received from the brunette. She started walking towards Emma, but the blonde was too busy laughing at her girlfriend so she didn't have time to defend herself from falling on the ground when the teacher pushed her hard. Regina straddled Emma and held her arms above her head.

“You will regret what you’ve done, Emma Swan!” Regina said threateningly, her face very close to the blonde’s.

Emma just bit her lower lip, loving the way Regina was holding her and being this _rough_. She loved rough.

“You’re liking this, aren't you?” Emma nodded at Regina’s question, the mischievous smirk still on her lips. “I suppose you won’t like it so much now, Miss Swan,” Regina’s hands freed her wrists and went to her stomach, where she started tickling her, making Emma laugh loud and squirm beneath her girlfriend.

“Nooooo! Regina, no!” she moved constantly, trying to keep the brunette’s hands off of her stomach.

“I said you'd regret it!” Regina started laughing too, while the blonde kept moving under her.

“Ahhhhh, stop Regi-gina… I can-can’t any-mor-re!” the teacher stopped and let Emma breathe normally, but not for long because soon their lips found each other.

Emma grasped Regina’s hip tightly, causing her to rock slowly against her thigh. The blonde smacked the tight ass and then rolled over, staying on top. The teacher clearly didn't want to be bottom today, because she quickly rolled over too, changing their positions and making them even dirtier with sand. Well, Emma did not care a bit. She was actually enjoying this unpredictable attitude of Regina. She felt good and happy to see that her teacher’s mood had changed.

“Oh, my God, Regina, you drive me _crazy!_ ” she said when the teacher started kissing her neck. “I never know what you’re thinking or what you’re going to do with me,” Emma was panting, feeling breathless due to the incredible kisses she was receiving. Regina smirked mischievously and glued their mouths once again.

The teacher rubbed her body against Emma’s with firm pressure, rocking against her centre. The blonde couldn’t resist anymore, so her hands started groping Regina's body. When she reached her panties, she caressed the soft material and then put her index finger inside, touching her clit. A gasp left Regina’s mouth as she parted their lips and held Emma’s hand.

“Emma, no…”

The blonde’s smile faded as Regina stood up and tried to clean the sand off of her body. “Why not?”

“I said no sex on the beach!”

“But you started it!”

“Shhh,” Regina pressed a finger to her lips as she moved closer with a smirk on her face. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

“I like the sound of that.”

* * *

 

xXx

After Emma agreed to go somewhere else, she wasn't expecting to have to collect everything they brought to the beach right now. Damn, she was so aroused and just wanted to have sex with her girlfriend again, as soon as possible.

“Dear, stop huffing. Just clean it all and let’s go.”

Emma stomped the way towards the house, carrying two pool chairs. She placed them by the pool when Regina said, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet inside. She was getting deep into her thoughts when something being thrown in the pool got her attention. Is that… a top piece of a _bikini?_ She quickly looked to the side and found Regina braless, her lips between her teeth and her hands about to take off her bottom piece.

“Oh my God, Regina!”

“They are useless,” she said as she threw the last piece of her bikini into the pool.

The teacher started walking slowly towards Emma and the only thing she could murmur was, “This is so much better than sex on the beach.”

Holy shit, Regina was literally walking completely naked towards her and Emma was completely _speechless!_

“I’m so _wet_ for you, Emma,” the brunette murmured, her voice completely hoarse with need.

“I’m gonna die right now. God help me,” Emma couldn't stop looking at the sight in front of her. _That woman was clearly a work of art._

“Do you want me, Miss Swan?” the sexy voice asked her.

Emma bit her lips, taking in every part of the naked body in front of her. “I want you more than anything in this world, Regina.”

“Good. But first, you have to _get_ me.”

Emma was completely hypnotized so she only came to her senses again when Regina jumped in the pool. That for sure was a surprise.

“What-” she murmured under her breath. “What are you doing?”

“You’re just going to keep asking what I’m doing or you’re gonna come here and _do_ me?” Emma’s mind went crazy when she heard that statement. Her body received shivers and she felt like she was going to explode of arousal.

“Fuck, Regina, you bet I will,” Emma undressed very quickly and jumped in the pool, causing a huge splash and making Regina laugh with her eagerness.

“Come and get me, Miss Swan.”

Emma could no longer hold herself. She was crazy with lust for this woman and nothing would keep her from fucking her there, especially now that Regina began to provoke her swimming away from her, laughing as the blonde tried to reach her.

“To get me, you have to be faster, Miss Swan,” Emma snorted and continued pursuing Regina, but it was ridiculously _obvious_ who was the healthiest person here.

“You complain of running on the beach and now there you are out of shape,” the brunette added.

“Regina, you are _evil!”_ Emma said frustrated, trying to swim faster.

“Poor Emma. I'll make it easier for you, dear,” the teacher started to float and then swim backwards, causing her whole front to be towards the light of the sun, her very round, soaked breasts completely exposed to Emma’s eyes and the whole sky.

“My God, you look like a fucking _goddess!_ ” Emma exclaimed, feeling hypnotized again.

“I’m waiting for you, dear,” the brunette stopped swimming for a moment and rested her back against the tile the pool and her elbows on the edge.

Emma hesitated no more seconds to dive and swim towards the brunette. When she reached her, she went underwater to observe the view that lit her eyes and left her even wetter than she already was. The blonde caressed shamelessly Regina’s sex and stroked her folds, causing the woman to open her legs wider underwater.

The blonde emerged, still with a hand on Regina’s centre and used her other hand to grab one breast and tease the erupted nipples. Seeing those tempting lips showing her a devilish smile, the blonde didn’t wait long to kiss her hungrily, eliciting a groan from her soon after.

Her hand under the water returned to work faster, leaving the brunette crazy with pleasure and making her move constantly against her fingers.

“Regina, you're so fucking _hot_ ,” Emma said huskily while nibbling the brunette’s earlobe.

The teacher tilted her head back and let a sexy moan escape from her throat. Her hands pulled Emma's hand from her sex to then grab the blonde’s ass and bring her body shape against her own in a delicious way. The two moaned in unison when they felt warm, and at the same time, cool contact caused by the water.

Regina began to rock her thigh against Emma’s centre and the blonde shivered completely. Her fingers reached the wet folds and started stroking again, skilfully. Their breasts were practically glued together, skin on skin, and Emma couldn't hold back a moan. She increased her rocking motion against Regina’s thigh, hearing her own gasps mixed with the brunette’s.

There was a hard bite on her wet neck, as a warm tongue followed the way to her ear and murmured hoarsely, “Em-ma… Please... Fuck me.”

The blonde grinned impishly. “As you wish, Miss Mills,” she separated their bodies and spoke with a sexy and authoritative tone, “bend over.”

Regina bit her lips and nodded. Her elbows lifted her up and then she knelt on the edge of the pool, with her ass directed to Emma, who was still in the water.

Looking at her teacher like this, at her mercy was the sexiest thing she had ever had the pleasure to see. Her sex was glistening with arousal and water, so she caressed slowly with her index finger, opened her labia, stroked back and forth until she reached the swollen clit.

She could hear the ragged gasps of her teacher, and Emma knew she wanted more. Regina wanted her fingers, so that’s exactly what she was going to give her. Plunging a finger inside the brunette, she heard her moan loud immediately at the contact. Soon Emma plunged another and another, listening to Regina’s sexy moans. Her fingers slid easily into her entrance, and that made Emma even more aroused. She could already feel Regina’s inner walls clenching around her fingers and she knew she was close, but the blonde did not want her to orgasm now. She wanted Regina to _beg_ for her… one more time.

Emma removed her soaked, slender fingers from the heated centre, causing the brunette to let out an annoyed groan.

“Emma, _don’t_ stop... Please... Don’t,” the teacher begged, her voice full of desire.

“Do you like my fingers inside of you, Miss Mills?”

“Yes! I _need_ your fingers, Emma. Please.”

The blonde quickly got back to work, slipping three fingers at the same time inside Regina and then her mouth started to lick her pussy, tasting her, squeezing her ass hard and bringing the wet sex against her mouth as much as she could. She heard the greedy moans of her teacher, getting louder at each thrust of her fingers and flick of her tongue. Emma sucked the entire length of Regina’s pussy, and then her clit, causing the brunette to shake and tremble constantly against her mouth. Regina soon saw stars as the amazing orgasm shuddered through her. Her head fell forward, her wet hair glued to her neck and face, her body trembling slightly with the aftershocks.

Emma just smiled proudly as she watched her teacher come undone because of _her._

“Feeling good?” Emma asked after a few minutes, a smug smile still on her face.

“Beyond good,” Regina answered as she sat on the edge of the pool.

“I know I am effective at what I do,” she said convinced. Regina rolled her eyes playfully and bit her lower lips.

“Come here, Miss Swan. Straddle me,” Emma smirked and got out of the pool, straddling Regina and resting her knees on the floor.

Emma's breasts now were right in front of Regina’s eyes; the brunette didn't wait any more seconds to start to lick and tease the pink nipples with her tongue.

Her fingers started stroking Emma’s folds and slipped two inside without warning. The blonde moaned, watching the teacher's smug smirk. Regina held her waist, making her move slowly against her fingers. Emma just closed her eyes, holding Regina by the neck and moving faster at each second.

Those magnificent lips started kissing her chest, licking the crook of her neck and nibbling altogether. Emma was very close. Her movements were getting faster and faster. And the way Regina was kissing her neck drove her crazy.

“Mmm, Regina… Faster… Faster, please,” she begged, not daring to open her eyes.

She felt the amazing fingers curl inside her and hit a soft spot, making her scream right away. “Oh, fuck, _yes!”_

Her head tilted to the side, leaving her neck exposed to the teacher. With one last stroke of Regina’s fingers inside of her, she felt her body tremble and a very strong bite on her pulse point. She came, moaning loud at the same time her neck was being bitten. Her body exploded in ecstasy as her body continued to move forward against Regina’s fingers.

When she finally stopped trembling, she fell against Regina, who had stopped biting her neck and now was licking it softly. _Oh wow._ She was sure she was marked forever by Regina’s teeth.

“I wish this weekend would never be over.”

The brunette grinned, picking the blonde locks that had fallen over Emma’s eyes. “Me too. But unfortunately, we need to go back to reality.”

“Reality sucks.”

“I know,” Regina kissed the red mark on the blonde’s neck. “Oh, you need to hide this.”

“You’re a _vampire_ , Regina.”

“You may consider me that, but it just proves that you are _mine_.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, smiling stupidly.

“Yes,” the teacher confirmed, kissing Emma soundly on the lips while smirking beautifully.

Emma simply could describe this weekend as the best of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it??? Please tell me what you think and if you can, show me that you are still waiting to read this story. It means a lot to me. I also really hope you like the explicit parts, haha. (It’s not too much, is it?)
> 
> Thank you!!!!!


	15. Answer Right or Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this update was fast, eh? I don’t have to do anything in the school here in Mexico, so guess what I do? I write the fic for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading; for the comments and kudos. I love you all! This makes me very happy!
> 
> PS: Chapter half beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Emma’s Point of View**

 

Unfortunately, the reality was back on their minds; Monday had arrived and the perfect weekend Emma and Regina had was officially over. It was still the holiday, so there is no class for Emma today, but Regina had to go to school to a meeting with the other teachers. Too bad, because Emma didn't want to leave her girlfriend anymore. She'd had the best weekend of her life, they had an amazing time and the blonde couldn’t stop thinking about the adventures they had done. However, there was nothing she could do to be with Regina at this moment, so Emma decided to sleep and rest a lot because she was very tired after so much _exercise… —_ if you know what I mean.

* * *

 

She had been dreaming lovely things about Regina, but something inside her said that she needed to wake up. She did not know if she was dreaming about this as well or if the knocks on the door were real.

She opened her eyes a little startled by the knocking on her bedroom door and got up quickly to open it. It was Granny with a not-so-happy face, with her hands resting on her waist in an authoritarian way.

“Hi, Granny! How are you?” The blonde smiled, blinking a few times to focus her eyes on her grandma. The lady entered her bedroom and began pacing around the room, watching Emma from the corner of her eye.

“I'm not very happy, Emma. I'm very worried about you, actually.”

The blonde's smile faded, as she didn't understand why her grandma was worried about her. “There’s nothing to be worried about, Granny. I’m fine. What’s the matter?”

“Darling granddaughter, I’m concerned that you are arriving home late, not telling everywhere you go-”

“But I did tell you I was leaving for the holiday!”

“Not only that, darling. During the week, you’re always somewhere and I never know where you are.”

Emma took a deep breath and realized that was true. She had been so busy with Regina that she barely remembered to tell her grandma where she was going. “I know, I’m sorry. However, I’m eighteen now. I need to be independent.”

“Yes, but is better to tell your grandma where you’re going so if something happens I’ll know where to look. Do you understand?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, Gramms. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, it’s okay. Now, one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“When I arrived last night, I came into your room to check up on you and see if you were here. You were sleeping so soundly that you didn't notice me coming in and then I saw something on your… _neck._ Emma, what is that?”

The blonde suddenly turned red as a tomato, using her hand to cover the huge hickey she had on her neck that Regina had _told her_ to hide it and yet she forgot. _Damn._

“Oh, that…”

“Emma darling, I thought I told you to _not_ kiss random boys and let them do these things with you! Who are you dating?”

Emma has never been so embarrassed in her entire life. _Holy mother of Jesus. What the fuck?_

“Where were you during the weekend, Emma?” The lady continued.

“I’m- I went to a friend’s beach house around here. It’s not too far and-”

“That friend is a boy or a girl?”

“Um, she- he, ah there were both… _sexes_ there, Granny.” Emma hated lying, oh fuck. She’s horrible at it.

“Who did this to you?” The lady pointed to her bruised neck.

“No one! I… fell?”

Granny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist, “Did you really think I’d believe that?”

“Well, I… had to try.”

“I know you are growing up and want to discover everything in life, but at least try to be careful, okay? If you want to have a relationship with a boy, first present him to us and it'll all be fine later. I don't want you to be going out with random boys and letting them do these atrocities with your body.”

Somehow Emma felt hurt that her grandma only thought that she could date boys. “Fine, if I'm dating someone, I'll sure present this person to you and Ruby soon, don't worry.” She said annoyed. “And by the way, I’m always careful. This was just- um, _something_. Were you like this with Ruby too?”

“Yes, but she covers her tracks better than you, darling.” The lady chuckled. “I know you are smart and I trust you to take care of yourself, so it’s fine, alright? You can date whoever you want, but please present him to me. And also tell me where you’re going and I’ll be out of your way.”

“Okay. Sorry for the trouble. I’ll tell you where I’m going and cover my tracks, now.”

Granny smiled and the blonde retributed. “Yeah, cover this monstrosity on your neck as well before you go to school.”

Laughing awkwardly, Emma nodded and waved goodbye to her grandma.

* * *

 

**Tuesday, Boston College High School, English Hall**

“Why are you wearing a scarf on this freaking hot day?” Emma heard Ruby’s voice and quickly turned to face her.

“Ruby! Where were you yesterday?”

“I see that the mysterious weekend was good, eh?” The blonde rolled her eyes and fixed the scarf on her neck. “Oh, my God, did she leave hickeys on your neck?” 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes, she did. I’m marked forever by her teeth. And guess what? Granny saw it!” Ruby gasped, putting her hand to cover her agape mouth. “Where were you to save me, Ruby?” 

The brunette giggled. “I was with Killian. I didn't know what time you were coming back and you didn't answer my texts.”

“I was busy, okay? Very, very busy. And you are a terrible sister.” 

Ruby showed her tongue in response. “Can I see it? I want to see it!”

Emma rolled her eyes and held her scarf to the side as Ruby leaned closer. “Oh, my God! Are you sure it was Regina who was with you and not a fucking _vampire?_ ” The brunette exclaimed.

“Shhhhh, don’t be loud, Ruby! And don’t say _R’s_ name here.”

“Seriously, Emma,” she started whispering. “What did she do with your neck?”

“That’s none of your business, and she marked me because I’m _hers_.”

“Hmmm, so this relationship is getting very serious between you two, eh?”

“I hope so.”

“What did Granny say about this _vampire bite?_ ”

“Yesterday it was a little bit less bruised, so she just said to not let the _boys_ do these _things_ with me,” she pointed to her neck.

“Poor Granny. She has no idea what her dear granddaughter is doing. Well, or _who_ exactly she's _doing_.”

“Ruby, shush! _What_ I’m doing or _who_ I’m _doing_ makes me very happy, so that’s what matters.”

“Good point.” They stayed in silence for some seconds. “What time is it? I’m hungry already and I’m not even in class yet!”

“10:12am. Oh, my God, we’re late!”

“Oh shit! It’s your girlfriend’s class!” Ruby said a little loud and Emma jumped on her to shut her mouth.

“Don’t say that here, Ruby! Are you crazy?!”

They started running down the hallway towards the history room and when they arrived, they were panting and breathless.

“Miss Swan, Miss Lucas,” Emma saw Ruby swallow dry as Regina spoke. She looked at the teacher and saw that her expression wasn't one of the happiest. “Why are you late for my class?”

“Because we were-” Ruby started but Emma quickly interrupted her.

“We had some _issues_ …t-to solve.” Regina just arched her perfect eyebrows and made a gesture with her hand for them to come in.

“Next time, solve your _issues_ later.” They sat in silence observing Regina who was glaring at them.

Emma just bit her lower lip and tried to concentrate in class.

“Okay, students, today we’re going to talk about the Cold War,” the teacher sat on the table and crossed her legs, immediately dragging the boy’s attention to her beautifully toned legs, including Emma’s.

The blonde didn't like to have boys looking at her girlfriend’s body, but apparently, she couldn't control _even_ herself from looking at all. Emma was too unfocused on what was happening and couldn't do anything to stop it. She started looking fixedly at her teacher, just like everybody else. Her mind was also lost on the amazing weekend they had together. All the sex, the romantic and the provocation… Regina was clearly the best person she has ever had sex with. She didn't _ever_ want anybody else. Emma could say that her heart truly belonged to someone now. It belongs to _Regina_. God, she would marry this woman right now and would be happily ever after with her. Just imagine being able to wake up by her side, every single day; to spoil her with chocolate and give her flowers; to go out on dates without worrying about school and stupid people; have sex with her any time they want… _Oh, fuck._ Emma is horny now. “ _Shit! Not in class, Emma! Not in class!”_ She thought to herself.

“Miss Swan?” Emma shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance. She stared at her teacher who was calling her attention and still was glaring at her. _Damn._

“Pardon?”

“I asked you a question.” 

Emma cleared her throat, feeling a little bit embarrassed because _every_ single person in this class was staring at her by now. “Sorry, Miss Mills. I didn’t hear your question.”

“Miss Swan, you do _not_ come to my class to daydream. In case you haven't noticed, this is a very serious class and you’re supposed to be paying attention at all times!” She snapped at Emma and her _fellow_ friends started whispering low while she and Regina exchanged looks.

“Sorry... today I-I’m kinda dispersed because of the weekend…”

Regina raised her eyebrows and Emma could see the small smile on the corner of her lips. “I'll ask again. Explain what kind of conflict was the Cold War.”

The blonde tried to think, but nothing about that name came to her mind at this moment. _What the hell!_ All she could think about was how good it felt to be fucking her teach-

“Miss Swan?”

“Um, I- oh, I-I… do-n’t know…” She stammered, already knowing that she was going to receive another glare from Regina. _Oh no, it was worse. Regina was glowering at her right now._

The students started a low murmur between themselves, probably gossiping about Emma’s current situation. The blonde just rolled her eyes at these annoying people and focused her attention on Regina.

“I see that your history knowledge faded away as quickly as it started.” Emma opened her mouth in surprise, not believing what she had just heard.

_When Regina wanted to be cruel, she really was! Holy shit!_

“Well, let's continue the lesson. Who knows the answer to my question?”

* * *

 

When the last period ended, Emma didn't have time to talk with Regina because she was dragged by her friend Ruby, who probably wanted to gossip about what had happened. _Shit_ , Emma didn't want to talk about it. Even she hadn't understood why her girlfriend became so mad! Regina should understand what she causes to Emma… and that she's so alluring it's hard to remember anything, let alone history. Her girlfriend is incredibly irresistible, in case someone hasn't noticed yet.

“Em, what was that?” The brunette asked, causing Emma to roll her eyes for the tenth time that day.

“I don't know! I'm feeling too dispersed and can’t concentrate.”

“I’ve noticed! I think she will kill you, though.” Ruby whispered the last part.

“Probably,” the blonde huffed and then, felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. “Oh shit, it’s her!”

The blonde pressed the green button to answer the call and took a deep breath before saying a quiet ‘hello’.

_“Miss Swan, I want you in my house in ten minutes. We need to talk.”_ Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Ruby.

“What is it?” The brunette asked curiously. Emma raised her hand, asking her friend to wait.

“Are you… _mad_ at me?” Emma asked cautiously. Regina went silent for what felt like a very long thirty seconds, and Emma thought for a moment that the teacher had hung up.

_“You have ten minutes.”_ And then she hung up.

Emma took a deep breath and put the phone in her pocket.

“Say something, Emma! I’m curious as fuck here!” Ruby exclaimed.

“She wants me at her house in ten minutes.” Her friend opened her mouth in surprise. “I don’t know what she wants exactly. She said we need to talk.”

“Oh God, just go, Em. If you're smart, you won't keep that woman waiting for you for the second time today,” Emma smiled nervously, waved goodbye to Ruby and left the school. She immediately started the engine of her car and drove to Regina’s house.

Emma arrived there in eight minutes, as it was not so far and there was no traffic. She took a deep breath before she rang the bell. Soon, the door was opened and her girlfriend answered with a gentle but also suspicious smile on her face. The blonde returned the smile and approached to kiss the teacher, but the latter dodged away, causing Emma to kiss the air.

The blonde looked at her, not understanding why she had done that, but all Regina did was smile again.

“What is it?”

“At least you arrived here on time.” Emma nodded and observed her teacher for a while. _She looked different somehow._

Regina crossed her arms and kept her gaze fixed on Emma's, clearly knowing she was making the blonde uncomfortable with her silence and body language, which is true. Emma is feeling extremely nervous.

“What is going on? Are you alright?” Emma touched Regina's arm, leaning closer.

“I'm fine, Miss Swan.” She gave pause. “I'm afraid that _you_ are the one who’s not feeling well.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes. “I’m feeling perfectly normal, I- oh, is that because of what happened in class today? Sorry, I was a little bit late because I was talking to Ruby. And I d-”

“Save it, Miss Swan. You were not paying attention to my class.”

“No, I wasn’t, but that is because you are too distracting and I couldn't concentrate today. I couldn't stop thinking about our holiday together and everything we di-”

“It’s hard to forget, but that doesn't mean you have the right to daydream in my class. You’re my best student and I want you to remain in that position.”

“I still am a good student, Regina. I just couldn't concentrate in class today. You are so beautiful, I can barely speak sometimes.”

“I know I can distract people easily.”

“Yes, I’m glad you are aware of how distractingly beautiful you are.”

“We need to talk.” Regina started walking away, causing Emma to follow her.

“I thought we were already talking. Are we not?”

“I want you to prove to me that you still are a good history student.”

“Okay…” Emma nodded reluctantly. “I’ll rock that test, I swea-”

“That’s not what I mean. I want to see it now.”

“Um, what do you want me to do?”

“I have a game for us to play.”

The blonde smirked, “Hmm, that sounds interesting. What kind of game?”

“The game is called: _answer right or suffer.”_

“I’ve never heard of-”

“That's because I just made it up.” Regina interrupted her. 

The blonde narrowed her eyes again, “And how do you play?”

“It's quite simple. I ask you questions about the content we are studying, if you answer it correctly, you will _enjoy_ what happens to you.” The teacher smirked, slowly licking her plump lips and then winked at Emma. “But if you make a mistake, you will be punished.” Regina shrugged as if what she had just said was no big deal.

“Punishment? What kind of punishment?” 

Regina bit her index finger in a sexy way and smirked seductively. “There are lots of punishments. If you get three questions wrong, you will be punished three times and one more consequence.”

“What if I answer all the questions correctly?”

“In that case, you will only enjoy your time in the game and that will prove that you still are a good student.” 

Emma grinned widely, already imagining the tons of _dirty_ _stuff_ Regina could do with her. “Great, I already love this game!”

“Will you play without knowing the final consequence?”

Emma shrugged. “I just can’t wait to start!” 

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Apparently, you're very confident about your knowledge in history, Miss Swan.” Emma smiled and leaned in again to kiss her teacher, but being interrupted once more.

“Not now, dear. Save it for later.”

* * *

**  
Regina’s Point of View**

 

They entered in her bedroom and she couldn't avoid looking at her student with a grin on her face. Emma seemed like she had already won the _game._ Regina smiled mischievously at that. _Oh, yeah. She could let Emma be this full of herself, but what she couldn't do was to let Emma leave unpunished if she answers the questions incorrectly._

“Fine, Miss Swan. Take off your clothes.”

Emma raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her lips. “Already?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. The game starts with you being naked.”

“ _Oh, damn._ Where did you get this idea, Regina?” 

The brunette smirked. “Not important, Miss Swan. Let’s get on with it.”

Emma started taking off her clothes, staring at Regina like she was about to devour her.

“Why are you looking at me like this, Miss Swan?”

“I’m wondering why you aren't taking off your clothes.”

“Because _you’re_ the victim **in** this game! You made a mistake, not me.”

“Are you talking about the-”

“Just wait, Emma.”

The blonde nothing said. She just returned to do her _task._ When she was about to take off her panties, Regina raised her hand, “Leave the panties on.”

Emma bit her lower lip and gazed at Regina, who was looking blankly at her panties. “What now?”

“Now you lay on the bed and put this on,” the blonde stared at the blindfold on Regina’s raised hand. “Do you mind wearing it?”

“Oh, no. I’m totally fine with it,” Emma said while walking towards her. Regina stayed where she was, with her arms crossed over her breasts. 

Emma was completely naked, except for the blue, lacy panties. When the blonde was only a few inches apart from Regina, she stole a kiss. The brunette moaned, but held herself to not _yet_ attack her student.

Emma’s melodic voice murmured in her ear, “I’m so wet for you, Regina. _Please,_ make me _yours_ again _._ ” 

The brunette shivered immediately. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She needed to get self-control from that _naughty_ blonde. She composed herself and quickly whispered back in her student’s ear, “Don’t forget to focus on the questions, Miss Swan. You really don’t know what can happen if you _lose…_ ”

“I’m _not_ gonna lose _._ ” She said confidently.

Regina smirked. “If you say so.”

* * *

 

**Emma’s Point of View**

 

Emma was now laying on the bed, with her legs spread out and her boobs exposed. She was waiting for Regina to command her to put the blindfold over her eyes. 

“Emma, I need to do something before we start…” The blonde arched her eyebrows. “Can you please put the blindfold on now?” 

“Where are you going?”

“Do you think I'll have to blindfold you myself?” Regina asked, glaring at Emma.

The blonde smirked. “You can go. I'll put it on.” 

“What guarantees me that you're not going to take it off when I come back?” 

“Well, you'll have to wait and see.” 

“Or... I can tie you up.” 

Emma widened her eyes. “Tie me up? Really?” 

Regina shrugged. “If you allow me to.” 

The blonde thought about it carefully and decided to just go with it. “Okay.”

“Good, Miss Swan.” 

Regina went to her dresser and opened the drawer. She took two red, satin ribbons from there and showed it to Emma with a mischievous smile. The brunette then straddled the blonde and tied both of her hands on each side of the bed. 

When she finished, she gazed at Emma's face very closely and glued her body with the blonde’s. “You're being a good girl, Miss Swan.” She placed a soft peck on Emma's lips and then put the blindfold over her eyes. “I'll be right back.” 

She heard Regina’s steps around the room and waited patiently until she came back. Emma was so aroused for what it was coming that she couldn't even think straight.

“I hope you're ready to answer my questions, Miss Swan.” 

“You bet I am.” 

She felt Regina’s weight on the bed and then she was being straddled.  
“Oh yes…” Emma murmured with a slight smile and then her mouth became dry. “Wha-what are you wearing?” She asked almost out of breath.

“A negligee.”

“You’ve never worn a negligee for me before.” 

“Today is a special occasion.” 

“I want to see you in it,” she took a deep breath. “I want to touch you,”she pushed her hands forward but couldn't move because of the cetim ribbons that were holding her arms.

“I knew you'd try to do that. Just calm down, Miss Swan. You'll see me, eventually. Now let's start the game,” the blonde nodded, feeling a little bit anxious. “First question: what does Blitzkrieg in German means? You have 30 seconds to answer.” 

“Hmmm... Lightning War?” 

“Are you affirming or asking?” 

“Affirming.” 

“Correct, Miss Swan.” 

“What do I get, then?” 

“As this question was the easiest, you'll get a few things.” 

The blonde smiled and suddenly felt a tongue on her lower abdomen. Regina was licking the area of her navel and stomach muscles, and then went north to her boobs, where she sucked the hardened nipples. Regina’s tongue traveled down again until it reached her aching sex. She blew there softly causing Emma to gasp and moan.

“Yes, right there please.” The blonde said already arching her body against Regina’s mouth.

“Not yet, Miss Swan.” The teacher sat straight on top of Emma’s center, which made the blonde huff in frustration because Regina wasn't moving **to** where she wanted. “Next question: why did the US declare War on Japan?”

“Because of the attack on Pearl Harbor.” 

“Hmm, very good, Miss Swan. And in which group did the US join with to fight against the Nazis?”

“I thought it was just _one_ question at a time.”

“Well, you better know this one because it’s a bonus,” the blonde sighed heavily. “Think about the things you’ll get, _my dear…_ ” Emma shivered beneath Regina just imagining everything she’d get. “You have 15 seconds now.”

“ _Shit!_ Um… they joined the Allies?” Regina nothing answered, probably noticing that Emma was _asking_ again instead of _affirming._ “They joined the Allies group which was Great Britain, France, and the Soviet Union.”

“Good girl _…_ ” Regina said in a very sexy tone, making Emma shiver again. “Now you deserve something _incredible_ , my dear.” Emma smiled smugly and imagined Regina’s grin behind that blindfold.

The blonde felt the lacy fabric of Regina’s negligée touching her stomach and then her thigh until the brunette was straddling her calves. There was a hard pull on her panties and it was suddenly ripped, causing Emma to gasp in surprise. Her legs were lifted into the air and pushed back until it touched her boobs. Now she felt completely exposed to Regina; the cool air bringing shivers to her whole body.

A warm tongue touched her sex and it licked the whole length of it. The brunette started with light movements in the beginning, but then she started sucking it hard, causing the blonde to squirm beside her and moan loud. When Emma was ready to come, the warm tongue was gone and her legs were straight on the bed again. 

She let out a deep annoyed groan and asked, “Regina, _why_?”

“Because you need a lot more correct answers to win that precious orgasm, my dear. It's not that easy to get things from me. You should know that already.” Emma bit her lower lip preventing another huff from coming. She was so angry but she couldn't do anything since she committed herself to this game and… _Regina._

“Then ask these fucking questions ‘cause I can't hold myself any longer!”

“Uh-oh, no bad language, dear. I can't accept that. Do you want to lose points in our game?” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Uh-oh,” Regina answered with a mocking tone.

“Fuc-fine, Regina. No swearing. Now, if you please go on with the game…”

“Be patient, dear. We have all the time in the world.” She mocked and Emma snorted. “Attention, Miss Swan: why did the Nazi's occupy France with no such effort?” 

Emma started to think, but nothing beyond _sex_ came to her mind. She was completely lost in _sexual thoughts_ and couldn't think of an appropriate answer to that question. But she also couldn't say no, right? What would Regina do to her if she answered incorrectly? Well, she had no other option.

“I don't know.” She expected a scream coming from the teacher, but instead, nothing _scandalous_ was said.

“What was the name of the countries that the Nazi's occupied before invading France?” 

_Oh, yes! That one was easy! She had to know at least some of the countries..._

Have you had the experience of trying to think so hard with your brain, but at the same time, you feel your sex pulsing and start to think about nothing beyond an orgasm? Well, that was happening to Emma right now. It was an extremely difficult situation that she didn't want anyone to go through it.

“Okay, um... I think it was Turkey, Czechoslovakia, Denmark, Belgium, Greece? Ah, I don't know all of them. Hitler took many countries. That bastard! Fuck him.” 

“Miss Swan, you seem to be very angry right now. Have I done something?” _This woman, if she wanted she could speak sarcasm all day long._

“Just give me my prize, Regina.” 

“Prize?! Do you think you deserve a prize with your blatant lack of knowledge? That's funny, Miss Swan. Really, really funny.”

Suddenly, Emma was turned over and now she was laying on her stomach. The blonde couldn't suppress a moan when Regina — completely naked under the negligée — widened her legs, sat on her ass and started rocking against her core.

“You're turning into a bad girl, Emma Swan. Your answers were not what I taught you!” The teacher said as she continued to move faster on Emma, their juices mixing slightly. 

Suddenly, Regina pulled away again and Emma huffed in displeasure. The blonde felt hot air on her sex and realized Regina had blown on her sensitive exposed flesh. All of a sudden, her ass was slapped hard by the brunette’s hand, which made her moan loud in surprise.

“Regina…” She murmured between gasps. “Oh, fuck-” She moaned again when Regina's mouth touched her core and sucked hard, making her body tremble in pleasure and pain. She could feel her ass burning by the slap. _Shit. Her body was so confusing!_

“You like that, huh?” Another slap and more lips and tongue on her swollen sex.

Emma's body started to tremble hard as an orgasm reached her. 

One, two, three, four more slaps and Emma could feel her body drowned in pleasure and pain. She has never _orgasmed_ so hard in her life. That feeling was completely overwhelming. She never knew how the fine line between pleasure and pain would be that amazing. Emma was moaning so loud that she could barely hold herself; she could feel Regina licking all her juices with that marvellous tongue of hers. 

“You got what you wanted, dear. Now,back tothe game. Know that if you answer one more question wrong, you're going to experience a _really_ _serious_ consequence.” 

“Regina…” She gasped the teacher's name. “I can’t think straight.” Regina chuckled. “I’m glad you can’t think _straight._ ”

“Regina, please…” Emma murmured almost out of breath.

“What do you want, dear?” She asked with a sexy voice.

“I want you to fuck me. Please…”

“Answer the question correctly, then: what is the name of the pact Hitler and Stalin made between themselves?”

“Shit, Regina! It’s a German name! It’s difficult to remember…”

“Oh, I thought you were the best student I had, Miss Swan. I thought you paid attention to my class.” Emma snorted angrily.

“I don’t remember the name right now, but I remember what the pact was about.”

“Tell me, then.”

“They made a pact to be sure that neither of them would attack each other.”

“And that worked well?”

“For a while, yes. But Hitler broke the pact when he invaded Stalingrad.”

“Very good, Miss Swan. Still, I’m afraid that you lost some points by not knowing the exact answer for the question I asked.” The blonde snorted again. “I’m going to ask you another question, and if you get this one wrong, the game is over and you officially lost it.”

“Damn it. Can I have a bonus question?”

“You already had one, Miss Swan.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t worry, this one is easy: explain what happened on the D Day?”

Emma groaned angrily. She didn't _fucking_ remember about this shit! There were so many battles in the War that she couldn't remember all of them. Well, at least not _now_. “I’m sorry, Regina… I don’t know.”

“You what?!” _Shit, Regina was so angry._ “How you don't know what was the most important battle in the War?! Emma Swan, you disappoint me.”

Emma felt the mattress moving and suddenly the room felt empty. Regina was gone. _Shit, Emma! What have you done?_

“Regina, please! Come back!” Despite just feeling lonely, Emma was feeling exposed, too. She was completely naked and this position wasn't very comfortable; her arms were also sore.

She heard steps in the room and started moving insanely to call Regina’s attention. “Regina, I’m very sorry! Please, come back here.”

“You must be, Miss Swan.” She felt warm fingers on her arms and then she wasn't tied up anymore. Her arms fell on the mattress and she quickly took off the blindfold to face Regina. 

“Babe, why did you stop?” Emma noticed that Regina was fully dressed and huffed in disapproval. 

“Because you lost the game! Isn't that clear?” 

“Damn, Regina. I want more, I want you,” she approached the brunette to kiss her, but it didn't last, because Regina pulled away.

“Miss Swan, that's enough. Now that you lost the game, you'll have to pay the consequence.” 

“I thought I had paid enough already,” Emma started kissing Regina's shoulder and jaw.

“You did not. Before the game started, I said that if you lose, there were going to be consequences. And as you did, now you have to pay.” 

Emma huffed with no patience. “Okay. Spank me, then. I will love it,” Regina let out a bitter chuckle, “Oh, I already did that, dear. Do you really think I'm going to make it easy for you? Oh no, quite the contrary.” Emma stopped with the kisses to face quizzically at her teacher. “Your consequence is: you can’t touch me for three days, in _any_ circumstance. No sex, no kisses, no hugs, nothing.” Emma's mouth was suddenly agape, finding hard to believe in what she was being told. “That orgasm I generously gave you it's going to be the last one from me for a while. And don't think you're just going to stay away from me; not see me so it gets easier for you. You are going to come to my house the three of these days, after school, and stay until after dinner. You are going to study so much history, it will feel like you have never truly studied before."

Regina stepped away from the blonde and grabbed her clothes that were on the floor and threw it at her. Emma was petrified. Her mouth open in disbelief and her eyes completely wide.

“Put your clothes on. Your consequence starts now.” 

“You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me.” That's was all she said before putting her clothes on, in front of Regina, who was gazing at her intently.

When Emma was done, Regina pointed the bed for her to sit, which she did without complaining or asking anything.

“Do you understand your consequence, Miss Swan?” 

“Regina, I don’t wan-”

“No. You agreed to that. You can't complain now.” 

“I thought the consequences would be _in_ the game, not after.” 

“Oh dear, there a lot of consequences. And you weren't good at answering my questions. You even got one bonus!” 

“ _Shit_ , Regina! I can barely think when you're close to me! It's even worse when you're _inside_ me, if you know what I mean?” 

The brunette smirked mischievously, “That's the funny thing about the game, Miss Swan. You can't be good, you have to be _perfect!_ ”

“Fuck…” The blonde pulled Regina closer and embraced her waist. “Please, don't do this to me. I can't deal three days without touching you! That's like hell!” 

“Well, it's not easy for me either. It's your fault that we're in this. Now pay the price.” 

“Oh no, I don't want to pay,” she put her head against Regina's flat stomach and pretended to cry.

“Stop it, Miss Swan. Stop with the fake crying.”

“You're _evil_ , Miss Mills. So fucking evil.”

“Thank you.” Regina smirked.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't do this to me.” She begged.

“It’s too late now, Miss Swan. You lost. Deal with it.”

“I don’t want to!” She fake cried and buried her face on Regina’s stomach, pulling her t-shirt to the side like a stubborn child.

“Miss Swan, you’re embarrassing yourself. There’s no way back. Stop it.”

“I’m begging you, Regina. Please!” The blonde gazed at the brunette with hurt in her eyes.

Regina nodded negatively and then Emma grabbed her ass and squeezed, causing the teacher to jump forward and let out a gasp. “Emma! You’re cheating already!” The brunette protested. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. Take your hands off my butt.” Emma did, but then, she threw the brunette gently on the bed and laid on top of her. “Emma!” 

“Are you sure, Gina? I swear I won’t make fun of you if you give up on this stupid game.”

Regina laughed loud, “Emma dear, there’s no turning back. That’s it. You have to accept it.”

“I hate you right now.”

“I expected that.”

“But I like you so much though.” 

Regina giggled. “Get off me, Miss Swan. You have to go. You can’t stay here today. You’re too aroused for that.”

“Hmm, so you know how aroused I am and is sending me home either way.”

“Those are the rules.”

“Can I at least have a last kiss?”

“No.”

“Regina, c’mon! It won’t hurt your ego. Just one!”

“Fine, fine. But no tongue allowed.”

Emma smirked and leaned in to kiss the brunette. A kiss where she surely used her tongue, even though Regina protested. Although Regina did respond with her tongue, against her own protesting. Emma realized Regina can’t resist either, sometimes.

“Enough! Now, go home!” The blonde rose from the bed and huffed angrily one more time.

“Fuck.” She headed to the door with Regina behind her, laughing mischievously.

“Don’t forget to study and come here after school tomorrow, okay dear?” The blonde cheekily poked her tongue out causing Regina to laugh even more.

Emma left without saying anything else. She was so pissed at her girlfriend. But _damn_ , what could she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you waiting for something like that? Haha. Oh no, poor Emma! How do you think these three days are going to be? Again: poor Emma.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> I’ll be back soon!


	16. Three Days of Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Yayyyyyy! Hope you like to read this 'suffering', hahaha <3
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! You motivate me every day!
> 
> PS: It's not beta'd.

**Emma’s Point of View**

Emma couldn't believe that this was happening. It couldn't be true! Regina was unbelievable! How could she do such a thing to Emma? _Fuck._ Now she would have to stay three _fucking_ days without touching her girlfriend, and all of this for what? For a big ego, for a stupid game. _Damn_. Screw this. She didn't have to agree with this, right? _Yes, she did._ It’s Regina we’re talking about. She’s the boss.

The only way now to go through this _process_ was to accept Regina’s rules and do whatever she wants. Or study. Why didn't she stop studying? Actually, how did she forget those answers to the questions? Now she remembered everything so perfectly. _Shit_. Sex does that with people. You lose your mind… _completely_. Especially if who you’re having sex with is _Regina Mills._

* * *

 

**_Day One_ **

 

Emma went to school feeling excited about everything. She could bet that Regina wasn't expecting to see her like that, though. But Emma decided that she had to be strong enough to face her teacher. Yesterday, she spent the rest of the night studying hard and was ready to answer every question Regina wanted to ask now. She had lost the game, but she hasn't lost her dignity. 

On the last period, Regina entered the history room with the look that intimidated everyone right away. Emma smirked and kept gazing intently at her teacher. The latter though, didn't start with questions as she always does. She went straight to the board and wrote a new assignment for the class. Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do any assignment, especially now that she was a little bit angry with her girlfriend/teacher. And she really hoped that this assignment wasn't due during these _Three Days of Suffering._ That’s how Emma liked it to call. It was purely suffering. Not being able to touch your girlfriend in any way while she’s right there, in front of you? That’s painful! And it’s madness.

Oh damn, it was due on the _third_ _day_! She would totally freak out for the number of things she had to do and study. Damn, Regina wasn't easy to deal with.

Later, after explaining the assignment, Regina told the students to read the book from page 20 to 40. Everyone started reading without complaining. Emma actually read the first five pages and then her eyes traveled to the brunette in front of her, seeming concentrated on her own book. The blonde smiled when Regina lifted her eyes to look at her as well. The brunette gave her a seductive smirk and focused on her book again. 

In the end of the class, Emma left without looking at Regina. She was feeling eager to start with the suffering. The only thing she wanted was this to be over as soon as possible, so she could touch Regina again.

She went straight to her car and turned on the engine. Soon, she parked her car in front of Regina’s house and waited for her to arrive. It didn't take long for her to hear the fancy stilettos stepping hard on the floor and see that smug smile on her beautiful face. 

“Miss Swan, nice to see you here.”

“Can we go on with it? I want this day to be over as soon as possible.”

“Mmm, I see that you’re excited. Good to know.”

“I’m excited to be over.”

“Shall we start _Day One_ , then?” Regina asked; her voice full of sarcasm.

Emma looked at her with mercy in her eyes. She touched Regina’s hand which was on the door knob and caressed her fingers. “There’s still time to give up on this, Regina. Please.”

The brunette giggled and let go of Emma’s hand. “As I said before, _no_ turning back.” The blonde huffed and entered the house, feeling slightly frustrated.

When Regina started walking inside the house, Emma got really distracted by the swaying butt in front of her. She just kept following the brunette as she walked, staring unabashedly at her ass and only realized where she was when the teacher snapped her fingers in her face. They were in Regina’s bedroom. _Oh, fuck._ _Why?_

“Why are we here?”

“I need to change.”

“So why am _I_ here?”

“I just missed your pretty face,” Emma snorted at that and waited for her teacher to continue. “And I want to see you looking at me while I take off my clothes.”

Emma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “You gotta be kidding me!” She snapped angrily.

“I’m not, Miss Swan. I am completely serious right now.” She started taking off her clothes, piece by piece, not so fast as Emma wanted. The blonde wanted this to be over soon. But apparently, Regina didn't think the same. “Enjoying the view?” The sexy tone came to her ears when she couldn't take her eyes off the tanned skin in front of her. 

“Pretty much.” She responded, finally being able to avert her eyes from that magnificent body.

“Good to know.”

When Regina finished taking off all of her clothes and remaining with only her black panties and bra, she went to her closet where she was out of Emma’s vision. _Finally the blonde had some time to breathe properly!_

Soon, the teacher came back fully dressed with a light maroon crop top with spaghetti straps and a burgundy, lace-hem shorts.

“How come you have shorts and I didn't know that?”

“I guess you just don’t know much about me, Miss Swan.”

“We’ve had sex! I know a lot about you, _Miss Mills_.”

“Sad to know that, for you, Miss Swan, getting to know each other is through sex.”

“It is, too. We’ve also had dates, Regina. Very good ones.”

“We sure did. But that doesn't mean you know everything about me.”

“You’re right. I don’t. Although it’s not my fault. You don’t talk a lot.”

“And you talk too much.”

“Are you complaining about my social skills?”

“Emma, can we please focus on what we’re here to do?”

“Fine. Let’s study.”

Regina walked out of her bedroom and went to the study, with Emma behind her, arms still crossed over her chest and an angry look on her features.

“Did you study yesterday?” Regina asked while she grabbed some books from the shelf.

“I sure did. Spend the rest of my evening studying, just like my teacher wanted,” she smiled with derision. “Too bad that it isn't enough for her.”

“It’s not, indeed, dear. I’m glad you noticed that.”

“I really don’t understand how we are in this situation now.”

“You don’t understand? Dear, this is all your fault. I didn't tell you to stop studying.” 

“I know, but… I miss you so much. I want to kiss you, Gina.” The teacher started walking towards Emma with a smug smile on her face, and leaned in very close to the blonde; so close that Emma thought she was going to kiss her. Her eyes shined with hope and she grinned, waiting for the move. 

“I would kiss you right now if you weren't paying the price of our game.” And she walked away, causing Emma to huff in anger.

“Ugh, that’s ridiculous, Regina. Don’t provoke me like that.”

“Remember who was provoking _who_ back at the beach?” The brunette arched her eyebrows, looking straight at Emma.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You liked it, though. Don’t complain. I know you loved having sex in almost every corner of that place.”

“I guess talking about sex won’t help you go through these three days, dear.” Emma huffed again, causing Regina to roll her eyes. “Stop huffing, Emma. It’s annoying.”

“Kiss me and I’ll stop.” Emma smirked mischievously which caused Regina to roll her eyes again.

“You already lost this battle. It’s time to accept, my dear.”

“Can we study, please? I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“I’m glad you want that, Miss Swan. There was a time I thought you only had sex going on your mind.”

“You don't make it easy, though…”

Soon, they stopped teasing each other and started studying. Regina was explaining every single topic of World War I, answering questions and also asking some. Emma thought Regina would continue to tease her, but the brunette was simply serious, as the teacher she is. No teasing at the time, so the blonde could breathe properly and concentrate.

The time passed, and before long they were getting tired of studying all day. Regina smiled to Emma who smiled back, wanting to kiss her immediately, but preventing herself from doing it.

“You did very well today, Miss Swan.”

“I have the best teacher, haven't I?” She walked towards the brunette, a smug smile on her face.

“You do. Still, I’m not sure if _I_ have the best student.”

Emma closed her features, switching the smug smile to a pout. “I’m awesome. You know I am.”

Regina cleared her throat and stepped back, seeing that the blonde was still approaching her. “I’m going to make dinner.”

“I’m going to help you!”

“No, stay here. I can manage dinner without your help, Miss Swan.”

“Fine. It’s better for me anyway to stay far away from you.”

Regina smirked. “That’s right,” and she left, leaving Emma alone in her study. 

Emma stayed only ten minutes alone, looking at the ceiling until she ran to the kitchen. She found Regina bending over and looking at something in the oven. She approached more, staying only three inches with her front close to Regina’s butt. When the brunette stood up, she would probably touch her butt against Emma’s center. And that wasn't on purpose… _not at all._

Emma saw the lasagna in the oven and her stomach growled in hunger. In a fast movement, Regina stood up and her butt touched Emma’s center. The blonde immediately held the brunette, as if she had bumped into her, _which wasn't true, since Emma was there on purpose._

“Emma!” Regina reprimanded her, touching the blonde’s arms that were now on her waist, holding it strong. “What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the study!”

“Sorry, Miss Mills. I smelled lasagna and I came as fast as I could.”

Regina smirked. “Fine. Can you let me go now?”

“Why? It feels so good…” The blonde put her chin on the curve of Regina’s neck, which caused the latter to shiver.

“You’re cheating, Miss Swan. Let me go right now or I will extend your consequence!”

Emma quickly let go of Regina and huffed annoyingly. “Fuck.”

Regina turned towards her, startled by the _word._ “Don’t swear at me! I’m making lasagna for you, you brat!”

Emma held her hands up, as if to protect herself. “Sorry, Miss Mills. Won’t happen again.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at her and turned back to the oven where the lasagna was. “I’m going to take a shower. The lasagna will be ready in twenty minutes.” She left, swaying that butt purposely, causing Emma to squirm just by the thought of having sex with Regina in the shower.

_Fuck_. Thinking about sex right now wouldn't do any good to her. She had to stay focused on her studies.

After Regina came back from the shower, the lasagna was ready, so they ate together in silence. The teacher was clearly provoking her student by making the ‘eating’ action sexier than she ever thought it could be. But Emma focused on her food and tried to avoid Regina’s sexy looks.

When Emma finished eating, she stood up, took her plate to the sink and gazed at Regina who was staring at her fixedly.

“Um… I’m ready to go home. Do you want help in the kitchen?”

“No, not at all. Thanks.”

“Okay, then. I will… go now.”

“Okay, Miss Swan. See you same time tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Emma said but stayed put where she was. “Could I have a kiss on the cheek, at least?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Argh, Regina. Fine. I’m out.”

“Goodnight, sweetie. Dream of me.”

* * *

 

**_  
Day Two_ **

 

After arriving home last night, Emma started the history assignment, because she was sure Regina would persist on getting it first time tomorrow. And who knows if she’s going to have time today. Probably not.

As she had stayed up past her bedtime yesterday, the blonde bought a huge cup of coffee so she could be more awake to pay attention in the classes. 

That cup of coffee really did well to her because, during history class, while Regina was explaining a new content, she wrote almost every single word that the teacher was saying in her notebook. When the brunette started asking questions during the last minutes of the class, Emma was waiting patiently to be asked something, but Regina completely ignored her and asked the other students instead.

Emma didn't understand why the brunette had ignored her. She had been studying so much and paying attention at all times, but Regina is clearly testing her patience.

At the end of the classes, Emma sent a quick message to Granny telling her that she’s going to stay at the school to study with her friends at the library. That’s a lie, but who cares? Granny just doesn't need to know that she goes frequently to her history teacher’s house to study and… _you know._

Turning on the engine of her car, Emma drove fast to the teacher’s house and soon rang the bell. When the door was opened, Regina had a mischievous smirk on her lips. Emma noticed that she was wearing a tight black skirt and white blouse with gold buttons. Her hair was slightly wavy and she had a crimson lipstick on her beautiful, plump lips.

“Nice to see you here, Miss Swan.”

“Yeah. Why didn't you ask me any questions today in class?” She asked, already stepping into the big house.

“Because the other students also need marks.”

“I’ve been studying so hard to answer your questions, you have no idea.”

“I’m glad you have. You can show me right now, dear. We have a lot to do.”

“I know.”

“Did you start your history assignment already?”

“Yes. Um, about that, it was really annoying to give the class an assignment right when I need to study like crazy to please you.”

“Oh… Are you mad at me for that?”

“Just annoyed. I barely have time to eat now that I have to study.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Miss Swan. You’re complaining too much. Just pay the price of the consequence you caused.”

“I am trying to.”

“Oh, I have news for you.”

“What is it? Please, don’t tell me you’re extending my consequence.”

The teacher bit her lower lip, smiling to Emma, “No, dear. I just put your name on the list for the Talent Show.”

“You did what?!” Emma asked exasperatedly.

“I told you I was going to do that. Why are you surprised?”

“Regina, I don’t wan-”

The brunette replied with a roll of her eyes, “We’ve had this conversation before.”

“Seriously, I’m so _fucking_ scared now.”

“Don’t be, my dear. I’ll be there, watching you and supporting you the whole time.”

“You know that you’re _very_ intimidating, right?”

“Yes, but you don’t find me intimidating anymore, am I right?”

“I’m not… _sure_.”

“Emma, stop being insecure. I know that everyone is going to love your voice as much as I do.”

“Oh God,” Emma murmured, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “What song will I sing?”

“Any song you want. But it would be nicer if you wrote one yourself.”

“How do you know I write songs?”

“I’ve figured it out.”

“Oh, Miss Mills. You are definitely going to drive me crazy someday.”

“Probably. But don’t worry too much. I know you’re going to make a great performance for everyone that night.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am. Ready to start studying again?”

“Yes. I can’t wait for these three days to be over.”

The brunette chuckled, “Me either.”

“Regina!”

“What?”

“You want it to be over and is still making me suffer like this?”

“You need to pay the consequence, Miss Swan. I said there’s no turning back.”

“Ugh, whatever.” She said annoyingly. 

“Let’s study.”

* * *

“Are you sure that now you remember what kind of conflict was the Cold War?”

“Yes, Regina. I know. Want me to say it out loud?”

“Don’t need to ask twice.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma started, “The Cold War was an indirect conflict between The United States and the Soviet Union, that is, neither side ever fought the other — the consequences would be too appalling — but they did ‘fight’ for their beliefs using client states who fought for their beliefs on their behalf.”

“Very good, Miss Swan.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want one?”

“I prefer vodka.”

“You what?!”

“Seriously, to go through _sane_ these days, I definitely should get drunk.”

“You must be out of your mind, Miss Swan. Coffee it is for you.” She said, pointing a finger at Emma.

“Worth a try!” She shouted while Regina walked out of the study.

When the teacher was back, she put the two steaming mugs fulfilled with coffee on the small table between them, and that action made her lean over, causing Emma to notice her incredible cleavage — that now was surprisingly showing more than before —. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, not being able to look somewhere else than Regina’s beautiful breasts and her white, lacy bra.

“Coffee?” The brunette asked, handing the mug to Emma, still leaning over.

“Boobs.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can see your boobs.”

Regina smirked mischievously, “Good.”

“What?”

“I’m glad your eyes are working properly and you can see my boobs, Miss Swan.”

“Are you torturing me again?”

“I have never, in my entire life, tortured you in any way.”

“Those two buttons weren't open before.”

“I guess they just… magically opened.” The brunette smirked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Drink your coffee.”

“Okay.” Emma started drinking her coffee while her eyes stayed focused on the beautiful boobs in front of her. If Regina was there exposing it, she wouldn't look away. 

“Stay concentrated.”

“I am.”

“On my boobs?”

“You’re doing this on purpose, Regina. And I’m going to look at your boobs because it’s right in front of me.”

“Fine. Enjoy,” as she said that, two more golden buttons were opened by the skilled fingers of her hands. Emma tried to breathe, but couldn't help to lick her lips, feeling extremely thirsty to kiss those amazing breasts.

“Thank you.” She managed to murmur under her mug of coffee. “Nice bra.”

“I bet you’re dying to take it off.”

“You are one hundred percent right.”

With a smirk, Regina said, “Mmm, it’s too hot in here,” she waved her hand at herself. “I’m going to take this off.” She said pointing at her pantyhose, and Emma almost spilled her coffee.

“Why, Jesus? Why?” She looked at the sky, closing her eyes as she heard Regina’s chuckle.

The teacher put her mug of coffee on the table, and then, her hand entered under her skirt and opened both of the sides of her pantyhose —that was probably connected to her panties.She started rolling the material down on her legs seconds later, while Emma’s eyes were completely penetrated in that action.

“Do you like what you see, Emma?”

“I wish I could say no, but that’s not possible.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Is that a rhetoric question?”

The brunette chuckled, “Yes. How are you feeling right now, Miss Swan?”

“I feel like studying, actually. If you could please close your blouse now.”

“Oh, no. I won’t do that.” The brunette finished taking off her pantyhoseand walked slowly towards Emma.

“Wh-why are you coming closer?”

“You didn't have the privilege to answer my questions today in class, Miss Swan. But I’ll give you that privilege now.”

In a fast movement, Regina straddled Emma, putting her legs on each side of the chair the blonde was seated.

“Oh, my God, Regina. What are you doing?”

“Asking you questions.”

“Why so close? I thought you said no touching!”

“I’m just sitting on your lap, Miss Swan. You still can’t touch me, neither can I touch you.”

“You’re provoking me.”

“You’ve realized that now, dear?”

“Regina…” The blonde murmured, feeling the weight of the teacher’s ass on her lap. “I can barely breathe…”

“You have to answer my question.”

“I can’t concentrate with you _on_ me like this.”

“I don’t care. What was the New Deal?”

“Um, I… It was Roosevelt who… um, created this. It took action to bring about immediate economic relief as well as reforms in industry, agriculture, finance, etc…”

“Very good, Miss Swan.” She got off of her lap and Emma let out a relieved breath. “Way to control your temptation.”

“You’re totally trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“That’s what you get when you don’t study.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Mills. I’ll never stop studying again.”

“Good to know.” A few minutes in silence while Regina is staring at her fixedly. “You actually deserve something for your effort,” Emma smiled with hope in her eyes. “But not today,” and she huffed — again —annoyingly. “Actually, today you’re going home early. You’ve done a lot already.”

“Great, less torture for me.”

“Same time tomorrow. Be prepared, Miss Swan.”

“I’m always prepared, Miss Mills.”

 

**_Day Three_ **

 

Today clearly was the most exciting day for Emma. She knew that at the end of the day, she would be able to touch Regina again, and kiss her and hug her… She can’t believe she managed fine until now; not being able to touch your girlfriend while she’s there, in front of you, provoking you mercilessly… Well, it’s a great thing to accomplish. Emma was very proud of herself.

At school, everything happened perfectly normal; she answered the questions Regina asked, delivered her assignment and even finished her math homework at school. When she arrived at the teacher’s house, she felt butterflies in her stomach just by the feeling of touching her again very soon. 

The door was opened and the brunette was wearing a black robe to the length of her knees. _Why_ _isn't she wearing her normal clothes?_ She was — again — with crimson lipstick and Emma felt the urge to kiss and bite those plump lips.

“Um… I wasn’t expecting for that.”

“Expecting for what? Me at the door?”

“Your clothes.”

The very well-known mischievous smirk appeared on those kissable lips, “Oh, Miss Swan. You have no idea what’s under this.”

Emma rubbed her face hard with her hands and entered the house without looking at her girlfriend. _Damn!_ When she thought she had everything under control, Regina is going to provoke her again, and now, in a worse way that Emma is sure she’s going to find it very hard to resist. Who knows what that woman is wearing under that black robe! _Regina fucking Mills, why are you so evilly provoking?_

“Please, don’t tell me you’re naked under that. I seriously cannot look at you naked and not be able to touch you.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Swan. I know you have everything under control.”

“Who told you that? I may explode anytime!”

“And lose your dignity? I’m sure you’ll know how to take this.” She mentioned to her body.

Emma denied with her head, “Please, don’t take it off. This is the third day. I’m not sure if I can hold myself for too long. _Don’t_ take it off.” She demanded while staring at the robe.

“I didn’t say anything about taking it off, Miss Swan. Just relax. Do you want coffee?”

“Just offer me some alcoholic beverage, Regina. Coffee just makes me crazier for you.”

“Why coffee has this effect on you?”

“Everything right now has a specific effect on me that makes me crazier for you.”

“I won’t give you alcohol. It’ll make you horny.”

“I’m already horny, Regina. Look at me, I’m desperate!”

The teacher laughed, “I can see that. Imagine how you’re going to be later…”

“No, no, no-”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Regina said as she approached slowly to the blonde.

“You’re coming closer so we can study, right?”

“Do I have my books in my hands?”

“No…”

“So we’re _not_ going to study.”

“Don’t-” Emma said as Regina’s hands reached to the only part that was holding her robe. 

“Why not? I thought you wanted to see me wearing a lingerie.”

“Fuck…” Emma closed her eyes as she felt the warmness of the teacher’s body close to hers.

“Don’t you want to see it, dear? It’s right here in front of you. Open your eyes.”

“I can’t touch you.” She said with gritted teeth.

“Yeah, that’s right. But I’m giving you the privilege to look at me.”

Emma slowly started opening her eyes and when she could fully see Regina, she lost her breath and her hand touched her own chest in exasperation. “Holy fuck!”

“Do you like it, Miss Swan?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so stunningly hot. I’m going to pass out.” Emma touched her forehead as her head laid on the back of the chair.

Regina was wearing a red, lacy lingerie and black high heels. Her tanned skin in contact with the dark red lingerie causing her to look like a _latina_ goddess.

“You’re not going to pass out, Miss Swan. Just imagine you’re having sex with me right now.” Emma’s eyes widened. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Make me feel better?! How?”

“I don’t know,” she smiled mischievously. “You take care of your own thoughts. I’m just distracting you.”

“No, Regina, you clearly want me dead.”

“Of course not, dear. I just want to drive you crazy.”

“I can see that. Seriously, Regina, this is suffering too much. I don’t know if I can hold myself anymore. I need to touch you.”

“Don’t worry, dear. Your consequence is almost over.”

“Right.”

“I imagine you’ve learned the lesson, didn't you?”

“Absolutely. I told you I’ll never stop studying again. Please, let’s end this now!”

Regina grinned; that grin that shows all her pearly, white teeth, “Yes.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes. Let’s end this now. I’m not made of stone; I can’t wait to touch you, either.”

“Oh, I can’t believe it!”

“Yes,” the brunette started walking towards her, her sexy body coming like a gift ready to be opened. _What a woman!_ When she was close enough to Emma, Regina widened her legs slightly and grabbed the blonde’s hands, “Touch me.”

Emma closed her eyes as she ran her hands over Regina’s body, feeling the lacy fabric of the lingerie she was wearing.

“Mmmm, it feels so good…” The blonde murmured low, opening her eyes full of desire to look into Regina’s. In a fast movement, she pulled the brunette down to sit on her lap and smelled the fragrance of her neck, which caused the latter to shiver. 

“I need your lips, Emma. Kiss me,” the blonde immediately obeyed, kissing her teacher fiercely; feeling her desire for the woman 100% more increased for the wasted time they spent together without touching each other.

Their tongues tangled, and they moaned at the delicious, paradisiac taste of one another. The brunette started grinding on Emma’s leg, and the thin fabric of her lingerie wasn't enough to hide how wet she was. The blonde grabbed that marvellous butt and started moving her back and forth, so Regina was grinding harder on her.

Not being able to control herself anymore, Emma stood up with Regina in her arms and took her to the biggest couch in that study. She laid in between the teacher’s legs, as the latter pulled her hard on her, causing their body flush to press against each other. 

Emma moaned loud when Regina opened the buttons of her jeans and then put her hands inside, playing with her wet folds. The blonde was about to take Regina’s lingerie off when she heard the loud ringtone of her phone. She almost jumped in surprise, but the teacher held her in place, as if preventing her from getting up.

“Please, don’t tell me you have to go now.” The teacher said with ragged breath and her dark eyes full of desire. 

“I need to see who it is,” Regina huffed in annoyance as Emma stood up to pick up her cellphone. “Damn, it’s Granny. She texted me ten times already! Fuck, I have to answer her.” The blonde pressed the green button and greeted her grandma. “Hi, Granny. What’s up?”

_“Where are you, Emma? You didn't tell me where you were going today.”_

“I told you I was going to study at the school library for three days,” she glanced at Regina and saw the brunette rolling her eyes, still laying on the couch.

_“Oh, that’s right, dear. But I need you at home right now.”_

“At home? Now? Why?” Emma asked quickly, hating to hear that. She’s feeling extremely horny and doesn't want to go home before fucking Reg-

_“We’re going to have a family dinner with Ruby’s boyfriend. She’s going to bring him here to meet me.”_

“Ugh, seriously? I already know him, I don’t need to go!”

_“Emma Swan, why are you trying to avoid a family dinner with your sister’s boyfriend? Are you really studying or are you busy with_ **_someone_ ** _else doing other_ **_things_ ** _?”_

“Oh, God. I’m going, I’m going. Goodbye.” She hung up and let out a tired sigh.

“Tell me this isn’t happening.” The teacher murmured, looking fixedly at the ceiling.

“It is. I’m so sorry, Regina. I miss you so much.” She sat on the couch and kissed the brunette for a few seconds. “But Granny already knows that I’m dating someone-”

“She knows?!”

“Don’t worry, she thinks it’s a boy. When she saw the hickey you gave me, she-”

“She saw it?!”

“Yes, I forgot to hide, sorry. But it’s all fine now.”

“Emma!” She reprimanded the blonde. “I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here sexually frustrated.”

“I wish I could take care of that, but there’s no time…”

“I’m seriously not liking your grandma right now.”

“Well, me either. I’m sorry, babe.”

“I’m sorry that you won’t be able to take this off.” She mentioned to her lingerie.

“Ugh, fuck! Maybe I could stay for fifteen minutes?” The blonde asked hopeful, but Regina denied. 

“If we start, we’d go until the morning after, dear.”

“I’m so fucking aroused, Regina. I don’t want to leave!” She whined.

“I don’t want you to leave either, but you can’t risk your grandma finding out about us… or anyone else.”

“I know. I’m sorry again. I should go now before I lose my mind and stay here forever.”

The teacher chuckled, “Okay.”

When Emma was about to open the door to leave, she bit her lower lip, turned to look at her girlfriend and smiled nervously. Her heart was beating so fast to what she decided to say now…

“You changed your mind?”

“Um… I want to tell you something before I leave.” Emma walked towards the brunette and grabbed her hands. “Please, don’t freak out. I just need to-”

“What happened?” Regina asked worriedly.

Emma giggled nervously, feeling her hands sweat a little bit as she looked into the dark orbs of the teacher’s eyes. “You happened, Regina. I don’t know if it is too soon, but… I need to tell you how I feel about you. It’s been stuck with me for days and I can’t keep it to myself anymore.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I love you, Regina. I love everything about you. I-”

She stopped talking when soft lips connected to hers in a slow and loving kiss. “I love you too, Emma.”

The blonde grinned at those words, feeling her heart cheering soundly inside her chest. They kissed one more time, both grinning into the kiss and enjoying this incredible, important moment. “I wish we could celebrate this moment right now.”

“Me too. But you should go before I decide to keep you here. I’m sure your grandma would be very mad at me.”

Emma giggled and placed a quick peck on Regina’s lips, opening the door next. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Omg!!!!
> 
> PS1: For those who think this story is only about happy endings and happy stuff, just wait for it.
> 
> PS2: As I am very inspired and feeling very happy, I'll post another chapter TOMORROW - short one - but still, is a chapter!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	17. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter! It's the shortest of the whole history, but it is as important as the others!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for everything!

**Emma’s Point of View**

On the next day, Emma woke up with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't believe she had said, ‘I love you’ to Regina and the teacher had returned! She couldn't feel happier! She even woke up earlier to have breakfast with Granny.

“Morning, Granny!”

“Morning, darling. Wow, you’re _shining_. Did you talk to a blue bird?”

“Yes. The blue bird made me very happy.”

“Hmmm, who is this blue bird? I want to meet him.”

Emma laughed awkwardly, “Patience, Granny. Patience.”

“I’m very patient, darling. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

“Thank you.”

Emma started eating her breakfast while her mind was being fulfilled with love declarations to say to her girlfriend. She then grabbed her cellphone and decided to write a message to Regina:

**_I miss you._ **

And pressed send it. But not content with only one, she sent another and another:

**_I want you._ **

**_Can’t wait to see you._ **

**_I love you._ **

It appeared to Emma that the texts were seen, but there was no reply from Regina. Her smile faded as she realized this was very weird.

**_You there?_ **

She sent it and once again, she was ignored; Regina visualized but there was no response. Emma just shrugged and let it go. Maybe she was busy with something and couldn't answer at the moment. The blonde focused on her breakfast again as Granny started a very funny conversation with her, which caused the smile to come back to her face.

* * *

Emma still felt very happy, but she knew on the inside that something wasn't right. Regina hadn't replied to her texts until now, and the blonde couldn't wait for history class to come. She needed to see her girlfriend.

At lunch time, Emma tried to stop thinking about Regina’s weird behaviour and started talking to Ruby. 

“I said I love you.”

“Pardon?” The brunette asked, feeling confused.

“I said, ‘I love you’ to Regina and she said it back.”

Ruby’s eyes immediately widened. “Oh, my God! That’s so awesome, Emma!”

“I know, right? She loves me.” She said with a stupid smile on her face.

“That’s so good to hear, Emms. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks. But I’m worried that Granny wants to meet _him.”_

“Oh fuck, she thinks it’s _a_ _him!”_

“Yeah… Imagine how crazy it’s going to be when she finds out I’m dating a woman… and that woman is my teacher.”

“She’s probably gonna freak out.”

“ _Damn_ , I hope that’s not true.”

* * *

 

When it was history class, Emma entered the room looking for Regina, but the teacher was writing something on the board and didn't notice her coming in. When the blonde was seated in her place, she waited for Regina to turn and look at her. When she turned, she only started speaking to the class and didn't make eye contact with Emma at all. But the blonde noticed that her eyes were a little bit red, and it seemed she had been crying during the night.

As the long minutes of the class passed, Emma kept observing her teacher the whole time. Regina didn't ask questions to anyone that day. She only told the students to open the books and read some pages and then do some exercises. But Emma couldn't concentrate at all. Something was wrong with Regina and she didn't know what. But she was about to discover.

When the lesson was over, Emma didn't even move to stand up and go. She simply waited for every student to leave until she was alone with Regina in the room. After they all left, she closed the door and rested her back on it, taking a deep breath before talking to her teacher.

“Regina, are you okay?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. Why wouldn't I be?” She answered with a fake smile, turning to look at Emma.

“Because you’re acting weird. And you didn't answer my texts this morning.”

“I was… busy.”

“Is that true?”

Regina smiled while walking towards her, but Emma could notice that her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. “Yes. I-” The teacher grabbed her hand and caressed it with her thumb.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she pulled the blonde’s face closer by the chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. When she was pulling away, Emma held her close by the waist.

“I’ve missed you.”

“It has been only a few hours since you saw me, Emma.”

“I know, but I still miss you… and love you.”

The brunette suddenly hugged Emma tightly in her arms; their bodies strongly pressed against each other. The blonde hugged her back, loving the way she was being hugged. When they pulled away slightly, Emma kept Regina in her arms, holding her close. Losing herself in the immensity of sad, watery, brown eyes that she wasn't recognizing right now, she connected their lips. The teacher kissed her back eagerly, holding the blonde’s face with two hands. _Maybe Regina was feeling emotional because Emma had said I love you? It could be._

Emma loves the way Regina kisses her. But this kiss felt different, somehow. The brunette seemed desperate, but not in a naughty way. She was kissing every inch of the blonde’s lips, as if they wouldn't kiss tomorrow. It felt like Regina was scared of losing Emma or something… It felt like she was making memories with that kiss…

“Oh, Emma,” the teacher murmured when they parted away. She hugged Emma tightly again, putting her face in the curls of blonde hair.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked again, causing Regina to pull away from the hug and look somewhere else than her face.

“I said I’m fine.” She walked to her table and started tidying up some papers. “You should go. You can’t stay here. Anyone could walk in.”

“But I want to make sure that you are oka-”

“I _am_ okay, Emma. Just go.”

Regina wasn't looking at her like she used to. Like yesterday, when she said I love you back and grinned beautifully. Her eyes were lost and watery and that was worrying Emma so fucking much. But she knew she had to go. They had stayed here for too long already, and anyone could _literally_ walk in. 

Taking a deep breath, Emma walked towards Regina and hugged her firmly from behind. She kissed the warm neck and tried to look into the brunette’s eyes, but her face was towards the other side.

“I’m going now.” Emma murmured low, and then let go of Regina.

Something was happening with her teacher, but apparently she didn't want to tell Emma. Maybe Regina just needs some space. Emma will definitely give her that. She knows how to respect boundaries.

* * *

 

After school was over, Emma realized she had a lot of homework to do. _Fuck,_ she just wanted to see Regina again, or talk to her and see if she's okay… but right now is not the moment.

One hour later, when she finished all her homework, she went to the kitchen to have dinner with her family. Luckily, they made her forget about Regina’s weird behaviour. 

After she had helped Granny and Ruby with the dishes, she went to her room and laid on the bed. Maybe now it was a good time to talk to Regina. Maybe now she’d answer her texts if she wasn't asleep.

She grabbed her cellphone to call the teacher when it suddenly vibrated in her hand, showing that she was receiving a call from Regina. _Oh wow, such a coincidence!_

“Hey, babe! Can you believe I was about to call you at this moment?” Emma greeted happily.

_“Emma…”_ Regina’s voice seemed low and sad. 

Emma immediately got worried again, “Are you okay?”

_“No, Emma. I-”_

“What? Are you hurt or something? Should I come over?” She asked quickly, already standing up.

_“No, Emma. No, I’m not hurt… at least not physically, but I- I’m sorry.”_

“Sorry?” The blonde chuckled, feeling a little bit less worried now. “Why are you sorry, Gina?”

_“Because- I’m sorry because of what I have to do.”_

Emma took long thirty seconds to respond, because her head was full of possibilities of something _very_ bad happening. Her heart started beating faster than normal and she shook her head to try to focus on the conversation. “You’re scaring me now, Regina. What do you have to do?”

_“We can't be together anymore.”_ The brunette said, as if that was the simplest sentence in the world.

The blonde chuckled sarcastically, “What? You’re joking, right?”

_“Emma, what we have is wrong and illegal. It will never work. We can’t be together.”_

“No, Regina,” she sat straight on the bed and started talking again. “Don’t think about these things. You have to be hopeful. Soon, I’ll be out of school and we can be together without any of these problems. Just don’t think about it. Everything is going to be okay.”

_“Emma-”_

“You know that my feelings for you are real. You know I’m not playing with you. You know that I love you. Please, just forget about these things.” There was a pause on the other side until Emma — feeling her heart about to leave her chest — asked, “Okay?” and waited patiently for her teacher to say, ‘yes’.

_“No, I can’t. This has to be over. It’s wrong. I’m sorry.”_

“No, no, no. Please, don’t say that. Regina, I-”

_“Stop talking, Emma. You’re just making this harder for both of us.”_

“I’m making it harder?! Regina, listen to yourself!” Emma stood up and started pacing in the room, back and forth. “After all we’ve been through, you want to break up with me _now?_ Why are you doing this?” She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that her face was completely soaked with tears.

_“Because I have to. It’s the right thing to do.”_

“Hurting me is the right thing to do? Really, Regina? I thought you were more considerate!” Emma snapped and then she heard Regina crying low on the other side of the phone. “Are you crying?” She asked calmer now, feeling her heart clench in her chest to the sound of Regina crying.

_“Goodbye, Emma.”_

“No, Regina, n-”

It was Regina’s last words before the line went dead.

Denying with her head, Emma pressed the call button again. No, this isn't right. Regina must be joking. This _must_ be a very cruel joke.

No response.

She tried again, her fingers shaking as she typed on the bright screen of the cellphone.

No response again, but then, there was a text:

**_Regina:_ Emma, stop calling me. It’s over.**

**_Emma:_ Why are you doing this?**

**_Regina:_ I told you I have to.**

**_Emma:_ No, Regina! You don’t have to do this. We’ve talked about it before. Everything is going to be okay.**

**_Regina:_ It’s over, Emma. Forget about me.**

Those words felt like a knife penetrating her heart as she read it over and over again.

Trying to control the incessant tears, she typed a series of messages:

**_Emma:_ You lied to me.**

**_Emma:_ You said you wouldn't leave me and you’re doing that now _._**

**_Emma:_ You said you love me yesterday and now you’re breaking up with me.**

**_Emma:_ You lied.**

No response. Emma threw her cellphone on the bed as more tears rolled down on her cheeks.

“This can’t be true.” She murmured, her eyes still closed, imagining that all of this wasn't real. “She can’t do this to me. No, no, no. She can’t, she can’t!”

Emma looked at her hands and realized she was shaking. She put her hands over her mouth, sobbing compulsively as she took in the pain of the truth.

Regina just broke up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No threats, okay? Hahaha, I bet you all are wondering WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED???? Damn, Regina!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. I'm really excited to know what you think it's happening with Regina and her reasons - besides what she said - to do that to Emma.
> 
> PS: There are only 4 more chapters of this story, so prepare yourself for a lot of emotions and surprises!


	18. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HolA! I bet you're glad it didn't take too long, haha! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos as always! You make me happier!
> 
> Sorry for another short chapter, but this is just Regina's version of the story... 
> 
> So:
> 
> Hello drama.
> 
> PS: Not beta'd.

**Regina’s Point of View**

 

**_One Day Before_ **

 

Groaning to herself, Regina rolled her eyes for the tenth time that day. Oh, she was so mad right now. She couldn't believe Emma had to leave just after their consequence was over. The teacher was feeling immensely sexually frustrated and now she’d have to take a cold shower to take care of this.

In the shower, Regina is laughing at herself because she’s smiling like a teenager. She’s smiling stupidly like her beautiful student, Emma Swan. The student who said she loves her. That felt beyond good to know, actually. After all of those unsure thoughts, Regina now simply decided to believe in her student and let everything happen calmly.

Thirty minutes later, she put on a robe and checked the weather outside. It was still early, so she decided to go outside and get her mailbox. She was sure that she had a huge amount of bills to pay in the beginning of this month.

She sat on the couch, all the documents in her hands as she took a good look at them. Most were just bills and announcements of new products to be bought. But one simple black envelope called her attention. That didn't seem like a bill or an announcement. She realized that there was nothing written in front neither in the back of this black paper. Feeling slightly curious, she quickly opened the envelope and found two more inside it. She opened the first and found a folded letter with printed lyrics:

> _Hello, Miss Mills. Hope you are doing good. Well, I assume so, since you have so much fun with your favourite student, Emma Swan, am I right? How does it feel to date a student? Do you like it? I guess you do. Too bad for both of you that this HAS to be OVER!  
>  _ _You’re probably freaking out by now, right, Miss Mills? Yeah, if you’re not crying yet, you’re about to. Open the other envelope attached to this letter. You are going to find the photos that are going to destroy your career… if you DON’T do what as I say.  
>  _ _You MUST break up with Emma Swan as soon as possible and you MUST NOT tell her about this letter. If I see that you two are still together, you can say goodbye to your career and say hello to jail. I’m not joking. This is not a prank. I swear I won’t think twice to show to the whole school that you two have been banging for months, now!  
>  _ _You better obey me, Regina Mills. Things are about to get very ugly for you and your precious girlfriend.  
>  _ _See you soon,  
>  _ _Xoxo_

She dropped the letter to the floor as her shaking hands tried to grab the other envelope where the photos would probably be. Regina’s mouth opened in shock when she saw what was inside:

A picture of her and Emma in Harvard Square, on their first date.

A picture of her and Emma in her porch, kissing after their first date. 

A picture of her and Emma beaming at each other while standing on her porch.

A picture of her and Emma kissing in front of her house about to enter the car for the road trip.

Her hands covered her mouth as her soaked eyes tried to focus on the photos. _This couldn't be real… No, it had to be some very cruel joke._

How does this person have pictures of her and Emma? How did someone discover? Why does this feel so unbelievable and painful at the same time? And why does it seems like the world is ending right now and she’s dying? 

Her heart hurts so much she can barely breathe. A salty fluid dripped over her plump, cracked lips; her knees buckled as the marble tiles collided with them. She feels weak as her noisy sobs echoes through the empty house.

She feels the weight of the mess she had gotten into. She feels the pain of the reality. The tears burst forth like water from a river, spilling down her face. The muscles of her chin trembled like a small child; she looked toward the window, as if the light could soothe her somehow. There is static in her head once more, the side effect of this constant fear of what could happen from now on.

_They were discovered. Someone knows about their relationship._

Nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets as she wondered how this had happened. Her eyes were burning and her chest felt heavy.She could no longer see clearly. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. Her previous happy heart became a hole of sadness; sadness like death by a thousand paper cuts of this letter.

She doesn't know how or when she started walking properly and headed upstairs. She was vegetating like a zombie. Her body wasn't exactly being controlled by herself… She just kept moving and moving, until she was naked inside the bathtub; her whole body diving into the water; the unstoppable tears making it difficult to realize which was water and which were tears.

She was laying in her bed a while later, finally able to rest her tired body. She has been staring at the ceiling for hours now; she could barely close her eyes. Her mind was betraying her with thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about. _Blonde hair, pink lips, sweet smile…_ It was all in her memory forever, regardless of what she decides to do next.

It was 3am when she finally was able to close her eyes and block these thoughts from her mind.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, the first thing she saw was her reflection in the mirror. There were dark, deep circles under her eyes and she hated immediately what she was seeing. She looked like the live version of pain herself.

She then went to the bathroom and took a long shower, trying to relax a little bit. Later, she put on some clothes as well as makeup on her face. She had to hide those dark circles under her eyes. 

Trying to forget everything at the moment, Regina went downstairs to prepare something to eat, because she couldn't stay with an empty stomach anymore.

Eating in silence, she heard the ringtone of her cellphone telling her she had received a new message. She unlocked it and the first thing she saw was Emma’s name and her sweet words:

**_I miss you._ **

She fought the urge to cry, because she also missed Emma so much already.

**_I want you._ **

**_Can’t wait to see you._ **

**_I love you._ **

More lovely messages and her heart felt the pain of that forbidden love she was never supposed to fall into.

**_You there?_ **

She had to ignore the blonde. She wasn't capable of saying anything. She had no idea what she would do or what could be done to deal with this new reality. Someone knows about them. Everything could fall apart in seconds now.

* * *

When she arrived at the school, she could see the sun illuminating the whole place, but no matter how bright it was, she could feel no sun and hear no bird song. The world was lost to her and she knew of nothing that would bring it back to focus.

Her first class of the day was with Emma. She didn't know _how_ she was going to face her student without crying or just breaking apart in front of her. It was a hard task, but she had to hold herself.

Regina tried to focus on what she had to do for this class and started writing the number of pages the students were supposed to read. When she saw a glimpse of blonde hair entering the room, she kept focused on the board and waited for everyone else to arrive before she turned to look at them all.

She couldn't make eye contact with Emma, though. It was too hard for her. She just kept staring at the other students, as if the blonde didn't exist.

She then decided to not ask questions that day. Her voice would probably fail and tears would roll on her cheeks like a river.

She asked the students to open their books, read some pages and then do some exercises. Sincerely, she was not able to talk at all today.

When the lesson was over, as the students were leaving, Regina could sense a presence in the room. A presence that she knows all too well. _Emma._

“Regina, are you okay?” She heard the soft, angelic voice which made her heart clench inside her chest.

“Yes, Miss Swan. Why wouldn't I be?” She answered with a fake smile, turning to look at her student.

“Because you’re acting weird. And you didn't answer my texts this morning.”

“I was… busy.” She lied.

“Is that true?”

Regina tried to smile and walked towards Emma, “Yes. I-” She grabbed the soft hand and caressed it with her thumb.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she pulled the blonde’s face closer by the chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. When she was pulling away, Emma held her close by the waist.

“I’ve missed you.”

“It has been only a few hours since you saw me, Emma.”

“I know, but I still miss you… and love you.”

Fighting back tears, she suddenly hugged Emma tightly in her arms; their bodies strongly pressed against each other. The blonde hugged her back, and for a very brief moment, Regina felt safe in those strong arms. Safe as if nothing bad would happen; safe as if nothing would change if they just stayed together.

When they pulled away slightly, Emma kept Regina in her arms, holding her close. The blonde connected their lips and Regina kissed her back eagerly, holding the blonde’s face with two hands. 

A thousand thoughts were tormenting her as she kissed her student. She wanted to be able to never stop kissing this amazing girl. But inside she knows; she _feels_ that this is going to be their last kiss. That’s why she wants to make the most of it; to remember every single inch of this soft mouth in her memories.

“Oh, Emma,” she murmured when they parted away. She hugged Emma tightly again, putting her face in the curls of blonde hair; smelling the great scent.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked again, causing Regina to pull away from the hug and look somewhere else than the angelic face so close to her own.

“I said I’m fine.” She walked to her table and started grabbing some random papers to pretend she was busy with something. Emma had to leave now. Regina couldn't hold her tears any longer. “You should go. You can’t stay here. Anyone could walk in.”

“But I want to make sure that you are oka-”

“I _am_ okay, Emma. Just go.”

She heard the light steps of the blonde behind her and then she was being hugged firmly from behind. She received a kiss on the neck and then, Emma said, “I’m going now.”

* * *

The last conversation with Emma haunted her, replaying like an echo. Her appetite had dwindled to nothing. She kept the curtains closed so that she wouldn't have to witness life going on as usual. How could it when her world had crumbled?

Laying in her bed, she kept staring at the ceiling as if a solution would fall from there. Her head was spinning and her heart breaking in tiny little pieces every second she thought about Emma Swan. What would she do? Obey to the person that was threatening her? Or let it go and follow _love?_

No, she _couldn't_ possibly let it go. Her career, her whole life was at stake. She has to end everything with Emma. She can’t risk anything else. She _must_ obey to the letter.

Grabbing her cellphone, she felt courageous to call the blonde right now and end this all. There is no other option. She _must_ break up with Emma Swan.

She pressed the call button and a few minutes later, the blonde’s happy voice sounded in her ear, _“Hey, babe! Can you believe I was about to call you at this moment?”_

“Emma…” She murmured, noticing that her voice was low and sad.

_“Are you okay?”_ Came the worried voice.

“No, Emma. I-”

_“What? Are you hurt or something? Should I come over?”_ The blonde asked quickly, seeming desperate already.

“No, Emma. No, I’m not hurt… at least not physically, but I- I’m sorry.” Regina didn't know how to say the _words._ She wished she never had to say them. She doesn't want to break up with Emma. She doesn't want to leave her… but everything is at stake. She has to do this. She must be strong.

_“Sorry?”_ She heard the blonde’s chuckle on the other side; seeming a little bit less worried now. _“Why are you sorry, Gina?”_

“Because- I-I’m sorry because of what I have to do.” She stuttered, feeling her heart beating insanely fast inside her chest.

The blonde took long thirty seconds to respond, and Regina wondered what she was thinking right now. _“You’re scaring me now, Regina. What do you have to do?”_

“We can't be together anymore.” The brunette said quickly and it felt like ripping a band-aid off. 

The blonde chuckled sarcastically, _“What? You’re joking, right?”_

“Emma, what we have is wrong and illegal. It will never work. We can’t be together.” She managed to say, hating the sound of those words in her mouth.

_“No, Regina,”_ she heard muffled sounds on the other side and imagined Emma had stood up from wherever she had been seating. _“Don’t think about these things. You have to be hopeful. Soon, I’ll be out of school and we can be together without any of these problems. Just don’t think about it. Everything is going to be okay.”_

“Emma-” She tried to protest but the blonde continued.

_“You know that my feelings for you are real. You know I’m not playing with you. You know that I love you. Please, just forget about these things.”_ There was a pause on the other side until Emma asked again, _“Okay?”_

Regina waited a few seconds, wiping the hurtful tears on her face. “No, I can’t. This has to be over. It’s wrong. I’m sorry.”

_“No, no, no. Please, don’t say that. Regina, I-”_

“Stop talking, Emma. You’re just making this harder for both of us.”

_“_ I’m _making it harder?! Regina, listen to yourself! After all we’ve been through, you want to break up with me_ now _? Why are you doing this?”_

“Because I have to. It’s the right thing to do.”

_“Hurting me is the right thing to do? Really, Regina? I thought you were more considerate!”_ The blonde snapped and Regina couldn't hold her tears anymore. It was too much for her to bear. This is surely the hardest thing she had to do in her entire life. _“Are you crying?”_ Came a calmer voice.

“Goodbye, Emma.”

She hung up, feeling the horrible pain of the reality taking over her heart. Her phone rang again and she ignored Emma, who was calling her repeatedly. It was the third time when she decided to text the blonde:

**_Regina:_ Emma, stop calling me. It’s over.**

**_Emma:_ Why are you doing this?**

**_Regina:_ I told you I have to.**

**_Emma:_ No, Regina! You don’t have to do this. We’ve talked about it before. Everything is going to be okay.**

**_Regina:_ It’s over, Emma. Forget about me.**

Her own words hurt even herself. Regina knew that she wasn't capable of forgetting Emma, like ever. What they have done together, all those months were definitely the best of her life.

After a few minutes, Regina received a series of messages from the blonde:

**_Emma:_ You lied to me.**

**_Emma:_ You said you wouldn't leave me and you’re doing that now _._**

**_Emma:_ You said you love me yesterday and now you’re breaking up with me.**

**_Emma:_ You lied.**

Regina didn’t lie. She had been telling nothing but the truth to Emma the whole time. But now, she couldn't go back. It’s done. It’s over. Their love is lost somewhere in the unfair atmosphere of this world and she shall never find it anymore. She must forget about Emma Swan and everything she has ever lived with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHHHHH, who do you think is the person that is threatening Regina? Do you have any idea?
> 
> Did Regina make the right decisions? What could have she done instead?
> 
> Tell me! I'm very curious to know your opinion!
> 
> SPOILER: Next chapter is the Talent Show... hmmmmm.
> 
> Gracias, mi gente! Hasta luego!


	19. You're My Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a bigger chapter! As always, thank you all for the comments and kudos. I’m very thrilled with your words, dear readers :D
> 
> I’m sorry for any erros; my beta is on vacation. Sorry, sorry, sorry.
> 
> PS: I really recommend you to listen to both of the songs in this chapter and pay very good attention to the lyrics. Just connect to the chapter and try to feel like Emma is feeling. It’s important.

On the next day, Emma woke up feeling tired and weak she could barely stand; her face was sticky from last night’s tears and her head was about to explode. Ruby entered in her room in a rush, speaking loud and telling Emma that she was late. But the blonde didn't care. She’s absolutely _not_ going to school today.

“Stop screaming, Ruby. I’m not going to school.”

The brunette approached the bed and gazed at Emma with a frown, “Emma, are you okay?”

“No. Just go. I don’t want to talk.”

“Your eyes are red. Were you crying during the night?”

“Ruby, leave me alone!” She snapped, hiding her face with the pillow as fresh tears rolled on her cheeks.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Hope you’re okay, sis.”

Ruby left and Emma fell asleep again. It was better than staying awake with live thoughts of rejection in her mind.

She suddenly woke up a few hours later and wondered if all of what happened yesterday had been a dream. She checked her cellphone and opened her messages. Maybe she had been dreaming the whole time! But no, unfortunately, the cruel texts and the freaking call were all there.

She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that insist to fall from her eyes every time she opens them. She read everything over and over, waiting for it to disappear magically, but it’s there and it’s not going away.

After a while of staring at the white ceiling, tasting her own salty tears, she decided to sleep again, so her brain would have a break.

She woke up three hours later with the beep of a new message on her cellphone. She immediately unblocked it and was waiting patiently to see Regina’s name in there, but no, it wasn’t her. It was Ruby texting her non-stop:

**_Ruby:_ Did something happen between you and Regina?**

**_Ruby:_ Emma, I’m worried about you. Please, tell me.**

**_Ruby:_ Regina doesn't look good today. She looks tired and it seems like she had been crying during the night. I saw this morning that you were crying as well. What happened?**

**_Ruby:_ She keeps staring at your empty chair as if you would appear magically in there. That’s so weird. **

**_Ruby:_ I’ve been observing her and sometimes her eyes are very watery like she’s about to cry.**

**_Ruby:_ Seriously, what happened?**

Emma slammed the cellphone on the bed, crying compulsively as images of Regina passed through her mind. This is too hard for her to bear. She doesn't want to feel like this.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was being shaken by eager hands.  
 ****

“Emma, you’ve been sleeping all day!” Ruby said as Emma covered her eyes with her hands. “And you have been crying. I’m so worried about you. Please, tell me what happened.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“It’s about Regina, right?” Emma closed her eyes tightly as another tear fell down. “I’m sorry.” Ruby murmured, and the blonde kept staring fixedly at a spot on the wall. “Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want.”

“I don’t want to eat.”

“You look pale, Emma. Granny will be worried about you. And if this is about Regina, I assume you won’t want to tell her.”

“Tell her I’m sick.”

“Okay, don’t fall asleep again. I’ll make you a soup.”

* * *

Emma was eating the soup Ruby had made for her while being stared by her brunette friend, who was probably dying of curiosity by now. Taking a deep breath, Emma decided to start talking, “Regina broke up with me.”

The brunette’s eyes widened immediately, “What? Why?”

“She was acting very weird yesterday. She didn't tell me why, even though I asked her a thousand times. And then, at night, she called me.” The blonde took another deep breath, fighting the urge to cry. “She said we can’t be together anymore. She said it’s wrong and illegal and that it would never work out.”

“Bu-but I thought you two were fine! After the weekend and everything. You told me yesterday that she said I love you!”

“Well, she did say that, but I guess she just lied to make me feel good.”

“Why would she break up with you after all this time? It doesn't make any sense!”

“I asked her the same question. She said she had to do this. She didn't say anything else and just hung up on me.”

“How was she capable of doing such a horrible thing with you?!”

“We’ve had this conversation about insecurities and fears before. And then she just says she can’t do it anymore. I don’t understand.” Tears started rolling down on her cheeks. “I can’t believe she did this to me.” She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

“Oh, Emma…” Ruby started caressing her hair.

“I love her so much, Ruby. I have never felt this way with anyone else. And I wasn't ready for this. The pain is too strong. Love hurts too badly, I can’t-”

“Hey, no. Stop crying. Forget about her.”

“Ruby, I can’t forget her even if I wanted to.”

“She was such a coward, Emma. Breaking up with you on the phone? Seriously? She couldn't even look into your eyes and say it.” The brunette said while denying with her head, disapproving Regina’s attitude. “She doesn't deserve you.”

“But I need her.”

“No, Emma, you don’t.”

The blonde denied with her head and laid down on the bed again, “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. I want to sleep.”

“Okay, I will let you. Stay strong, Emma.” The brunette kissed the blonde’s forehead and left the room.

* * *

On the morning after, Granny entered Emma’s room with a frown. “Emma, darling, what’s happening with you?”

The blonde was feeling extremely sleepy, and she didn't want to talk right now. “I’m sick.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Um, I think it’s a cold.”

“Do you want some medicine?”

“Ruby already gave it to me. Don’t worry.” She lied.

“Do you want me to tell your teachers in the school? Do you have any important assignments to deliver?” Just the mention of the word ‘teacher’ made her heart cringe in pain.

“No, Granny, it’s all fine. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. I’ll leave for work. If you’re feeling worse, just call me, okay?”

“Okay.”

After that encounter, even though she was tired as hell, she couldn't manage to sleep at all that afternoon. She spent the day in complete shock, staring at the ceiling as painful thoughts tormented her. Her brain was somehow looking for reasons for Regina to do that to her. It all happened so fast: one day they were saying, ‘I love you’ and the other, they’re not together anymore.

Emma kept thinking about how cruel Regina had been with her. After all they’ve been through, the declarations, the moments… Everything was in her mind. Regina had asked Emma to forget about her, but how is she supposed to do that? How is she supposed to forget the woman she loves?

As more tears rolled on her cheeks, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more.

* * *

The next time she woke up was during the night, her heart was beating fast and she had had a nightmare. Memories of the orphanage and being abandoned by her unknown parents came to torment her once more in her life. She immediately tried to forget about this and put her hands over her heart to control the beating. The cold gold material she found around her neck brought even more pain to her heart: the apple necklace. _Regina’s birthday gift for her._ The gift she gave with the purpose of Emma never forgetting about her. _How fucking painful is that now?_

Her heart felt butchered, her love taken away bit by bit. The walls that hold her, that makes her strong just… collapsed. Moment by moment, they fall. And it’s hard to keep going, to move, to… _live._

She was laying quietly in her bed, forcing herself to forget the great memories with Regina. But she couldn't. Her brain was betraying her as she remembered everything they’ve done together, and one very special moment, amongall the others, she remembered the pictures they took together. The pictures which demonstrated how happy they were. How amazing the moment had been and now… _they’re only memories._

She stood up quickly, feeling dizzy the minute her feet touched the floor; she managed to walk to her drawer and opened it carefully, already feeling eager to what she was going to find in there.

_Photos._ Photos of her and Regina kissing and smiling at each other. Photos of them smiling at the camera. They looked so reckless; their eyes were sparkling and their grins showing how incredible the moment had been. Everything was perfectly fine… and now, everything is a _mess_.

* * *

On the next morning, Granny barged into Emma’s room, causing the blonde’s head to hurt even more than it already was. “Emma, you don’t have a cold. Your nose is perfectly fine. Only your eyes that look red all the time. Have you been crying?”

“Granny, please… I don’t want to talk.”

Ruby stormed into the room minutes later, “Granny, no. Leave her.”

“She’s not okay!” Granny protested.

“No, she is not. But she needs some space.”

“She is not sick, and she is not going to school. That’s very serious. Emma, what’s happening with you, sweetie?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I need to be alone.”

“I’ll leave you alone for now, but I want explanations later!”

“Let’s go, Granny.” Ruby pulled the lady by the arm and they left the room.

* * *

When it was at night and Ruby and Granny had arrived, Emma was surprised to see that her grandma hadn't come into her room demanding explanations right away. She just brought good food to her in bed, kissed her forehead, and then left.

Ruby may have talked to her or something and Emma was very grateful for that. At least her family could understand and was giving her some space.

During the weekend, Emma felt even worse. Feelings that she hadn't been feeling since a long time came back to bother her. Loneliness, insomnia, heartbreak… all combined in one person. Emma kept wondering it is a cruelty of life that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. Emma wasn't coping properly. She wasn't okay at all. It was only getting worse, day by day…

Emma realized had been locked in her room for days now; she has been living in the darkness, alone, feeling horribly rejected and unloved and this was all Regina’s fault. She was immensely hurt and didn't know what to do to herself anymore.

There was a knock on the door and she allowed the person to get in. It was Ruby with a frown and a sad expression on her face… just like every day. She was feeling pity for Emma. And the blonde hates that.

“Hey,” the brunette murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think I’m feeling?” She snapped.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay… I know I’m a mess and being very rude to you. I just… I’m sorry.”

“No need to say sorry, Emms. I understand you and I can give you the amount of space you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Granny is worried, though. She has been threatening me to tell what’s happening to you, but I can’t tell her. It has to be _you_.”

“I know. Tell her to wait. I’ll tell her eventually.”

“Okay.”

They spent some minutes in silence, comforting each other with their looks; no word needed in that moment.

“You know something you could do to relieve the pain?” Ruby started saying and Emma looked curiously at her. “Write about Regina. Write about what she’s making you feel, like a letter.” 

“Are you sure that would help me?”

“It could. Maybe you should write her flaws as well.”

“She nearly has flaws.” Emma mocked, remembering how perfect Regina is.

“Emma, everyone has flaws. Just write everything you’re feeling and imagine you’re going to give it to her. Or you can even burn it! I’m sure you will feel better soon after that.” 

The blonde nodded reluctantly, but inside, she knew that none of this pain she was feeling would go away anytime soon. 

_Love is hard. Heartbreak is even harder._

But she decided to follow Ruby’s advice. What’s better than writing her emotions in a paper? 

After her friend left, Emma stood up and grabbed a paper and a pencil. Now, she was ready to put out every single emotion she was feeling:

 

> _Regina,_
> 
> _I can’t stop loving you. You betray my affections and leave my heart in shattered pieces. Every single time, even though you’re not here, you steal a part of me, and you make it impossible for me to put myself together._
> 
> _All I am is sadness, every other emotion pushed from my being. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter is an aching hollowness. I was honest, truthful and full of more love for you than you can ever understand. I have been soft, kind and gentle — and yet you ignored my feelings and threw me away like a piece of trash._
> 
> _I called for you, held my hands and let my face become wet with untold tears, but you would not return to my love. And so my world has become blacker than it ever was before, darker for your absence, loneliness crippling my every thought._
> 
> _Before I met you, my heart was soft. With you, it became strong and vibrant. Now, it is simply broken._
> 
> _Emma Swan_

 

It had been hard to focus on her own clumsy writing when her eyes were totally soaked with tears. She had never written something so emotional and painful before. She was feeling so lonely like she used to be when she was in the orphanage. Emma never thought this horrible feeling would come back to torment her. But here it was, taking over her heart, minute by minute.

* * *

It was 2am when she woke up, insomnia attacking her brain and leaving her helpless without any sleep. She was also feeling so lonely that she decided to sing a song… She needed to let out her feelings of abandonment.

She sat on the bench close to the piano and touched the keyboards slightly. Her fingers pressed the light note and the sound filled the empty, silent room. 

With tears already rolling on her face, she started singing low, the lyrics of the pain she was feeling right at the moment:

 

**[Play on: The Lonely by Christina Perri]**

 

**The Lonely**

 

_2 a.m., where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sounds of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

 

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

 

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

 

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

 

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

 

The door of her bedroom was suddenly opened and Ruby stormed inside, her arms opened widely. She sat on the bench beside Emma and hugged her tightly. The blonde sobbed into Ruby’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her jacket. The brunette held her in silence, rocking her slowly as tears soaked her chest.

* * *

On Sunday, Emma woke up with Ruby by her side, hugging her tightly. Last night had been a vivid nightmare. She used to feel extremely lonely in the orphanage and when she told that to Ruby, the brunette always stayed with her until she was feeling better. Ruby is surely the best sister and best friend she could ever ask for. 

She moved on the bed and the huge brown eyes opened quickly to focus on her, “Are you okay, blondie?”

“I’m better. Thanks for staying with me.”

“You know I’m always here when you need me.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Okay, it’s Sunday already, it has been a week and I think it’s time to tell Granny. She’s practically ripping her hair off her head in worry.”

“Will you be by my side when I tell her?”

“Absolutely, blondie. I love you.” She kissed the blonde on the cheek.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“Granny, I need to tell you what’s happening with me,” Emma said after Eugenia entered her bedroom.

“Okay, I’m all ears for you, darling.”

“Fine. I’m not sick, as you’ve realized. I’m heartbroken.”

“You’re what? Heartbroken? Emma, you fell in love?”

“Yes, Granny. I fell in the trap of love.”

“Who broke your heart? Tell me right now and I’ll kick _his_ ass!”

“No, please, no. For starters, it’s not a man.” The lady’s eyes widened slightly and Emma took a deep breath, “I fell in love with a woman, Granny.”

After long seconds of silence, the lady murmured, “Wow…”

“Yeah, Ruby was shocked too, at first.”

“What did this woman do to break your heart?”

“Well, it’s complicated. This woman is my history teacher.”

“What?!” Granny exclaimed, her face demonstrating how surprised she was.

“Yes. We started a relationship a month ago-”

“A relationship?!”

“Yes-”

“But teacher and student… it-it’s wrong.”

Emma closed her eyes and Ruby supported her by placing her hands on her shoulders. “That’s what she said when she broke up with me.”

“Oh, Emma… I’m sorry, I didn't mean that.” Granny sat on the bed and hugged the blonde. “I didn't have any idea of what was happening with you. Now I understand why you don’t want to go to school. It’s because she’s there.”

“Yes. I don’t want to see her and pretend that nothing has ever happened between us.”

“She’s the teacher you were studying with a while ago?”

“Yes.”

“The teacher I spoke on the phone with?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm, alright. So there is no boy in the story?”

“I’m a lesbian, Granny.”

“O-okay. There’s no problem in that… I’m just a little bit surprised.”

“I know, but thank you for supporting me.”

“I love you and I’ll support you no matter what. But… you can’t live like this, sweetie. You need to forget this woman. If she broke up with you, it’s because she doesn't deserve you.”

“That’s exactly what I said to her,” Ruby commented.

“Yeah, it sounds easy to say, but you really think I can forget her in minutes?”

“We know it’s hard, sweetie-”

“It’s really _fucking_ hard. I love her with every beat of my heart. I can’t forget her like a snap of fingers. She’ll be forever in my memories. It’s impossible to forget her.”

“Oh sweetie…”

“I wish I hadn't fallen in love with her.”

“Love is hard, Emma. But you can’t lose your hope.”

“I already did.”

That night, before falling asleep, Emma wrote more words to Regina:

> _Regina,_
> 
> _Some nights I regret giving you my heart._

* * *

The following week, Emma was feeling extremely angry at Regina and was refusing to cry. She’s still not going to school and she doesn't plan to see Regina anytime soon. Her brain is still trying to find more reasons for her teacher to do that to her… But it doesn't come up with anything.

This heartbreak feels cold. It feels like concrete dying in her chest. But she is transforming it into anger for the brunette. No more thinking about love. Only anger and regrets.

Emma left her bedroom for the first time that week and went downstairs to the kitchen. She needed to eat something and she wouldn't stay in bed like an invalid person. She is not sick. _Right now, she is refusing to keep loving Regina._

The front door opened and closed and then Ruby was in the kitchen, smiling at Emma. “Blondie! I’m so glad you left that bedroom. It was about time!”

“I know.”

“Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make something.”

“Okay…” A few minutes in silence until Ruby started again, “Guess who came to talk with me today?”

Emma straightened her eyes and looked intently at Ruby. Her heart started beating faster as she thought about Regina. “Who?”

“Regina.”

“What- why was she talking to you?” She stammered, feeling her hands sweating slightly.

“She came to ask about you.”

Emma swallowed hard, feeling extremely anxious at what she was about to hear. “What did she say?”

**_Flashback on_ **

_“Miss Lucas, may I talk to you for a minute?”_

_“Um, yes.” Ruby reluctantly walked closer to Regina’s table in the classroom, just after the class had ended._

_“I know that you live with Emma and I- um, I wanted to know why she isn't coming to class…”_

_“I’m surprised you don't know why she’s not coming.”_

_Regina swallowed hard before speaking, “Is she okay?”_

_“She has never been better, actually.”_

_“Yes? Why isn't she coming to class, then?”_

_“I’m sorry, Miss Mills, but how dare you to ask about Emma after what you’ve done? Do you think you have the right to do that?”_

_“I’m just worried-”_

_“Oh, so now you’re worried about her? But you sure weren't when you called her to end everything, right? You didn't care about her feelings and anything else.”_

_“Miss Lucas, I care about her-”_

_“No, you are a complete liar and you don’t deserve any information. Emma is not okay right now, but she’s going to be. She is better without you. You don’t deserve her love.” Regina’s eyes watered while Ruby walked away._

**_Flashback off_ **

“So she was worried about me?” Emma managed to ask; her voice low and weak as she tried to hold her tears.

“She seemed to be.”

“And she said she cared about me?”

“Yes.”

“You were very harsh with her, Ruby.”

“Are you serious? She hurt you, Emma. She deserved that.”

“Did she look happy somehow?”

“Quite the contrary. Her eyes were watery when I said she didn't deserve your love. Actually, she looks very sad every day. She’s a professional and a very good teacher, but I guess I’m not the only one who noticed how sad she is.”

“There’s no reason for her to be sad, right? She was the one who broke up with me. She can’t feel sad because that was her decision!”

“Exactly.”

“Why is she sad, Ruby? There has to be a reason for that.”

“Emma, don’t-”

“No, something just… doesn't feel right.”

* * *

On the next day, Ruby entered her room looking at her with an inquisitive look, “Emma, why is your name on the Talent Show list?”

“Because I… Regina put it there. She persuaded me to sing.”

“Really? And you let her?”

“Well, when she told me, it was already done. But I’m not going to participate. That will only hurt me more.”

“No, Emma. You should definitely sing. You should write a song to her and sing it; show that you are strong enough to face her. You’ve been avoiding school for almost two weeks now. It’s time to come back to life.”

“Ruby, I-”

“No apologies. It’s also about time for you to show your talent to the world.”

“Okay… But only if I can write a good song.”

“I know you can."

* * *

 

**Talent Show**

 

Emma was able to write a song. She had cried so _fucking_ much while writing it that she was wondering if she would be able to hold herself to not cry in front of the audience.

A few weeks ago, Emma would be completely terrified to sing in front of all those people. But now, her heart feels like a black hole of dust crashed by soft hands. The owner of those hands is going to be there, probably sitting right in the front. But she doesn't care. She knows she can do it and she will demonstrate all her emotions through this song.

She is prepared.

* * *

Emma was the last one to perform. She had butterflies in her stomach, but everything was fine. She was going to do this.

When she walked on the stage, her heart started beating fast as she stared at the huge audience in front of her. Her hands started sweating when she saw the woman who had broken her heart seated right in the front row.

“And with the last performance of today, Emma Swan! She’s going to sing a song she wrote herself. Oh wow, she’s courageous! Rock it, Emma!”

She took a deep breath before drumming her guitar and starting to sing:

 

**[Play on: Tragedy by Christina Perri - Live at Ocean Way Studios]**

 

With courage, she gazed at Regina intently and sang the first verse of the song.

 

**Tragedy**

 

_If you could envision_

_The meaning of a tragedy, ooh_

_You might be_

_Surprised to hear it's you and me_

 

_When it comes down to it_

_You never made the most of it, ooh_

_So I cried, cried, cried_

_And now, I say goodbye_

 

_And I won't be made a fool of_

_Don't call this love_

 

In her mind, it was like everyone had suddenly disappeared and the only person she could see was Regina.

 

_When did you decide_

_I didn't have enough to buy_

_Forgive and forget you a thousand times_

_For the fire and the sleepless nights_

 

_And I won't be made a fool of_

_Don't call this love_

 

She closed her eyes while singing the words that hurt her so badly.

 

_I don't call this love_

_La la la la la la love_

_La la la la la la love_

_La la la la la la love_

 

Now, she looked exactly into Regina’s eyes, not averting one second. She needed the brunette to know that this song was about them. She needed the brunette to feel what she was feeling.

 

_Why did you feel the need_

_To prove that everybody else was right?_

_No, I won't fight_

 

She prepared mentally for the most hurtful verse of this song. She saw the teacher looking intently at her, and she wondered if the single tear rolling down on her cheek was real.

 

_Oh you're my tragedy, tragedy_

_Oh you're my tragedy_

_Oh, is the end_

_Oh, no no no_

 

Emma leaned her head down as claps and whistles filled the room. She smiled while trying to fight back tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. She looked at Regina for a very brief moment and realized that the brunette was crying — for real. She was wiping her face off and her eyes seemed red.

The blonde felt the adrenaline of that moment and acted on impulse, quickly walking off stage, leaving her guitar in the backstage and going to the nearest bathroom she saw. She needed to cry. She needed to let out this pain. 

Her hands rested on the sink and she sobbed, feeling the pain of just seeing the love of her life after two whole weeks.

“Emma.”

She immediately turned to the sound of that voice she knows all too well. _Regina._ “What are you doing here?”

“Emma, are you crying?” The teacher asked while approaching.

“No,” she said while wiping the _ridiculous_ tears off of her face.

“Emma, is that song about… _us?_ ”

“According to you, there’s no _us_ anymore. Goodbye, Regina.” Emma attempted to leave, but Regina grabbed her arm.

“Emma, I haven’t seen you in two weeks. Why are you skipping school?”

“Do you even ask?!” She pulled her arm away from the teacher’s grasp. “It’s because of you!”

Regina’s eyes watered immediately. “I’m your tragedy?”

Emma closed her eyes and turned away from the brunette. She wasn't ready to talk about this. She wasn't ready to be questioned like this by the woman who broke her heart.

“ _We_ were not a tragedy together, Emma.”

With hurt in her eyes, she muttered, “We are now.” 

Emma tried to leave, but Regina held her arm again, “Emma, no.”

“You broke my heart.” The blonde said, her voice weak and low; tears rolling on her red cheeks again.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? That’s everything you’re feeling? Sorry?” Emma mocked, hating the way her body was shaking. “You lied to me.”

Regina closed her dark eyes as tears fell down from her eyes.

“I should never have trusted you. Liar!” Emma snapped.

They heard some noises of people coming in, and Regina acted fast, pulling Emma inside the toilet cubicle. She pressed her index finger against thin lips when the blonde was ready to protest the sudden movement.

“Shhh…” They were so close now. Emma’s heart was beating so fucking fast inside her chest that she thought it was going to jump it off. Regina leaned in even more, touching the blonde’s lips with her thumbs and then, suddenly, she kissed her. 

Emma felt like her heart had stopped completely. Regina’s lips were on hers and she was melting; the love for this woman she thought she had under control was totally back now.

“We can’t be together. This is forbidden.” The teacher murmured against pink lips, but then started kissing Emma again as if she wasn't able to control herself from kissing the blonde.

“If this is forbidden, why are you kissing me again?”

Regina held Emma’s face between her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, “Because I really love you, Emma. But we can’t be together.”

Emma’s heart was beating so fucking fast. How could Regina say she loves her after her cruel decision to end everything? 

“If-if you really loved me, you wouldn't have le-left me.” She stammered due to the proximity of their mouths and the adrenaline of this moment. Emma’s mind was so confusing… she didn't know what Regina was doing to her right now.

“I couldn't keep that promise.”

“Why?”

“Because of what happened, Emma.”

The blonde suddenly came to reality and took in the weight of Regina’s words. “What are you talking about?” The teacher denied with her head and leaned away from the blonde. “Don’t go away, I need explanations, Regina!” She held the teacher’s hand. “What happened?”

“I can’t tell you. It’s too complicated.”

“No! You can’t do this to me!” Emma said exasperatedly. “I have the right to-”

“Shhh,” Regina said and put her forefinger over pink lips. “Quiet.” And she kissed her again, slow and calmly. Emma pulled Regina’s body shape against hers, fighting the urge to cry by this amazing feeling that is having Regina Mills in her arms.

“Regina… what is the real reason you broke up with me?” She asked after pulling away a few inches.

“No, Emma-”

“Emma, are you in there?” Ruby’s voice sounded in the bathroom and Regina pulled away completely from the blonde.

“We shouldn't be here.” The brunette murmured. “Go, Emma.”

The blonde nodded and left the cubicle, leaving her teacher inside. “Hey, Ruby.”

“Emma! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! What were you doing in there?”

“Um- peeing?”

“Really? There’s no one else in there?”

“Why would I have someone else in there? I was just peeing.”

“Regina disappeared as well, so I figured she had gone after you.”

“No. Let’s go.” She grabbed Ruby by the arm and left the washroom.

* * *

It was time for the result. Every participant was on stage waiting patiently for the presenter to say it; Emma felt slightly nervous, but she couldn't stop looking at Regina — who was seated in her place again — and wondering what she had meant about, _‘Because of what happened, Emma.’_ What the fuck did that mean?

“And the winner of the Boston High Talent Show 2017 is… Emma Swan!”

Emma came out of her trance when her name was said and many people stood up to clap. She smiled, feeling very surprised to that, and then, focused her eyes on Regina, who was smiling as well and seemed proud.

A bouquet of flowers was given to her and she held it, positioning for the pictures.

“Congratulations, Emma! Besides the title of winner, you will also have the chance to record a song in a professional studio, all paid by the school and do a performance in the Prom!”

“Oh, my God! Tha-that’s awesome! Thank you!” She grinned happily, feeling incredibly lucky.

* * *

_Well_ … that was intense. Singing for an audience for the first time, seeing Regina after two weeks, and winning the Talent Show? Very intense, indeed. But Emma couldn't stop thinking about what her teacher had said. Something wasn't right. Emma needed to know what had _happened._ She needed to know the truth.

It was already night when she was driving home, Ruby by her side complimenting her a million times for the beautiful performance and all Emma wanted was to talk to Regina. When they arrived on her street, she waited for Ruby to get out of the car so she could go to the teacher’s house.

“Why are you still in the car?”

“Because I need to talk to Regina.”

“What?! Ugh, she was in the bathroom with you, wasn't she?”

“Yes. I’ll be right back.”

“No, Emma, no, that’s not-”

And she sped away, leaving an open-mouthed brunette behind talking to the wall. Emma needed to solve this as soon as possible. 

When she rang the bell of Regina’s house, her hands started sweating and her heart started beating like crazy inside her chest. She didn't know if Regina was going to let her in, but she needed to try. She couldn't forget everything that had happened between them like the teacher had asked; she needed to know why Regina had kissed her after breaking up with her; she needed to know if the teacher really _loves_ her.

The door suddenly opened and Regina appeared wearing a white robe. That didn't do any good to Emma’s mind, but she focused on the teacher’s face and said, “We need to talk, Regina.”

“Emma, you can’t be here!” The teacher pulled the blonde inside by the arm and closed the door quickly, resting her back on it. “What are you doing here?”

“I said we need to talk.”

The brunette took a deep breath, “You shouldn't be here.”

“I need explanations, Regina. There’s another reason you broke up with me and you didn't tell me yet. I refuse to be let out in the dark like this. After all we’ve been through, you suddenly decide to break up and that is surely not something I was expecting. And then today you say you really love me and you made that decision because of something that happened. What happened, Regina? I can’t stop thinking about reasons-”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.” The teacher interrupted her.

“How come not? I’m a part of this. You broke up with me and I believe I have the right to know what went wrong.” Emma demanded, feeling extremely nervous by this conversation.

“Fine,” Regina walked to another room and came back minutes later with a paper in her hands. “This is what went wrong.” She gave the paper to Emma.

As her eyes followed the words on the paper, she could barely believe in what she was reading. _What the fuck is that?_

The vein in her head was pulsing when she finished reading it; her face completely red in anger and her feelings completely destroyed. _Who the fuck sent that to Regina?_

“What the fuck is this?” She stood up to face the brunette.

“Someone sent it to me.”

“How did this end up in your house?”

“This person is clearly a stalker, Emma. That’s obvious.”

Emma denied with her head, refusing to believe what she had just read. A few seconds between looking at the letter in her hands and Regina, she was able to say, “Oh my God, you seriously obeyed to the letter.”

“Of course I did! Did you expect me to just throw it away and keep living normally? This is serious, Emma.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“It’s real, Emma. Someone is threatening me.”

“No, this is not right. You should have told me, Regina! We could have figured this out together!” She snapped, feeling angry at Regina’s actions. Instead of breaking up with her, she could have just told her! It would have been way simpler.

“No, Emma, no! It was too dangerous. I can’t risk my career like this. I could go to jail!”

“No, you wouldn’t. I’m eighteen already and that means I know exactly what I’m doing. I chose to be with you and this person doesn't know that!”

“Do you really think the justice will see that way, Emma? A relationship between teacher and student is forbidden! If we’re exposed, everything is going to break apart! The wisest decision was to do what I did.” 

“Oh, sure, what you did. You say that because you have no idea what you made me go through these two weeks. You have no idea because after you said you loved me, you broke up with me as if nothing had ever happened between us. You broke my heart. You lied. You made me suffer this whole time while you could have just told me.”

“You’re too naive, Emma. That’s not how things work. Life is not a fairytale. I had to break up with you because everything is at stake now.”

“You don't understand, right? If you had told me, we would have tried to solve this together!”

“No, Emma. That wouldn't work because the stalker is obviously stalking me, and this person would know right away if we’re still together.”

“Regina, no. You can’t accept this. Stalking is a crime. This person is stealing your privacy. This is not right.”

“I know. But there’s nothing I can do.”

“Of course there is! I’ll go outside right now and check every single corner of this house! I’ll fucking get this stalker!”

Emma left in a sudden and started searching for someone behind the bushes. She heard Regina’s steps behind her and then her words, “Emma, stop! Don’t be stupid!”

The blonde was only able to stop when Regina hugged her tightly, stopping her from moving. Emma couldn't hold anymore so she let go her tears and sobbed on Regina’s chest. All the pain that she was feeling was ten times increased now, hurting her every single minute.

“Emma, please, calm down.”

“I can’t calm down when there could be someone watching you all the time! That’s insane! I have to protect you.” She pulled Regina’s body tighter against hers.

“You have to go, Emma.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. There’s no one here.”

Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder and breathed. She needed to calm down.

Fighting against her fears and doubts, she asked, “Do you really love me?”

“This love is forbidden.”

“That was not my question.”

“We can’t be together, Emma.”

The blonde was tired of hearing this sentence. She was tired of Regina’s pessimism. She was tired of suffering.

With anger, she leaned away from the teacher and murmured with hurt in her voice, “If you really wanted to be with me, you would give up everything to try.”

And with that said, she left; tears rolling on her cheeks with her heart broken in a million of pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what a surprising ending, eh? Are they both making good decisions? Regina shouldn't or should be that scared about what could happen? Regina really should have told Emma about the letter or not?
> 
> Sorry, I have many questions. I’m here waiting for your opinions, dear readers :D
> 
> PS: Next chapter is the Prom… Yes, there is a Prom :P
> 
> GRACIAS! HASTA LUEGO!


	20. Prom Night Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took too long, but I had to think a lot about this chapter to be the way I wanted. And my birthday was yesterday, so I kinda celebrated during the whole week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Be strong!
> 
> PS: Not beta’d. Sorry.
> 
> Links for the prom dresses:
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/prom_night_revelation/set?id=228909188  
> https://www.polyvore.com/prom_night_revelation/set?id=229217592

**Regina’s Point of View**

What a mess her life had become. When would she have thought something like this would happen with her? She’s just a normal teacher who wants to teach students. That has been her purpose for life after some _happenings_ a few years ago… But no, destiny had to come up with surprises and put Emma Swan in her life to mess everything up and bring her the biggest of problems. _Shit._ What would she do now?

Well, she _must_ continue with her life… _without_ Emma Swan, obviously. That’s what she’s going to do. That’s what she _needs_ to do.

On the following week, it was going to be the final exams. Regina kept wondering if Emma would come back to the school and everything would be normal again. _No, nothing would ever be normal again. Not after what they’ve done together. But she had at least try to forget about that._

On Monday, as the first class of the day was starting, Regina was feeling extremely anxious. She didn't know if Emma would come today, but she couldn't help to stare at the door every time one of her students entered. She was expecting to see Emma, but the blonde didn't come… until she had already started the lesson and Miss Swan was fifteen minutes late.

“May I come in?” The blonde asked at the door, her voice sharp and her eyes unreadable.

“You’re late, Miss Swan.”

“I know. May I come in?” She insisted and Regina nodded reluctantly. The blonde walked to her place in the classroom and Regina’s heart finally warmed a little bit to see the girl there again. 

Regina didn’t want to admit, but she had been so worried about Emma during the past two weeks. It had been awfully horrible not to see the girl and know if she’s fine or not. She could hardly concentrate without Emma there, and it was obviously bothering her. She tried to focus as the professional teacher she is, but she has been constantly distracted by her traitor mind and her _fucked_ feelings. Her eyes had watered many times with the urge to cry as she thought about her life with Emma before that horrible letter and missed every single moment of it. At least the students hadn't noticed her dreadful state — _she hoped…_

She was staring at Emma right now, seeing her cold glare and immediately felt little under that look. The best was to ignore the girl and continue with the lesson. And so she did.

As the week followed, Regina realized that Emma wasn't acting like she had expected at all… She wanted the blonde to look at her like it used to be on the beginning of the semester — even if it was a cold glare — but Emma wasn't doing any of that and, once more, it was bothering Regina. Emma was seriously avoiding her. Avoiding her in a way Regina never thought she could. Emma wasn't even looking at her while she was explaining a new topic in class. Regina tried to focus on what she was saying, but her eyes betrayed her and glanced at the blonde girl easily each second. She wanted Emma to look at her, but all she got was an annoyed face during her whole class and not one single glance.

Every day started to be like this. No looks, only annoyed face. Emma seemed angry and it looked like she was ready to storm out of Regina’s classroom every time it started. _It wasn't like this before._

Regina then decided to test the blonde. She was asking questions and explaining a few little things for the last time before the final history exam, thus she decided to ask Emma a question:

“Miss Swan?” Emma didn't even look up to gaze at her. She just kept her eyes focused on a spot on the wall behind the teacher. “Care to explain what was the Manhattan Project?”

The blonde only shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”

Regina had to take a moment to analyze the situation. But she knew she couldn't push it, so she just decided to let it go. Emma wanted to be stubborn and not answer her? _Fine_. “Anyone else knows?”

On the next week, after the final history exam, Regina had to control her inner feelings of jealousy because of what she had to witness: Emma talking to Graham in the hall; she seemed very excited to be talking to him and that hurt Regina so much. She knew that this was all _her_ fault. But she couldn't do what Emma had asked her to. She couldn't risk her career any more than it already was. However, her jealousy towards that scene was getting worse each second, which made her stop in her place and stare fixedly at Emma and Graham. She was so focused on discovering what they were talking about by reading their lips that she didn't notice when a student approached her.

“Miss Mills, it’s so nice to see you!” She gave a fake smile to the boy and exchanged looks between him and the scene behind him. “How was I on the test?”

“Um… Sorry, what’s your name again?”

“Robin de Locksley.”

“Oh, Mr. Locksley, I’m sorry. I’m feeling a little dispersed lately and can’t remember very well, but I think you did well.” She gave him another fake smile.

“Oh, it’s okay. Would you mind showing me my mark now? I’m really eager to know if I passed.”

“Um, sure…” Regina didn't want to leave because Graham was still there, talking a lot to her girlfri- _ex-girlfriend_ … and she wasn't liking it at all.

She then decided to just let it go and take Robin to her classroom. _It was none of her business what Emma decided to do or who she decided to date from now on… They’re not together anymore. She had to remember that._

Shaking her head to send away these thoughts, she started looking for the boy’s test in her documents when she felt his presence behind her. She turned to gaze at him and found Robin very close and with a naughty smile on his face. 

“You are very gorgeous, Miss Mills.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and said, “Thank you.”

He leaned closer and Regina, for instinct, leaned back at the same time, feeling her back touch the wooden table. That sickening naughty smile was still on his face and she wasn't liking that at all. “I have been thinking that… maybe we could…” He gave one more step forward. “You know.” He winked at her and Regina’s mouth opened slightly as she paralyzed, not knowing what to say. “Let’s meet in my house so you can teach me some naughty things, huh?” He leaned in even closer, ready to place a kiss on her lips when she freaked out and pushed him away with force. 

“What the hell!”

“Miss Mills, I didn't know you liked it rough.” He was still smiling naughtily and was walking way faster towards her again.

“What? No! Get away from me!” She pushed him again when he got closer.

“Keep calm, I’m just doing what you want-”

The door of the classroom was suddenly opened and Emma entered in a hurry. “Let her go!” She shouted, positioning in front of Regina as if she was a shield that would be able to protect her. 

“Emma Swan!” He said in a warning tone and glared coldly at the blonde.

“What the fuck are you doing, man? That’s not how you treat a woman!” Emma snapped, her face red in anger.

“Shut up, she clearly wants me.” He said in a flattering way.

“Are you insane? She said no!” Emma persisted; her hands now behind her back, close to Regina’s hands.

“Just because you interrupted us, you annoying bitch!” 

“What did you just call me?” The blonde attempted to hurt Robin and Regina held her quickly.

“Miss Swan, stop.”

“Regina, Regina…” He started, making an annoying sound with his tongue. “Swan, can you please get out of the way so Regina and I can have our private moment?”

“What?!” Emma snapped once more and she gave a few steps behind —with her back still at Regina — and glued their bodies to protect her. Regina instinctively touched the blonde’s strong arms and hid behind her. “Don’t come any closer!” Emma said after Robin attempted to walk forward.

“Regina, tell her you want me.” He said low, his eyes burning at where Regina was touching Emma.

“No, Robin! I don’t want you!” She said, still hiding behind Emma.

His facial expression changed from smug to disgusted, “What did you just say? You don't want me?” 

“No! Get out of my classroom right now or I’ll have to report you!”

“Oh, report me, huh?” He looked at Regina as if she was bluffing. “I think I’m not the only one that should get a report.” He nodded at Emma and then left with a scowl, not saying anything else.

“Geez, what the fuck!” Emma turned to Regina with a pissed look on her face and her hands on her waist.The warmth the brunette had felt by the blonde’s body was suddenly gone.

Regina took a deep breath and kept looking at Emma until the blonde finally gazed at her; the dark green of her eyes showing how angry she was about what just happened. “Thank you.” She managed to murmur low.

Emma nothing answered, but the soft sparkle in her eyes spoke for herself. Regina observed her for some seconds and then noticed that her eyes had stopped on her neck. “Why are you wearing it?”

Regina immediately remembered of the gold necklace around her neck that was a part of her body by now and it was easy to forget that it was there. She touched the delicate piece of the swan and her heart clenched inside her chest.

She didn't know what to say. She should have taken it off… _right?_

“Why are you still wearing it?” The blonde asked, her thin pink lips pursed together.

The teacher looked at Emma’s neck and there was no sign of an apple necklace. She felt hurt immediately, holding the urge to cry.

“Because I want to.” She managed to answer low, her sad voice giving her away. 

“You shouldn’t.” The blonde murmured with her hands on her waist.

Regina gulped hard before asking, “Where is yours?” 

“I don’t need it anymore.” And with that said, the blonde left, not looking back at Regina once.

* * *

 

**Prom Night**

When the week of the final exams was over, the next one was about the preparation of the Prom and remaining students that didn't pass. Emma had scored the highest mark on the test and Regina couldn't be prouder. 

Today is the Prom and Regina felt immensely eager to see what Emma would sing this time. She really hoped it wasn't a song about them again because she would not be able to control her tears in front of all those people.

She had bought a special dress for this day because she cares about her students and they should have the most special moment. She had chosen a long delicate, lacy red-pink dress with flowers; her breasts tight against the lace fabric, showing a great amount of her cleavage and a transparent line in the middle, that follows a path down her stomach to her navel.

When she arrived at the school, she was surprised with the beautiful blue and white decorations. Her students were definitely very hardworking and dedicated for this night. 

When she sat on the table with the other teachers, she couldn't concentrate in what they were speaking because her mind only traveled to Emma and when she would be here.

Soon, more students were arriving and all of them had a date. A boy and a girl. That really pissed Regina, because _never_ , almost never it was accepted a girl with a girl or boy with a boy. In her times, during high school, that wasn't even a thought. Regina felt immensely weird when her mother obligated her to choose a boy to go to the prom. She hadn't felt comfortable during the whole night and when the boy kissed her, she couldn't hold for too long before running away. Since that night, she knew that she was not like the other girls. She was different, considered by the society. It was scary at first, but then… she just stopped caring about being perfect and accepted who she truly is.

She was brought back to reality when Mary Margaret, the English teacher, started talking about something that called her attention, “Wow! Emma Swan is so gorgeous in that dress! That girl always surprises us.”

Regina’s eyes quickly followed Mary’s direction and found the most stunning girl she has ever seen, wearing a long blue-baby dress that made her look like a real Princess from a fairytale story. It was jaw-dropping; and that is surely accurate because most people were looking at Emma with their mouth slack-jawed. How could they not? The blonde is clearly the most fabulous girl in that place.

Green eyes met hers and she lost her breath for a moment. A small smile appeared on the corner of Emma’s lips and Regina couldn't suppress her own small smile from appearing as well. She was ready to give in her pride and go towards the blonde, but then some friends of Emma came over to talk to her and Regina stopped her instincts. _She couldn't believe she was going to do that._

_Control yourself, Regina. She’s not yours anymore. You can’t have her._ She thought to herself.

Trying to get distracted from the beauty in front of her, she started a conversation with Mary Margaret about the final exams. The brunette really liked to talk, so Regina just had to pretend that she was listening.

A few minutes later of a very talkative conversation from Mary Margaret’s part, the younger teacher said something that finally called Regina’s attention again, “Emma and Graham are a beautiful couple, aren't they?”

Regina’s eyes snapped to where Mary was looking and she immediately felt her blood boiling in her veins as jealousy and angriness filled her head. Her facial expression must have really changed because Mary Margaret was looking worriedly at her.

“Regina, are you okay?”

“Um, yes. Why wouldn't I be?” She averted her eyes from the scene of Emma and Graham dancing together to look at the worried young teacher.

“You don’t think Emma and Graham are a beautiful couple? I mean, your eyes really darkened when you looked at them and you seemed so angry…” Regina hated how Mary observed every single detail around her. 

“I’m not angry.”

“You seemed to be.”

“No dear, I’m not.” She gave her a fake smile and shoot a quick glance at the ‘happy couple’ on the dance floor. _Ah, if she could punch Graham’s face right now…_

“You’re looking at Graham like you want to murder him. What’s wrong with you, Regina?”

“Why do you have to be such an observer? I’m not… _looking_ at him.”

Mary Margaret stared at her with concern in her eyes and leaned in closer to her ear. “Regina, you know you can trust me, right?” The teacher nodded reluctantly. “Are you attracted to Graham or something?”

Regina widened her eyes and pulled away from Mary Margaret. “No, are you crazy? No!”

“Okay, okay. Forgive me for suggesting it.”

Regina just decided to ignore the pixie-haired woman and go back to her thoughts. Apparently, she couldn't stare at Emma and Graham on the dance floor because Mary Margaret would bother her. _Were her feelings so at bay that anyone could notice? No, that isn't possible. It’s just Mary Margaret and her invasive observations._

Her thoughts were once again interrupted, and this time, by a noisy microphone. Mr. Gold, the principal, was walking on the stage. “Welcome to the Graduation Prom of 2017, dearies! You finally reached the last step of high school and I’m happy to say goodbye to these successful students. Please, give yourselves an applause.” Everyone started clapping and the students smiled at the principal. “Thank you very much for choosing Boston College High School,” more applauses. “And now, as you may all remember, we had an incredible Talent Show this year. The winner had the right to record a song in a professional studio all paid by the school, and this talented and fortunate student is Emma Swan and she is ready to come here now to sing to you all. The stage is yours, Miss Swan!”

Emma walked on stage and grinned at everyone in the audience. She fixed the microphone on the right place for her hight and the song started. Those emerald eyes immediately fixed on hers and Regina took a deep breath.

**[Play on: If This is Love by Ruth B]**

 

**If This is Love**

_It's been a long day and I'm trying to figure it out_

_The way those words left your mouth_

_I feel broken, shattered and blue_

_And it's all because of you_

_And I'm trying, trying to figure it out_

 

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

 

_It's been a long time since I've felt the way that I do now_

_Like I need you but I don't know how_

_It's been a while since I smiled_

_And I meant it for all my heart_

_But the idea of leaving this behind, it tears me apart_

 

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

 

_Kiss me now and remind me why_

_I ever wanted to make you mine_

_And even though it hurts in this moment_

_I've always known it_

_You're the other half of my broken heart_

 

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

_If this is love_

_Why does it break me down?_

_Why do you break me down?_

 

_Even though it hurts in this moment_

_I've always known it_

_You're the other half of my broken heart_

  
****

Loud applauses filled the room as Emma bowed to the audience and Regina wiped her watering eyes. At least she managed to hold her tears in her eyes and not let them fall right there. Mary Margaret was observing her too much, so she couldn't cry.

That song related to them so much. Of course Emma had written it for Regina. Of course the blonde didn't understand why the teacher had to do what she did. It was a hard decision, but she had to do it.

At that moment, Regina realized that both of them had their hearts broken and each was a piece of the half of the broken heart like it was said in the song. Regina had survived the pain of a break up before, but nothing in her whole life felt like this one. She never thought she would find love again, but now she realizes that what she felt before for the other person didn't even match what she feels now for Emma.

Her thoughts were interrupted for the third time that night, and when she focused her eyes on the stage, Emma was gone and Robin was walking on it, smiling to everyone as well. Regina immediately rolled her eyes at that pervert. She couldn't believe he had almost taken advantage of her… _Oh, if it wasn't for Emma, she didn't know what would have happened…_

“Good evening everyone! My name is Robin de Locksley. I hope you’re all having a good time right now and believe me, it’s about to get better.” He smiled mischievously at Regina and she felt bothered by that. “I have a powerpoint presentation that you are going to love and probably be very surprised about it.” He paused for a few seconds to look at everyone in the audience with a weird smile. “So, do you know the girl who won the Talent Show? What’s her name again? Hmm, Emma. Emma Swan. She was here at this stage a few minutes ago, singing another song that she wrote herself. And yeah, that’s pretty good. But do you know what she does in her free time? She _bangs_ our history teacher.” These last few words felt like a bullet penetrating her heart. The world suddenly stopped and she felt dizzy as if she was about to faint. Her mouth was opened in shock and she didn’t want to believe in what had just been said. 

What dispersed Regina from her thoughts was an ‘ohhh’ said by the public. She suddenly looked to the side and found Emma with worry in her face, walking fast towards her but then, two flashlights searched in the crowd for them and Emma stopped as if she had been paralyzed with some kind of magic.

“Yeah, that’s right, there they are, looking shocked as well because they didn't think anyone was going to find out about their relationship. _Yes_ , it’s a relationship. They have been together for quite a while, actually. Since the semester started. They even call themselves girlfriends. Do you hear this absurd? _Girlfriends!_ Two women dating each other and they are teacher and student. And the most important: they’re _women_!”

Regina’s scared expression changed to anger as she regarded Robin with fire in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was hearing that.

“You’re probably wondering if this is really true. Don’t worry, I have proof. Now, pay very good attention to this amazing pictures I have. Oh, look who it is: Regina Mills and Emma Swan kissing in front of our teacher’s house. They didn't even hide! How disgusting!” Regina’s hands closed into fists as she felt the hatred dominating her mind. A tear slipped from her eyes and she wiped it right away. “Look at this picture, _awn_ , so sweet, they were having a date in a _public_ place and then kissed again on the porch of Miss Mills’ house. Oh, and this one: they are inside the car ready to go on a trip together! How cute, isn't it?” He said sarcastically. “You see, it’s all true. They’ve been doing it in front of us this whole time! And as I record, this kind of relationship between teacher and student is completely forbidden, right, Mr. Gold?” Everyone stayed completely in silence; not even a murmur was heard, neither by Mr. Gold, that Regina couldn't look at right now. _She had to be strong._ “Is there something you want to say in your defense, Miss Mills?”

Regina could feel her face red, fulfilled with anger as she regarded Robin with hate in her eyes. She wasn't going to let him mock her, mock two women together because he didn't like it. She wasn't going to surrender. She is going to fight!

Taking a deep breath, Regina ignored all the glares towards her and walked on the stage. She grabbed the microphone rudely from Robin’s hands and looked at the audience for a second. Mr. Gold had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glowering at her… _Well, she didn't care._ Now the only thing that matters is her love for Emma.

“Yes, I want to add something, Mr. Locksley. First, I want to ask you a few questions,” she turned to look at him in the most intimidating way she could. “How did you find my address? Why were you spying on me? Because there’s no other way you would have discovered about this. Why one of your main points about what I’ve done is that Emma and I are _women?_ You don’t agree with other sexualities? Do you have a problem with gay people?” She noticed that his disgusted expression was still there as if it was a mask on his face. He clearly _is_ homophobic. “Your other argument is that we are teacher and student. That’s illegal and wrong, I’ve always known that. But, why you, Mr. Locksley, came to me a few days ago and tried to kiss me? If a relationship between teacher and student is wrong, why did you do that?” She noticed the slight surprise in his eyes and realized he probably wasn't expecting her to say anything about this. “Did you want something _else_ with me? Did you want to be in Emma’s place?” She stepped closer to him and he stepped back for instinct. Regina was so mad, so enraged that she was sure he was feeling afraid of her murderous face right now. “I suppose so. And when I said no, you were pissed off, right? Because you are a man and you can’t accept no as an answer!” She snapped the last sentence and saw him gulping loudly. “Now I know exactly who was threatening me. It was you, Locksley! You!” She turned to the audience. “For those who are confused, I’m going to tell you what happened: Mr. Locksley sent me an anonymous letter one month ago saying that if I didn't break up with Emma Swan, he would expose our relationship to the whole school. I was terrified when I read that. So terrified that I obeyed him and broke up with Emma. I was threatened by Robin de Locksley because he couldn't accept the fact that we are women and that we were together.” Another tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it away quickly. “I am a teacher and I take my job very seriously, but something I never imagined it would happen, happened: I fell in love with a student. I love Emma Swan and I want to be with her. I regret immensely breaking up with her because now I realize how little we give for love. I don’t care anymore if I get fired or even go to jail. I will fight for our relationship, no matter what the risks are or the ridiculous homophobia of Mr. Locksley or anyone else.”

A low murmur started in the audience while Mr. Gold continued to glower at Regina. High heels were stepped hard on the floor and Regina turned to the side to see Emma running towards her. The blonde hugged her tightly, tears on her flushed face.

“Regina,” she murmured in her ear. The teacher just hugged her back, both sharing the pain of the horrible fear of what would happen next to them.

“You can’t love a woman!” Robin screamed loud and then Emma and Regina were being pulled apart from each other by his arms.

The audience again let it out an ‘ohhh’ by this surprising aggressive attitude by the boy. Mr. Gold was ready to step on the stage when Regina stood protectively in front of Emma and started speaking:

“Don’t tell me who I can and cannot love. Don’t put limits on what is or is not appropriate. Take the shackles off love. It does not know geographical or religious boundary, it cannot be confined within on race or culture. I can love the whole world, I can love any person of any age, gender and background. Love flies on indestructible wings and I’m blessed to feel it running through my veins.” Regina intertwined her hands with Emma’s as Robin glared at them, and their joined hands.

“Everyone! Stop talking, now!” Mr. Gold spoke for the first time and everyone looked at him. “I need another microphone. Steven, bring it to me.” He asked the guy who was responsible for the music. Soon, he got a microphone and stopped in the middle of Robin and Emma and Regina. He gazed inexpressively at them and Regina felt very uncomfortable. If she couldn't read his facial expressions, she wouldn't know how to deal with him right now.

In a quick movement, Emma stepped in front of her and gazed at Mr. Gold, “Please, don’t send her to jail.” Their hands were still intertwined so Regina squeezed slightly the girl’s hand to show some support. 

“Quiet, Miss Swan. I need to speak with Miss Mills and I don’t want you interrupting us, is that clear?” Regina squeezed her hand once more and the blonde reluctantly nodded. “I need to know exactly what happened between you and Emma, Regina. And you are going to tell me here, in front of everyone. You must answer every single question I ask, without missing any important details, is that clear?” 

The teacher gulped hard and nodded, “Yes.”

“Regina Mills, when I welcomed you into my school, I wasn't expecting to deal with something like this.”

“Neither was I expecting any of this to happen.”

“I’m being very considerate with you, Regina. I know that you are an excellent teacher, so that’s why I hired you. The students’ marks in history increased a lot this semester, and that I believe is because you are teaching them very well.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

“However, I really need you to explain to me what exactly happened between you and Emma Swan.”

Regina took a deep breath before answering, “Everything Mr. Locksley said is true.”

“Right. I want to know what happened since the beginning, Miss Mills.”

Another deep breath and she started, “The first time I saw Emma in class, she immediately called my attention. I think you’ve already realized that I am a lesbian, and always have been. In the schools I worked before, I’ve never felt attracted to any girl until I came here and met Emma. But we only started talking to each other out of class after one month the semester started.” Regina took a moment to gaze intently at Emma. “Then, one day, she kissed me and kissed her back, because I really wanted it. And since that first kiss, we got closer and closer and… when I realized how far we had gone, we were already going on dates. I swear I tried to fight against this feeling, but it was stronger than me. I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't keep going with what we had, but… you can’t deny love. Although it was hard to live with the reality of what we are to each other, the love was always there, hidden where we couldn't see it, but surely felt it for each other…” She turned her head to look at Emma for a moment and found the girl grinning and her face soaked with tears. “After Emma turned eighteen, she asked me to be her girlfriend and I couldn't say no. By that time I already loved her and say no wasn't something I wanted to do. I wanted to be with her, and so we did, until… until Mr. Locksley sent me that letter.”

Mr. Gold stayed at least thirty seconds in complete silence, only gazing intently with his inexpressive expression at Emma and Regina.

The torturing silence was interrupted by a voice Regina had learned to hate, “You can’t possibly be considering letting them get out of this easily, can you?”

Mr. Gold quickly turned to Robin and glared at him, “The decisions I may take today it does not concern you, Mr. Locksley. Actually, you also need to answer some questions.” The boy’s eyes widened slightly. “Why were you stalking your teacher? Why were you taking pictures of her privacy? You know that is a crime, right?”

“You can’t forget that he also tried to kiss Regina without her consent.” Emma interrupted, looking courageously at the principal. “I was walking by the history room when I heard Regina scream at him to get away from her. I entered the room and saw him looking at Regina as if he wanted to do bad things with her. He implied that she wanted him, and Regina, again, said no and Robin was reluctant to leave. If I hadn't entered there, I don't know what he would have done.” Mr. Gold gazed at Emma with a suspicious look and the blonde continued, “I swear I’m not lying. Regina and I are not lying about anything that we’ve done.”

Mr. Gold nodded reluctantly at Emma and turned to face Robin, “Is that true, Mr. Locksley?” 

The boy hastily denied with his head, “I didn't do that. They’re lying to you so they can get away with it.”

Emma and Regina huffed at the same time and the blonde was the first to snap, “We’re already in a difficult situation here so why would we lie to you right now, Mr. Gold?”

“Like Robin said: ‘to get away with it’”.

“No, we’re not trying to get-”

“I have something to say!” Someone from the audience raised a hand. Mr. Gold looked suspiciously at the boy in the audience and reluctantly gave him permission to speak. “My name is John and I spent a long amount of time with Robin to realize that he is _not_ a good person. A few days ago, he told me that he would do _anything_ to be with Miss Mills and would _have_ her if it is the last thing he did. That sounded very much like a sexual assault to me. As Emma mentioned before, Regina had already said no and Robin was still insisting, so by what I’ve heard him say and what Emma and Regina said, the truth is clear now.”

“No! That bastard is lying! I haven't done anything wrong! These women did, not me. Punish _them_!”

“Shut up, Mr. Locksley!” Gold snapped. “Do you think you can speak as if you have the right to control everything and everyone? What you did to Regina is a crime! You threatened your teacher and then sexually harassed her. What _you_ did is forbidden as well and _you_ are going to be punished. You are expelled from Boston High, Mr. Locksley and you won’t have a review from this school to enter university.”

“What?! You can’t do this to me!”

“I sure can and I just did.”

“The-they’re _lesbians_! Punish _them_!”

“Please, take him away.” Mr. Gold asked the security guards and they immediately obeyed, holding Robin’s arms as he tried to escape.

“No! That’s not how it was supposed to end! No!” He shouted while squirming in the guards' arms.

Emma and Regina smiled at each other, and then, after Robin was officially gone, Mr. Gold turned to look intently at them.

“Well, now that we dealt with one issue, we still have another one to solve.” Emma and Regina looked at each other concernedly. “Miss Mills, I’m afraid I’ll have to do something about you. A relationship between teacher and student _is_ forbidden.”

“No, please. No!” Emma said, looking at Mr. Gold with pleading eyes.

“I’ll have to call the pol-”

“Why can’t we date teachers?” A voice of the audience was spoken. 

Mr. Gold looked forward to finding the owner of this voice, but the unknown person remained in silence. “Who said that? It’s obvious _why_ students can’t date teachers.”

“Why someone else is always choosing who we can love? That is not right.” Regina looked at the person who had just spoken and realized it was a friend of Emma’s.

“It’s Tinker. She’s my friend.” Emma murmured in her ear.

“Yeah, I agree. Why can’t we kiss whoever we want?” Belle asked, causing Emma to smile when she saw another friend of hers speaking.

“Like Miss Mills said,” Killian started speaking, surprising both Emma and Regina. “Everyone can love any person of any age, gender, and background. It shouldn’t be an issue to the world that a teacher and a student fell in love. This world is so damaged already; we have so many other problems to take care of. This _forbidden love_ shouldn't be considered forbidden. Love, of any kind, should _not_ be forbidden at all.”

Mr. Gold’s expression was impassive, so Regina couldn't guess what he was thinking at the moment. 

“Emma just graduated, so she’s out of school,” Ruby started. “It shouldn't be a problem if they want to be together now. And besides, they waited until Emma turned eighteen to have a serious relationship. I believe that there’s no problem at all in that. Don’t send Miss Mills to jail. Let them live their life and love each other. Long live love!” Ruby shouted the words. “C’mon, everyone! Say it! Long live love!”

Slowly, the audience started accompanying Ruby and then, it became a loud ‘Long live love’ which made Emma and Regina grin at each other and at the amazing audience of students and teachers. Regina never imagined this would happen. She never imagined that her students would fight for _this_ … would fight for hers and Emma’s happiness.

“Enough of chaos in my school!” Mr. Gold said, making everyone stop shouting. “I won’t call the police, okay? Enough of this. Let’s enjoy the rest of the party and forget all that happened. Whatever you were saying, _long live love._ ” He said and left the stage.

Everyone cheered loudly, clapping their hands, jumping, and laughing happily. Emma and Regina hugged each other tightly and then kissed passionately, causing the cheers to become even louder. The music started again and people started dancing as if nothing had really happened. That warmed Regina’s heart and she couldn't feel more blessed by all of these people. What just happened here… well, it was overwhelmingly amazing!

“We won,” Emma murmured against her lips. 

“Yes, we did. Love won.”

“Yes, love won and always will. I love you, Regina.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

They grinned at each other and kissed one more time. They were interrupted when Ruby, Tinker, Killian and August walked on the stage with huge smiles on their faces.

“Guys! Oh, my God, I don’t know how to thank you enough for what you did. Seriously, thank you so much!” Emma said, and they all hugged her and Regina.

“You two deserve happiness,” Ruby said.

“Actually, everyone does. It was about time someone fought for love and their rights.” Belle commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Thank you… a lot.” Regina said, grinning at her students.

“And you, Killian… Wow!” Emma started. “You surprised me with your speech.”

“Well, I know I’m awesome, but,” they rolled their eyes playfully at him. “I knew we had to do something. After Regina told your story, I was very shocked at first, but then everything made sense. You deserve this, Emms.”

“Thank you, bro,” she hugged him and smiled. It turns out she was wrong about Killian, after all.

“I think it’s time to celebrate! Let’s dance! Woohoo!” Ruby shouted excitedly.

They all cheered excitedly once more and left the stage. When Emma and Regina were about to follow the crowd on the dance floor, Mary Margaret came in to face them with a huge smile. “Regina! Emma! I’m so happy for you two!” The pixie-haired woman hugged them both. “I confess I was a little surprised, but now I understand why you were so mad before, Regina. You were jealous because of Emma…” She giggled. “Anyway, you two make a beautiful couple. Much better than with Graham.” The short-haired woman winked at them and left.

“You were jealous?” Emma hastily asked with a smirk.

“Why are you smiling? That was awful. It’s awful to be jealous.”

“I know. Finally, you felt how I did back at the road trip, eh?”

“Wipe this cocky smile from your face, Miss Swan. Actually, explain to me _why_ you were dancing with Graham. I seriously didn't like that at all.”

“Own, my jealous girlfriend.” Emma placed a peck on Regina’s cheek.

“I’m not kidding, Emma. Why were you dancing with him?”

“To make you jealous. Isn't that obvious?”

“Well, if that was your stupid purpose, you achieved your goal, Miss Swan.”

“Good to know,” Emma was smiling so hard that her cheeks were slightly red. “You look even cuter when you’re jealous.”

“Stop it, Miss Swan.”

“Beautiful,” the blonde said before kissing Regina sweetly on the lips.

“The next song is dedicated to Emma and Regina’s love. Enjoy everyone!” The DJ said and they walked to the dance floor, smiling fondly at each other.

A slow love song started playing, and Emma held Regina by the waist while the brunette held the blonde by the neck. They started dancing couple-like, like everyone around them. 

That moment couldn't be more meaningful. Memories from her high school year returned to her mind and she felt lucky to be having another chance in a prom… She was finally doing what she wanted to do back then: dance with a girl as if it was considered normal to everyone else.

The smile on her face wouldn't go away for a long time. She felt so happy that love had won. She felt immensely blessed to finally have the right to be happy without shackles or chains stopping her. It was a feeling of freedom and she was thrilled. She loves a student and everything is okay about it.

 

> _Love that we cannot have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGG!!!!!!! What did you think of this ‘happy ending’? Did you guess it was Robin? Hahah, what an asshole! Were you expecting any of this to happen? Tell me everything!
> 
> The next chapter is an epilogue of how things continue with our favourite couple. Any ideas you’re having right now? I’d like to know what you want to happen with them! Thank you! Xoxo


	21. This Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a month to write this chapter, but I'm not sorry. It was the last one, and the biggest one of the whole fic, so you guys should be happy!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! The fic finally reached 400 kudos and I couldn't be happier!
> 
> Although, for those who disliked the last chapter, here's a note:
> 
> I see that some of you were slightly disappointed to the way I decided to deal with the teacher/student issue. Before writing this chapter, I had planned it in two ways because I wasn’t sure if what I wrote would fit the story and people would actually like it. But I sure wanted a happy ending, a beautiful happy ending and some different stuff happening from what we’ve seen in these teacher/student fanfiction.  
> I can say that I, glowparrilla, am a sucker for happy endings and love and I sure believe that things like that could happen in real life. I’m optimistic; I believe that the world can change and everyone could be a little happier if we just fight together for what we deserve. With this story, as hard as it is (because teacher/student relationship usually ends in the worst way), I wanted to make a difference. I did my research online about teacher/student relationship and it is bad. But I didn't want it to end in a bad way. I wanted a different teacher/student story from the ones I’ve read before.  
> Seriously, you guys, you don’t know, but maybe in the future, all the kind of love will be possible and we will be able to be happy without anyone bothering you or judging you. If you can’t believe in that, I’m very sorry. But I do and I won’t stop believing just because you don’t. I need to have hope so, right now, I can live in peace, knowing that one day, everything could be better.  
> Alright then, so that’s the way I wanted the story to finish. 
> 
> Thank you for your support. Hope you like the last chapter of this story ;)

**Emma’s Point of View**

When they left the school, it was half past midnight and they were still smiling like idiots. They were in Regina’s car, heading to the teacher’s house and Emma felt like everything was happening in slow motion.  
****

“Somehow, I still think I am dreaming.” She commented, seeing Regina turning for a split second to gaze at her. 

“I know. I feel the same. I never thought something like this would happen.”

“Me neither. I never thought you would declare your love for me in front of everyone like that.”

“It was about time, don’t you think?” Regina winked at her and the blonde smiled.

“Well, I don’t know. I wasn't sure if you loved me, anyway.” Emma said with her head down, avoiding the brunette’s dark eyes.

“I couldn't help _not_ to.” Regina grasped the blonde’s hand, intertwined their fingers and Emma smiled, even more, staring at their hands together.

“What are we going to do tonight?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows, and changing the topic, causing Regina to laugh. Emma blushed immediately after doing that as she saw her teacher biting her lips seductively.

“You know,” Regina started in a husky tone. “Drink some tea, watch TV, maybe eat something… Whatever you want, dear.”

“I’m glad you said, _‘whatever you want’_ because _none_ of what you just said is on my mind.”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Regina continued, sarcasm in her voice. “Did I misinterpreted what you wanted to do with me?”

“I think you know what I want…” Emma murmured, her cheeks flushed as she felt the pit of her stomach reminded her of what she was craving most for right now.

“Um, sorry, I guess I don’t. Care to remind me, Miss Swan?”

“No problem with that,” Emma said, her voice hoarse with desire. She leaned in closer to Regina and whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to rip your clothes off.”

“Oh no,” the teacher denied her head. “You’re definitely _not_ ruining this dress.” She said adamantly.

“Try me.”

“Miss Swan-” Regina started in a warning tone and quickly stopped when Emma’s hand touched the bare gap between her breasts. “Do-don’t do that. I’m driving.” She stammered and the blonde chuckled.

“Please, do it faster. I can’t wait to arrive at home and have my way with you.” Emma laughed when she saw Regina shivering, her eyes still very focused on the road. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on the soft skin of the teacher’s shoulder and leaned back to her own place, focusing on the ride back home.

Three quick minutes later, Regina was parking the car in the garage and turning off the engine to look at Emma with dark eyes full of desire. She smirked seductively and then said, before getting out of the car, “I’m going to make some tea.”

Emma was left alone, speechless inside the car, and when she came to her senses, Regina had already entered the house. Acting on instinct, she quickly got out of the car and started taking off her dress. It wasn't an easy task because this stupid dress was literally _Princess-like_ and she had only agreed to wear it because Ruby told her Regina was going to drool over her. And that was actually accurate.

She managed to take it off quickly, standing in her panties only, and walked away, leaving the dress behind. She found Regina in the kitchen, drinking straight from a bottle of Jack Daniels’ whiskey. She laughed at that and then leaned her body against the door.

The dark gaze of her teacher finally dropped on her and she felt like she was going to be devoured by those plump lips. She grinned widely as Regina’s eyes traced the bare form of her body, only covered by one single garment.

Staring at the whiskey bottle, she said, “I thought you were going to make tea.”

“That’s the kind of tea I was talking about,” Regina extended the bottle in the air and the blonde laughed at that act. “How did you get out of your dress by yourself?” The teacher asked curiously.

“I have skilled hands,” she wiggled her eyebrows at the teacher. “And you should know that by now.”

Regina’s lashes fluttered as her mouth twitched in a smile, “Don’t worry. I haven’t been able to forget what your skilled hands can do.”

“Interesting,” Emma said, walking a few steps forward. “Well, I guess it is time to stop making tea and go do something else…” She closed the distance between them, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and settled it on the counter. She turned the brunette’s front to the counter and pressed her body into her backside, instinctively circling her arms around her waist. “Do you want to do something else, Regina Mills?” Emma purred in her ear, seeing goosebumps appear on the olive toned skin.

“Precisely, yes,” the teacher responded as Emma started placing soft kisses on the curve of her neck. Her hands reached the space on Regina’s back and started undoing the ties of her dress. “I didn't think we would be touching each other again…” The brunette purred, her head inclining to the side, resting on Emma’s shoulder and instinctively giving her more space to kiss.

“It was cruel of you to think that,” Emma said while licking the warm neck provocatively.

“I’m sorry I hurt both of us with my actions,” she murmured, barely loud enough for Emma to hear. “It was hard without you.”

“I know. It was hard for me, too.”

“This is not a dream, is it?” The teacher asked between gasps, as the blonde nibbled her neck and squeezed her breasts covered by the thick material of the dress.

“It’s not. I’m here. We’re here, together, and nothing is going to break us apart again. Do you hear me?”

“I do,” Regina responded, almost breathless. She bit her lower lip as Emma slid her dress down, caressing her curves on the way. “I need your kiss, Emma…” She purred in her ear, and the blonde hastily obeyed, kissing Regina soundly on the lips and then parting their lips so their tongues would meet. The teacher turned over by herself this time, and pressed her body roughly against Emma’s; their bare breasts touching, causing their nipples to become erect instantly which sent a wave of shiver down their spines. Both tongues finally twisted and slid together and Emma was able to taste the lingering flavour of whiskey on the other woman.

She made Regina gasp in surprise when she lifted her up, holding her in bridal-style. “Emma!” The teacher exclaimed, laughing. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take you upstairs. I need to take care of you very well tonight…” She cooed in the brunette’s ear, smiling when the teacher hummed positively and bit her lips again.

The journey to Regina’s bedroom upstairs was tough, not so easy as Emma expected, but she managed to take them both there, amid giggles and kisses. When they arrived in the room, she put the teacher on the bed and laid on top of her, causing their breasts to touch once more. Their legs entangled and their lips met, starting a fiery, long kiss. They rolled around the mattress, rubbing their skin together and giggling at their eagerness and pleasurable sensations they were causing each other.

At this exact moment, Emma remembered the last time they’ve been together intimately. It had been two weeks ago — not so much time for those who hear about it, but too much for them, who suffered overmuch for each other. Being with Regina again reminded her of why she had suffered that much; it reminded her of all her qualities and why she had fell in love with her. Regina is funny, intelligent, generous, adorable, attractive, sexy, kind and everything good that makes someone like in another person. Of course, she has her flaws — which Emma can’t remember any right now —, but those are nothing in comparison to the woman she is. Emma couldn't be luckier to have found Regina.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the throaty voice of her girlfriend. 

“I’m admiring you in my thoughts,” she grinned goofily and kissed the brunette shortly. “I’m just wondering how lucky I am to have you.”

“You’re insufferably romantic, Emma.” The brunette cooed in her ear, smiling coyly and kissing her jaw.

“A little bit, yeah, but you know I’m more naughty than romantic, babe…” As she said that, Emma’s hands followed the path of smooth curves until it reached to Regina’s ass, which the grabbed and squeezed.

“I love both sides of you, dear.” The teacher murmured against thin lips to then start kissing her deeply. “But now, let’s try something new,” she turned over to face Emma’s legs and bent over, so she would be exposed directly in the blonde’s face. “Let’s do mutual pleasure, Miss Swan.”

“Hmm, great idea, Miss Mills. I’ve always wanted to do that.” Emma grinned as she viewed Regina’s sex glistening with arousal just mere inches from her face. She didn't wait any more time to lick away those mingling juices on the brunette’s flesh, moaning as she flavoured the delicious taste. “Oh, hmm, I’ve missed this.” She hummed and felt Regina’s throaty laughter vibrate against her core as she started licking her as well.

Emma hugged Regina’s waist, bringing her center closer to her mouth, licking her deeply, twisting her tongue against slick folds. She couldn't muffle a moan when Regina did the same to her down there, using her tongue and lips at the same time, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

She was close; and by the pants and moans her teacher was letting out, Emma knew that she was close too. But the blonde wanted to do something else… something wilder; something she knew Regina would love to see her doing — as they had done only once during their time together.

Slapping the round, firm ass cheeks playfully, she pushed Regina to the side so she would fall on the bed. “Emma, what are you doi-”

“You’re gonna scream, Regina Mills,” she interjected, smiling goofily and saw the brunette narrowing her eyes at her. Not thinking twice, she threw her own left leg over Regina's hip, and needled her right leg under Regina's left, roughly connecting her own sex with Regina's. The brunette gasped and moaned in surprise, putting both hands over her mouth. She gave the teacher an impish grin and started moving against her sex.

The blonde lunged forward, hovering over Regina to then capture a nipple into her mouth, starting to tease the erected peak. Her hips continued to move, mingling their juices, smacking their pussies together, sending little waves of pleasure through their bodies. 

Emma watched in awe as Regina grasped the white sheets, her hands turning into fists as she pulled them up; her back arching at the same time her mouth was agape and she gasped and moaned.

Smirking and biting her own lips, Emma pulled Regina’s right leg up to her shoulder and started placing open-mouthed kisses on her calves and thighs. She raked her nails up and down on the soft skin, leaving red marks as she passed by. The teacher’s moans became louder as Emma started moving her hips faster; the delicious sensation of their clits rubbing together making her shiver and muffle her moans against the olive skin. Her other hand reached forward and grabbed one breast starting to massage and tease mercilessly the nipple.

“Emma…” Regina purred sexily, touching Emma’s hand on her breast and intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

And that was all she needed to hear to come. She breathed out a loud groan, her hips trembling and jerking forward in slow movements; Regina screamed and arched her back once more, following her movements and coming undone, her expression the most breathtaking ever. 

Emma felt their sexes throbbing together, their juices mingling completely, soaking the sheets, so she gasped, moaned, panted, feeling the orgasm shuddering through her until she fell breathlessly on top of Regina, who chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

They spent a long moment in silence; the only sound in the room was their ragged breaths. Emma closed her eyes, resting her head on the teacher’s chest and started listening to the soothing, repetitive thump of Regina’s heart. It calmed her. It made her happy. It made her believe that this was not a dream. It made her believe that they were together again, and no one was going to get in their way.

Not expecting to hear anything soon, she was surprised when Regina spoke in a low, tired voice, “Why did you take your necklace off?”

She immediately lifted her head to look at dark, questioning eyes.“Because I didn't want to remember about you.” She answered sincerely, losing herself in the immensity of those eyes that meant so much to her.

With tentative fingers, Regina started caressing Emma’s scalp. “When I realized you weren't wearing it, I felt hurt, more than I was.”

“Well, if it helps, I was feeling devastated for two whole weeks.” 

“But you were angry with me.”

“Yes. It was the emotion I found that was best to help me go through that: blame you, be angry at you because of what you caused.”

“I was so scared…” The teacher murmured, her voice sad.

“Hey, it’s okay now,” her hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek at a slow pace. “You don’t need to remember about those awful weeks right now. Everything is fine.”

“I never want to go through that again.”

“We won’t.” The blonde said adamantly. “If something from now on happens to ruin our relationship or somehow hurt both of us, please tell me so we can solve it together and never go through that again. Okay? Do you want to promise me that?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“No breaking up promises this time, okay?”

“Never any more. I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, Regina.”

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Regina’s Point of View**

It was Emma’s Graduation Ceremony Day and Regina couldn't feel any happier. She was proud of her girlfriend and even happier to know that after that, the blonde would be completely out of this school with nothing holding her back. 

As the ceremony started, all the students were seated in the chairs in front of the big stage in the football camp; wearing her academic dress and her hat, Emma looked lovely. That beautiful grin always on her face every time the teacher glanced at her.

Emma had told Regina that her grandma would probably be here, so the teacher was trying hard not to be so close to Emma because she figured that wasn't the proper time to meet the girl’s grandma. After all, it had been a while since she had met the family of a girlfriend and she wasn't ready for it again after some years without any serious relationships.

Sending those thoughts away, she saw Mr. Gold walking on the stage. He soon started calling the students up there, said their names and gave them the graduation certificate. When it was Emma’s turn, the blonde had her eyes fixed on Regina, as she received applauses and grinned widely. The teacher just couldn't stop smiling, loving how happy and proud Emma was of herself and probably everything else that had happened in her favour.

After every single student had gone up on the stage, there was a small party with food and drinks waiting for the people to enjoy but Regina wouldn't go there right now because she needed to talk to Mr. Gold about her situation and she needed to do it _now_.

**Regina: _Don’t worry about me, I’ll meet you later._**

She texted the blonde and started walking towards where the principal was standing. “Mr. Gold,” she touched his shoulder and he turned to her. “I believe we need to talk.”

He fake-smiled at her and made a gesture with his hand so she would follow him. Soon, they were in his office. “I predict that I already know why you’re here for, but I’ll let you start. What do you need to tell me, Miss Mills?”

Regina took a deep breath before starting, “I wanted to apologize for everything I did. I know it wasn’t right at all, and I know I shouldn't have done any of it. But that was not a choice…” He rolled his eyes and she continued. “I also wanted to thank you for not calling the police and sending me to jail. I know how hard it was to make that decision. I know that you only want to take care of this school and I appreciate your effort. But I’m very sorry about the chaos in the Prom and everything everyone else did to help me and Emma.” The man nodded, his eyes unreadable, as always. “And I believe, for the sake of everyone and mainly yours, that I should quit this school and not cause any more problems that could come up in the future.”

Mr. Gold nodded promptly this time and rested his elbows on the wooden table. “I believe you are right. I was about to fire you, anyway.” Regina felt a tingle of hurt in her heart because she had never been fired before. That was new to her ego. “And luckily, if the graduating students didn't gossip _yet,_ no one of the grades 10 and 11 will know about what happened in the Prom. I’ll make sure that the teachers don’t comment about any of this with anyone. As you already know, I need to keep the school’s reputation very high.”

“Yes, that’s right,” she smiled weakly at him. She needed to be grateful, though. She is not in jail right now, and that is surely something to celebrate.

“That’s all, Miss Mills?”

“I believe so. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Just… even though you’re dating a student and this all sounds so absurd in my head, just… be happy, because you earned this opportunity. I’m not sure if you would _not_ end up in jail if you were in another school. I’m not everywhere, dearie.” He joked and Regina smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold. I really appreciate what you did to help. Thank you very much.” And she left, feeling as if a weight had left her chest.

**Emma: _Regina, where are you?_**

It was the text she had received from Emma after leaving Mr. Gold’s office.

**Regina:** **_I was talking to Mr. Gold. Where are you, dear?_**

**Emma: _Talking to Mr. Gold? Why?_**

**Regina: _I’ll explain to you later._**

**Emma: _Please, come quick. My grandma is here and she wants to meet you._**

Regina felt anxious immediately after reading that text. _Shit, why today?_

**Regina: _Really?_**

**Emma: _Yes, Gina. I’m close to the drinking table. Waiting for you. Xoxo._**

Feeling her heart about to leave her chest, Regina walked to the drinking table slowly, taking her pace, wiping her sweaty hands on her fancy black skirt. When she arrived closer, she saw Emma and Ruby being hugged by a lady with grey hair — that she assumed it was the grandma — and approached more with a nervous smile.

Emma and Ruby parted away from the hug and the blonde followed her sister’s nod towards Regina.

“Regina!” The blonde said smiling and approached to embrace her. “Everything good with Mr. Gold?”

“Yes, everything is fine.” She gazed nervously at the lady in grey hair and Emma chuckled at her as she intertwined their hands. “Hello.” She muttered to the lady, trying to smile less awkwardly.

“Hello, darling. So you are the famous teacher, eh?”

Regina nodded and felt Emma’s other hand on her lower back, and that made her feel immediately less nervous. “Yes, I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you…” She then realized she didn't know the woman’s name.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Eugenia Lucas. Enchanted to meet you, Regina Mills.” Eugenia walked towards her and hugged her tightly. They soon parted and the lady looked at Emma. “Emma, darling, she’s stunning!”

“I know, right?” Emma winked at Regina, who blushed hard. “Oh, babe, you’re blushing!” The blonde placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her by the side.

“I’m not blushing, Emma.” She protested in vain, letting her face be kissed by soft lips.

“I told you they were cute, Granny,” Ruby said, nudging Eugenia that had a huge smile as she looked at Emma and Regina.

“They indeed are. So, I have an idea. Let’s all have lunch at my house, shall we? I want to spend more time with Regina and get to know her.”

“I think it’s a great idea, Granny!” Emma said, caressing the teacher’s shoulder. “Ruby and Killian could go, too!”

“I was about to suggest that, blondie!” Ruby said smiling.

“Okay, let’s go, then.”

* * *

They were at Emma’s house and Regina had offered to help Eugenia to cook lunch for everyone. She wasn't trying to impress, or nothing like that. She just wanted to be helpful. But before deciding that, she didn't know that Eugenia was going to interrogate her while they were cooking.

“So Regina, how much do you like my granddaughter?”

The brunette cleared her throat before responding awkwardly, avoiding the lady’s eyes, “Um, pretty much, I can say.”

“Pretty much is not enough. You have no idea how much Emma suffered during the week you broke up with her.”

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Those two weeks weren't going to be forgotten anytime soon. “I know how she was feeling, actually, because I basically felt the same. And I know I acted wrong about the letter… Do you know what happened?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So, um… I actually loved Emma a while before it happened, but I was too scared of the consequences.”

“I understand. I’m glad everything is okay with you two now.”

“Me too. And don’t worry, I won’t ever leave Emma again. I promised her and this time I’ll keep my promises.”

“I know you will. I can see in your eyes how much you love her,” Regina smiled fondly. “You know what she’s been through in the past, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So you’ve probably realized that she doesn't deal well with abandonment.”

“I promise you, Eugenia, that I won’t leave her ever again. It’s serious. I love her and she means a lot to me.”

“Glad to hear that, Regina.”

“Hey!” She heard Emma’s voice and turned quickly to look at the grinning blonde girl. “How are you two bonding?”

“Very well, I’d say,” Granny responded while putting condiments in the salad.

“Good!” Emma smiled fondly at her. “So, do you like her now?”

“Of course I do! She’s wonderful!”

“I hope you’re not lying,” Regina said, looking at both of them.

“I’m not, darling. I’m glad my little girl found love with an amazing person like you.”

Emma and Regina smiled at Eugenia, both feeling immensely happy.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Summer had started a month ago and they have been enjoying it a lot, doing everything a couple on vacation would like to do: they actually went to Regina’s beach house again for a few days, visited other beaches, went out for dinner, visited new places and cities… It had been only one month and it was already the best summer of Emma’s life. Being with the woman she loves was making her happier than ever.

The blonde barely went home now that they were traveling together. Her grandma didn't care much because she knew exactly where Emma was all the time. It was getting even more normal now to _technically_ ‘live’ in Regina’s house. They’re a couple and spend a lot of time together in a house that feels like… _home._ And Emma doesn't want to change that. It feels _right_.

It was the few last weeks of summer when Emma received the acceptation letter to enter university. She was immensely happy about it, but still… she knew what her teacher had been doing during this whole time — besides traveling with her. Regina had been delivering her curriculums to a lot of universities and was waiting for them to return with an answer. Emma had seen her biting her fingernails worriedly and wanted the teacher to talk to her about it… but she didn’t. Emma was as nervous as Regina and expected a letter to arrive soon. Emma, more than anyone, knew that her teacher deserved a good job because she’s one of the best hardworking teachers in this world. 

* * *

It was the last week of summer when Regina’s mom invited Emma over, so they could finally meet. The past few weeks had been of pure amusement between Emma and Regina as they enjoyed their free time before starting to study and… maybe Regina would work again soon. But now, the blonde was feeling extremely nervous to meet Cora Mills. She always knew that it would happen someday, but she felt like she wasn't prepared yet…  
****

“Dear, don’t tell me you’re scared of meeting my mom,” Regina said looking intently at her. They were in the Benz and Emma was driving to Cora’s house.

“No, no. Of course not. Why would I be?” Emma denied, looking straight to the road, her hands grasping the car wheel so strongly that her knuckles were turning white.

“Your face is priceless, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a muffled laugh.

“Stop mocking me. You were feeling exactly like me when you met Granny.” 

“No, I wasn’t.” The brunette denied promptly.

“Yes, you were, Regina. And besides, I have _never_ met any mother. This is odd for me. I’m afraid I’ll be too awkward and your mom won’t like me.”

“Emma, meeting the mother of your girlfriend is very normal, unless the woman is a bitch, which is not your case. My mom is just fine. Stop overreacting.”

“I’m not… _overreacting_. I’m just being careful.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right by your side during the whole time.”

“Yeah?” 

Regina nodded and grabbed the blonde’s sweaty hand. “And stop sweating. My mom doesn't like to shake sweaty hands.” Emma’s eyes widened immediately and she pulled her hand away from Regina’s grasp to wipe it on her jeans. The brunette started laughing loud and grabbed Emma’s hand again. “I’m kidding, dear. No need to freak out, really. My mom is fine.” She reassured again.

“Don’t do that to me, please. I’m really nervous.”

“There’s no need to be. Oh! Turn right, dear. We just arrived.”

“Fuck!” Emma muttered nervously, staring at the big white house in front of her eyes as she parked the car.

“Hey, look at me,” the brunette pulled the girl’s face by the chin to look into her eyes. “Everything is going to be okay and my mom will adore you. Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath and then grinned. “Can you kiss me so I can feel better?”

The teacher laughed and kissed her girlfriend passionately, and Emma knew that this kiss would definitely make her calmer… _if not horny._

“Hmm, that was good. I feel 50% better now.” 

The brunette kissed the thin lips again and then opened the car door. “Time to go, Miss Swan.”

They got out of the car and followed the path to the entrance of the house — _or should she say mansion? Very rich family, indeed._

Regina rang the doorbell and then intertwined her fingers with Emma’s. The blonde instantly felt calmer again and smiled at the teacher. 

The door was suddenly opened and a red-head woman appeared with a huge smile and arms opened wide. “Oh, Emma! My sister’s favourite student! It’s so nice to see you again!” Zelena hugged her tightly.

“It’s nice to see you too, Zelena,” Emma said, feeling happy to be welcomed like this.

“Mother, they are here!” Zelena shouted to the house — probably to Cora — and then hugged Regina for at least twenty seconds. “I missed you, Sis.”

“Missed you too, Zee.”

“My dears! You arrived!” A brunette appeared in the foyer with her arms opened wide and welcoming. For a moment, Emma found herself surprised by Cora’s features. She looked a lot like Regina and nothing like Zelena. “You must be Emma.” Cora pointed to her and she nodded.

“Yes,” she replied, smiling sheepishly. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills.”

“Oh, no formalities, dear! Call me Cora.”

“Okay.” She shrugged and looked at Regina, who was smiling fondly at her.

“Mother, how are you?” Regina asked and approached Cora to hug her.

“I’m good. How are you?”

“Better than ever.”

“Good to know, dear. Now, come in because I believe we have a lot to talk about!”

* * *

“So you declared your love for Emma in front of everyone in the Prom?” Zelena asked, her blue eyes wide and her expression shocked as she stared at her sister.

“Yes,” Regina smiled fondly at Emma who retributed. “I couldn't take that homophobia anymore and I had to do something.”

“Regina, my dear, I admire your braveness. But what happened next?” Cora asked, seeming curious.

“Well, there was more discussion, more confessions and Mr. Gold, the principal, decided to expel Robin. After he was dragged out of the room, Gold wanted to call the police to solve my situation, but some students protested against it and said some beautiful things and-”

“And then everything was okay.” Emma finished, grinning at Regina.

“Wait,” Zelena started, exchanging looks between Emma and Regina. “So the school protested against the principal to help you two?”

Regina nodded with a smile, “Yes. It’s impressive, isn't it?”

“Sister, this is more than impressive! Where on earth would some students be so nice and welcoming to homosexuality? I am bewildered!”

“Sometimes is still hard to believe,” Regina commented, remembering the surprising day of the Prom. 

“Most of the students who protested against Regina going to jail were my friends, so that’s a bonus,” Emma said, looking at Cora for a few seconds and observing that the woman was lost in thoughts.

“Yes, but every other one didn't say anything against you two being together, and that’s really… um, new.”

“I really couldn't see that coming,” the teacher said, grasping Emma’s hand and caressing her knuckles. “I never thought Robin would expose us to the school since I obeyed to his letter, and I was completely shocked when it happened.”

“I believe everyone was, Regina,” Zelena said and looked at Cora. “You haven't said anything, Mother. Don’t you think what happened to Gina is the best thing ever?” The red-head said excitedly, smiling happily.

“Yes, of course,” the older woman replied low, averting Regina’s and Zelena’s eyes. “You were lucky, darling.” She said, at last, looking at Regina with what seemed to be a fake smile.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand slightly and gazed at her when she said, “Maybe we were meant to be together.” The teacher nodded with a smile and then, Cora’s voice interrupted the moment as they had their eyes locked for a few seconds.

“Is that so?” Cora touched her own chin in a thinking position and continued, “What happened next?”

“I quit the school a week after that and Mr. Gold was glad I did it… I couldn't continue working there not even if he wanted me to stay. I wouldn't feel okay with it.”

“Wow, sis! I never expected you to quit.” Zelena muttered, her blue eyes still wide.

“Well, it was the right thing to do.”

“Do you have a job, now?” Cora asked sternly, looking intently at Regina. Emma wasn't liking these looks and tones she was using. Her expression wasn't one of the best either, and the blonde felt like something was wrong.

“Actually, I do.” The brunette said, looking at Emma with a smile.

“You do? Did you get an acceptation letter?”

“Yes, I did, my dear. I got a new job as a professor at _Boston University._ ”

“Oh my God, that’s so amazing, Regina! I’m so happy for you!” Emma said and hugged her girlfriend tightly, kissing the top of her head next.

“Thank you, dear. I know you were just as nervous as I was. Thank you for worrying about me.”

“Not at all,” she replied and received a chaste kiss from Regina on her lips.

A clearing throat interrupted them and they both gazed at Cora, who still didn't have a happy expression. “Congratulations, Regina.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You deserve it, Sis! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Zee.”

“What about you, Emma? What are you going to do?” Cora asked, looking at Emma with unreadable eyes.

“I’m going to start studying music at _Berklee College of Music_ next week.”

“Oh really? Music?” The older woman said, a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

“Yes, it’s my passion. And I am only able to do it because Regina showed me I’m worthy of it.” She grinned at her girlfriend who retributed promptly.

“Oh, how nice! That is an interesting story of _love_ , Regina.” More sarcasm and Emma felt slightly uncomfortable about that.

“Thank you, Mother,” Regina replied sincerely.

Cora cleared her throat one more time and gazed at Emma, “Now, Emma, tell me about you.”

The blonde felt uncomfortable under Cora’s look on her, but managed to say, “Um, what would you like to know about me?”

“How old are you again? Seventeen?” She asked dismissively. 

“Um, eighteen.”

“Mother-” Regina interrupted but Cora continued.

“When Regina told me she was dating a student, I was very shocked at first. I actually didn't believe it until I saw you today.”

“Mother, don’t-”

“It’s just _interesting_ , Regina. How she’s so young and you-”

“Stop, _Cora_.” Regina interrupted her mother with a stern voice and they started glowering at each other.

“I’m just trying to get to know your _young_ girlfriend, my dear. Why do you have a problem with that?”

“Shall we get dessert, Cora?” Regina asked sternly again. “Want to come with me to the kitchen?”

“As you wish,” Cora replied with a scowl. They both stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Zelena and Emma alone.

“Emma, don’t worry about them, okay?” The red-head started saying. “They’re always bickering like this but in the end, everything goes back to normal.”

“O-okay… But… your mom has some problem with my age or I understood wrong?”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. Let them solve among themselves.”

“Okay…”

Emma intended to let that go and enjoy the rest of dinner, but… she couldn't as Cora’s and Regina’s voice was loud and clear coming from the kitchen:

_“You’re out of your mind, Regina! You can’t date an eighteen-year-old young girl!”_

_“Of course I can, Mother! Why do you care so much about her age? You should only care about my happiness!”_

_“I do care about your happiness, but I believe it won’t be with a teenager!”_

_“_ **_You_ ** _are out of your mind, Cora Mills. And you_ **_can’t_ ** _tell me what to do. This is_ **_my_ ** _life and I intend to keep taking care of it myself.”_

_“Regina, you have to listen to me. Didn't you learn the mistakes from your past?”_

_“I did, and what I have with Emma now is nothing like what I had in the past.”_

_“You’re acting impulsively again. What future holds for you and this young girl? She’s going to dump you as soon as she gets tired of being in a relationship, and then you’re going to be alone again.”_

_“No-”_

_“She’s young, Regina! What do you think she wants to do with you?”_

_“She loves me.”_

_“The_ ** _other_** **_one_** _said the same, and look what happened.”_

_“No-”_

_“Accept the truth, Regina, this is not righ-”_

_“No!” She screamed, interrupting Cora. “I won’t tolerate your opinion! This is my life and I do whatever I want with it. I love Emma and I know she loves me back. Call me when you feel like accepting what I have with my eighteen-year-old girlfriend. Goodbye, Mother.”_

Emma had been listening to this conversation in complete silence, her eyes wide as she avoided to look at Zelena, who probably was feeling very embarrassed by what was happening.

When Regina entered the living room, she quickly looked at her with a sheepish smile and her heart broke when she saw the sad and lost expression on her girlfriend’s face.

“Emma, we’re leaving.” The blonde quickly stood up to follow Regina, who was almost at the door already.

“Sister, wait!” Zelena called, walking hastily towards them both. “Don’t go, please. You two can fix this now. Please, let’s not fight anymore.”

“I tried. She can’t cooperate. You know what happens when she doesn't accept my partners.”

“Yeah, I know and I don’t want that to happen again.”

“I can’t deal with her like this, Zelena. She doesn't want to see me happy. She only wants a good reputation for her daughter.” A tear slipped on her cheeks and Emma felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

“Baby, please don’t cry.”

“Too late for that, dear.” She murmured as Emma grabbed her hand. “We need to go.” 

She opened the front door and Zelena said, at last, “Please, don’t lock yourself away again, Regina. I miss you.”

“I won’t, Zee. Don’t worry about me.” The red-head nodded and they got in the car.

* * *

It had been five minutes of pure silence in the car, and Emma had no idea how to start a conversation. Regina was driving this time, and her eyes were fixed on the road. Emma watched her and saw some unwanted tears falling from her face, but she didn't know what to do about it.

She knew that the situation they were in now was very complicated, and somehow, she had understood that this had happened before, which intrigued her in a way she couldn't keep her mouth shut for too long. She just needs to find the right words to start this conversation.

“Regina, are you okay?” She asked, looking closely at her girlfriend.

“No,” she replied low. “And I don’t want to talk right now.” She said falteringly.

Emma nodded and then grabbed Regina’s right hand, intertwining their fingers. “I respect that, but I want you to know that I’m here for you.” She placed a kiss on the back of the teacher’s hand and saw the latter smiling slightly.

_That was a good sign, right?_

* * *

When they arrived at home, Emma was going to try to start the conversation again, but Regina was faster than her. “I want a bath. Would you join me?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you want.” Regina smiled and pulled her upstairs. When they got to the bathroom, Regina started taking off her clothes and Emma fixed her eyes on her, immobile. She couldn't possibly take her eyes off of the perfect body in front of her. 

Regina seemed to notice and smirked, glancing at Emma for a few seconds, “Why you're not taking off your clothes, Miss Swan?”

“Sorry, you distracted me.” She then started taking her clothes off, piece by piece, while Regina got in the tub fulfilled with hot water and bath bombs.

“Get in.” Emma nodded and got in when she was fully naked. She sat on the bathtub, facing Regina. Their feet and thighs touched and she felt the usual tingle of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. “This feels good.”

“Yes, it does.” Regina dipped her head in the water and exhaled after emerging, gazing intently at Emma. “How do you feel?”

“Upset.” She replied and then, crawled to Emma and straddled her waist. “But I believe you can make me feel better.” Emma had to immediately fight against her desire to take Regina right now in this bathtub… She knew that they needed to talk about what had happened.

“I sure can and I will, but first… I want you to talk to me.” Regina took a deep breath and Emma pulled her closer, resting her head on her chest.

“What do you want me to say? You probably have heard everything we said already. There’s nothing else to say.”

“You can vent to me. You know I’m here for you and that I want to listen to you, Regina. We’re together, so talk to me about your feelings.”

Another deep breath and the teacher started talking, her head on Emma’s chest and her right hand caressing the blonde’s breast with light touches. “Cora Mills always finds a way to intervene in my relationships. If I let her, she’d even choose a girlfriend for me.”

“Um, that’s not nice.”

“I know. It has always pissed me off.”

“She only does that with you or Zelena as well?”

“With both of us. No one is never enough for her daughters.”

“But it doesn't need to be enough for her, only you.”

“Yes, but she doesn't understand that. She has never approved any of my relationships.”

“That’s bad.”

“I’m tired of her stupid rules and opinions.”

“I can imagine. But you don't need to listen to her, right?”

“No.”

They spent long seconds in silence, just enjoying the feeling of their naked, wet bodies pressed together. Emma was trying very hard to concentrate because no one could be able to stay calm when they have Regina Mills glued to them completely naked. They have had sex many times, but every single time, Emma feels the same way about her. It’s like it’s their first time all over again.

Putting the horny thoughts away, she said low, “There’s always something or someone in our way.”

“That’s life,” Regina replied with a frown. “And sometimes I wonder if my mom is right…”

“What? No.” Emma protested, pulling Regina up so she could look into her eyes. “No, she's not. You were the one who said in the Prom that you can love any person of any age, and gender or whatever. Now you can’t let your mother get in your head. She can’t choose who you can love.”

“Yes, I know, but… it’s inevitable not to think about what she said and that maybe it’s… true.”

“Regina, what are you talking about?” 

“Maybe she is right. It made me wonder if one day you’d like to go somewhere else, or meet another woman… enjoy your life with another person…”

“Regina, why would I want to meet another woman if I have you right here by my side?”

“Maybe one day you’ll realize I’m not enough for you. You’ll realize that this is wrong and you won’t want me anymo-”

“How can you think something like that?” The blonde interrupted, suddenly feeling betrayed by her girlfriend and her way of thinking. “You are more than enough Regina. You know you are everything to me, right?” 

Regina smiled. “No, I didn't know that.”

“Well, it’s true and your mother is wrong. I won’t dump you. It doesn't matter what happens, I will still be wanting you. It doesn't matter the time, our age, gender, or whoever gets in our way, I’m going to stay the same and I’m going to continue loving you.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I want to be with you forever, Regina. There’s no one else in this world that I want-”

“ _Yet,_ ” the teacher interrupted.

“No, it’s forever, you hear me? Forever.”

“Forever is a very long time.”

“It doesn't matter. I’m with you for the long haul.”

“You are?”

“Why are you still doubting me? Don’t you see how deeply in love with you I am?” The brunette grinned widely, her hand now holding Emma’s face.

“Sometimes I see it, sometimes is harder… But now it’s your turn to promise that you’ll never leave me.”

“Yes, I promise, Regina. You are mine and I’m yours.” Emma pulled her closer, hugging her tight and bringing their faces inches apart. Regina grasped her face with both hands and their eyes locked; the blonde lost herself in the immensity of dark, doubtful sea of eyes.

“Are you completely serious about what you just said?” The brunette asked, her face showing how much she wanted to believe in Emma and stop doubting.

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay.” The teacher murmured and laid her head back on Emma’s chest.

“Just okay? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“Actually, I would like to ask you something.” She raised her head again to look at the blonde. “My mom would freak out if she knew I was going to ask you this, but I don’t care because she’s wrong.”

“Yes, she is. What do you want to ask me?”

“If I am what you’re saying, if you’re really here for the long haul… I would like you to move in with me.”

Emma wasn't waiting for that, no. Right now, she feels completely bewildered by that question. She knows that Regina and she practically ‘live together’ by now, but being asked like this, after what happened today is surely a surprise.

“Re-really?” Emma stammered, not knowing exactly how to react to this.

“Yes. Well, you practically live with me already, but your stuff is not entirely here and I… I want it to be real if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my God, Regina,” Emma murmured before pulling Regina’s face closer and kissing her soundly on the lips uncountable times. “Of course I want to move in with you.”

The brunette grinned widely, her eyes showing how happy she was after hearing that. “I love you so much, Emma Swan.” She said, and Emma saw her eyes watering a little bit.

“I love you, too, Regina Mills.” She immediately attacked those plump lips in a crushing kiss, feeling their naked bodies sliding together which brought her shivers.

“Want to celebrate this new arrangement?” Regina interrupted the kiss to ask as she bit her lips seductively.

“No need to ask twice,” Emma replied as she lifted her leg and guided Regina’s hips, connecting their sexes together.

“Oh yes,” the brunette moaned as Emma started to move her hips, the friction increasing and sending little waves of pleasure through their bodies.

* * *

Summer is over and Emma’s academic life has to go on. She had started studying at _Berklee College of Music_ a week ago, and Regina had started working at _Boston University_ as well. It was everything pretty good until now and she was loving to study what she loves to do.  
****

She had moved in, and Granny had freaked out a little bit when she told her. But everything was fine now. It felt beyond amazing to see her clothes in Regina’s closet as if they were a married couple. Her personal objects were all over _their_ bedroom and the bathroom. It surely felt a lot like home and the blonde couldn't be happier. 

One night, after a heavy day of work for Regina and a lot of studying for Emma, they decided to just lay on the bed, watch a movie and chill a little bit. They were needing this.

Emma had chosen a lesbian movie called _Imagine Me & You _— because she has never, in her entire life, watched one before — and Regina was very happy with her choice. 

Their legs and arms were entangled from the beginning to the end of the movie, and when it was over, they both had watering eyes.

“Oh, that was actually good. I’m glad they ended up together.” Emma commented, turning to look at her girlfriend.

“Me too. I wish we could see more of their life together after that… but lesbian movies are always like this or worse.”

“This is my very first one. It seems like we have to marathon some, eh?”

“Sure thing, dear. Did you know that there’s one about a teacher and student?”

“Really? Let’s watch it!”

“Oh, no. Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“There isn't a happy ending. The teacher actually goes to jail.”

“Fuck. I don’t wanna watch that.”

“I assumed so.”

“What happens in the movie?”

“There’s this rebel girl that starts studying in a Catholic school. They start bonding, there’s sexual tension, and one day they have sex and someone catches them. The teacher was immediately dragged to jail by police officers. It was horrible. I thought they would be together in the end or run away, I don’t know, but… that’s how it ended.”

“Fuck, that’s horrible! They shouldn't make movies like that. It destroys everyone’s hopes.”

“Exactly.”

“Thankfully for us, everything was okay. Our story is nothing like that movie. Ours is a perfect fairytale.”

“Fairytale?”

“Yes. You’re the Queen and I’m the Knight and I will always protect you from everything bad in this world.”

“A knight, Emma? Really?” Regina teased with a smile.

“Well, I don’t see myself as a Princess neither as a Queen. Knight is the best option, don’t you think?”

“Maybe. When you were wearing that blue dress in the Prom, you were looking pretty much like a Princess from a fairytale land.”

“I just wanted to make you drool over me.” 

Regina smacked her arm playfully and giggled, “You sure did, though.” They spent a moment in silence, both lost in thoughts until Regina started again, “Emma, watching this movie reminded me of something from my past that I think you should know.” Emma looked suspiciously at her and nodded for Regina to continue. “Six years ago, I got married.”

The blonde’s eyes widened immediately, “Yo-you what? You were married?”

“Yes, I was married to a woman named Fiona.”

“Oh my God,” the blonde murmured, feeling the jealousy consuming her. “Oh, wow.” She touched her forehead and tried to avoid a headache after just hearing that. _Where on earth would have she imagined that Regina got married in the past? This is very surprising._

“I’m sorry I took too long to tell you… I just don’t like that part of my life.”

“I’m so fucking surprised, Regina. Geez, tha-that’s crazy.”

“Yeah, it was crazy and imprudent at the time.”

Emma was shocked, but she didn't want Regina to realize that, so she just kept talking, “How did you get married to her?”

“Well, Fiona and I had been dating for three months when we decided to elope-”

“Three months? Really?” No, she clearly couldn't hide her shock. “That’s nothing! You and I are together for much more than that.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I told you it was crazy and imprudent. I wasn't thinking straight when we decided that.”

“That’s accurate,” she replied dryly. The tingle of hurt in her heart was bothering her a lot and she couldn't prevent her mean words from coming out of her mouth.

“You’re jealous, aren't you?”

She pursed her lips together and responded, not convincing enough, “No.” 

“You are, Miss Swan. And there’s no need to be. This was six years ago.”

“Still, Regina. It’s marriage you’re talking about. Just imagining someone touching you every day like I do gives me _raging shivers_.”

“That’s not even a thing, Emma,” Regina giggled after saying that, staring at Emma’s cold glare and muffing her laugh.

“I’m jealous, but please continue with the story.”

“Okay. My mother didn't like that at all because she wasn't so fond of Fiona-”

“Oh, I saw that coming. I would be surprised if your mother had _actually_ approved. I don’t approve, why would she?” Emma said everything very fast, feeling the insane jealousy taking over her head.

“Emma-”

“How old were you, anyway?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Oh, that’s young.”

“It is, and I know that now. May I continue without you interrupting me?”

“Sorry.” The blonde murmured low, still avoiding Regina’s eyes.

“I was happy at first, but then, after seven months of marriage, she started going out a lot and not telling me where she was going. That upset me and we started having arguments every day. It was really awful. I felt lonely and unloved.”

“Did you love her?” Emma finally turned to look into her eyes, hoping that she was going to receive a no as an answer.

“No, actually,” the blonde instantly let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and waited for Regina to continue. “At first I thought I did, but then, I realized it was all the domestic stuff we were doing that made me think I was in love with her. I knew for sure that I liked her. The beginning of our relationship was very good, but then… it all fell apart.” 

“What happened?”

“I found out that she was cheating on me for like… two months already.”

“Oh shit.”

“I know. I was devastated and so angry. I told her to go away from me and she did, forever. I never saw her again after that day. Maybe she moved to another city or I don’t know. I guess she just never cared enough about me.”

“She’s a bitch,” Emma said angrily.

“Yes, she is. After she left, I was happy, you know? Even though I was alone, I felt better, as if a weight had left my chest and I was free again.”

“Were you in love with someone before her?”

“No, and you? Was there someone before me?”

“You’re my first love, Regina.”

“Good to know.”

A few minutes in silence where Emma used to think a lot about how a life married to Regina would be like… and everything that _other_ woman did to her girlfriend. _Oh, it wasn't safe to think about that… Not at all… But curiosity was killing her slowly. She needed to know._

“How was the sex with her?” She asked low, blushing creeping on her cheeks as she avoided the dark eyes.

“Are you sure you want to know that?” Regina asked, seeming surprised.

“Ugh, no, ew…” She grimaced, fighting against her jealousy, but then… she knew that she needed to know- 

“You want to know if you were better than her or something?” The brunette asked, and then turned Emma’s face so she would look at her.

“Um… maybe?” The blonde asked uncertainly, not wanting to give away what she wanted.

“Dear, you’re clearly the best I’ve ever been with.”

“Really?” She asked, feeling surprised once more today.

“Really. You are indeed talented, my dear.”

“Am I better than your ex-wife?”

“Yes, you are better than her in everything. Literally everything!”

“Oh, _poof!_ My jealousy is gone!” The brunette giggled and she kissed her girlfriend sweetly on the lips.

“You know I would never cheat on you, right?”

“I know.”

“Would you get married again?” She asked, not being able to hold her curiosity.

“Um… Maybe. I don’t like to call what I lived with Fiona a marriage.”

“Mhm.” Emma murmured and Regina stared at her.

“Would _you_ get married one day?”

“Only if it is with you.” She replied fondly and kissed Regina again.

“Good,” the brunette responded amid happy smiles.

* * *

It was on one weird and surprising day that happened: Cora knocked on Regina’s door. They both had just gotten home from University when the bell rang.  
****

“Mother?” It was Regina’s confused answer when she saw Cora Mills waiting in the foyer. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to apologize.”

“Apologize? Do you even know what this word stands for?”

The old brunette rolled her eyes, “Yes, Regina, and I am capable of doing it.” The teacher crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her mother. “You’re not going to invite me in?”

“I don’t know. Would you accept the fact that my eighteen-year-old girlfriend moved in?”

Cora’s mouth became slack-jawed and Emma felt the nerves creeping on her body again. _Shit._

“Um, yes, Regina. I’m just… surprised you haven't told me.”

“Why would I? You never agree with anything I want to do for _myself.”_

“That’s not true, Regina. If I’m here today is because I am trying to agree with you. It’s hard, but I’m here and I want you to forgive me for my behaviour.”

“I’m really surprised that you came here to say that.”

“I simply don’t want you to lock yourself away from your family again. We love you, regardless of your choices.”

“Hm, good to know.”

“You’re going to let me in, now?”

“Fine. Make yourself at home, Mother.” Regina said as she stepped aside so Cora could walk in.

“Thank you, dear. Hello, Emma.” Cora smiled at her and this time, it seemed really like a true smile.

“Hey, Cora. How are you?”

“I’m good. Will be better if my daughter forgives me. Speaking of which, I want to apologize to you too. I’m very sorry about what I caused.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Thanks for apologizing.”

“Would you like something to drink, Mother?” Regina asked coldly, her expression still stern.

“No, thank you. I just want to talk.”

“Fine,” Regina sat on the couch and pulled Emma with her. Cora sat on the other alone, facing them. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I just want you to say that you forgive me. Regina, I promise I will never intervene in your relationships again. It’s not what I should have been doing to you all these years.”

“And to Zelena as well.”

“Yes, you’re right. Now I can see my mistakes. I’m sorry.”

“Fine, I forgive you.”

The old brunette grinned genuinely, “Thank you, Regina. I’m very happy you found someone special like Emma. You deserve to be happy, and if you are, I am too.”

“Thanks.” Regina murmured, flatteringly. 

“Would you hug your mother, now, please?”

“Yes,” Regina finally let it show a smile and hugged her mother.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Regina’s Point of View**

It is Saturday morning and it’s her birthday today and Regina keeps wondering where Emma Swan had gone. She woke up to an empty bed, finding hard to believe that her girlfriend had left her alone on the day of her birthday. _Where the hell is Emma?_  
****

Regina had sent 15 texts to Emma already asking where she is but had gotten no response back. She got angry, and that was not good because she is supposed to be feeling happy on her birthday… _even though she’s getting old._

After checking the house twice to see if Emma was hiding somewhere, she decided to make some breakfast because her stomach was growling loud already.

When she was about to crack the eggs into the pot, the doorbell rang and she rolled her eyes. If it is _not_ Emma, she’ll kick this person out as soon as she opens the door.

Well, it’s _not_ Emma but it’s _no one_ either. There’s only a big brown box on her door. _What the hell is that?_

Remembering the surprises of the past, she felt slightly scared of opening that box. Regina was really hoping no one decided to threaten her again. She grabbed the box and entered her house. She placed the very heavy box on the living room’s center table and took a deep breath before deciding to open it.

A loud bark came from inside and a white puppy jumped out of it, scaring Regina. A _click_ and a _flash_ were heard and she looked behind her and found Emma with a camera in hands and a grin on her face.

“Emma!”

“Happy birthday, babe!” The blonde took another picture as she approached Regina to embrace her.

“Emma!” She muttered again, feeling speechless.

“You were looking for me, eh?”

“You… _idiot!”_ She slapped the blonde’s strong arm. “Why did you vanish like this? And why a puppy jumped out of that box?” She asked adamantly.

“It’s your birthday gift, Gina! Do you like it?”

“You bought me a puppy?”

“Yes! I know you like dogs.”

“I do, but… I wasn't expecting for that.”

“Well, I’m glad, because it was supposed to be a surprise!”

The puppy barked, ran towards them and started jumping on their legs. “Oh, it's so cute!” Regina picked the puppy up and smiled as it licked her face. “I’ve always wanted a puppy, Emma. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome, babe. Now, how would you like to name it? It’s a girl.”

“Zoe!” Regina quickly replied, snuggling the puppy into her chest. “Awn, she’s so beautiful.”

“I know, right? Enough now though, I’m jealous.” Emma kissed her cheek and held her waist for a few seconds. “I have another gift for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” the blonde wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

“Okay…”

When they arrived in their bedroom, there was another box on the bed, this one small and wrapped in gift paper. Regina quickly turned to Emma, “That wasn't here before.”

“I know, I’m a sneaky little bitch.”

“You sure are, Miss Swan. Please, don’t tell me there’s another puppy in there. I already have two to take care of now: _you_ and Zoe.”

“That’s sweet, babe, but let me hold Zoe now and you just open your gift,” Emma said with tremble in her voice, seeming slightly nervous and Regina narrowed her eyes at her one more time.

“Alright,” Regina carefully opened the box, waiting for something to jump out of it, but nothing happened besides her eyes turning wide as she couldn't stop staring at the _objects_ in the box. “Oh my God, Emma!”

“Interesting, right?” The blonde was smiling awkwardly at her and now she knew why she seemed nervous a few seconds ago.

“You’re so naughty, Miss Swan!” She said, not being able to prevent a smirk.

“I know,” the blonde laughed with Zoe in her arms. “I can’t wait to try it you.”

Regina turned to her girlfriend with an impish grin and saw the blonde biting her lips, “I can’t believe you bought me a puppy and a strap-on dildo for my birthday, Miss Swan.”

“I know it’s surprising, but… did you like it?”

“Yes, I did.” The brunette circled her hands around Emma’s neck and pressed their bodies softly together — obviously because Zoe was in the middle. “It was very _thoughtful_ of you to buy me a strap-on, Miss Swan.” She said sarcastically, smiling seductively at her girlfriend who was blushing now.

Emma laughed awkwardly and tried to hide her blush by avoiding Regina’s eyes, “I wasn't sure if you like it… I always wanted to try with you, but… I was afraid to ask…”

“Oh, dear, don’t worry. This was the best naughty birthday surprise I’ve ever had. And yes, I’d like to try with you, too. It was a very _interesting_ idea, Miss Swan.”

Emma smiled genuinely and said in a flattering way, “I’m the best girlfriend ever, aren’t I?”

“You surprised me, indeed, my dear.”

“Well, it’s not over yet. There’s more to happen today and you’ll be thrilled.”

“Will I?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Emma had said that Regina had the afternoon free to choose anything she wanted to do. But at night, they’d do something Emma had prepared for them… and that made Regina feel slightly curious, but she had to wait until at night because the blonde wouldn't tell her anything.

Regina then decided she wanted to buy everything that Zoe needed, including cute puppy clothes, ties, bows, and treats. She and Emma spent at least thirty minutes in the Pet Shop and left with full bags and a happy Zoe waving her tail excitedly. If Regina was a dog, she would be doing the same right now, because she couldn't feel happier than this.

After playing with Zoe for at least one hour, they prepared the puppy’sbed and made it look the coziest possible; it was full of toys around it with her food and water beside it. When it was 5pm, Emma told Regina that she should start getting ready and put on something incredible. 

The brunette decided to wear a black, flowery dress with black high heels, and when she went downstairs, Emma was already waiting for her, wearing a _‘dressed-to-kill’_ black and white feminine suit. Regina’s mouth became slack-jawed, because _where on earth_ would she expect Emma wearing a suit for her on her birthday? _Well, today is clearly a lucky day for Regina._

“Emma! You look so hot!” She exclaimed, biting her lips.

“So do you, babe! Ready to go?”

“More than ready!”

* * *

They had just arrived in the fanciest restaurant in the city and Regina was impressed one more time by her girlfriend’s skill of surprises. The blonde grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

“Did you bring me to a date?”

“Yes, and it’s very special. We have the second floor only to ourselves.”

“We do?”

“Yes, babe. It’s all for you and me.”

“I like the sound of that.”

When they reached the second floor, Regina became mesmerized with the beautiful decorations in black and red. It was all fulfilled with good smelling candles and roses; there was only one single table with two chairs in the middle, and Regina was feeling the incredibly romantic vibe of this place. _Her girlfriend is definitely the best!_

“That’s amazing, Emma! I love it!”

“I’m glad you do! Shall we sit?”

* * *

 

Their date began smoothly; they were talking about light topics until Emma decided to beguile Regina. She started feeling so steamy and horny that it became hard to control her deepest desires. 

The blonde suddenly leaned in and started caressing her arm with soft touches, going north until her hand reached her chin. For Regina’s surprise, Emma pulled her face closer and kissed her soundly on the lips, and then started kissing her deeply. Their tongues met and she moaned to the delicious taste of her girlfriend’s lips…

“Ar-hem…” They heard a clearing throat. “Sorry to interrupt, ladies. Would you like some dessert?”

“Yes, but not now, Herbert. Come back in fifteen minutes and we’ll be ready to order.” Emma said every word looking intently at Regina, her emerald eyes showing sheer desire.

“Alright, I’ll be back in fifteen.”

“We have fifteen minutes, babe.” Emma murmured huskily after the maïtre left.

_Regina was confused though. What had Emma meant by that?_ “Fifteen minutes for what?”

“For some fun,” the blonde smiled mischievously and extended her hand so Regina would stand up. 

“Are you being naughty again?”

“I always am, babe. Come on,” Emma walked with Regina’s hands in hers to the closest wall and pressed her there. “Ready to have some fun?” The blonde started kneeling on the floor in front of her and her eyes widened when she noticed what was about to happen.

“Emma, you’re-”

“Yes, babe. You deserve this.”

“In a public restaurant? That’s crazy!” She said, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

“It’s fun, Gina. Just don’t be a screamer, alright?” A devilish smile appeared on the thin lips and Regina felt her legs becoming wobbly.

Emma placed a chaste kiss on her left hand and then started caressing Regina’s naked legs under the dress until it reached her panties. The blonde chuckled while looking intently into Regina’s eyes, and then, in a quick movement, she ripped the lacy fabric of the brunette’s panties. Regina let out a gasp and put a hand in her mouth to cover her ragged breaths. She saw the blonde putting her ripped panties inside the pocket of her suit and then there was a sexy wink in her direction.

“Enjoying it so far, Miss Mills?”

Regina loved when Emma called her Miss Mills. It brought shivers to her whole body and it felt like they were in the beginning of their forbidden relationship, when it all started.

“Yes,” she murmured hoarsely and jerked her hips forward when Emma’s finger touched her erected clit. “Emma…” She murmured out of breath. The blonde grinned seductively and pushed Regina’s dress up.

The teacher had to muffle a loud moan when that devious, hot mouth touched the wet, sensitive flesh of her center, sucking her fast and deliciously, causing her brain to melt when she felt the soft, amazing tongue working hard for her pleasure.

It had been barely three minutes and Regina was already close to her orgasm. She had her eyes closed and her head resting on the wall, concentrating on the amazing feeling of Emma’s tongue doing a rhythmic motion on her sex. She knew that she was still standing only because Emma was holding her thighs, caressing her skin and ranking her nails up and down, teasing her mercilessly as her tongue licked and flicked on her heated center.

Regina felt like she was going to pass out when Emma pulled her left leg up and rested it on her shoulder; her tongue swirling around on her folds and then, suddenly, a long, slender finger penetrated her and she saw stars. Her body started thrumming and moans came out of her mouth as she tried to steady herself. Her hands found the cascade of blonde, curly hair between her legs and she pressed harder, jerking forward once more as the wonderful, earth-shattering orgasm shuddered through her.

She fell on the floor into Emma’s arms and lap and felt open-mouthed kisses on her neck as she tried to inhale some air. _That was surely a birthday to remember._

“Can’t wait until we get home and I can fuck you with the strap-on.” The blonde purred huskily in her ear.

“Let’s go home now. I need more of you, Miss Swan.”

Emma smiled seductively at her and replied, “Your wish is my wish, Miss Mills.”

* * *

 

Regina barely had time to think when she left the car and Emma pulled her against her body, held her up and put her legs around her waist. They began kissing passionately, and Emma’s tongue traced the inside of her mouth, exploring every ridge like it was brand new to her. Regina had no idea how they entered the house because she was already being pressed forcefully against the wall when she noticed the surroundings of her living room. Loving how eager her girlfriend was, Regina moaned into the kiss and managed to take Emma’s blazer off, and then started unbuttoning her white shirt. 

“Emma, take me upstairs,” she purred huskily in the blonde’s ear. _Fuck, she was dying for another orgasm._

“There’s no need for that, Miss Mills. Our toy is right there,” Emma pointed to the table in the center of the living room and walked with Regina in her lap towards there. She put the teacher on the couch near the table and started taking off her own clothes after. Regina just watched her in sheer desire, biting her lips as Emma’s perfectly toned body was coming in to view.

When Emma was completely naked, she grabbed the harness and the pink-coloured dildo and put on her waist. The blonde looked forward and Regina widened her legs, holding her dress up so she would be completely exposed to Emma. The blonde let out a loud moan as she stared at Regina’s exposed wet center and hastily approached the brunette. She kneeled on the couch, right in front of Regina and started kissing her again, fiercely and passionately. A hand reached her sex and caressed all the length, seeming to seek for wetness. Emma played with her clit for a while and then her hand grabbed the dildo between her legs and played with her folds. 

Regina exchanged looks between the dildo very close to penetrating her and at Emma, who had the sexiest expression ever. When the blonde put inside slightly, Regina gasped, feeling herself get soaked as it teased her folds. 

Emma slowly started going further, penetrating her deeper and she couldn't help to moan, feeling and also seeing the length of the material filling her completely. Her girlfriend was looking intently at her, observing her with those emerald eyes full of desire as she fucked her slowly with the strap-on. 

“Is it good this way?” The blonde asked, her voice low and hoarse.

“I want it faster, Miss Swan.” She replied, looking back at emerald eyes. Emma grinned and then started moving her hips faster, going deeper and deeper inside Regina, causing her to gasp and moan loud. She was very wet by now, so the dildo penetrated her fast, making wet noises and driving both of them crazy. Her insides clenched, and from the throbbing of her core, she suspected that her center had a direct link to her eardrums. Regina moaned, nails digging into Emma's back as the blonde’s hands gripped her waist tighter as she fucked her hard and fast;

Regina knew that she was coming, and she couldn't hold for long. Emma was moaning low as she kept staring at the motion of the dildo between her legs as it fucked Regina. She seemed mesmerized by what she was seeing and that made the teacher smirk. 

With every stroke, the pace increased and before long, Emma was pounding into her; each thrust harder and faster. Regina clenched her fists and threw her head back, the pleasure building and building until, finally, she snapped, back taut and mouth open in one long groan as the orgasm slammed into her.

“Oh God, that’s so hot, Regina,” Emma murmured into gasps as she moaned with Regina and they came undone together.

“Best birthday ever, Miss Swan,” Regina said before her lips were captured once more and immediately caressed by a tongue that tangled with her own.

And they laid there, on the couch, enjoying the immeasurable bliss of post-sex… the type of sex they were going to have tons of times during their life together.

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

**Regina Mills’ Point of View**

 

There she was, on the stage, singing one of the amazing songs that had been written for her. She was there, looking into her eyes and smiling fondly, showing how happy she was feeling at this moment. Regina looked around at her and saw Emma’s friends and family with tears in their eyes. Well, how could they not cry? The song was beautiful! Emma is pure talent and they couldn't be more proud of her.

The blonde had finished university and during her time there, she had started singing in bars every weekend and sang her own written songs. It was very good and her public liked it a lot, just like everyone else from Emma’s family. Even Cora was astonished by the girl’s talent! Regina couldn't be prouder of her girlfriend.

Finally, it had been three years of dating, enjoying every single moment together, loving each other and being happy… And yes, it had been _more_ than amazing. Regina, then, realized that this was all she wanted for her life. To work with what she likes to do and date someone caring and amazing like Emma. Their love surely is a kind of love to remember.

The song was over and everyone started clapping and whistling at the blonde woman on the stage. She bowed and looked intently at Regina and said, “This song was written for my girlfriend Regina. Hope you enjoyed this sample of my love for you, babe. I love you.”

Regina’s heart was beating loud and fast inside her chest so she grinned so hard at the beautiful blonde that her face hurt. _Her amazing girlfriend._ She wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and blew a kiss on Emma’s direction and mouthed ‘I love you’ back.

* * *

They were heading back home, their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. Regina noticed after a few minutes that Emma’s hand was sweating. It was a cold night and her girlfriend was sweating. Why’s that?

“Emma, dear, your hand is sweating.”

“Really? Um, it’s hot in here, don’t you think?” She said awkwardly.

“It’s actually cold, Emma. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am, don’t worry.”

Regina analyzed her girlfriend’s expression for a while and then just shrugged. “Hope you’re not lying to me.”

The blonde laughed awkwardly, “I’m not, babe. I’m good.”

When they arrived at home, Regina noticed from the sidewalk that their house seemed to be… _burning inside?_ It was so bright and it looked like there were candles all over the place.

“Emma, something is weird with our house.” She grabbed the blonde’s arm, stopping her from walking.

“No, there’s nothing weird.”

“Of course there is! It looks like it’s burning.”

“It’s not, Gina. Let’s go.” Emma laughed again and pulled Regina by the arm inside the house.

When the door was opened, her mouth became slack-jawed instantly and she let out a gasp. “Wha-what is all this, Emma?”

The whole living room was decorated with good smelling candles and red roses from the floor to the roof. There was a bottle of red wine on the small center table and two fancy glasses. There was a small red box right beside the fancy glasses and Regina stared at that fixedly. “And _what_ is that specific box on the table?”

The blonde grinned and pulled Regina against her body, savouring a heady kiss and surprising the brunette completely. Their tongues twisted and slid together, enjoying the heat and the warmness of each other’s mouth.

Emma ended the kiss with a soft loving peck and when Regina was able to open her dazed eyes caused by the sudden kiss, she saw the grinning face of her girlfriend and the sparkle in her eyes.

“I wanted this night to be special for both of us.”

“It’s all beautiful, Emma.” She replied looking around again.

“Come here,” the blonde started walking with Regina’s hand in hers and they reached the sofa. “I need you to know something,” she continued after they sat and held hands. “You need to know that after three years of dating and living with you, I still feel the exact same. My heart beats for you and my goal in life is to make you happy… with me. I know what I promised to you three years ago, and I meant it. Our love is to be forever. And that’s why I decided to ask you something very important.”

Regina was trying hard not to cry right there because she had a feeling of what was about to happen right now.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Regina Mills,” she stood up and pulled Regina with her. She let go of her hands and reached for the small box on the table. Her right knee rested on the floor and the other stayed up. She regarded Regina intently, that fond smile on her face as the opened the small box. The teacher had tears all over her face now because she couldn't possibly hold it. Her hands were on her mouth in slight shock as her heart seemed like it was about to jump out of her chest. “Will you marry me?” 

The four words were finally said and Regina melted. She grinned widely at her girlfriend kneeling on the floor and felt her love irradiating from her heart to this woman. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She pulled Emma up and embraced her tightly, smelling the good scent of the blonde’s body pressed to hers. “I love you, Emma, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

 

 

> **_Love can overcome every obstacle. You just have to believe in it. Fight for the fairytale. It does exist._ **
> 
>  

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, THANK YOU! I feel so good after finishing this. I know it may be sad because it's ending, but... for me, it feels like 'job done' and I can start other fics! Hahaha! Yeah, I'm not kidding! I have a lot of ideas for new stories and I'd appreciate if you read it!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, fellow readers! You made my year happier!
> 
> See you soon! Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or talk to me on twitter (@glowparrilla)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
